


Nuestra Historia Sigue

by Zakuro_Hatsune



Series: Nuestra Historia Sigue [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuro_Hatsune/pseuds/Zakuro_Hatsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una buena historia jamás tiene un fin, y sin duda alguna la historia de Asami Sato y la Avatar Korra apenas acaba de iniciar. Ahora que decidieron estar juntas en este drama al que llamamos vida, les esperan muchas aventuras y desafíos nuevos y, sobre todo, su misión más importante les será revelada. ¿Serán capaces de superar todos los retos que se le presenten en el camino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, soy Zakuro Hatsune y después de experimentar varias ideas en One-Shots y de una gran aceptación –más de lo que esperaba- y acogida por los Fans KorrAsami, que es a lo que me he dedicado a escribir últimamente, he decidido proponerme escribir una especie de "continuación" pero que no considero una tal cual… Pero como sea, espero les guste.

**Nuestra historia sigue.**

**Primer acto: Revelaciones.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Asami y Korra regresaron de sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual. Aquel viaje estuvo lleno de aventuras sin parar y de auto-cubrimientos, como lo que sentían ambas chicas. Fue un buen viaje donde la Avatar y la Ingeniero disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra, aquella odisea se quedaría en sus mentes por siempre. Pero eso había quedado atrás y ahora tenían mucha otras cosas que hacer. Por parte de Asami, tenía el deber junto con Varrick de reconstruir Ciudad República y ampliarla, además de ver nuevas formas de bríndale energía y un sistema de seguridad que pudiese repeler ataques tan potentes como los de Kuvira o, inclusive, un nuevo ataque de algún arma espiritual, en fin, mucho trabajo. Para Korra, bueno, ella ayudaba en la reconstrucción con su control y fuerza física y no solo eso, ya en varias ocasiones se les habían visto a amabas chica por la noche siguiendo construyendo. Asami reparando y verificando los cimientos de las nuevas estructuras y Korra ayudándole con materiales y cuidando que no se hiciera daño, la mecánica amaba su trabajo y a veces un cable mal sujetado había atentado contra su vida.

La joven pareja tenía tanto trabajo que cuando la reconstrucción se suspendió para celebrar las fiestas tradicionales de verano fue un alivio. Mientras los ciudadanos normales jugaban y lo pasaban de lo lindo en el festival, en el Templo Aire con la familia de Tenzin, los amigos de la Avatar festejaban las fiestas, la bebida y comida corría por todo el lugar, las risas y las bromas también. Se vivía una ambiente de algarabía por la estación y por el ritmo de la reconstrucción, tardarían menos de lo planeado y eso era algo para celebrar. La sala de fiestas de la familia de maestros aires estaba a reventar de personas pues todos estaban ahí: Bolin, Mako, Lin, Su y su familia -incluido Bataar Jr-, obviamente los maestros Aire, Iroh II, Zhu Li y Varrick. Pero, ¿dónde estaban la Avatar y la ingeniero? A pesar de que todo era risa, la ausencia de aquellas dos muchachas se sentía, habían acordado reunirse ahí hacia dos horas y no tenían noticias de la mecánica ni la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

Mientras todos celebraban, una chica vestidas con un pantalón ancho de trabajo, botas, una camisa roja con el logo de industrias futuro en el brazo esperaba apoyada contra la pared a su novia afuera de una celda de madera, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente enojada con eso. Desde que llegaron de su vieja, Korra iba visitar a Kuvira cuando tenía tiempo libre, al inicio no le tomó importancia, pero los celos no tardaron en aparecer e insistió en acompañarla cada vez que iba, a la morena no le importó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se sentía feliz de que estuviese allí con ella. Suspiró al darse cuenta que su novia no salía de allí, ¿de qué tanto hablaba con la maestra tierra? Quería pegar su oreja y escuchar lo que decían, pero simplemente se quedó ahí cruzada de brazos, confiaba en Korra, pero la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

El avatar estaba sentada frente a los barrotes de madera observando a la que alguna vez llamaron "Gran Unificadora", había desarrollado cierta empatía por aquella maestra tierra que le provocaba un sentimiento amistoso para con ella, así que siempre que podía -y Asami estaba de humor- la iba a visitar. La morena estaba más que enterada de que aquellas visitas irritaban a su novia, y eso era algo que le gustaba hacer simplemente por le hecho de que le encantaba contemplar a la ingeniero así de posesiva para con ella pues era diferente a como normalmente la trataba. Asami no le plantaba caras o le exigía una explicación, sus celos eran elegantes y finos, para empezar, se negaba a admitir delante de ella que tenía aquella emoción a flor de piel y eso le encantaba porque podía reafirmarle cuanto la amaba, ella aceptaba su amistad con Kuvira, pero no de muy buena manera. La ex-gran unificadora se había convertido en una clase de amiga para la Avatar, pues ella fue la primera en enterarse de la relación -que hasta ese entonces nadie conocía- de ella con Asami, su reacción fue de sorpresa pero al final se alegró por ella. Kuvira era una buena persona que tomó las decisiones incorrectas y las empleó de mal modo.

— ¿Así que ya decidieron contárselo a todo, no? — Preguntó la maestra tierra con una leve sonrisa.

— Solo a nuestros amigos cercanos y a mis padres, no queremos que toda Ciudad República se entere de ello aún, lo nuestro es algo... complejo... — Explicó tranquilamente la avatar mientras se ponía de pie. — Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer hablar contigo.

— Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí. Tus visitas siempre me son gratas. — Dijo Kuvira imitando la acción de la morena.

— Si, pero creo que a Asami no le gusta mucho. — Comentó Korra con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿A caso tu "ángel" sabe que a diferencia de ustedes, las chicas no van? — Interrogó la maestra con una sonrisa.

— Lo sabe, pero ella cree que soy demasiado linda y tierna y que cualquiera podría enamorase de mi. Y no le digas "ángel" a mi Asami. — Ante eso la ex-villana se echó a reír.

— Espíritus, te debe ver con ojos de amor. — Se burló la joven mujer.

— Oye, no te burles de mi novia. — Se quejó falsamente ofendida Korra.

— Vale. — Paró de reír Kuvira. — Entonces, nos vemos luego, avatar Korra.

— Ya, nos vemos, Kuvira. — Se despidió la chica de ojos azules y salió de la celda.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de salida lo primero que observó fue la figura de su novia con los brazos cruzados como siempre estaba y con el ceño fruncido. Amaba verla así de enojada, pero hasta ella sabía que tenía sus límites. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde ella estaba y, apenas la ingeniero se percató de que su pareja estaba ahí, se separó de la pared y se puso delante de ella. Korra, hábilmente, se puso de puntitas y unió sus labios en un tierno beso de disculpas, había demorado demasiado y lo sabía.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto. — Se disculpó la morena.

— No importa. Es tiempo de irnos, nos están esperando con Tenzin. — Dijo tajantemente la señorita Sato. Korra suspiró y le tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

— Hey... Gracias por siempre acompañarme aquí... Sé que Kuvira y tú no se llevan bien y todo eso, pero realmente me alegra que aceptes mi amistad con ella y que vegas conmigo. Te amo por eso.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita carita que Asami adoraba, Korra tenía el poder de hace que su corazón de derritiese con aquellas expresiones faciales tan tiernas e infantiles. Dios, ¿por qué era así? Quería estar irritada con ella, enojada y todo lo que se le ocurriera, pero apenas la veía y esos enorme ojos azules de cachorrito huérfano se posaban en los verdes zafiros de ella todo parecía esfumarse. Sin resistirse, la abrazó y besó aquello labios suaves y dulces que tanto amaba.

— Sabes que jamás puedo enojarme contigo. — Korra solo sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

— Jamás haría algo que te enojara. — Mintió. — Ahora, en marcha.

La avatar chifló y en cuestión de segundos su perro-oso polar ya estaba allí meneando lo cola. La morena ayudó a subir a su novia y después ella la acompañó, dio una orden y el animal empezó a correr en dirección al puerto donde los esperaba el barco que las llevaría a la Isla del Templo Aire. En el transcurso ambas aprovecharon el tiempo para darle una pequeña ojeada a su plan de cómo decirles a todos sus amigos que ellas dos sosteniendo una relación amorosa, no iba a ser fácil y no podían decirlo como si nada, así que prefirieron esperar a la mañana siguiente cuando todo el aire festivo estuviese más calmado porque si lo decían esa noche, de seguro se lo tomarían en broma y culparían a la bebida alcohólica al día siguiente. Se preguntaron el cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, ellas jamás habían escuchado sobre una relación del mismo sexo antes, ¿serían las primeras? No, no lo creían. Ahora que lo pensaban, en el mundo espiritual no se distinguía el género de los espíritus, quizá podrían usar eso como argumento después.

Al llegar al puerto, ambas chicas se bajaron del perro-oso polar y subieron con todo y el animal al barco. Tardarían un rato en llegar así que se sentaron y se recostaron arriba de Naga para contemplar la ciudad. Ciudad República era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, edificios destruidos y otros tantos en proceso de construcción se podían apreciar a la distancia un gran rayo de luz que emergía del centro de la ciudad dejando ver como espíritus entraban y salían de éste, las lianas se extendían por varios kilómetros acogiendo entre sus raíces y ramas las edificaciones que estaba a su paso. Sabían que la reconstrucción sería muy lenta, a Asami le costó tres años generar nuevas rutas que pasaran por la cuidad sin alterar a los espíritus, agradecía la ayuda de Varrick en ese instante, pues quizá en dos años ya Ciudad República estaría como nueva y contaría con un mejorado parque "avatar Korra" cortesía de Industrias Futuro.

Al llegar a la orilla ambas chicas bajaron, obviamente la morena ayudó a la ingeniero a bajar. Notaron un barco de guerra en el mismo puerto donde ellas estaban y entendieron que el general Iroh II estaba ahí, últimamente Korra lo veía muy seguido, eso estaba bien, era su amigo, pero lo que no le gustaba era la forma en la que veía a Asami. Siempre que Iroh estaba cerca de la mecánica notaba como trataba de acortar la distancia entre su novia y él, así que procuraba estar al lado de la ingeniero cuando el general estaba cerca. Quizá se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas, pero prefería mantenerlo a raya por si algo pasaba. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde se celebraba al fiesta todos estaban riendo y contando chistes, Varrick narraba historias de su vida como granjero, Mako y Lin hablaban sobre el trabajo, Su trataba de hacer que su hermana mayor dejara su vida laboral por un segundo y a su vez que el pobre muchacho hiciera lo mismo, Iroh II hablaba con Bumi sobre sus aventuras y los demás tenían charlas triviales.

— ¡Oh, miren quienes ya llegaron! — Gritó Bolin corriendo a abrazar a sus amigas. — ¿Dónde estaban? Las hemos esperado por horas.

— Lo sentimos, tuvimos una pequeña distracción. — Se excusó Korra. — Pero ya estamos aquí.

— Señorita Asami, es un gusto encontrarla aquí. — Se escuchó la voz de Iroh II y al instante la ingeniero sintió un beso en su mano que la incomodó bastante y una mirada asesina por parte de Korra taladró al general.

— Eh... Hola general... — Saludó tensa con las cejas curvadas.

— ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Siéntense! — Graznó el maestro tierra con su energía habitual.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, todos reían y jugaban. Mako y Lin decidieron tener una guerra de quien podía fruncir más el ceño. Obviamente Lin ganó dejando a Mako como el segundo más amargado y próximo Lin BeiFong. En una de las tantas bromas, a Su de le ocurrió la brillante idea de que su hermana mayor acogiera a Mako como su hijo o protegidos ya que Bolin se iría a casar con Opal tarde o temprano, así que para ampliar el apellido BeiFong, ¿por qué no meter igual al maestro fuego? El sonrojo de Lin y del chico policía fue gigantescos, era bien sabido que esos dos tenían una relación muy, pero muy, similar a la de una madre y su hijo y por la reacción que ambos tuvieron era más que evidente que se querían. Después de ese incomodo momento, llegó el turno de fastidiar a Jinora y a Kai con el simple objetivo de ver a Tenzin furioso, ambos tenían una relación, era obvio, pero ver al anciano maestro aire todavía incapaz de aceptar que su hija había crecido y estaba experimentando el amor por primera vez era más que cómico. Bolin y Opal pasaron todo el rato actuando como enamorados empalagosos, hasta Su llegó a separar a la pareja de tanta miel que escurrían.

En algún punto de la fiesta, Asami decidió ir a dar un paseo para relajarse de todo el alboroto, para ella era genial pasar tiempo así con sus amigos, pero cuando el ruido la sobrepasaba necesitaba un respiro. Se disculpó y salió de la habitación con los ojos de Korra sobre de ella, la morena entendía que a veces el escándalo muy fuerte llegaba a estresar a Asami muy fácilmente, una fiesta con sus compañeros era más escandalosa en comparación a las tranquilas y relajadas veladas a las cuales le líder de Industrias Futuro estaba acostumbrada, así que decidió darle su espacio, o eso pensó hasta que vio salir detrás de ella a Iroh. Algo en eso no le pareció muy correcto así que usando la excusa de que iba al baño salió para seguir al general. Todos en la fiesta notaron lo extraña que actuó Korra cuando salió detrás del general, muchos empezaron a murmurar que la Avatar al fin había encontrado a un nuevo amor y las bromas se dirigieron en dirección a Mako, las más pesadas fueron dichas por nada más y nada menos que su jefa, Lin.

La ingeniero al fin podía estar en paz, sin ruido ni escándalo, el aire fresco le golpeaba en el rostro y jugaba con su negro cabello. Todo era magnifico, solo le faltaba alguien que la abrazara y, como si alguien leyera su mente, sintió unas manos posarse en su cadera. Sonrío al inicio pensado que sería su novia, pero aquella expresión de felicidad no tardó demasiado al darse cuenta que aquellas manos eran demasiado robustas para ser de Korra, se alteró y enseguida dio una patada para alejar a la persona que osaba tocarle sin su permiso. Su vergüenza fue monumental al ver al general Iroh con ojos impresionados. Aquella mujer era increíble, jamás se esperó que diera una patada así y menos que estuviese a centímetros de su rostro, realmente Asami Sato era maravillosa, se enamoró de ella cuando la volvió a ver junto a Korra, estaba más hermosa y madura, sin duda el sueño de todo hombre y, al enterase de todo lo que podía hacer, sin duda la quería para él.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! — Se disculpó Asami cubriendo con sus manos sus labios.

— No, no, está bien, fue mi error. No debí agarrarla de ese modo. — Argumentó el joven de ojos dorados. — Dígame, señorita Sato, ¿qué hace tan sola por aquí?

— Quise despejar mi mente un rato, hay demasiado ruido allá adentro. — Respondió con sutileza la chica. — ¿Y usted, general?

— Vi que salió y me preocupé por usted. — Respondió con ese tono militarizado.

— No veo el motivo de su preocupación, pero de todas formas, se lo agradezco. Ya me siento mejor y creo prudente regresar con nuestros amigos. — Dicho esto, Asami empezó a caminar en dirección al Templo, pero su muñeca fue tomada por el general.

— Si me lo permite, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con usted. — El agarre de Iroh le dio una alerta a la ingeniero.

— No se lo tome a mal, pero creo que eso sería inapropiado. — Dijo la mecánica zafándose del chico de la nación del fuego.

— Me temo que no estoy en servicio, así que hacer actos inapropiados se me es permitido. Señorita Asami, tengo una gran atracción por usted y espero me permita llegar a ser su pareja. — Confesó el joven de tez pálida dejando a la chica boquiabierta.

— General, me halagan sus palabras, pero me temo que ya tengo una relación con alguien más. — Expresó la mecánica frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿En serio? En ese caso me disculpo de ante mano, aunque que yo sepa usted está soltera. — Habló audazmente el general.

— No, lo está. — Se escuchó una tercera voz.

— ¿Korra, qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Iroh confundido.

— Nada en especial, solo vine a ver que mi "novia" estuviese bien, ¿o no, amor? — Hizo énfasis la morena mientras tomaba a Asami de la cintura.

«¿Qué estás haciendo, Korra?», pensó alarmada la ingeniero. Jamás había visto a Korra celosa, pero ahorita que reflexionaba, se veía realmente tierna.

— Tranquila, cariño, estoy bien. — Contestó la joven de ojos verdes.

— No es por ser descortés, pero no puedo creer que ustedes dos sean pareja. — Comentó gentilmente el general.

— ¿En serio? — Interrogó Korra alzando una ceja.

Usando un poco de su aire control, se alzó lo suficiente para besar los delicados labios de Asami. El general quedó primero impactado, solo había visto aquello en muy pocas ocasiones y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Era un hecho que es esa época nadie sabría cómo actuar ante algo así, pues era realmente raro, pero estaban pasando cosas realmente raras en esas épocas.

— Eh... Yo... Ya, ya veo. Mis disculpas, señorita Sato, no sabía que salía con Korra. — Aquellas palabras a pesar de ser atropelladas, eran sinceras.

— Tranquilo, Iroh... ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Korra algo nerviosa.

— Claro, somos amigos, ¿o no? — Sonrío el general.

— Si. — Contestó la morena igualmente sonriente.

— Bueno, me retiro. Felicidades, es bueno ver que encontraste a alguien que no te hace enojar tanto. — Bromeó el chico de ojos dorados antes de irse.

Ambas chicas quedaron solas, la luna era la única que las veía a la distancia y el sonido del festival podía apreciarse a muy poco volumen.

— Bueno, ya tenemos al primero. — Habló Korra sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

— Y no en las mejores condiciones... Pero pareció aceptarlo bien. — Concluyó la ingeniero.

— Si, eso creo. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos? Escuché que le están haciendo bromas a Mako y la líder es Lin. — La risita de Asami fue música en los oídos de la morena.

— Por supuesto. — Accedió la mecánica.

Iroh llegó a la fiesta aun sin entender muy bien que había pasado, se dirigió directo a Mako y dejó caer su mano en el hombro, lo miró a los ojos con expresión de "lo siento". Casi todos sabían que el maestro fuego seguía queriendo a la Avatar, se preocupaba demasiado por ella y sus ojos reflejaban el amor que le tenía, pero él sabía que no podía estar con ella ya que Korra jamás le dio una pauta sobre una reconciliación. El actuar del general alarmó al maestro fuego un poco, ¿habría establecido una relación con la morena? ¿Aquella chica ya tendría un nuevo compañero? No lo sabía pero estaba segura que lo averiguaría esa noche gracias a que su hermano preguntaría que pasó allá afuera ya que Iroh no le decía palabra alguna. El general era consiente que la información que acababa de recibir era confidencial y que no era correcto que él hiciera público la relación entre el Avatar la líder de Industrias Futuro.

Asami y Korra al fin llegaron donde estaban sus amigos, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y buscaron con la mirada al general Iroh II, para su suerte lo encontraron hablando pacíficamente con Bumi, aquel muchacho le tenía una gran admiración a aquel hombre y más ahora que era un maestro aire. No tardó mucho esa escena pues Bolin, quien era el más impaciente porque Korra llegara, se puso junto a ella y le tomó del hombro apegándolo a él. Asami simplemente observó divertida la escena, tenía conocimiento de lo emotivo que era el maestro tierra así que solo se limitó a burlarse de su novia al ver la cara que ponía por el contacto tan abrupto al que estaba siendo sometida. Todo marchaba normal hasta que Bolin hizo la pregunta que todos, y más Mako, esperaban escuchar, no por nada aquel chico de ojos verdes era la voz de la curiosidad de todos, si algo incómodo querían saber, se lo preguntaban a Bolin para que él diera con la respuesta.

— Dime, Korra, ¿cuándo sucedió? — Interrogó el maestro tierra.

— ¿Cuando sucedió qué? — Cuestionó la morena confundida.

— No te hagas, ¿desde cuando sales con Iroh? — Asami, quien se encontraba bebiendo un poco de té lo expulsó de su boca a tal velocidad que se pudo ver un arcoíris.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Gritaron ambas chicas a la vez.

— Hey, no es para enojarse, le pregunté a Iroh y no me quiso contestar. Me parece muy bien que ambos se den una oportunidad. — Trató de arreglar las cosas Bolin, pero fue en vano.

— ¡Yo no salgo con Iroh! — Chilló la Avatar.

— Yo no salgo con Korra, quería salir con la señorita Sato pero ella me rechazó. — Habló el general desde su lugar y con tono tranquilo.

— ¿Y entonces por qué saliste después de que él se fue? — Continuó Bolin.

— Porque... ha... — Asami extendió su mano y agarró la de Korra dándole un mensaje mudo. — Porque quería asegurarme de que nada le pasara a Asami... Sabía que Iroh sentía algo por ella y sentí celos de ello... Bueno, después de todo... la amo demasiado.

— ¡Que linda, siempre tan preocupada por su amiga! — Expresó el maestro tierra.

— Creo que no me di a entender. Asami y yo, las dos... pues... estamos saliendo... como una pareja. — Aclaró la avatar.

Todos en ese momento se quedaron en silencio, ahora que lo pensaban: Asami y Korra pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas, inclusive desde antes de que se fueran a su viaje. Tenzin dedujo que algo pasó en esa travesía a la cual solo ambas chicas fueron. Pema solo sonrió, había notado la forma en cómo se miraban y eso era obviamente amor. Mako se quedó en shock, sus dos ex juntas en una relación amorosa; miró a Asami y se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna esperanza de competir con ella, la heredera había plantado, cuidado y visto crecer su relación con la Avatar al contrario de él quienes solo sintieron atracción y saltaron la parte de crecer su relación, cosa que la mecánica había hecho desde hace años.

— Claro, ustedes siempre están junta, son pareja en todo. — Mako gruñó por lo bajo y vio que era hora de aclararle las cosas a su hermano.

— Bolin, Asami y Korra son novias. — Dijo el maestro fuego. — Felicidades, chicas.

— Si, felicidades. — Dijeron todo en unísono menos el maestro tierra.

— Haber, no entiendo... ¿Eso significa que les que les gustan las chicas? — Cuestionó Bolin.

— No, significa que hemos encontrado el amor en una forma un tanto distinta. — Habló Asami sonriendo.

— El amor es algo misterioso y viene en muchas formas, eso fue lo que me dijo el general Iroh cuando fui por primera vez al mundo espiritual. — Comentó Korra mirando a Asami.

— Yo no veo el inconveniente, estamos en una época con muchos cambios y creo que este es uno de los que marcarán un futuro próspero. — Habló Tenzin.

— ¡Por las chicas! — Alzó su copa Pema.

— ¡Por las chicas! — Dijeron todos.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Después de un año Ciudad República estaba totalmente reconstruida gracias a Asami, Varrick y Bataar jr. Los tiempos de paz parecían más cerca que nunca y eso alegraba a todos, menos a Kuvira. La ciudad ya estaba lista y eso significaba que su juicio seria dictado ese mismo día. Los guardias llegaron junto con las esposas de platino que ya tenía bien conocida la maestra tierra, no opuso resistencia a su aprensión, sería bueno salir y respirar aire fresco. Cuando salió de la jaula de madera en la cual la habían enclaustrado por todo un año se sintió mejor que nunca, la sensación de los rayos del sol directo con su pálida y deteriorada piel fue lo mejor que sintió en toda su vida. Pero solo tardó unos cuantos segundos, porque de inmediato la metieron en un carro para transportarla a la nueva casa de justicia de Ciudad República para recibir su sentencia.

Todos estaban expectantes para saber cuál sería el castigo de la "Gran Unificadora", el equipo avatar estaba ahí junto con todos los líderes de las naciones. El lugar donde se ejercería el juicio era enorme y redondo, la mecánica lo había diseñado específicamente para darle una sensación de inferioridad al acusado, el lugar donde se ponía al criminal se encontraba en medio y a su alrededor en forma de circulo surgían los lugares de los que presenciaban la ejecución, todo estaba hecho de madera pues ese era el lugar de sentencia de los maestros tierra. Entre los primeros lugares, junto con loa líderes de naciones, estaba la Avatar y Asami, después estaban Mako, Bolin y Lin. En los lugares superiores, más específicamente en los últimos, estaba la familia BeiFong para evitar enfrentamientos verbales.

El juicio estaba a punto de acabar, los cargos de los que se acusaba a Kuvira eran serios: Homicidio en masa, ataque armado a Ciudad República, anarquía, insurrección, atentados contra la libertad y muchos más. El juez miró por última vez a la maestra tierra quien era apenas una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, más delgada y el cabello crispado, piel pálida y mirada deplorable. Su no soportó más, a pesar de que se empeñaba en odiarla, cada vez que la veía solo podía observar a la pequeña que encontró hace tantos años. Al final, el juzgado habló y el juez recibió en un sobre la sentencia deliberada. Los ojos ancianos del señor leyeron las palabras impresas en el papel y después se fijó en la maestra tierra que mantenía su frente alto, cualquiera que fuera su sentencia, la aceptaría sin chistar. Iba a pagar por sus pecados y errores que cometió.

— Kuvira de Zaofu, el jurado ha tomado una decisión. Por tus crímenes contra la República Unida Tierra y por atentados contra la paz de las naciones. Tu sentencia será la máxima posible: Pena de muerte. — Korra se quedó estática, pero fue la única que pensó que aquella elección era demasiado. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió como alguien lo hacía a su lado. Asami.

— Yo me opongo a la resolución del juicio. — Todos se quedaron plasmados ante la acción de la mecánica, inclusive su novia.

— Señorita Sato, le ruego tome asiento. — Ordenó el juez.

— Me rehúso a hacerlo hasta que el veredicto de esta sesión sea justa. — Todos los presentes miraron a la líder de industrias futuro, expectantes pues todos sabían que la acusada había asesinado a Hiroshi Sato, su padre.

— Por favor, señorita Sato, sabemos que usted es amiga del avatar y posee influencias muy grandes, pero le pido que se siente. — Demandó el anciano.

— Y yo le pido, por favor, que se le dé a la acusada un veredicto justo. — Reafirmó Asami.

— ¡Señorita Sato, siéntese antes de que llame a la policías y le imponga una demanda por abuso de autoridad! — Gritó el juez ya enojado.

— ¡No le permito hablarle así a Asami! — Se enfureció Korra. — Por favor, permítale a mi... amiga... argumentar su punto. Lo demanda el avatar.

— Está bien... — Gruñó el anciano.

— Escuchen todos. — La ingeniero se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kuvira. — Sé que ustedes tienen emociones encontradas para con Kuvira, pero nadie merece quitarle la vida a otra persona. Eso me lo enseñó el Avatar y la historias de sus vidas pasadas. ¿Por qué nosotros, que somos menos que el ser que controla los cuatro elementos, debemos quitarle la vida a esta persona?

— ¡Pero ella mató a miles! — Se escuchó una voz al fondo.

— ¿Y matarla te hará mejor que ella? ¿Estarías dispuesto a cargar con la muerte de alguien en tu consciencia como ella lo está haciendo? Y no solo de una persona, sino de miles. — Las palabras de Asami enorgullecieron a Korra y calaron a los espectadores. — Levante la mano quien esté dispuesto a cargar en su conciencia la vida de una persona.

Todos en la sala miraron a la ingeniero y agacharon la cabeza, era fácil hace una condena cuando no sabían lo que aquello significaba. La Avatar miró a su novia y su sonrisa fue enorme al ver que solo dos o tres personas de toda la audiencia alzaron la mano.

— Juez, si mis matemáticas son correctas, y creo que lo son, la mayoría está en contra de que sentencien a Kuvira a muerte. Propongo que se dicte un nuevo veredicto. — Dicho eso, Asami volvió a su lugar pasando junto a la prisionera.

— Gracias... Sato... Ya veo porque Korra está loca por ti. — Susurró la maestra tierra para que solo la mecánica lo escuchara.

— Porque amo a Korra lo hice. No quería verla sufrir por tu muerte, me guste o no, ella te aprecia como su amiga. — Siseó la ingeniero siguiendo de largo.

— Ya entiendo porque Korra te llama ángel... — Comentó más para sí misma que para la joven Kuvira.

El juzgado pasó varias horas deliberando entorno a cuál sería el mejor castigo para la Gran Unificadora, después de dos horas hablando y discutiendo, decidieron que lo más adecuado era mantenerla encerrada de por vida en una prisión de alta seguridad que el Loto Blanco elegiría sin interacción con alguien. Korra estaba más tranquila con aquello, quizá ya no la podría visitar tanto, pero sabía que si lo hacia ella se negaría a recibirla por ser parte de su castigo. Dirigió su mirada a Asami quien se mantenía indiferente, sin duda alguna ella era una de las personas que más la impresionaba, pudo perdonar a su padre -quien alguna vez intentó matarla- y ahora intercedía para salvar la vida de Kuvira a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y le dedicó una sonrisa, al ver que ella igual le correspondía al gesto supo que lo había hecho por su cuenta a pesar de que había escuchado que lo hizo por ella, por eso era su ángel.

Al salir del tribunal la pareja hablaba sobre tomar unas nuevas vacaciones después de la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva Ciudad República, quizá por dos días en el Mundo Espiritual. Seguían charlado y planificando todo cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Korra. Asami miró a su compañera y la vio nerviosa, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y su cuerpo estaba tenso. La avatar volteó lentamente en dirección al sujeto que la agarraba, conocía esa sensación, jamás la olvidaría ni en un millón de años. Barba, músculos, cabello largo y vestimentas tradicionales de la Tribu agua del Sur. Su padre estaba ahí, y no solo él, sino que también Senna, su madre, lo acompañaba. ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus padres ahí? Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, giró sobre sus talones para ver a sus padres directamente. Tenían una sonrisa en la cara y no de esas que ponen cuando se alegraban de verla, algo se traían entre manos y no le gustaba para nada a Korra.

Tonraq y Senna se habían enterado de una forma no muy práctica de que su hija y la líder de Industrias Futuro tenían una relación amorosa. No todos los días recibe en tu hogar a la madre -muerta- de aquella chica. Aun lo recordaban perfectamente: Era ya de noche y estaban a nada de cenar cuando la puerta de su hogar sonó, la madre de la Avatar decidió abrir y, en el umbral, encontró a una hermosa mujer que no pasaba los treinta años vestida como los colonos de la Nación del Fuego. Le preguntó que si podía pasar pues era la madre de Asami y quería hablar con ellos de un tema delicado. Senna, al escuchar el nombre de la amiga de su hija que tanto se repetía en sus cartas habituales, la dejó pasar sin chistar. La señora Sato compartió mesa con Senna y Tonraq, ya una vez los alimentos sucumbieron ante el apetito voraz de todos, el diálogo se dio. La madre de Asami, que se presentó como Yue Sato, les contó a los padres de Korra sobre lo que ella vio en el Mundo de los Espíritus y les pidió en favor que permitiesen a su hija estar con la de ella, ya que era ahora lo única familia que le quedaba después de la muerte de Hiroshi Sato, su padre.

El líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur miró a su esposa impresionado, su hija se había enamorado de una... ¿chica? Y no de cualquiera, sino de su mejor amiga. Al inicio obviamente se negó a creer eso, había conocido a Mako, el que fue alguna vez novio de su hija y, hasta donde él sabía, solo le habían atraído chicos. Yue, al ver la negativa de Tonraq, intentó con otro método: Para empezar le pidió que le diese un motivo por el cual ambas chicas no pudiesen estar juntas ya que, desde donde ella venía, los espíritus no poseían un género en específico y si lo tenían, no les importaba ya que cuando el amor llegaba se quedaba sin importarles nada. Luego le preguntó que si su esposa fuera un chico, ¿se hubiese enamorado de él? e hizo lo mismo para Senna con sus respectivos cambios. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y entendieron el punto al cual quería llegar la señora Sato. Si, ambos se amaban y si fueran del mismo sexo, seguirían amándose. Esa fue lo último que le dijeron a Yue antes de verla desvanecerse. Tenían que hablar con su hija y decirle que estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba teniendo con Asami, a la mañana síguete tomaron el primer barco a Ciudad República y ahora estaban allí junto a su hija y su novia.

— ¡Papá, mamá! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? — Interrogó Korra realmente sorprendida.

— Yo esperaba un abrazo de parte de mi hija. — Se quejó Tonraq.

La avatar no tardó en cumplir el capricho de su padre, lo tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que acariciara su cabeza, desde que se fue de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual con Asami no veía a sus padres. Luego llegó el turno de Senna, con ella Korra fue más cariñosa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Y veo que estás con Asami. — Comentó el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur extendiendo su mano a la joven mecánica. — Aun no te puedo agradecer lo suficiente por todo lo que hiciste por Korra cuando estuvo mal.

— Es un placer verlo de nuevo, señor. — Saludó la chica con una sonrisa. — Y no me tiene que agradecer por nada, lo hice porque quise. Su hija es una persona muy especial para mí. — Aquel comentario sonrojó a Korra a más no poder.

— Vaya, Asami, estás mucho más linda que la última vez que te vimos. — Le halagó Senna abrazando a la chica.

— Gracias, ¿qué les trae de visita por aquí? — Preguntó interesada la ingeniero, no era normal que los padres de su novia dejaran su Tribu.

— De hecho... Nos gustaría hablar con las dos. A solas. — Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de ambas chicas.

— ¿Les parece adecuado ir a mi oficina? Les ofrecería mi mansión, pero la familia de Mako sigue ahí. — Propuso la ingeniero algo nerviosa.

— Por supuesto. — Accedió Tonraq con una sonrisa.

Así, los cuatros se encaminaron en dirección a Industrias Futuro con los nervios a más no poder y un enjambre de mariposas en el estómago de la joven pareja.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Tonraq y Senna estaban impresionados al ver tan gigantesco edifico, jamás habían visto un rascacielos así de grande. Apenas se adentraron a las instalaciones la ingeniero los guio hasta el ascensor, ahí pasaron los cinco minutos más incómodos de toda su vida. La joven mecánica de ojos verdes tenía a los padres de su novia y a ésta ahí mismo detrás de ella y nadie decía nada, el bochorno crecía con forme pasaba el tiempo que parecía eterno, se concentró en la puerta que tenía delante de ella y en mirar como los números pasaban tratando de conservar toda la calma posible. Korra solo paseaba la mirada entre Asami y sus padres, su pareja parecía tan formal y cómoda en esa situación que no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía hablar con sus padres? ¿Hablar con Asami? ¿Decir alguna broma? ¿A caso tenía algo en sus glúteos su novia? «¡No, Korra, no le veas el trasero a Asami mientras estén tus padres presentes!», se regañó a si misma la Avatar. Usualmente cuando amabas usaban ese ascensor la morena aprovechaba para hacerle ciertas "travesuras" a su compañera, como por ejemplo, palpar aquel lindo trasero suyo para "verificar" que su falda no tuviese arrugas.

Al salir del ascensor los padres de Korra se quedaron impresionados, había miles de máquinas por doquier, planos y herramientas regadas por el piso. Asami se disculpó por el tiradero que era su oficina -todo un piso del edificio-, pues también era su laboratorio y taller de trabajo, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que la ingeniero abrió con su llave que tenía en el bolsillo de su falda, adentro todo era más organizado. Era su oficina. En el fondo se apreciaba un gran ventanal que daba la vista directo a la estatua de Korra que ella misma había mandado a construir, a lo lejos surgía la de Aang y una bella vista en panorámico de Ciudad República. El color predominante de su lugar de trabajo era el rojo, pero tenía pequeños toques azulinos. Tonraq se quedó embelesado con la vista al igual que Senna, pero a diferencia de ellos, Korra se había quedo mirando abobada a Asami, estaba parada junto en medio de la ventana y parecía que el sol la iluminaba como un ángel caído del cielo.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa de té que la ingeniera tenía en una pequeña terraza que conectaba con el umbral de la ventana, lugar más privado no podía haber, estaban a varios pies sobre el suelo y no había ni un alma a su alrededor. Asami había prohibido que le conectaran a cualquier cliente ese día, así que no serían interrumpidos. Los padres de Korra miraron a las chicas quienes estaban igual o más nerviosos que ellos, ¿cómo debían empezar? La última vez que tuvieron esa charla fue cuando aquel maestro fuego llegó al polo Sur, su hija parecía tan feliz que se los presentó como si nada, cosa que en ese momento no era igual. ¿Por qué Korra jamás les dijo nada acerca de Asami? Sabían quién era, sabían que cuando estuvo separada de ella esos tres años la llamaba a gritos cuando tenía pesadillas. No llamaba ni a su padre, ni a su madre o a Naga. No. Solo gritaba el nombre de la heredera Sato. La conocieron también cuando fue al polo sur con ella, pero no interactuaron tanto con la ingeniero a excepción de unas contadas ocasiones, no fue sino hasta que envenenaron a su hija que la conocieron más a fondo. Ella estuvo ahí cuando Korra la necesitaba, le cuidó, apoyó y veló por ella en toda su estadía en el Templo Aire.

— Bueno... ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Me hubieran escrito una carta por lo menos. — Decidió hablar la Avatar para romper el hielo.

— Queríamos verte a ti, mejor dicho, a ambas. — Empezó Tonraq hasta que Senna lo irrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tú y Asami salían juntas? — El sonrojo de ambas chicas fue abismal.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué hablan!? ¿¡Asami y yo!? No, no, no, no. — Contestó nerviosa Korra.

— Korra es una persona muy especial para mí, señora Senna, pero... no creo que sea para tanto... A lo mejor alguien se confundió y... — Pero ambas voces fueron acalladas.

— Korra, no nos mientas, sabemos la verdad. — Sentenció su madre y supo que no podía seguir mintiendo.

— Papá, mamá... No les contamos nada porque... No sabíamos cómo actuarían... queríamos que fuesen los primeros... pero pasaron tantas cosas y estábamos tan ocupadas que no nos dimos el tiempo para hablarles. — Explicó Korra apenada.

— Señor Tonraq, señora Senna, sé que no hemos convivido mucho... pero realmente amo a Korra. Ella es más que especial para mí, es mi novia y mi familia... No me separen de ella... por favor... — Pidió Asami con un tono melancólico.

— Nosotros no dijimos nada de sepáralas. — Se escuchó la voz de Tonraq con suavidad. — No vemos el impedimento. Estamos en una era donde los espíritus y los humanos estamos más cerca que nunca, volviendo a nuestras raíces donde el amor nos llega y en nosotros está en aceparlo o no.

— Asami, tú cuidaste a Korra cuando estaba mal y la ayudaste a que saliera a delante. Siempre le mandaste cartas todos los días y te preocupabas por ella más que los demás, siempre estabas ahí para ella y eso es algo que aprecio mucho. Sería un honor que fueras parte de nuestra familia siendo la compañera de mi hija. — Las palabras de Senna llegaron al corazón de la joven ingeniero.

— Además, nos negáramos o no, Korra encontraría una forma para estar contigo. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en el castillo de la Tribu Agua del Norte cada vez que tenía una pesadilla te llamaba con desesperación: "A-Asami... Asami". — Contó Tonraq imitando la voz de su hija.

— ¡Papá! — Le reprendió la morena.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Korra? — Le preguntó directamente Asami.

— No... Bueno... Quizá... Si. — Aceptó la Avatar.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo en ese caso? — Tonraq y Senna se miraron mutuamente, esas dos no parecían en una relación, sino casadas.

— Porque no quería que me vieras frustrada y en mis momentos de ira. — Korra miró avergonzada a su pareja. — Te extrañaba demasiado, y eso me daba el valor de pararme e ir por ti andando y no en una silla de recuerdas. El cincuenta por ciego de lo que hacía era por mí y por el mundo, el otro solo eras tú. No quería que me siguieras viendo deplorable. En mi mente: llegaba más fuerte que nunca a buscarte y así poner en orden las cosas contigo y el equipo avatar a mi lado. Cada vez que me escribías contándome como salías adelante, me sentía más frustrada que nunca porque no podía estar a tu lado viendo tus logros...

— No seas tonta. — Le reprendió la mecánica de ojos verdes. — Yo quería ir contigo para ayudarte en tu recuperación. Quería ver y celebrar tus primeros pasos, verte sonreír de nuevo, manejar los elementos como siempre lo hacías. No sabes que tan sola me sentí aquí, Ciudad República no era lo mismo. Me faltaba tu risa, tus bromas y que siempre te metieras en problemas para que todos fuéramos a la acción. Pero sobre todo, me faltó tu compañía.

— Chicas, estamos aquí. — Hizo notar Tonraq.

— ¡L-Lo sentimos! — Pidieron disculpas amabas jóvenes totalmente sonrojadas.

— Ay, Korra, ni con Mako te veía tan sumisa. Asami, has hecho un buen trabajo con mi hija. — Se burló el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

— ¡Papá!

— Gracias, señor. — Dijo la ingeniero entre risas.

— ¿Planean hacer esto público? Quiero decir, el Avatar ya eligió una pareja. — Se interesó Senna.

— Sinceramente, no. Prefiero esperar un poco más, Asami y yo debemos planearlo muy fríamente. — Empezó la morena.

— El asunto es que la prensa puede ser algo... dura... Y viendo nuestra situación actual, preferimos mantener esto entre nuestros amigos, ustedes y nosotras, si no les importa. — Continuó la heredera.

— Lo hemos estado haciendo bien por un año, un poco más de tiempo no vendría mal. — Terminó Korra.

— Esta bien, cuentan con nuestro apoyo. — Habló Tonraq poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija.

— Gracias, papá.

Los cuatro se vieron y compartieron un sincero abrazo, Tonraq y Senna estarían ahí para apoyar a su hija y a Asami desde ahora en adelante pues entendían que lo que ellas dos sentían iba más allá al simple acto reproductivo, algo mayor y más espiritual, una emoción que para alguien normal sería imposible de alcanzar.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La noche acogía entre sus lúgubres brazos Ciudad República, luces resplandecían y todos en la cuidad se preparaban para la gran inauguración oficial de la mejorada República de las Naciones Unidad. Satomoviles lujosos recorrían las calles recién pavimentadas, los faroles alumbraban la gala y el nuevo edificio del ayuntamiento resplandecía como nunca. La prensa ya estaba lista para tomar instantáneas de lo que sería el acontecimiento histórico más importante en la historia de la sociedad. Las personas más importantes estarían ahí al igual que los líderes de las naciones, era un evento realmente importante.

Asami y Korra iban en camino al evento, la ingeniero en su satomobil nuevo de lujo y la Avatar en su fiel Naga. La joven pareja decidió llegar por su propios medios ya que sería algo extraño que la morena llegase en un automóvil teniendo a su fiel perro-oso polar que era su usual medio de transporte, y a su vez, no sería muy bien visto que la presidenta de Industrias Futuro llegase en un animal enorme. La primera en llegar fue la joven Sato, apenas bajó del auto, le dio sus llaves al mozo para que lo estacionara y, apenas pisó la alfombra dorada que tenían para guiar a los invitados, los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a bombardearla. Asami sonreía como gracia antes las cámaras y saludaba a la prensa, ella ya estas acostumbrada a aquellos ajetreos así que se limitó a seguir de largo contestando las preguntas que alguno que otro reportero le hacía respecto a sus planes futuros en cuestión empresarial y sobre el motivo por el cual había hablado en nombre de Kuvira, la última pregunta logró irritarla un poco, pero no perdió su compostura habitual. Se limitó a contestar exactamente de la misma forma a como lo hizo en el juzgado y entró a las instalaciones donde sería el baile de inauguración.

Korra cabalgaba tranquilamente hacia el gran edificio donde sería la inauguración, cuando estuvo ya frente a éste, lo primero que vio la esbelta figura de su novia que era bombardeado por luces blancas. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Aquel vestido rojo que usaba le quedaba perfecto, tenía un tirante exclusivamente para su hombro izquierdo y, justo en la parte donde se unía con el pecho, una pequeña insignia dorada con una llama; el traje era largo y ceñido a su cuerpo enmarcando las curvas perfectas de su piel. No se dio cuenta cuando el mozo que tenía adelante le preguntó más de diez veces quede suponía que debía de hacer con Naga, cuando se percató de su presencia solo le musitó vagamente que le diera un premio y, sin perder tiempo, se encaminó hasta donde estaba Asami. Quería hablarle y decirle lo hermosa que estaba, pero los medios que estaban ahí le aprisionaron para preguntarle sobre la sentencia de Kuvira y ahora que todo estaba en paz, ¿qué haría el Avatar? Korra respondió lo más amablemente que pudo a todas las preguntas menos a la última, ni ella sabía que haría como "el Avatar" ahora, se disculpó con la prensa y se adentró al salón para buscar a la ingeniero, tan solo esperaba salir viva de ahí.

Adentro todo era lujoso y dorado, miró a todos lados buscando caras familiares, logró divisar a Mako, pero él estaba junto con Lin trabajando en la seguridad del evento, así que él estaba eliminado. Se concentró en encontrar a Asami, caminó un rato pero se sentía ajena a ese mundo de alta alcurnia. Todos hablando de cosas que ella no entendía, economía, política, administración de fondos, sociedad y demás temas que a ella no le parecían relevantes o del interés del Avatar. Suspiró cansada y decidió ir por una copa, en la mesa de comida se encontró Varrick y Zhu Li, ¡ellos dos debían saber dónde estaba Asami! Se dirigió a ellos corriendo pero antes de lograr hablarles, desaparecieron del lugar. Eso extraño a Korra, tomó una copa de jugo de pepino y absorbió un trago, era realmente aburrido estar ahí. La Avatar seguía tomando su bebida cuando de la nada las luces se apagaron y se enfocaron al centro, ahí, Raiko -el presiente- sostenía unas tijeras enormes y a su lado estaban Varrick, Zhu Li y Asami. Espíritus, se veía aún más linda con el reflector alumbrado su cuerpo.

— ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro baile de inauguración de Ciudad República! — Habló al presidente logrando captar la atención de todos. — ¡Hoy es un gran día porque, después de un año y con ayuda de estos grandes ingenieros, hemos reconstruido toda la ciudad! Quiero agradecerles a ustedes, señor y señora Black-Ston y a la joven señorita Sato por invertir tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en esta obra. También nos acompaña el Avatar, quien apoyó con todo lo que pudo en estos tiempos.

Los reflectores enfocaron a Korra quien solo alzó su mano y saludó con nerviosismo, ese aspecto de ella jamás cambiaría.

— Y claro está, a todos los voluntarios, sin ellos, esto seguiría siendo un sueño. ¡Ahora, le doy las tijeretas a estas tres personas para que al fin quede inaugurada la nueva Ciudad República! — Culminó Raiko su discurso.

— ¡Dame eso, adoro las tijeras grandes! — Dijo Varrick arrebatándole las tijeras al presidente. — ¡Zhu Li, hagamos la cosa!

La pareja de esposos tomó el lado derecho y Asami el mango izquierdo de la enorme tijera y, entre los tres, cortaron un hilo rojo representativo a la inauguración de toda la ciudad. En ese instante la fiesta empezó y Korra se sintió aún más excluida. La morena trató de alcanzar a su compañera, pero varias personas la interceptaron para hablar con ella, con "el Avatar". La joven siempre quiso portar ese nombre, antes para alimentar su ego, ahora lo adquiría por el bien de la humanidad y no para ir por la calle diciendo quien era y ver como se inclinaban ante ella. Antes, cuando era más joven le encantaba que la detuvieran por ser la maestra de los cuatro elementos, ahora le era más que incomodo porque la veían con ojos vacíos o como si fuera un ser supremo, cosa que no era y ella lo sabía bastante bien. La gente la empezó a rodear cada vez más y más, se sofocaba y no podía ante tantas preguntas. Con su paciencia agotada, hizo un poco de aire control para acallar a las personas, pidió una disculpa y salió del lugar.

La joven ingeniero que estaba dialogando con algunos socios comerciales sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire en el ambiente. «Korra...», fue lo primero que pensó antes de desviar la mirada y ver como la morena era rodeada por personas que se le quedaban viendo estupefactos, sabía que su novia odiaba tener a demasiadas personas encima y si a parte de estos le estaban haciendo preguntas cada cinco segundos eso acabaría mal. Vio como parecía pedir disculpas y salir del salón, estaba hecha una furia y solo ella podía calmarla. Se disculpó con los hombres con los que estaba hablando y siguió a Korra al hermoso jardín que había construido en las afueras del ayuntamiento, según los planos originales, aquella porción de área verde sería la conexión que tendría con todos los demás departamentos público, así que lo construyó realmente grande y despejado, no sería difícil encontrar a la morena en ese lugar.

Korra se sentía irritada, hizo un berrinche murmurando que el Avatar no era una figura social con al cual solo acercándose adquirías un estatus mayor, ¡ella era quien mantenía la paz y el equilibro en el mundo! Su mal humor empeoró cuando notó que por salir realmente rápido se había olvidado por completo de seguir buscado a su novia, ¡genial! ¡Primero unos tipos la acorralaban preguntando tonterías que estarían al mismo nivel intelectual que Wu y ahora pasaría el resto de la velada sin su chica! ¡Las cosas no podían salir peor! Se sentó en el césped encogiéndose de piernas ya que el vestido que usaba se lo permitía y acomodó su mentón entre sus brazos que estaba apoyados arriba de sus rodillas. Suspiró exhausta, realmente quería pasar esa velada con Asami y decirle que aquel vestido que portaba le quedaba de maravilla.

La joven ingeniero logró divisar a su pareja sentada en el césped a una buena distancia del local donde se producía el evento, tan solo verla en ese estado en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa, adoraba verla así, era simplemente adorable. Caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a su lado, extendió su mano y le tocó el desnudo hombro. Mar y zafiro se encontraron, sus corazones no latieron desesperados, no, al contrario, los invadió una paz inexpresable e incomprensible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es allá adentro. — Preguntó Asami sentándose junto a Korra.

— No me sentía cómoda, eso es todo. — Contestó vagamente la Avatar.

— Me imagino, sentí como usaste el aire control, mucha gente te rodeó y empezó a decir tonterías, ¿o no? — La risita de la morena fue suficiente para comprobar lo que había dicho.

— Eran preguntas nivel príncipe Wu. "¿Tú eres el Avatar?", no idiota, lo que pasó es que el verdadero Avatar estaba detrás de mí cuando Raiko lo anunció. — Aquello hizo reír a la mecánica.

— Vaya, tu sentido del humor es bastante bueno. — Korra solo sonrió ante el cumplido y un cómodo silencio se hizo presente.

— Oye, te queda bastante bien ese vestido. — Le halagó la morena a su novia al fin.

— Yo... Eh... Gracias. — Comentó Asami algo sonrojada. — Tu igual te vez realmente bien con tu vestido de gala... casi no tengo la oportunidad de verte usándolo... y menos el nuevo... Está muy bella...

El sonrojo de Korra se hizo presente en el acto, su corazón se aceleró y tuvo que mirar a ver al cielo para ocultar el color de sus mejillas.

— No digas tonterías, Asami. — Se quejó falsamente el Avatar. — Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿no nos conocimos en un evento similar a este?

— Sí, creo que me odiaste la primera vez que me viste. — Comentó la mecánica mirando al cielo igual que su compañera.

— Claro que no... Solo creí que eras una niña rica como las demás. — Asami iba a objetar eso cuando Korra la interrumpió. — Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo digas, te he visto en acción. Solo que el hecho de que fueses la novia del chico que me gustaba no te ayudaba mucho.

— Si, entiendo esa parte, me sentí igual cuando Mako te empezaba a hacer ojitos. — Admitió la ingeniero sin mucha pena.

— Pero mira ahora a quien le hago ojitos. — Dijo la Avatar moviendo sus cejas de arriba para abajo en dirección a la chica provocándole una risa escandalosa.

— Oh, vamos, desde cuando, según tú, me haces "ojitos". — Se interesó Asami.

— Creo que desde que superamos lo nuestro con Mako. Ya sabes. A partir de ahí creo que empecé a verte con otros ojos y cuando te vi sonreí esa vez que alcé a Mako por los aires pensé: "que linda sonrisa", ese fue el inicio de todo. Luego vino lo de Zaheer y estuviste a mi lado, pero creo que entendí que te amaba cuando nos volvimos a ver, estabas más hermosa que nunca... — Contó Korra con una sonrisa. — ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo supiste que babeabas por mí?

— De hecho, creo que igual me pasó lo mismo. — Soltó la chica. — Siempre había querido acercarme a ti de manera más personal, entre más cerca estábamos, más quería ser parte de tu vida y, sin notarlo, me había enamorado de ti.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Antes éramos enemigas por el mismo chico y ahora estamos juntas gracia a él. — Korra tomó la mano de la mecánica y le dio un pequeño beso. — Pero me alegra de antemano... Te amo...

— Y yo a ti...

Todo pareció detenerse en ese instante, sus miradas eran intensas y sus labios pedían a gritos un contacto más intimido. Ambas fueron acortando la distancia cerrando sus párpados sabiendo de antemano que pasaría. Sus respiraciones se unieron en una sola generando un único y embriagante aroma solo para ellas, solo faltaban milímetros para que el ansiado contacto fue ejecutado. Y así pasó. Ambos labios femeninos empezaron con leves roces que, poco a poco, fueron adquiriendo una velocidad mayor. Korra tomó el rostro de Asami y empezó a darle caricias tiernas y dulces, amaba sentir el tacto de su piel. Estaban tan concentrada en lo que hacían que no notaron que uno de los reporteros se había perdido. Lo último que vieron fue un flash venir en su dirección y la promesa de ser la primera plana a la mañana siguiente.

Y así fue. Cuando el sol ya estaba reinando la comidilla de Ciudad República era aquella controversial foto de Asami y Korra compartiendo un casto y dulce beso a la luz de la luna. La morena apenas ver el periódico lo compró y se lo llevó a su novia en su oficina, estaba en primera plana y el artículo decía:

"¡El amor se siente cerca y no puede ser más extraño!

Anoche, mientras todos compartían un momento de unión y felicidad en la fiesta de inauguración de Ciudad República, el Avatar y la dueña de Industrias Futuro también compartían un momento en conjunto, ¡pero romántico en el jardín del ayuntamiento! ¿Será que la presidenta de Industrias Futuro, Asami Sato y el Avatar Korra tienen una relación más profunda a la simple amistad? ¿O será que alguna de nuestras dos chicas bebió demasiado?"

Al leer dicha entrega del diario y aquella foto en la portada ambas supieron una cosa: Tenían que revelar lo que tenían a menos que estuviesen dispuestas a soportar a la prensa día y noche. Y eso era algo que Korra no toleraría. Los primeros alarmados con la noticia fueron los padres de la Avatar quienes aún estaban en la ciudad, después fueron sus amigos. Tonraq quería ir directo a la imprenta de Ciudad República para estrangular al reportero que "violó" la privacidad de su hija y de su novia. Tenzin estaba escandalizado, ni con Mako habían hecho tanto escándalo los medios de comunicación. Mako y Lin solo se irritaron un poco pues sabían que con eso Asami iba a pedir más seguridad en torno a Korra y ella misma, principalmente para que los periodistas no salieran heridos. Después de deliberarlo un poco, la joven pareja decidió dar una rueda de prensa explicando la situación en la que estaban. La congregación seria en la tarde en las afueras del edificio de Industrias Futuro.

Llegó la hora acordada y aquel lugar que fue preparado exclusivamente para dar el anuncio estaba abarrotado de personas. Prensa, gente de alta alcurnia y curiosos todos juntos solo para lo que dirían ambas chicas que encontraron infraganti. Korra estaba nerviosa, ella sería la que hablaría pues de algún modo pensaba que debía ser ella quien diese el anuncio. Asami no se negó para nada, ella no era muy buena dando discursos fuera del contexto de su compañía, así que accedió con la condición de que ella igual estuviese ahí, pues estaba involucrada en ello y no pensaba dejar a Korra sola. Ya no. Enfrentarían eso como la pareja que eran. Apenas salieron, pudieron escuchar que las preguntas empezaron a brotar de todos los lados posibles.

— Primero que nada, si es que desean respuestas de nuestra parte, les pido noción de orden. — Exigió la Avatar con voz firme acallando a todo. — Vale, el de sombrero chistoso.

— ¿Es cierto que usted, Avatar Korra, se estaba besando con la líder de Industrias Futuro? — Preguntó el reportero.

— Así es. — Respondió la morena con tono serio. — Usted, la señora con gafas.

— ¿Por qué usted la estaba besando? ¿Fue por mucho consumo de alcohol?

— Para empezar, ni Korra ni yo bebemos alcohol. — Contestó Asami.

— Y la estaba besando porque, déjenme informales, la señorita Asami Sato, de industrias futuro, es mi pareja sentimental actual. — Aquella revelación dejó a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y a la prensa con ganas de saber más.

— ¿Cuando sucedió?

— Señorita Sato, ¿cómo afectará su romance a su compañía?

— ¿A caso es normal que dos mujeres compartan una vida romántica?

— ¿Esto es una consecuencia de algún episodios pos-traumático gracias a la pérdida de su padre, señorita Sato?

— ¿Qué pasó con su ex-novio?

— ¿Es esto una simple acción estratégica para que el Avatar tenga más poder?

— ¿Perdón? ¿A caso escuchan las tonterías que dicen? — Se quejó Korra ya enojada. — Miren, no espero que lo entiendan ahora mismo porque a nosotras nos tomó tres años entender que sentíamos. Y no tiene nada que ver con el poder o dominio mundial, ¡y si, lo digo por ti Shu! Escuchen, soy el avatar y mi conexión espiritual es mayor en comparación a la que ustedes apenas están desarrollando. En el Mundo Espiritual no existe género o sexo, simplemente individuos y esa es una de las reglas que debemos acatar ahora que estamos más cerca de ellos que antes. Además, díganme un solo motivo por el cual Asami y yo no debamos estar juntas y que no sea por ser del mismo sexo.

Dicen bien que el que calla otorga, y en esa ocasión se aplicó en general pues el Avatar tenía razón: Los cambios que se habían experimentado años atrás habían sido muchos y si bien nadie jamás pensó antes en la misma forma que pensaba ahora la maestra de los cuatro elementos, era una nueva primera piedra para alcanzar lo que alguna vez Wuan le prometió a Ravaa, traer paz, equilibro y que los humanos estuviesen más en contacto con su ser espiritual.

— Doy por concluida esta rueda de prensa y les pido que se abstengan de acosar a mi pareja o a mi a menos que quieran probar mi puño. — Korra sintió como una mano se ponía en su hombro y una mirada verdosa en su espalda.

— Cariño, por favor, para. — Pidió Asami con un tono dulce.

— Me retiro. — Dicho esto, la Avatar señaló sus ojos y después a la audiencia en un acto de despedida.

Ya con todo eso aclarado, la pareja pudo tomar un respiro. No serian acosadas y, ahora, no tendrían que ocultar más lo que pasaba entre ambas. Esa noche por primera vez Asami y Korra tuvieron su primer momento íntimo para "celebrar" que habían hecho pública su relación con una aceptación bastante buena. Las caricias y los besos predominaron esa noche, a pesar de ser inexpertas pues una de ellas era empresaria básicamente veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana y la otra pues, el avatar y entre pelear con locos, ser envenenada y ayudar a salir de la oscuridad a otro tanto, ni la morena ni la ingeniero se habían dado la oportunidad de experimentar los placeres de la vida en pareja. Jamás pensaron que tantas sensaciones se pudieses experimentar en una sola ocasión, ambas juraron llegar al Mundo Espiritual sin necesitar un portal.

Al terminar aquel acto carnal, la pareja cayó rendida en la cama que ahora compartirían. La experiencia fue sensacional y no podían esperar para repetirla, se tomarían unos días para descansar de todo e irían de nuevo al Mundo de los Espíritus, esta vez por un periodo un poco más corto de tiempo, pero les vendría bien pasar tiempo juntas. Korra abrazó a Asami mientras jugaba con su pelo que le caía graciosamente por la espalda, observó las marcas dejadas por sus labios y un pequeño lunar que estaba ubicado en la parte izquierda de su espalda, sin contenerse, lo besó provocando una pequeña risita somnolienta a la ingeniero. En ese instante en la cabeza de Korra apareció una idea un tanto demente pero digna de ella, apenas amaneciera y antes de irse tenía que ver a su madre, debía pedirle un favor muy, pero muy especial ya que, según ella, el bello cuello de su novia parecía demasiado desnudo y ella sabía con qué podría cubrirlo... Con esa nueva revelación en su mente, decidió acompañar a su pareja en el mundo del ensueño con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí también.

Continuará…


	2. Segundo acto: Unión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tiene una sorpresa para Asami y tendrá que acudir con la persona que más confía para poder hacer lo que planea realidad sin saber que, para ella, un momento de felicidad no le es permitido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo, me encantó ver el nivel de aceptación de este Fic, así que gracias. Oh, deseo pedir disculpas si el capítulo anterior se les hizo tedioso o muy largo, pero soy incapaz de hacer trabajos más cortos… cuando me pongo a escribir todo fluye y cuando acabo, me doy cuenta el pergamino de Fic que les traje. Como sea, aquí está la actualización.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: OC EXTRA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LEGENG OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Nuestra historia sigue.**

Segundo acto: Unión.

El sol salía e ilumina los edificios de Ciudad República, en un pequeño departamento perteneciente a cierta mecánica prodigio una pareja dormía tranquilamente abrazada. Asami Sato, líder de Industria Futuro, abrió sus párpados con somnolencia, debía ir a trabajar si quería esas vacaciones de las que Korra, su pareja, había hablado. Giró sobre su propio eje acurrucándose más en el cuerpo de la morena, aquella noche conoció de antemano los placeres de la vida. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven Avatar y, con picardía, besó el cuello de su novia y escuchó una risita provenir de ella. Sonrió divertida al ver la acción de su pareja, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paró de la cama, tenía cosas que hacer y debía estar en su oficina antes de las nueves de la mañana a menos que el teléfono de su hogar sonará con suplicas y suplicas de que apareciera, a pesar de que tenía a miles de personas bajo su control, aun no sabían las cosas que debían hacer.

Se metió a su baño y se dio una ducha que no quería darse, el aroma de Korra estaba impregnada en su piel y le encantaba sentirlo, aquella escénica de pasto recién mojado en combinación con el aroma dulzón de ella era sublime. Buscó los productos que tenían para su cabello y se los aplicó, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de como la morena jugaba con su melena como si fuera una pequeña niña, ahora iba con su cuerpo. Lo miró y supo que había un cambio que era notorio, pero a su vez nulo, también se percató de las pequeñas marcas que la Avatar le había dejado como señal de que ella había estado ahí y que ese cuerpo ahora era de su propiedad. Una vez limpia, secó su cuerpo y puso frente al espejo para terminar de darse los últimos retoques. Se peinó, maquilló y se colocó la ropa que usaba para trabajar y se miró por última vez. «Oh... maldición...», pensó la joven ingeniera al ver las pequeñas succiones rojas que estaban en su blanca piel, miró entre sus artilugios y buscó su base, con algo de aquella pasta ocultó las manchas rojas y se miró de nuevo. Ahora si estaba lista.

Salió del baño y observó que su novia aún estaba dormida pero esta vez de una forma extraña: Tenía un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro sobre su abdomen, una de sus piernas estaba totalmente extendida en donde anteriormente ella se encontraba acostada y la otra seguía en su lugar original. «Espíritus, ¿qué haré contigo, Korra?» pensó la ingeniero sonriendo al ver tal escena. Se encaminó en su dirección y la trató de acomodar la mejor manera que pudo, se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar a su altura y se permitió observarla un rato, parecía una pequeña niña y ese aura le encantaba, contrastaba su semblante adulto que ella representaba. Así eran ellas. Asami la actualidad, Korra lo tradicional; La ingeniero la madures, la Avatar el espíritu cambiante de un niño. Vio el reloj que marcaban las ocho, tenía una hora para llegar a su oficina y desayunar algo. Se inclinó lentamente hasta lograr darle un ligero beso a su pareja en señal de despedida.

— Korra, amor, me tengo que ir a trabajar. — La morena balbuceó algo carente de lógica y eso hizo sonreír a la chica. — Ya me voy, iré por un café y después...

Pero Asami no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería, su novia la tomó de la cinturita y la acostó de nuevo en la cama, la colocó debajo de ella permitiéndole ver aquel tonificado y bien trabajado cuerpo que en la noche anterior había tenido el honor de palpar y hacer más cosas.

— ¿A caso te di permiso de irte y dejarme aquí, solita? — Murmuró Korra dandole una sonrisa a su novia y dejándose caer arriba de ella.

— ¡Oye, Korra, quítate! ¡Me tengo que ir a trabajar y estoy limpia! — Se quejó la mujer sintiendo como la morena se volvía a poner entre sus piernas y le alzaba la falda.

— Oh, vamos... Sé que quieres una ronda más... — Susurró sensualmente la morena en el oído de su pareja.

— ¡K-Korra! — Le reprendió totalmente sonrojada la mecánica.

— ¡Ha, es broma! — Se echó a reír la Avatar sentándose en la cama liberando a su chica.

— ¡Ahora mi ropa está arrugada! — Se quejó Asami parándose y tratando de aplanar su vestimenta.

— ¡Hey, no desarrugues tu falda que de eso me encargo yo! — Dijo la morena entre risas.

— Korra, me tengo que ir. — Dijo la ingeniero dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Espera, te acompaño a la salida. — Comentó Korra parándose y poniéndose su pijama.

— De acuerdo, solo date prisa. — Accedió Asami suspirando.

Ya en la salida, la mecánica verificaba que llevaba todo en su bolsa: planos, llaves, su guante y demás cosas que usualmente usaba.

— Aun no entiendo cómo puedes meter tantas cosas allí. — Le espetó Korra dandole un baso de té.

— Es un secreto. — Le guiñó el ojo su novia. — Listo, hora de irse a trabajar.

— Cuídate. — Le pidió la morena dándole un beso de despedida.

— Eso debería decirte a ti, al menos yo no me meto en problemas. — Sonrió su novia.

— Al rato iré a ver a mis padres así que te iré a ver. — Avisó la Avatar.

— De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando.

Korra se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta del departamento mientras contemplaba a su novia bajar por el ascensor. Hoy le esperaba un día muy largo tanto para la ingeniero como para la Avatar. La morena se propuso a tomar su desayuno, al abrir el frigorífico que tenía su novia en el departamento notó algo ahí adentro, sonrió y extendió su mano para sacar un plato de tamaño considerable que contenía una comida bien preparada de huevos, algo de carne y pescado, junto a éste había un pedazo de papel con la marca de un labial que han tenía en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Asami le había preparado el desayuno una noche antes y se lo había dejado listo sabiendo que la morena y la cocina no se llevaban para nada bien, no quería que su novia siguiese con su dieta de sobras así que antes de que la mecha de la pasión se encendiera, se tomó el tiempo para hacerle ese pequeño detalle. Korra no podía amarla más porque era imposible, la ingeniero siempre se preocupaba por ella en todo los aspectos. Aquella pequeña acción provocó que la idea que había surgido esa noche en la mente de la Avatar creciera aún más. Metió el plato en el calentador de alimentos y lo engulló en segundos, jamás había probado cosa más suculenta, solo era comparable con la comida de su madre.

Asami llegó a su oficina a tiempo, bajó de su auto mientras sorbía un poco de su té que le había preparado especialmente Korra, podría no saber cómo usar una estufa, pero sí que sabía cómo le gustaba el té, entró al edificio de Industrias Futuro y subió hasta su oficina, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y muchas de ellas eran manuales. Se metió a su cambiador y se puso su traje de trabajo, fue directo a su taller y empezó a trabajar en los prototipos de los nuevos trajes para la estación de policía. Desde que Mako entró se dieron cuenta que muchos de sus oficiales no solo eran maestros tierras, sino agua y fuego también, así que como ya había diseñado los trajes que los maestros aire portaban, en encargo especial por parte del presiente y de Lin, ahora debía desarrollar uno para cada maestro diferente y tenía un tiempo muy limitado para hacerlo. Miró los bocetos que tenía y, curiosamente, la modelo que portaba las prenderas era nada más y nada menos que Korra, si alguien veía esos diseños, moriría de vergüenza, pero aunque sobaba absurdo, le era más fácil diseñarlos en base a su novia ya que, ¿quién era más quejosa con la ropa que ella?

Ya era medio día y Korra cabalgaba hacia la Isla del Templo Aire donde se encontraban sus padres hospedados hasta que el barco que los llevaría a la Tribu Agua del Sur regresase mañana, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para ejecutar su plan maestro. Llegó hasta la orilla y se subió al barco junto con Naga, en el cielo se podían ver a los bisontes voladores ir y venir en todas las direcciones, los maestros aire estaban haciendo un buen trabajo ayudándole a mantener el orden, tan bueno que le habían dejado sin mucho que hacer. Al llegar a la orilla los pequeños hijos de Tenzin se le abalanzaron encima, aquellos niños le querían como si fuera alguien de la familia, inclusive el pequeño Rohan la llamaba "hermana mayor". Los abrazó a todos y se disculpó pues tenía que hablar con su madre, los pequeños maestros aire acataron la orden de la morena y le dejaron el paso libre. Korra subió hasta el comedor donde estaban sus padres y, para su sorpresa, también Tenzin y Pema disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té.

— ¡Oh, Korra, bienvenida! Pensé que pasarías el resto del día con Asami. — Habló el anciano maestro aire.

— Para nada, ella tiene trabajo y su departamento es algo aburrido. La iré a buscar a la hora de la comida para llevarla a dar una vuelta. — Explicó la chica sentándose junto a su madre.

— Claro, desde que vives con Asami ya ni a tus padres quieres ver. — Se quejó Tonraq.

— Papá, no estoy viviendo con Asami, solo me quedé una noche con ella. — Bufó la Avatar.

— Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que deseas? Conociéndote, no creo que hayas venido por una taza de té y mis hijos no están aquí. — Notó Tenzin.

— Sinceramente, me gustaría que mi madre me ayudara en algo muy importante para mí. — Empezó Korra algo nerviosa agachando la mirada.

— Lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo, cariño. — Dijo Senna tomando la mano de su hija.

— Mamá quiero que me ayudes a buscar un lugar donde vendan collares tradicionales de la tribu agua... — La joven Avatar tragó saliva y trató de disminuir su sonrojo a toda costa. — Yo... Yo... Yo quiero... — Respiró hondo y sacó aire a toda velocidad. — ¡Quiero darle un collar de compromiso a Asami!

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos. Aquella joven mujer que antes habían conocido como alguien demasiado independiente y explosiva acababa de gritar -prácticamente- que estaba pensando en comprometerse con alguien. La sorpresa inicial fue un estado de shock, es que, ¡ella era Korra! ¡Korra! Todos habían pensado que si en algún momento la joven Avatar se casaba, el pobre novio o novia iba a ser quien se lo propusiera, ¡no al revés!

— Korra, cariño, ¿estás segura? Darle un collar de compromiso a alguien es un *paso muy grande que conlleva a una gran responsabilidad. — Preguntó Senna.

— Mamá, lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo... Quiero compartir toda mi vida con Asami, es un hecho que la amo y quiero estar a su lado hasta que mi tiempo como Avatar y como persona terminen. — Explicó Korra con toda la seriedad del mundo. — Sé que somos jóvenes, yo apenas cumplí veintidós y ella veinticuatro, pero siento que así deben ser las cosas.

— Si ese es el caso, creo que no hay impedimento. — Se escuchó decir a Tonraq.

— Me alegra saber eso, Korra. Estas volviéndote cada vez más sabia. — Le felicitó Tenzin.

— Para mí es un orgullo ver que al fin aquella chiquilla hiperactiva sentará cabeza. — Comentó la esposa del maestro aire.

— Pema, solo le daré un collar de compromiso a Asami... No me pienso casar con ella aun... Aunque claro, si ella quiere no me negaría... De hecho no me puedo negar a nada de lo que ella me pide... — Susurró lo último Korra para sí.

— Pema, ¿sabes de alguna tienda por aquí que venda collares o los haga? Normalmente, en la Tribu Agua del Sur se fabrican personalmente, pero dudo que aquí se acostumbre igual. — Preguntó Senna a la mujer de Tenzin.

— Hay una tienda donde van las personas de la Tribu Agua, dicen que ahí están todos los materiales y que tú mismo lo puedes hacer. — Informó Pema sonriendo.

— ¡Genial! ¿Dónde está? — Se interesó Korra.

— Toma, aquí está la dirección. — Le dio la no-maestra un papel con algo escrito a la Avatar.

— ¡Mira, mamá, está cerca de Industrias Futuro! Puedo llegar, hacer el pedido e ir luego con Asami! — Chilló feliz la morena.

— Es bueno ver que estás ta~~n... — La mujer no pudo terminar su oración ya que su hija la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la salida.

— ¡Mamá, nos tenemos que ir! ¡Adiós a todos! — Se despidió Korra.

— ¡Adiós, suerte! — Le desearon todos.

— ¿Y yo no puedo ir? — Gritó Tonraq para que el par de mujeres lo escucharan.

— ¡No, va contra la tradición! — Se escuchó a la distancia Senna.

— ¡Pero se supone que...! — Iba a reclamar el padre de la morena, pero su esposa e hija ya se habían ido. — El chico es quien da el collar de compromiso...

Asami trabajaba sin descanso, ya había probado varios diseños pero ninguno acababa por convencerle, tenían mucho peso o la eficacia del traje no alcanzaba sus estándares. Decidió darse un leve descanso y se sentó en su escritorio a leer los documentos que tenía ahí pendientes. Cuentas, reportes, solicitudes de material, el fin, papeles del diario. Se dio a la tarea de leer cada papel y sepáralo en, según ella, "pila de cosas por firmar" y "papel para reciclado". Entre muchas de las solicitudes, leyó una que no fue a ninguno de los dos montículos de papeles, aquella carta fue rota por su propia mano y vertida en su bote de basura. Aquella carta era la respuesta de una solicitud para ser socia de una compañía extranjera, la respuesta fue afirmativa pero solo porque, según el director de dicha empresa "sería un honor trabajar con la pareja del Avatar". Sabía que salir con Korra sería difícil y por eso estaba preparada para esa clase de cosas, pero realmente la irritaba. A veces se le olvidaba que no todos miraban a su novia como ella lo hacía, cuando Asami miraba a una chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur que le cautivó, otros solo observaban a la nueva reencarnación de Raava. Sin más, siguió con su papeleo hasta que se cansó y decidió mirar por la ventana encontrado algo curioso. Su novia y la madre de ésta estaban entrado a un establecimiento cercano a su edificio, miró el reloj pensando que ya era la hora de la comida y se sorprendió al ver que apenas iban a marcar la una, ¿qué hacía su pareja ahí antes del tiempo establecido? Recordó que estaba con Senna y dedujo que sería un encargo para ella. Y, sin más, siguió con su trabajo.

Korra y su madre cabalgaban lo más rápido que Naga podía por toda Ciudad República, estaba relamerte emocionada por hacerle aquel collar de compromiso a su linda ingeniero. Senna solo podía aferrarse de su hija, el galope del perro-oso polar que años atrás ella encontró era demasiado para su maduro cuerpo. Una vez en la entrada de la tiendas, la morena se bajó y ayudo a su madre a poner sus pies sobre la tierra, no le dio tiempo para reincorporarse pues la tomó de la mano y se adentraron en la tienda. Era pequeña pero tenía ese aura que le hacía sentir en casa, habían collares por todo el lugar muestra del gran trabajo que hacían, todos eran cien por ciento tradicionales, obviamente, con distintos tallados ya que eso era personal. En ese ínstate Korra empezó a imaginar que podría tallar en el collar de Asami, ¿sus iniciales? No, muy cliché. ¿El símbolo de la Nación del Fuego? No, a Asami no le gustaría eso. ¿Una tuerca? «Oh, vamos Korra, que original eres», se regañó a sí misma la Avatar mientras esperaba que alguien apareciera para atenderla.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que un anciano vestido con un traje tradicional de la Tribu Agua del Sur apareciese, era calvo y tenía un largo bigote. Sus ojos estaban cubierto pos arrugas y su andar era algo torpe. Korra se preguntó si en serio era aquel sujeto quien fabricaba los collares de compromiso, si era así, mejor iba a su Tribu y lo hacía con sus propias manos. Miró a su madre para interrogarle si era un buen lugar, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Senna fue asombro e incredulidad. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto y por qué su progenitora se había quedado así de impactada? No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar.

— Eh... Hola. Vine por... — Empezó a hablar Korra pero de inmediato fue interrumpida.

— Todos vienen aquí por lo mismo, pero es la primera vez que veo a una chica aquí. — Habló el hombre con voz tranquila. — Senna, veo que la vida te ha tratado bien y que el collar que Tonraq te hizo ha durado bastante.

— Mamá, ¿conoces a este sujeto? — Cuestionó la Avatar.

— ¿Es está chica tu hija? Vaya, hace mucho que no salgo de esta tienda. — Bromeó el anciano.

— Maestro Roh, es un honor volverlo a ver. — Saludó al fin la mujer. — Korra, éste es el maestro Roh, quien ayudó a tu padre a hacer mi collar y es conocido por sus excelentes trabajos.

— Es un honor conocer a la Avatar y a la hija de Senna. — Comentó el anciano.

— Ah... Ya... Es un honor. — Dijo Korra algo insegura. — Vale, vine aquí porque deseo hacerle un collar de compromiso a mi pareja...

— Hum... Ya veo... Has llegado al lugar correcto. Dime, ¿ya sabes cómo lo quieres? — Preguntó Roh sacando un pedazo de papel y grafito.

— Quiero que sea simple... — Empezó a describirle la morena.

— Ajá... — Dijo el maestro incitándola a decir más detalles.

— Mi... Ah... novia es de la Nación del Fuego, así que me gustaría que en vez del color azul marino que tienen las correas habituales, ésta sea de color rojo con bordes azules.

— Interesante concepto... — Admitió el maestro. — ¿Ya sabes que grabado le vas a poner?

— Ese es mi problema... No sé qué ponerle. Quiero que sea algo representativo a nuestra unión, a las dos, pero no se me ocurre nada. — Bufó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— Me dijiste que tu novia era de la Nación del Fuego y que quieres algo tradicional, ¿por qué no juntar los dos símbolos? — Propuso el anciano.

— No, muy cliché. — Se quejó la morena.

— ¿Qué tal si pones el símbolo de la tribu agua y un relámpago? En tus cartas haces mucho énfasis en que Asami usa un guante que desprende rayos para pelear. — Sugirió su madre.

— No, no, no. Debe ser algo más simbólico y especial. Es un collar de compromiso. — Gruñó la Avatar empezando a exasperarse.

— No es mi culpa que no haya forma de unificarlas en un símbolo, tú ere el Avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos y de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Ella es Asami Sato, líder de Industrias Futuro y perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego. — Y cómo una explosión, a Korra le vino una idea.

— ¡Eso es! — Gritó la joven. — ¿Me prestaría su lápiz? Creo que ya se que ponerle.

— Con mucho gusto. — El maestro le cedió su gráfico a la Avatar y ella empezó a dibujar.

— Asami representa el futuro y yo lo tradicional y espiritual. Ella lo nuevo, yo lo cultural. Ella lo ascendente y yo lo que siempre estará. — Y mientras ella hablaba, las líneas cobraban forma.

Al terminar el dibujo, el anciano maestro sonrió al ver el concepto que la chica había creado. En la hoja de papel había plasmado lo que estuviese grabado en el dije redondo del collar. En la parte superior estaba la mitad de una tuerca emulado al sol salir y, en la parte inferior, las olas tradicionales de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Eso era lo que ella quería reflejar, su unión en un simple dibujo.

— Creo que empezaré a trabajar con esto, será interesante. — Comentó el anciano.

— ¿Cuándo estará listo? — Se interesó Korra, quería darle el collar a Asami en sus vacaciones en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

— Dos días a lo mucho, ahora que el mundo avanzó, solo los que aún viven el la Tribu Agua usan los collares. Pero tendrás que venir mañana a verificar unas cosas. — Explicó el maestro tomando el papel donde estaba el boceto.

— ¡Perfecto! Gracias. — Dijo la Avatar haciendo una reverencia.

— No hay de qué. — Contestó el anciano. — Senna, saluda a Tonraq de mi parte. Tienen una buena hija.

— Lo haré, maestro. — Se despidió la mujer.

Ambas féminas abandonaron el establecimiento y subieron en Naga, Korra quería dejar a su madre en la orilla donde cogería el próximo barco a la Isla del Templo Aire, al llegar, la morena verificó que su progenitora subiera en el navío antes de retroceder, ya iba a ser la hora de la comida y debía ir con Asami, su adorada Asami. Sonrió como tonta en todo el camino, no podía cree que dentro de dos días o, inclusive, uno aquella mujer que tanto amas se volvería su prometida. Empezó a fantasear sobre cómo serían las cosas si, en un futuro, ambas contrajeran votos nupcial. Korra quería que su linda mecánica viviese en la Tribu Agua del Sur junto con ella en una pequeña casa nada lujosa pero acogedora pues, por el trabajo de ambas, sería un desperdicio tener una gran mansión ya que no tendrían el tiempo para habitarla como es debido. En sus fantasías apareció también un cálido recibimiento a casa donde la ingeniero vestía como una esposa de la Tribu Agua del Sur pero, a diferencia de todas, sus vestimentas serían rojas. Las noches las pasaría abrazándola para que no sintiese frío y por las mañana explorarían todo el mundo, ya que uno de los sueños de Asami era el de poder observar cada parte del planeta mientras sostenía la mano de su novia. Korra siguió soñando despierta hasta que se topó con una florería, tenía conocimiento de que a la joven mecánica le encantaban los panda Lily, sin pensarlo dos veces compró un ramo y siguió su camino en dirección a Industrias Futuro.

¡Ya no podía más! Tomó los modelos que había hecho y los botó de la mesa, el traje prototipo para los maestros fuegos ya había quedado listo, pero el de los maestros agua era un reto para ella. Había probado de todo y aun así sentía que aquel traje hecho de metal no quedaba bien. Dejó caer sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco en ella cogiendo su cabeza para mitigar el dolor que empezaba a molestarle, ¿por qué no quedaba bien? ¿Por qué el modelo que había fabricado seguía sin agradarle del todo? Suspiró frustrada y se incorporó, debía tomar un descanso, miró el reloj y se percató de que aún faltaba una hora para su salida a comer. Asami era le jefa de Industrias Futuro, pero tenía un horario estricto que se empeñaba a acatar pues, ¿quién mejor para dar un buen ejemplo que el mismo líder? Volvió sus ojos a los planos más técnicos que tenía en su mesa, se veía tan bien aquel traje cuando estaba en los bocetos que jamás pensó le daría tanto dolor de cabeza, ¡ya ni los trajes para los maestros fuegos! Fue el primero que diseñó y ahora su prototipo estaba en la fase de pruebas, para llegar hasta esa parte primero debió pasar por el "ojo Sato", que era básicamente el control de calidad más alto, pues quien lo probaba era la misma Asami con o sin poderes. Siguió trabajando y se adentró tanto en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí observándole trabajar con una sonrisa en la cara y unas flores en la mano.

La joven morena había llegado al edificio de Industrias Futuro en tiempo récord, faltaban veinte minutos para la salida a comer de su novia así que aún tenía algo de tiempo. Antes de entrar, repasó su apariencia y se acomodó un poco el pelo, miró que las flores estuvieran intactas y entró al edificio. Esa era la primera vez que Korra visitaba aquellas instalaciones como "la novia de la jefa", las miradas estaban en ellas, unas curiosas y otras incrédulas, algunos murmuraban y la Avatar trataba de tranquilizarse recordándose a sí misma que si rompía algo, ella terminaría con algo roto cortesía de Asami, y no estaba hablando de su relación con ella precisamente. La ingeniero podía ser un ángel, pero cuando se enojaba, era peor que Vaatu. Entró al ascensor y tecleó el número del piso de la oficina de la mecánica, se apoyó contra la pared y respiró unas cuantas veces fastidiada de que tardase tanto en subir aquella máquina.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que Korra vio fue a una ingeniero trabajando con una gran placa mecánica, chispas salían al rededor y el olor a humo se sentía en el ambiente. Suspiró cansada, de solo ver a su novia trabajando así ella se cansaba, esperó con paciencia hasta que dejara de usar aquel instrumento para soldar, una vez vio que apagaba ese artilugio que en más de una ocasión había logrado quemar aquella blanca piel, se acercó con sigilos, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podía sorprender a su pareja. Cuando estuvo detrás de ella, la abrazó de la cintura y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, era una sensación magnifica para la Avatar. Pero no tardó mucho porque enseguida Asami reconoció aquellos brazos que le eran inconfundibles e inolvidables.

— Hola, Korra. — Saludó la ingeniero dándose vuela sin romper aquel abrazo dado por su novia.

— Hola, Asami. — Contestó la morena exponiéndole las flores a su pareja. — Te traje un presente.

— ¡Son panda Lily! — Exclamó la mecánica tomando el ramo de flores. — Korra, no debiste...

— Sé que son tus flores favoritas, así que pensé en traerte unas cuantas antes de irnos a comer. — Dijo la Avatar con una sonrisa.

— Oh, eres tan dulce... — Asami se agachó un poco y beso levemente los labios de su pareja. — Déjame ponerlas en agua, cambiarme la ropa y salimos.

— ¿Por qué no te vas así cómo estás? — Cuestionó Korra.

— Amor, es mi traje de trabajo... Está lleno de grasa y sudado. — Explicó la ingeniero colocando las flores en un florero.

— ¿Y? Me gusta tu sudor, ayer en la noche lo comprobé. — Comentó con picardía la morena haciendo sonrojar a su pareja.

— ¡K-Korra! — Le reprendió la chica de ojos verdes.

— Vamos, solo iremos a comer. — Pidió la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— No. Solo tardaré unos minutos. — En ese ínstate la morena volvió a abrazar a su novia con una distancia más que mínima entre ambas.

— ¿Y si mejor yo te ayudo a cambiarte? Estoy segura que tardaras menos. — Ofreció Korra con un tono bastante elevado.

— A lo único que me ayudarías sería a acabar más sudada de lo que ya estoy, y no solo eso, harías destrozos con mi ropa, así que no. Además, sabes que solo tengo dos horas para comer y tu "pequeña" travesura tarda por lo menos hora y media. — Argumentó la ingeniero sonriéndole a su novia sin separase de ella. — Así que no. Ahora, déjame irme a cambiar para irnos.

Korra soltó a Asami de mala gana, para ella de cualquier forma en la que estuviese la mecánica era hermosa: Ya sea con su ropa de empresaria, trabajo o hasta con su traje de baño, ¡era bellísima! Vio como la chica de ojos verdes se dirigía hasta lo que ella sabía era su cambiador, mientras esperaba decidió indagar un poco en los nuevos juguetes que su chica hacía. Vio unos planos que no entendió ni porque los puso de cabeza y miles y miles de cuentas matemáticas que con solo observar le dieron dolor de cabeza. Tratando de buscar algo más comprensible vio una hoja blanca entre tantos planos azulinos, eso era extraño así que la sacó de donde estaba oculta. Esa hoja de papel tenía plasmada varios garabatos a lápiz que representaban una especie de traje policía para los maestros agua y ella era la modelo, pero algo estaba bien y lo detecto de inmediato. Aquel traje era realmente seguro y permitía movilidad, pero no la necesaria para un maestro agua, ellos fluían como su elemento y aquel traje se los iba a impedir bastante.

— Korra ya estoy lista y... ¿¡qué haces con mis bocetos?! — Chilló Asami al ver que su novia tenía los borradores de los trajes. Su vergüenza no podía ser mayor.

— Tenía curiosidad de saber qué hacías, veo que estás fabricando los nuevos trajes para los chicos de Lin. — Comentó Korra dejando el dibujo en la mesa. — El del maestro fuego es muy bueno, pero el del maestro agua no. Nuestros movimientos son fluidos y repetitivos, desviamos la energía del oponente y la usamos en su contra... La movilidad de estos trajes es buena para un aprendiz, pero un maestro agua de verdad se sentiría cautivo, tanto metal en los brazos les incomodaría y tener esa gran placa en el tórax nos dificultaría la respiración.

— Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. — Razonó la ingeniero visualizando los cambios, tomó un lápiz y empezó a alterar el dibujo. — Quizá si pudiera desarrollar una tela lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar golpes y raspones, podría implementarla y así hacer un traje similar al de los maestros aire pero más resistente ya que es para la policía. El metal que manejaría seria el mínimo, más delgado pero igual de resiente.

— Eres brillante. — Le halagó Korra.

— Para nada, no tenía idea de porque no me gustaba el modelo ya una vez hecho. Siempre te había observado hacer agua control y de ahí me basé, pero no lograba visualizarte de todo como me gustaría. — Explicó Asami poniendo su dedo índice debajo del labio.

— Por cierto, en estos dibujos me veo realmente bien. — Comentó la Avatar haciendo ruborizar a su pareja.

— ¿Y si ya nos vamos? — Preguntó la ingeniero tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Después de usted, señorita Sato.

Korra llevó a Asami a comer en un pequeño restaurante fuera de la ciudad, con todo el murmullo de su relación a flote lo que menos querían era que las vieran juntas en una "cita". El ambiente que tuvieron fue relajado, pudieron pasar un buen rato juntas hablando de cuando serían sus vacaciones. Ambas acordaron que se irían dentro de tres días, así Asami podía dejar en desarrollo su nuevo proyecto con todas las indicaciones necesarias para poder acabar sus prototipos a tiempo sin que ella estuviese presente, y a Korra le daba el tiempo suficiente para ver lo del collar que le daría, mañana tenía que regresar a la tienda para verificar algunas cosas así que tenía que no iba a poder comer con su novia ese día. Mientras hablaban, Korra no paraba de ver a su novia, simplemente era linda, esos labios rojos escondían unos rosados que le encararon besar y, sin pensarlo dos beses, arremetió contra sus labios sin impórtale que estuviesen en un lugar público.

El tiempo pasó y la noche reinó en Ciudad República, Korra estaba en su habitación del Templo Aire del Sur observando las maravillosas estructuras que se alzaban a la distancia. Recordó cuando llegó a esa ciudad por primera vez, ¿había crecido tanto? Quizá aún tenía ciertos rasgos habituales en ella como ser infantil, pelearse con Mako, haber broma con Bolin y seguir jugando con los hijos menores de Tenzin. Pero había madurado, pues ahora no pensaba que era el ser más poderoso del planeta y que todos debían estar a su merced, ya no, ella era la persona que guiaba al mundo y no una figura celebre. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que conoció a Mako, en ese entonces pensaba que el maestro fuego era su alma gemela y sonrío al darse cuenta lo tinta que había sido. Uno no puede enamorarse de la nada, por algo su relación no funcionó bien. Luego pensó en Asami, su linda y querida Asami, si tan solo hubiese tenido conocimiento de que ella era la persona indicada, no hubiese dudado en quitársela a Mako y, conociendo a su antiguo yo, lo hubiese logrado. ¿Cómo habría sido estar enamorada de Asami desde que la conoció? Pagaría por ver a su antigua yo tratando de impresionar a la ingeniero con su fuerza y lanzándole piropos nada apropiados que ahora no se atrevería a decir a no ser que estuviese bromeando.

A la mañana siguiente Korra se despertó tanteando su cama para sentir cierto cuerpo femenino que esa noche no había compartido lecho con ella. Al abrir sus ojos y notar la ausencia de calor solo pudo suspirar recordándose que aquello fue una sola noche, la mejor que tuvo en toda su vida pero solo una. Se vistió y salió de su recamara para ingresar a la de su novia, abrió la puerta sin tocar pues sabía que Asami se levantaba más temprano que ella, la observó peinándose y le dio los buenos días con un leve beso, la acompañó hasta el puerto pues se le había hecho tarde para irse a su trabajo. Observó el barco alegarse y, cuando los perdió de vista, entró al templo para desayunar algo, moría de hambre y quería estar con sus energías cargadas para ese día. Después de tomar su desayuno y despedir a sus padres que regresaban a la Tribu, se encaminó a la tienda de collares para verificar las cosas que el anciano le había prometido. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al llegar y ver el collar que había pedido, pero en pesados separados. Según el maestro, un collar de compromiso original debía ser hecho con las manos de la persona quien lo iba a dar, a Korra no se le daba para nada bien las artes manuales, pero por ser para Asami daría lo mejor de sí.

Esos dos días restantes fueron exhaustivamente largos para ambas chicas. La ingeniero tuvo que solucionar varios problemas con la tela, tuvo que estar toda una noche en su oficina creando el polímero que mandaría a la fábrica para hacer el traje prototipo y así mandarlo a experimentación, pero al final logró acabarlo en el tiempo que se propuso. Está por demás decir que Korra se preocupó bastante por ella aquella noche cuando no llegó a departamento, una vez sus padres se fueron se pudo quedar libremente con Asami. Pero ella no era la única con problemas, la morena sufrió haciendo el collar de compromiso, para empezar cocerlo fue más difícil que haber peleado con Kuvira, Zaheer y Amon unidos, sus dedos parecían queso de tantos agujeros. Hacer el tallado fue más sencillo, con ayuda del maestro logró dibujar el logo en la pequeña piedra que usaría como adorno. Al finalizar el segundo día, la Avatar ya tenía la gargantilla lista.

Ya con mochila en el hombro y con sus manos entrelazadas como la última vez, Asami y Korra atravesaron el tercer portal espiritual para llegar al Mundo de los Espíritus, pero había una diferencia esta vez y eso era el objeto que portaba la Avatar en su bolsa derecha de su pantalón. No estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a ser, pues sabía que era lo que su corazón dictaba. Apenas atravesaron el umbral de luz sintió como la paz reinaba en su corazón y la elección tomada tiempo atrás cobró mayor fuerza que nunca. Estaba lista para dar ese paso. Miró a Asami quien se maravillaba como la primera vez que entró a ese mágico lugar, aquel mundo estaba en constante cambio así que el lugar donde aparecieron era totalmente distinto al que llegaron la primera vez. Sintió como su pareja intentó avanzar, pero ella la detuvo al instante.

— ¿Pasa algo, Korra? — Preguntó la ingiero algo extrañada por la actitud de su compañera.

— De hecho... Si... pasa algo. — Contestó la morena buscado algo en su pantalón. — Lo que pasa es que quiero darte esto.

Korra extendió su mano y la abrió delante de los ojos de Asami quien al ver aquel pequeño objeto se quedó impresionada y con los ojos muy abiertos, de éstos empezaron a brotar lágrimas al identificar que era.

— Korra eso... eso es... — No podía hablar por las emociones sentidas en ese instante.

— Así es, Asami. Quiero que nuestras vidas se unan con esto, no te pido casarnos ahora mismo porque sé que tu trabajo apenas ha iniciado y el mío jamás acabará, pero con esto quiero prometerte que estaré a tu lado siempre. Te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida como Korra. — Declaró la Avatar provocando que su novia empezara a llorar.

— Yo... No sé qué decir. — Musitó la mecánica entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué tal si te lo pongo? Así sabré que has aceptado mi propuesta. — Sugirió la maestra de los cuatro elementos con una sonrisa.

— C-Claro. — Dándose vuelta y desactivándose los primeros botines de su chaqueta, Asami se alzó la coleta permitiéndole a Korra total acceso a su cuello.

— Allá vamos. — Susurró la Avatar haciendo un poco de tierra control para poder colocarle el collar a su ahora prometida.

— ¿Q-Qué tal está? — Se interesó la ingeniero.

— Te vez... Hermosa... — Comentó Korra sonrojándose al ver aquel hermoso collar en el cuello de Asami.

— ¡Oh, Korra! — Y sin avisar, la joven de ojos verdes se abalanzó sobre la maestra uniendo sus labios. — ¡Soy tan feliz!

— Yo lo soy siempre que estoy contigo.

La Avatar estaba a punto de volver a besar a su pareja cuando un viento helado las alteró. Algo no iba bien. Ambas miraron al horizonte donde pudieron observar una gran nube negra empezar a cubrir parcialmente el Mundo Espiritual sin piedad.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Asami confundida.

— No lo sé, pero no es bueno. — Sentenció Korra frunciendo el ceño.

La nube fue tomando más volumen al igual que una idea en la mente de la morena: Algo o alguien estaba alterando el balance del Mundo Espiritual y era su deber averiguar que pasaba.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal, les gustó? Se agradecen los comentarios, son gratis. Anyway, el acto tres ya está en proceso de redacción, no sé cuándo estará listo ya que usualmente trabajo por las noches de 10:00 PM a 2:30 AM. Si, mis desvelos son por escribir pero es cuando tengo tiempo libre y más inspiración. So, nos vemos a la próxima.


	3. Tercer acto: Conexión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra había dado al fin el primer paso para unir su vida por siempre con su amada ingeniero, pero sus momentos de felicidad no durarían mucho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, bueno, aquí está el tercer acto de esta peculiar historia. Perdón por la longitud tan extensa, estoy tratando de hacer los actos más pequeños para que sea menos tedioso leerlo… Como sea, espero y disfruten leyendo esta entrega tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.  
> Quiero agradecer sus comentarios que me han mandado tanto aquí como en mi Tumblr personal (para aquellos quienes me preguntaron, pueden buscarme como Zakuro Hatsune).  
> Ahora si, les dejo leer.
> 
> LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Nuestra historia sigue.**

Tercer acto: Conexión.

Asami no podía ser más feliz, Korra le había dado un collar de compromiso, había leído sobre ellos y había visto varios cuando fue a la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero jamás pensó portar uno en su cuello. Sin poder contener la emoción, se abalanzó sobre su prometida y le dio un beso que sellaba la unión que ambas compartían ahora. Amaba a Korra y con gusto compartiría su vida con ella eternamente. Pero como siempre debía suceder, algo corrompió su momento de felicidad con la Avatar. Mientras compartían unas cuantas palabras un aire frío las rodeó lo cual era extraño estando en el Mundo Espiritual. Miraron al cielo y contemplaron una inmensa nube gris que se empezaba a extender por todo el lugar, eso no era nada bueno y hasta Asami lo sabía. Sin tiempo que perder, la joven pareja decidió encaminarse en dirección de aquella oscuridad. Era lo único negativo de ser la pareja del Avatar, en cualquier momento el deber llamaba y debía ir a solucionar los problemas, pero no le importaba ya que sabía que ese era su destino y lo mejor que ella podía hace era apoyarla de cuál que forma que pudiera. Además de que eso le permitía vivir nuevas aventuras y salir de la monotonía de su vida.

Korra estaba realmente preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, en sus antiguas vacaciones no había pasado nada realmente extraño, al contrario, todo era reluciente y maravilloso; así debía ser ahora que ambas estaban comprometidas oficialmente, pero no, algo tenía que surgir y el deber del Avatar estaba antes de cualquier otra cosa, solo esperaba que eso no afectara su recién avance con Asami, ¿y si esto provocaba que rechazara su oferta? No, no lo quería ni pensar: En primera, su prometida sabía sobre las desventajas de que ella fuese el puente entre los dos mundos y la persona que trajera paz al mundo. En segundo lugar, sus pensamientos negativos solo alterarían más el mundo y ya estaba suficientemente oscuro como para que ella viniese con sus ideas depresivas y lo empeorara más. Miró a Asami quien sostenía su mano y la seguía sin reprochar o decir nada, al contrario, se veía tan preocupada como ella y eso le encantan. Su compresión era una virtud que solo ella poseía y sería necesaria para ser la pareja de vida del avatar.

La morena intentó llegar al punto de la oscuridad usando su teletranspiración, pero se percató de que no funcionaba y solo significaba una cosa: Tendrían que caminar. Korra tomó la delantera y Asami la siguió de cerca, esperaba que el viaje no fuese tan largo como para que la noche las sorprendiera. Pasaron primero por el claro que en sus vacaciones previas usaron para acampar y confesarse lo que sentían, aun lo recordaban: Ambas miraban el cielo estrellado y la ingeniero tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, todo era tan nuevo para ella y su sed de saber más acerca de ese maravilloso mundo era insaciable. Korra se perdió en aquel mar verdoso y, sin darse cuenta, el mar y el zafiro se unieron en una potente mirada. Dijeron sus nombres en un susurro que el viento se llevó, la distancia entre ambas chica se fue acortando a tal grado que al final aquellos labios se unieron en un primer y casto beso. Las palabras fueron innecesarias en ese momento, Iroh les había comentado ese día que el amor era una fuerza extraña y que venía en distintas formas, algunas más curiosa que otras, pero eso era lo divertido de éste. Jamás sabes de quien te enamorarás. Y ellas dos sí que se dieron una sorpresa al compartir ese beso sin remordimiento o miedo.

Después de un rato caminado la pareja llegó a las afueras de un bosque, se miraron mutuamente hablando solo con la mirada, entrarían ahí. Se tomaron aun con más fuerza y penetraron en el frondoso bosque. Korra se sintió familiarizada con aquella lúgubre selva, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo en el Mundo Espiritual, después de ser tragada por un espíritu llegó ahí asustada y sin Jinora. Estaba sola. Pero ahora no, tenía consigo a Asami y eso le bastaba por ahora. Pasó el tiempo y no veían una salida de ahí, Korra se estaba empezado a poner nerviosa, no recordaba haberse quedado ahí tanto tiempo. Miró por todas partes, empezaba a sudar y a perder la calma que había adquirido con los años de experiencia, debía ubicarse entre tantos árboles.

— Eh... Korra... ¿Pasa algo? Te veo preocupada... — Preguntó Asami colocándose a su lado.

— Si te soy sincera, sí. No sé dónde estamos, bueno, sí, pero a su vez no. — La ingeniero miró a su novia y se dio una palmada en la cara.

— Explícate. — Pidió la mecánica tratando de mantener la calma.

— Este es mismo bosque donde llegué la primera vez que entré en el Mundo de los Espíritus... Pero el que me sacó de aquí fue Iroh y un pequeño pájaro-dra... ¡Eso es! — Gritó Korra.

— Vale, estoy confundida. — Dijo Asami mirando extrañada la acción de su novia.

— Ya sé cómo salir de aquí y quien nos ayudará. — Explicó la morena. — ¡Hey, amiguito, soy Korra y necesito tu ayuda!

¿Su novia esta estaba volviendo loca? Quizá estar en ese bosque donde vivió una mala experiencia le había hecho perder el juicio, debía sacarla cuanto antes de ahí. Se le acercó y le tomó el hombro, justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra alguna, un sonido provenir del bosque la alarmó. Se puso en guardia y espero el ataque inminente. De entre las ramas surgieron un par de ojos rojos que se dirigían a ellas a toda velocidad, mejor dicho, a Korra. Asami gritó el nombre de su pareja e intento agarrarla para sacarla del camino. Su expresión debió ser graciosa porque la morena sonrío dulcemente, aquel ser de ojos rojos era nada más y nada menos que la cría de un pájaro-dragón.

— Asami, ¿estás bien? — Comentó la chica de ojos azules.

— En... Si... — Trató de recuperar su compostura la ingeniero. — Como sea. ¿Este es tu plan para salir se aquí?

— ¡Si! — Asentó con la cabeza la morena. — Este pequeño de aquí me ayudó mucho en mi primer vieja, ¿me podrías ayudar de nuevo? Estoy perdida aquí como antes y necesito un guía.

El pequeño espíritu contempló por unos minutos a Korra antes de volar y ponerse en su cabeza señalando para donde debía ir la pareja.

— ¡Vale! Vamos, Asami. — Dijo la Avatar extendiendo su mano a su compañera.

— De acuerdo, ¡allá vamos! — Contestó la mecánica sujetado la palma de su novia.

Asami y Korra siguieron las indicaciones del pequeño pájaro-dragón, ¿quién mejor para sacarlas de allí que un espíritu? Tardaron menos de diez minutos en salir de aquel bosque, miraron al cielo y notaron que la oscuridad había adquirido más potencia y terreno. No tenían tiempo que perder. La morena sintió como el pajarito que tenía en la cabeza salía volando y vio que empezaba a piar. A lo lejos se pudo observar a sus hermanos venir a donde él estaba y Korra sabía lo que venía después. Aquel pequeño pájaro-dragón en serio se había convertido en su animal guía en aquel mundo, solo esperaban que Naga no se pusiera celosa. Cuando todos los pájaros estuvieron juntos, empezaron a danzar entre sí, cada vez estaban más cerca los unos con los otros, un rayo de luz iluminó todo el ambiente y, de la nada, apareció un precioso pájaro-dragón adulto de bello color dorado y ojos rojizos, sus majestuosas alas eran inmensas y miraba atentamente a la morena. Ésta, sin pensarlo mucho, extendió su mano acariciando el pico del animal, susurró un "hola, te he extrañado" y de inmediato el dragón dio vuelta para darle a entender a su nueva dueña que podía subir cuando quisiese.

La ingeniero estaba asombrada con el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, era simplemente maravilloso. Vio cómo su novia le extendía su mano para subir en aquella majestuosa criatura y no se negó, subió y pudo sentir las suaves plumas del animal, era indescriptible aquella sensación. Su pareja le pidió amablemente al pájaro-dragón que las llevase al lugar de donde provenía oscuridad semejante, el animal acató la orden y emprendió vuelo. Asami estaba asombrada de ese ser, ni sus naves más rápidas podían adquirir tal velocidad. Decidió mirar abajo de ella y no podía creerlo, todo parecía ser un espejismo de tan rápido que iban ambas. Sintió como las manos de Korra la tomaban y sonrío, la morena era protectora con ella, no debía negarlo, pero solo en determinadas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas, no quería que por estar mirándolo todo se callara y eso agradó a la ingeniero quien recordó que traía en su cuello. Una promesa de una vida futura junto a la Avatar.

Llegaron hasta el pie de una montaña que Korra no conocía, ahí ambas bajaron del animal quien se volvió a transformar en los cinco pequeños pájaros-dragón que eran originalmente. Cuatro se colocaron entorno a la morena ocupando sus hombros y cabeza, pero uno decidió que era más cómodo el hombro derecho de Asami. Ambas chicas contemplaron la montaña y vieron que desde la punta más alta provenía la oscuridad, se miraron y asintieron a la vez que empezaban a escalar. La ingeniero no tuvo problema alguno con la demanda física, al contrario, amaba estar en acción de nuevo, a pesar de que era la jefa de Industrias Futuro jamás le gustó estar sentada en una oficina leyendo y releyendo papeles. No. Ella era una persona de acción y actividad, vivir al límite e inventar era lo que le gustaba hacer. Por parte de Korra tampoco lo sintió mucho, como antes quería ser el Avatar más fuerte del mundo dedicó mucho tiempo en entrenar su cuerpo para no solo ser fuerte en el control sino también en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las chicas al fin llegaron hasta la cima, Korra fue la primera en darse cuenta de donde venía tanta oscuridad: A lo lejos un hombre de espaldas generaba una gran cantidad de energía oscura. ¿Sería Unalaq? Si era así, estaba lista para enfrentar a su tío de nuevo, no iba a permitir que sacara de balance a los espíritus aumentado la maldad en ellos, ya mucho habían sufrido con el cambio en la convergencia armónica. Con paso firme, se dirigió al hombre que estaba allí y le tomó del hombro para verlo mejor. Su boca se abrió por completo y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. La persona de allí, quien generaba tanta oscuridad era nada más y nada menos que Wan, el primer Avatar en el mundo. Su apariencia era similar al que ella vio cuando su espíritu se fusionó con el de Raava en las visiones que vio, cabello largo, barba y con algo de musculatura -no tanto como ella, pero podía defenderse-. Lo miró estupefacta, ¿por qué Wan creaba oscuridad? ¡Él amaba a los espíritus! ¡Tanto que arriesgó su propia vida para salvarlos! Korra trataba de asimilar todo lo que pasaba cuando observó que los ojos del primer avatar la miraron, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y como arte de magia toda la oscuridad desapareció sin dejar alguna huella.

— ¿Q-Qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó la actual Avatar aun impresionada.

— Mi artimaña para traerte hasta aquí, un evento similar llamaría la atención del ser quien mantiene el balance en el mundo, ¿no es así, Avatar Korra? — Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Wan le pronunció.

— ¿Todo esto fue solo para llamar mi atención? ¡¿Por qué no solo fuiste hasta donde estaba en vez de crear tanta oscuridad?! — Exigió saber la morena.

— Así no hubiese sido divertido y... — En ese instante el primer Avatar notó la presencia de cierta joven que miraba con curiosidad la escena. — Hola, preciosa.

Wan se arregló el pelo y escaneó a Asami de arriba para abajo. Alta, bonita, pelo negro, ojos verdes y unos carnosos labios. Yep, sería una buena conquista.

— ¡Oye, ¿qué estás?! — Pero Korra no pudo terminar porque sintió la mano de Wan en su cara haciendo espacio para que fuera a dialogar con la mecánica.

— Hey, hola. — Saludó el joven con una sonrisa.

— Ah... ¿Hola? — Contestó Asami alzando una ceja.

— Oh, que descortés soy. Wan, primer Avatar, es un placer conocer a tan hermosa joven. — Se presentó el chico.

— Asami Sato, ingeniero y líder de Industrias Futuro. Es un placer conocer a la primera vida de Korra. — Respondió la mecánica con una sonrisa sincera mientras le extendía la mano al joven que estaba delante de ella.

— Así que eres amiga de mi actual vida. Dime, Asami, ¿Alguien ya te enseñó las maravillas de este mundo? Con gusto me encantaría mostrarte el lugar y otras cosas... — En ese instante, se pudo sentir un cambio en la energía y una voz que para el primer Avatar seria reconocible hasta el fin del mundo.

— Wan, deja a la pareja de Korra en paz, ¡tú tienes deberes conmigo! — Se escuchó decir a Korra o, mejor dicho, a alguien dentro de ella.

— ¡R-Raava! — Chilló Wan al saber que estaba en problemas.

— ¿Es demasiado tarde para decir que estoy comprometida con Korra? — Preguntó Asami arqueando amabas cejas mientras Raava se ocultaba en el cuerpo de la morena de nuevo.

— Vaya, tío, sí que eres idiota al coquetear con mi novia enfrente de Raava, dice que no te hablará por unos mil años. — Comentó la actual Avatar ubicándose junto a su novia.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Estoy muy solito aquí y... espera, ¿ambas están comprometidas? ¿Las dos? — Interrogó curioso Wan.

— Si, Asami y yo estamos juntas desde hace año y medio y le acaban de dar un collar de compromiso. — Explicó alegremente Korra sosteniendo la mano de su pareja.

— ¡Wow, eso es genial! Solo había visto algo así aquí en el Mundo de los Espíritus. Realmente los humanos están cada vez más cerca de ellos y con eso, más cerca de la convivencia mutua. — Dijo el primer avatar orgulloso. — Korra, sin duda eres uno de los Avatares que más cosas ha hecho.

— Gracias, pero, dudo que me hayas llamado hasta aquí solo para hablar de esto, ¿no? — Comentó la morena.

— Si, por favor, tomen asiento. — Wan se dejó caer en la rocosa superficie y esperó a que sus invitadas lo imitaran. — Estoy al tanto de lo que Vaatu le hizo a Raava, destruyó tu conexión con todos nosotros y eso es realmente malo para un Avatar. Sus vidas pasadas son su principal fuente de conocimiento además de un recordatorio de quien es en realidad.

— Lo sé, he intentado contactarme con ustedes y es inútil... — Confesó Korra avergonzada.

— Eso es porque tu lazo con nosotros se debilitó demasiado en aquella pelea, debes fortalecerlo para que así puedas repararlo por ti misma. — Explicó Wan dejando a ambas chicas impresionadas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que ella haga eso? — Se interesó Asami.

— Tengo entendido que el avatar Aang, tu vida pasada, realizó un viaje con sus compañeros. Si puedes hacer aquella misma travesía visitando determinados lugares, tu conexión con él se restablecerá y a su vez, con la de los otros. — Contó el primer Avatar.

— ¡Genial! ¡Podré volver a contactarme con ustedes! Pero... ¿a dónde se supone que debo ir? — Cuestionó Korra.

— Eso está en la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong un libro que me tomé la libertad de escribir para ti. — Respondió tranquilamente Wan.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Él apoyaba a Unalaq y como lo derroté debe odiarme! Además Jinora me ha hablado de él... No es el ser más amable del mundo... — Murmuro la Avatar.

— Oh, vamos, sé que es gruñón y testarudo, pero es un buen sujeto. Además, ya tienes tu pase de entrada. — Comentó el primer Avatar.

— ¿Así? ¿Cual? — El joven simplemente señaló a Asami.

— ¿Yo? — Interrogó la ingeniero.

— Eres lista, ¿no? Lo que le hace falta a mi vida actual. Si dejas la entrada en sus manos, saldrán ilesas. — Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

— Mmm... Puede ser... Según tengo entendido debes darle un conocimiento nuevo al espíritu para que te deje entrar, ¿y quién mejor que tú para eso? — Asami se sintió entre sonrojada y halagada. Jamás se sintió tan inteligente como le decían. Su autoestima recaía principalmente en su manera de manejar y en el combate.

— Bueno, quizá se me ocurra algo. — Prometió la mecánica.

— ¡Vale! — Graznó el viejo Avatar parándose de su asiento. — En ese caso, creo que es hora de que se vayan.

Wan metió sus dedos entre sus labios y emitió un soplido produciendo un ruido, los pájaro-dragón miraron al hombre y emprendieron el vuelo formando al elegante animal que anteriormente Korra y Asami habían montado.

— Este amigo sabe dónde está la biblioteca, confíen en él y los llevará — Agregó Wan viendo como las chicas subían al ser alado.

— De acuerdo. Vamos amigo, llevamos hasta donde Wan Shi Tong — Gritó la morena antes de alzarse en vuelo.

El pájaro-dragón extendió sus alas y se alzó por los aires expandiendo el polvo, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban en camino a la gran biblioteca espiritual. El transcurso fue tranquilo y ligero, Korra le había permitido manejar al inmenso animal a Asami y eso le encantó. Sentir las suaves plumas en sus entre sus manos era hermosa, jamás había podido cabalgar sin ataduras y esa primera vez fue magnifica. Su pelo revoloteaba en el aire y le hacía cosquillas a su novia quien solo se limitaba a abrazarla, sentir la respiración agitada le transmitía que estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para que ella sonriera. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó el collar que le había regalado esa mañana, ¿qué gran manera de celebrar su compromiso, no? Una pareja normal estaría donde sus padres anunciando la noticia, pero ellas estaban en el Mundo Espiritual yendo a por un libro que Wan había escrito para reforzar su conexión espiritual y Asami, su prometida, parecía feliz de ir a la aventura. Sin duda, mejor primer día de compromiso en la vida.

El pájaro-dragón llevó a la pareja hasta una jungla algo extraña, pues, en medio de ésta yacía la cúpula de algo semejante a un edificio, pero al revés. El animal las dejó abajo de la estructura invertida y se miraron, Korra tomó a Asami de la cadera y ésta se aferró de los hombros de la morena y, con un hábil movimiento, usó su aire control para elevarse y llegar a la entrada. Apenas atravesaron el extraño techo, sintieron como algo las arrastraba hacía abajo, como si estuviese cayendo cuando hace apenas unos cuantos segundos estaban subiendo. La ingeniero se aferró a su novia con vértigo, estaba cayendo y el piso parecía realmente duro. Korra cogió con más fuerza a la ingeniero y antes de que sus caras se estrellasen contra el frío suelo, interpuso sus manos y lanzó una bocanada de aire contra de éste para amortiguar lo mejor posible su caída. Funcionó, más o menos, al menos no murieron.

Algo olía realmente extraño, olía a humano. Y no solo eso. El aroma del Avatar también se sentía en el ambiente. Alguien había penetrado en su biblioteca sin su permiso y eso no le gustaba para nada, el último humano en el que confió resultó ser un traidor para todos y el Avatar, bueno, jamás le agradó demasiado. Extendió sus enormes alas y voló hasta donde sentía aquel olor tan desagradable para su fino olfato, esta vez no iba a caer en el juego, desde que los portales habían sido abiertos, la información más actual yacía en sus estanterías y, con ello, la información nueva era cada vez más escasa. A pesar de no tener labios, su pico se curvó lo más que pudo en una pequeña sonrisa. Ningún humano podría entrar en su templo del conocimiento, lo que sea que quisiera el Avatar y su acompañante le sería negado rotundamente, ¡al fin podría negarle acceso a sus conocimientos a los demás y quedárselo todo!

Asami se levantó adolorida, aquella caída no fue la más suave que ha tenido, pero al menos no estaba tan magullada como cuando los primos de su novia derribaron el avión que ella conducía en el Polo Sur, esa si había sido una caída bastante fea y de no ser porque el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, quien sabe si podría estar ahí quejándose. Vio una mano extenderse frente a ella y notó que era Korra, le agradeció la ayuda y se paró apoyándose en su pareja, estiró su espalda hasta escuchar que todos los huesos estuviesen en su lugar y observó a su alrededor. Habían libros y libros por doquier, era su paraíso. Luego miró a su novia quien veía indiferente tantos conocimientos, sonrío al notar que solo se quedaba viendo a la nada, lo más seguro es que la morena se preguntase si había un libro acerca de ella. Y no se equivocaba, la Avatar de hecho pensaba en que si en alguna de esas repisas había algo con el nombre de ella. Estaban a punto de empezar a caminar cuando una sombra apareció delante de ellas extendiendo las alas. Wan Shing To.

— ¿Por qué el Avatar y un simple humano deciden invadir mi biblioteca? — Preguntó el búho gigante.

— Wan nos mandó por un libro. — Contestó la morena poniéndose entre el ser y su novia.

— ¿Y solo porque el primer Avatar les mandó aquí piensan que les dejaré el acceso libre? — Cuestionó el espíritu.

— Eh... No... Si mal recuerdo, te deben dar algún conocimiento nuevo para que nos dejes estar aquí, ¿no? — La risa del búho retumbó por todo el lugar.

— Ya no hay nada que no sea nuevo para mí, desde que abriste los portales mis mandaderos pueden ir y venir libremente. No hay nada que no sepa. — La Avatar miró a su novia y supo que ella iba a intervenir.

La joven de ojos verdes dio unos cuantos pasos adelante poniéndose cara a cara contra el búho que la superaba en altura. En ese instante Wan Shi Tong sintió algo extraño, esa humana no parecía común, al verla sintió... ¿curiosidad? No. Imposible. Impensable. Ningún humano jamás le provocó eso en todos sus milenios de vida y no iba a comenzar en ese momento.

— Quizá yo tengo algo que usted no posee. — Dijo Asami buscando algo entre sus bolsas.

— ¿Qué es lo que, según tú -humano-, no poseo? — Comentó sarcásticamente el espíritu.

— Esto. — Abrió su mano y en ella había un pedazo de tela.

— Eso es simple tela, jamás pensé que conocería a alguien más tonto que el compañero de tu vida anterior, pero le has superado. — Se burló el búho sin piedad.

— ¡Oye, tú, cosa gigantesca emplumada! ¡No le digas así a...! — Pero las palabras de Korra fueron acalladas por la voz de su novia.

— En efecto, es una simple tela... pero no es común. Korra, amor, ¿podrías tratar de quemarla? — Preguntó la ingeniero lanzando el pedazo de tela a su prometida.

— Eh... claro... — Accedió la morena no muy convencida.

— Señor Wan Shi Tong, ¿usted qué piensa que le pasará a la tela una vez sometida al fuego? — Interrogó Asami.

— ¿Me tomas por tonto? Se quemará, naturalmente. — Obvió el espíritu.

— Si el trozo de tela no se quema, ¿nos dejaría explorar el lugar en busca del libro que queremos? Y también, le proporcionaré con lujo de detalles como confeccioné dicho material junto con otros dos artefactos que estoy desarrollando. — Ofreció la ingeniero muy segura de sí.

— Me parece un buen trato. — Aceptó Wan Shi Tong con la completa seguridad de que iba a ganar.

— De acuerdo, Korra, trata de quemar esa tela. — Dio luz verde la mecánica a su novia.

Korra, quien todo el tiempo estuvo jugando con el pedacito de tela, hizo un poco de fuego control y trató de extender las llamas por todos los hilos que componían la prenda. Pero fue inútil, no ardía. Algo más desesperada, lo hizo con más fuerza, esta vez lanzado al aire el trozo de tela y lanzándole una bola de fuego. Pero de nuevo, el material no ardió.

— ¿C-Como...? — Quedó atónito Wan Shi Tong.

— Es un polimero que acabo de crear, es resistente al fuego, a armas punzo constantes y es flexible. Lo estoy usando para los nuevos trajes policiacos de los maestros agua, también tengo diseños para los maestros fuegos. — Comentó Asami orgullosa de su trabajo mientras aún observaba a Korra tratar de quemar la tela.

— Fascinante... — Soltó por accidente el búho. — Quiero decir, no sé cómo un humano puede tener tanta capacidad cerebral.

— No es capacidad cerebral, es resolución de problemas. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Asami Sato, líder de industrias futuro. — Al escuchar ese nombre el espíritu se acercó a la ingeniero.

— Sí, he oído de tu inteligencia, Sato, pero jamás pensé que fuera así de grande... Está bien. Les permito estar aquí mientras me des todo lo que me prometiste. — Accedió finalmente Wan Shing To.

— Claro, ¿tendrá lápiz y papel? Deseo apuntarle todo en puño y letra. — Pidió Asami.

— Por supuesto. — Con un movimiento de ala, el espíritu reveló los materiales que la ingeniero necesitaba.

— Gracias.

El gran espíritu en forma de búho las observó por unos instantes antes de mover su cuerpo para dejarlas pasar y darles las advertencias correspondientes, mientras veía como aquella humana se alejaba se dio cuenta de algo. Aquel cerebro dotado debía ser conversado, pero la pregunta recaía en un "¿cómo?". Buscó entre sus conocimientos y ahí lo encontró, debía fusionar parte de su energía con la de aquella chica, debía ser solo la suficiente como para poder conservar aquella mente brillante viva hasta que el mismo ciclo del Avatar terminase. Metió su pico entre sus alas y se arrancó dos plumas de un bello negro color, las soltó y dejó que el viento las guiase hasta su objetivo de ojos verdes. Como estaba planeado, las plumas penetraron en la espalda de la ingeniero sin ningún problema. Wan Shi Tong observó como aquella humana se caía de rodillas, la invasión espiritual por mínima que sea causaba un dolor razonable en los humanos y más si se pretendía dejar allí adentro. Pero como el búho solo metió un poco de su energía, la humana seguiría viva, pero ahora ella era algo semejante al Avatar, su mente reencarnaría, no con sus "vidas pasadas" o algo semejante. La única ventaja que llevaría consigo sería el de poder acceder de ahora en adelante a su biblioteca sin necesidad de nada.

Terminó de hacerle los planos y dibujos correspondientes que le había prometido al guardián de aquella biblioteca, su plan había funcionado y eso le llevaba de orgullo. Al terminar, se los dio y éste ser de figura animal los desapareció con solo mover su negra ala arriba de estos, al principio la mecánica se impresionó, pero recordó que en ese mundo todo era posible. Vio como el gran búho les dejaba pasar a su gran colección de libros, miró a su compañera y empezaron a caminar en dirección a los estantes. Pero algo la detuvo. Un dolor que jamás pensó sentir en su vida. Iniciaba desde su espalda y se extendía por su cuerpo, fue tanto el sentir que se cayó de rodillas preocupando a su pareja. La ingeniero solo le aseguró que todos estaba bien, que de seguro la caía le había dejado algo sensible y aceptó la ayuda de Korra para ponerse de pie. Asami volteó para atrás y solo observó como el gran guardián se retiraba entre los miles de libros, por alguna extraña razón, sintió una conexión con él, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Siguió caminando junto con su novia, esta vez más estabilizada, lo que sea que le hubiese provocado el dolor ya había desaparecido y daba gracias por ello.

¡Estaba desesperada! Ya había buscado en veinte repisas diferentes y ojeado quien sabe cuántos libros y no encontraba el que ella quería. Se apoyó contra el mueble de madera que olía a viejo y se dedicó a observar a su novia, siempre le ha gustado ver a Asami mientras leía o trabajaba. Su concentración era inigualable, aquella forma tan rápida de mover aquellos zafiros verdosos era única, como ponía su dedo índice abajo de su labio cuando pensaba en algo, su ceño fruncido cuando la busques era infructuosa o errónea le encantaba. Se acercó cada vez más a la ingeniero para observarla mejor, podía notar que movía sus labios suavemente pronunciado alguna que otra palabra que le fuese importante. Y cuando veía que el libro no servía, lo cerraba y ponía en su lugar con sumo cuidado. Con solo verla todos el enojo que tenía se fue, por eso la amaba, solo ella podía controlarla. Ya una vez calmada, tomó otro libro y lo empezó a leer, pero sin resultado alguno, así que lo dejó donde estaba.

— Asami, no hemos encontrado nada y ya estoy agotada. — Se quejó Korra.

— Lo sé, ¿acaso aquí no hay algo así como un bibliotecario? — Preguntó la ingeniero sin despegar su vista de un libro.

— Creo que sí, son algo llamado zorros. — Respondió la Avatar.

— ¿Y cómo podemos llamarlos? — Se interesó la mecánica.

— No sé, según tengo entendido, debes encontrarlo para poderles pedir ayuda ya que solo obedecen al llamado de Wan Shi Tong . — Explicó la morena tranquilamente.

— Bueno, al menos lo intentaré. — Asami dejó el libro que tenía en donde lo había encontrado y miró al fondo del pasillo. — ¿Hola? ¿Algún espíritu podría ayudarnos?

— Asami, las cosas no funcionan así, los zorros deben de estar aquí para... — Pero las palabras de Korra fueron interrumpidas por un ladrido a la lejanía.

— ¡Mira, allí viene uno! — Comentó la mecánica al ver a un ser peludo acercándose.

— Vale, quizá solo obedecen a personas listas. — Dijo la Avatar alzando la ceja impresionada.

— Hola, disculpa... Estamos buscando un libro que escribió el Avatar Wan para Korra, ¿sabes cuál es? — Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

El animal se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente deliberando entre si seguirle o no, pero no tuvieron que tomar una decisión ya que el zorro regresó con algo en el hocico. Un libro. La ingeniero extendió su mano y tomó aquel cuadernillo con cuidado, agradeció la ayuda brindada acariciando la cabeza del animal y dándole un poco de alimento que llevaba consigo. Una vez Korra estuvo lo suficiente cera como para que también pudiese ver el contenido del manuscrito, lo abrió.

— Esto es... — Musitó Asami.

— ¡El libro! — Exclamó la Avatar feliz. — Según esto, solo tenemos que ir a la Isla de Kyoshi, al pantano donde vive Toph, a una colonia de la Nación del Fuego y por último al Polo Sur.

— Algo que dice que el equipo Avatar volverá a la acción. — Comentó la mecánica guiñándole el ojo a su pareja.

— Ten eso por asegurado. — Confirmó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

La joven pareja salió del lugar gracias al aire control de Korra, una vez afuera se subieron de nuevo al pájaro-dragón quien las llevó hasta un claro, la noche empezaba a alzarse y eso era sinónimo de que se acercaba la hora de dormir. Asami extendió una manta en el suelo que sería algo similar a una cama para ambas, ya estaban acostumbradas a dormir en la intérprete así que eso no sería gran problema. En el Mundo Espiritual la comida era irrelevante, podías o no ingerirla más no te resultaba esencial para poder vivir ahí, así que ninguna de las dos chicas se preocupó por ir a buscar alimento. Se acostaron y cubrieron sus cuerpos con una fina sabana que la mecánica había llevado con la idea de usarla por si acaso algo llegase a ocurrir entre ambas. Y no se equivocó. Korra sabía que no había sido el mejor primer día como prometidas, quizá para ellas sí, pero la Avatar no quería que el día terminase con solo eso. No. Debían de hacer una cosa más, algo que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos desde la última vez que sus pieles estuvieron juntas.

Con el velo de la noche para ocultar sus acciones y los ruidos naturales para enmudecer sus catares de placer. Korra y Asami unieron sus pasiones y deseosos esa noche allí mismo en aquel claro. Las caricias sobraban al igual que los besos dados, sabían que no debían hacer un acto tan carnal y humano en aquel sitio, pero la pasión las cegó y el placer les impidió pensar con claridad. Entre más cerca estaban ambas de alcanzar el placer absoluto, sus almas estaban más unidas. Al finalizar aquel acto ambas cayeron rendidas al sueño abrazadas mutuamente, apenas sus ojos se cerraron para que el sueño las reclamase algo extraño pasó: El símbolo de Raava del pecho de Korra brilló con intensidad marcándose en la piel por leves segundos, pero no solo eso, en la espalda de Asami y justo al mismo tiempo surgió una marca similar a la de Korra, pero esta vez destelló con un color verdoso dibujado unas *alas en toda su longitud. Aquel brillo era inusual tanto para Raava como para Wan Shi Tong, pues el último sintió como parte de la energía que le había regalado a la ingeniera era combinada con otra más pura y poderosa, pero desapareció en segundos y le restó importancia alguna.

El sol empezaba a salir repartiendo sus rayos a todos los seres que encontraba en su paso, en un pequeño claro dos cuerpos desnudos dormían placenteramente el uno con el otro. Korra fue la primera en despertase pues la luz le molestaba demasiado al dormir, lo primero que vio a su despertar fue el bello rostro angelical de su prometida, sonrío al notar cierto collar que le había dado el día anterior en su cuello y sintió como una enorme felicidad la invadía. Contempló en silencio el bello rostro de Asami desprovisto de maquillaje, ver sus párpados expuestos era hermoso, sus labios que usualmente eran de color rojo ahora brillaban de un color rosado claro que, si no fuese porque ella sabía que aquel color era natural, pensaría que estaba usando otro labial más bajo. Sin contenerse un segundo más, besó aquellos labios que tanta tentación le causaban, sintió como era correspondida a aquel acto y sólo pudo seguir saboreando aquellos jugosos labios pertenecientes a su chica.

Asami tenía un sueño extraño, estaba en la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong pero no tocaba el suelo, parecía como si flotara. De inmediato vio como era rodeada por aquellos animales peludos que estaban al servicio del gran búho y, apenas compartieron contacto visual, se inclinaron ante ella. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y viró su rostro para poder apreciar quién o qué era. El gran búho guardián de la biblioteca y de todos los saberes del mundo estaba allí, detrás de su cuerpo, extendió sus enormes alas frente a ella y la rodeó con éstas, percibió como aquellas suaves alas se entrelazan con las de... ¿ella? No. Imposible. Ella no debía tener alas. Ambos se estaban uniendo más y más hasta que sintió como alguien rozaba sus labios. Se despertó en ese insiste y compendió que estaba soñando. Aquellos labios dulces y delicados que acariciaban los suyos le dieron un despertar agradable a la ingeniero, no abrió los ojos porque ya sabía a quién pertenecía esos labios y solo le siguió el juego. Cuando el beso de buenos días culminó, abrió al fin los ojos y vio las hermosas gemas azules que su novios usaban para ver y de los cuales se había enamorado, y sonrío con dulzura al ver a su amada Korra frente a ella.

— Buenos días, princesa. — Le saludó la morena acariciando su cabello como si fuera la más fina seda.

— Buenos días, Korra. — Contestó la ingeniero colocando sus manos arriba del pecho de la joven.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Preguntó la Avatar sin dejar de darle caricias a su prometida.

— Tuve un sueño algo extraño, pero nada relevante. — Respondió la mecánica sintiendo el corazón tranquilo de su pareja. — ¿Y tú?

— Para serte sincera, estoy algo cansada aun.. No me dejaste dormir hasta ya entrada la madrugada. — Contó Korra con picardía.

— Anoche no te quejabas tanto por la hora. Si mal lo recuerdo, tú fuiste quien insistió en una repetición. — Refutó Asami entre risitas.

— Vale, vale. — Aceptó la Avatar. — Bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más aquí disfrutando de nuestras "vacaciones" o ir a la aventura?

— Korra, esto no se trata en lo que quiero o no. Debemos irnos, tu conexión espiritual es más importante que nuestras "vacaciones". — La morena no pudo evitar dar una carcajada al escuchar la respuesta de su amada. — ¿¡Y ahora de qué te ríes!? — Preguntó Asami sentándose en el acto.

— De nada. — Contestó Korra imitando a su pareja y moviendo sus manos en señal de negación. — Solo que pensé que me dirías que sí, eso es todo. A veces me sorprende lo tolerante que eres conmigo y mis deberes de Avatar.

— Debo serlo, pasaré toda mi vida a tu lado, ¿lo recuerdas? — En ese ínstate ambas se sonrojaron.

— Si, tienes razón... En ese caso... ¿no vamos? — Propuso la joven.

— Claro. — Accedió la mecánica sonriendo.

Después de una pequeña ducha en el lago cercano y unos cuantos juegos infantiles que consistieron en que la pareja se mojara mutuamente -donde Korra hizo trampa por cierto-, ambas chicas se encaminaron rumbo al portal. La avatar tomó la mano de su pareja y usó su teletranspiración para llegar lo más rápido posible al tercer portal espiritual. Una vez ahí deliberaron su plan de acción: Primero que nada, debían reunir al equipo Avatar de nuevo ya que sería una misión de índole "Avatar", tendrían que hablar con Lin para que dejara al pequeño Mako ir con ellas al viaje de re-conexión, eso sería tarea fácil pues con todo lo del anuncio de que Korra y Asami eran pareja les vendría bien algo de "protección". Bolin estaba con Opal quien hacía turno en Ciudad República, así que sería fácil hablar con él y que aceptara ir, siempre estaba dispuesto a volver a la acción junto con el equipo Avatar. Asami solo terminaría unas cuantas cosas y verificaría los adelantos de los prototipos de los uniformes que dejó en experimentación y, una vez aprobados, sería libre de ir junto con Korra al viaje.

Atravesaron juntas el portal y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban de nuevo en Ciudad República, lo más rápido que pudieron se dirigieron a la Isla del Templo Aire pues debían decirle a Tenzin del viaje y de este nuevo conocimiento que obtuvieron. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde ya estaban arriba del Ferri que las llevaría a la isla. Asami se embelesó un rato mirando el cielo, en su mente no paraba de repetirse a que sueño tan extraño, ¿qué significaría? ¿A caso aquella experiencia con el espíritu se le había quedado tan arraigada en la mente que ésta provocó aquel sueño? ¿Por qué sentía una especie de conexión extraña con aquel guardián tan malhumorado? Su cara debió reflejar todas sus dudas pues sintió la mano de su pareja sobre la de ella, le hizo una pregunta muda sobre su estado de ánimo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa falsa que indicaba que todo estaba bien. «Vamos, Asami, fue solo un sueño... Un extraño, pero muy extraño sueño, pero eso al fin de cuentas. Un simple producto de la recopilación de imágenes de tu subconsciente...», se repetía la ingeniero en su cabeza.

Ya una vez en la Isla del Templo Aire bajaron con desesperación para ir en búsqueda del sabio maestro aire, iban a la mitad del camino cuando Korra escuchó algo, un aullido de un pequeño perro-oso polar. Eso le pareció realmente extraño así que antes de ir a ver a Tenzin decidió verificar si Naga estaba bien, Asami se limitó a seguir a su novia pues sabía que aquel animal era uno de los seres más queridos de la morena. Siguiendo el sonido llegaron hasta los establos donde normalmente estaban los bisontes voladores, la sorpresa de la morena fue abismal al ver a su querida mascota rodeada de cinco cachorros de perro-oso polar. ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Donde?, ¿Por qué?, ¿A qué hora? Tantas preguntas invadieron la mente de la Avatar que solo reaccionó cuando su amiga peluda le ladró con felicidad. Solo se había ido un día, ¡un día! Y encontraba esto.

— ¿Pero qué...? — Susurró Korra acercándose a su mascota. — Asami, Naga tiene...

— Bebés. — Completó igual de asombrada la ingeniero.

— Imposible... Jamás vi que su estómago aumentase... — Comentó la morena acariciando a su perro-oso polar.

— ¿A caso no me comentaste que últimamente comía más y ya no quería jugar contigo? — Preguntó Asami agachándose para ver a los cachorritos.

— Si... Pero... — Las palabras de la Avatar fueron cortadas en ese momento por una voz familiar.

— ¡Korra, que sorpresa! — Era Tenzin quien venía con una manta. — Estaba a punto de irte a buscar en el Mundo Espiritual para decirte lo de Naga.

— Tenzin, ¿cuándo pasó? — Preguntó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— Ayer por la tarde la vimos actuar algo extraño, pensamos que te extrañaba e Ikki pensó que sería buena idea jugar con ella un rato... Nuestra sorpresa fue realmente grande al ver que estaba dando a luz a sus crías. — Explicó el maestro aire.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? — La pobre morena aun no salía de su asombro.

— ¿No hace unos meses vino un circo? Si mal lo recuerdo, trajeron varios perros-osos polares con ellos... Me llevaste a ver el espectáculo para una de nuestras citas arriba de Naga... No será que... ya sabes... fue ahí... — Propuso Asami mirando a su novia quien abrazaba a su mascota.

— Dios... son tan pequeños y hermosos... Voy a llorar... Naga, eres una buena chica... — Empezó a sollozar la morena.

— Amor, ya estás llorando. — Dijo la mecánica con una dulce sonrisa, ver a su novia así le daba ternura.

— Creo que es mejor que las dejaré solas... — Comentó Tenzin dándole la sabana a Asami.

— Gracias, pero necesitamos hablar contigo de algo importante dentro de un rato, y si es posible, ¿podrían estar presentes Mako y Bolin? — Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

— Por supuesto, dentro de una hora las espero en el comedor. — Finalizó el maestro aire dejando a la pareja a solas con la nueva madre y sus hijos.

— Korra, ¿estás bien? — Cuestionó la joven de tez blanca a su pareja mientras la agarraba del hombro.

— Si, es solo que... Espíritus... No puedo creer que mi hermosa chica haya estado premiada y yo ni cuenta me di. — Se reprochó a sí misma la Avatar.

— Amor, tenías mucho trabajo y además el asunto de nuestra relación... — Trató de tranquilizarla Asami.

— No, fui una mala dueña... Por favor, Naga, perdóname... — El perro-oso polar miró extrañada a su ama y solo le lamió la mejilla para que se siéntese mejor.

— ¿Ves? A ella no le importa demasiado, lo que le interesa es que estas aquí con ella. — Korra miró a su pareja y se secó las lágrimas, tenía razón, ahora estaba allí con su fiel amiga y eso era suficiente.

— Oh, Naga... Perdón por no haber estado aquí cuando tus cachorros nacieron, pero ahora tengo una misión que cumplir... — Le contó la morena a su animal sentándose a su lado. — ¿Sabes? Podré volverme a conectar con mis vidas pasadas a través de un viaje de aproximadamente semana y media, ¿no es genial?

Asami veía sonriente la escena, podía imaginarse a Korra como una niña pequeña quien compartía sus secretos más íntimos con su mascota. Ella jamás pudo tener un animal, su padre se lo prohibía ya que alguna mascota sería una distracción innecesaria para la pequeña heredera, además de que no era bien visto que una pequeña niña se revolcara con un animal. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió algo estrellándose con su bota la asustó, miró hacia abajo y contempló a un pequeño cachorro tratándose succionar su bota pensando que era su madre, sonrío y lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó donde debía estar.

— Aquí, pequeño, tu madre está justamente aquí. — Susurró la ingeniero con un tono dulce, pero el cachorro tenía otros planes, se volteó y siguió a Asami.

— Creo que tengo competencia. — Comentó Korra. — Naga, creo que uno de tus bebés gusta de mi prometida. Hey, chica, que tu pequeño no me la vaya a quitar porque estaré en serios problemas. — Bromeó la Avatar.

— No, no, no. Es aquí, donde está tu mamá. — La mecánica volvió a poner al cachorro en su sitio, pero éste seguía necio con estar donde ella.

— Yo que tu me rindo, Asami, me pasó lo mismo con Naga y míranos ahora. — Dijo Korra acariciando a su noble animal.

La morena se paró, tomó al pequeño animal entre sus brazos y se lo cedió a su novia como su fuera un bebé. La ingeniero tomó al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos y de inmediato una idea algo loca surgió en su cabeza.

— Oye... Korra... — Llamó la mecánica a su pareja quien seguía dándole mimos a su perro-oso polar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Se interesó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— ¿Te has preguntado si... en un futuro... Nosotras... algún día podríamos formar una familia? — Soltó Asami de la nada dejaba algo pensativa a Korra.

— No lo sé... ¿te gustaría a ti? — Preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

— No lo sé tampoco, no me siento preparada para ser madre o algo así. Quiero decir, crecí con un padre que se dedicaba a los negocios y me dejaba sola por demasiado tiempo... No me gustaría eso para nuestro bebé. — Expresó la ingeniero mientras contemplaba al cachorro dormido entre sus brazos. — Perdón por haber preguntado, creo que solo estoy pensando de más.

Korra miró extrañada a Asami, se separó unos instantes de Naga y abrazó a su novia con ternura, aunque la ingeniero no lo quisiera admitir, quería formar una familia con ella y aquel deseo era mutuo, pero ambas sabían que no era el momento ni el tiempo.

— No digas eso, quizá ahorita estemos muy ocupadas y todo eso, pero sé que en un futuro podremos formar una. Adoptaríamos a un pequeño o pequeña y viviremos juntos donde tú quisieras. — Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron el corazón de la mecánica al igual que sus pensamientos.

— Tienes razón, es muy pronto para estos temas, pero me alegra el saber que tu igual quieres formar una familia conmigo. — Musitó Asami virando la cara para besar aquellos dulces labios. — Te amo, Korra.

— Y yo a ti... Y esto es la prueba de ello. — La joven señaló el collar que su novia tenía en el cuello. — Pero creo que es hora de irnos, Tenzin nos debe estar esperando con nuestros amigos.

— Si, pero... ¿qué hago con el cachorro? — Korra simplemente se paró y se encaminó a la salida. — ¡Oye, Korra!

— No sé, al parecer quiere está contigo y Naga está de acuerdo con ello. — La ingeniero miró al pequeño perro-oso polar quien dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pero, oye, es muy pequeño y...! — Gritó la mecánica.

— ¡Tendrás que cuidarlo! — Fueron las últimas palabras de su novia antes de irse.

— ¡Hey, Korra, no puedo cuidarlo! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer y además...! — Pero fue inútil, ya se había ido.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Todos estaban ya reunidos en el comedor de Tenzin, solo faltaba Mako y Asami y estarían completos. El maestro aire y Bolin fueron los primeros en acudir al sitio de reunión preestablecido, posteriormente arribó Korra con una sonrisa entre dientes, había dejado a su novia sola con un cachorro de escasa horas entre las manos y eso era una de las mejores bromas que le había jugado. Se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupada y esperó a que los faltantes llegasen. Minutos después se vio entrar a la ingeniero con un cachorro entre los brazos y con una mamila abajo de uno, se había tardado porque fue donde Pema a pedirle que le proporcionara uno pues sabía que los bebés tendían a comer demasiado. De ahí llegó Mako con su usual ceño fruncido, parecía algo cansado y moreteado, de seguro había estado en servicio esa noche acompañando a Lin o algo similar.

— Perdón por la tardanza, estuve trabajando toda la noche y... ¿Por qué Asami sostiene a un cachorro? — Preguntó Mako alzando una ceja. — ¿Y eso es un collar de compromiso?

— Sostengo un cachorro de perro-oso parlar porque Korra me dejó sola con él. — Gruñó la ingeniero mirando a su prometida. — Y si, es un collar de compromiso, Korra me lo dio ayer.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Felicidades, chicas! — Chilló Bolin encantado con la noticia.

— Si, felicidades. — Agregó el maestro fuego con una sonrisa sincera.

— Como sea, ya estamos todos. — Anunció Tenzin. — ¿Qué es lo que querían decirnos, Korra?

— Espera, tu estudiaste y su novia se acaban de comprometer ¿¡y no vas a decir nada?! — Interrogó el maestro tierra impresionado.

— Eso es porque Tenzin ya lo sabía. — Contestó la Avatar. — Pero hay cosas más importantes que mi compromiso con Asami.

— Así es, descubrirnos que Korra puede volver a conectarse con sus vidas pasadas. — Explicó la mecánica.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es cierto, Korra? — Preguntó perplejo el maestro aire.

— Así es.

La morena les contó a grandes rasgos todo lo sucedido en el mundo de los espíritus, sobre Wan, lo del libro y los lugares que debían visitar. Todos escuchaban impresionados la historia, si realmente podían restablece su conexión espiritual con aquel viaje, sería lo mejor para el mundo pues tendrían de nuevo a un Avatar "completo".

— Así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿El equipo Avatar puede entrar en acción? — Preguntó Korra a sus amigos.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo! — El primero en apuntarse fue Bolin.

— Te seguiré hasta en las cosas más locas, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré. — Accedió Mako.

— Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas. — Agregó Asami sostenido la mano de su pareja, a pesar de que sabía de aumentando que iba a ir, creyó prudente el hacérselo saber.

— Yo soy tu maestro, así que cuentas con mi apoyo. — Fulminó Tenzin.

— Gracias, chicos. — Mencionó la Avatar.

Todos dejaron la habitación concordando que dentro de dos días partirían al viaje. Bolin fue a hablar con Opal sobre lo que iba a hacer, su reacción fue relativamente buena pues ya tenía conocimiento de que su novio y futuro esposo pertenecía al "Equipo Avatar", así que si esa era su nueva misión como miembro de éste, ella lo aceptaría. La joven maestra aire le hizo prometer al maestro tierra que tuviese mucho cuidado y que no se hiciera daño, éste solo sonrió y tomó sus manos con amor, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le juró regresar, además, estaría con Korra, Asami y su hermano y dudaba que ellos permitiesen que alguien le hiciera daño. Opal miró a su novio más feliz que nunca y sonrío, ambos decidieron preparar las cosa que Bolin iba a necesitar para el viaje y pasar esos dos últimos días lo más juntos posibles, no lo vería dentro de varios días y eso la entristecía bastante, pero sobre esa tristeza triunfaba una felicidad inmensa ya que siempre que se hablaba del equipo Avatar, su novio portaba una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol y eso le daba fuerzas para soportar aquella espera.

Mako se dirigió al cuartel general de la policía estatal de Ciudad República, debía hablar con BeiFong sobre el viaje que realizaría como miembro del equipo Avatar. Se paró frente a la puerta y tomó aire, a pesar de que tenía ya veintitrés años, aquella mujer aun podía hacerle temblar de miedo cuando se enojaba. «Allá vamos...», pensó el maestro fuego tocando la puerta de su jefa. Un sonido de aprobación se escuchó del otro lado y entró a la oficina, al parecer Lin ya había sido informada de los planes de Korra pues al recibir la noticia no le prestó mucha importancia, le dio permiso a Mako de dejar momentáneamente su servicio para acompañar y proteger a la Avatar. El joven maestro fuego estaba a punto de irse cuando la jefa de policía lo detuvo, Lin abrió uno de sus cajones y de éste extrajo una placa de de oro con algo grabado en ella, se acercó a Mako y se la entregó sin verle el rostro.

Si alguna vez el joven maestro fuego quiso llorar, ese fue el momento elegido. Ese pedazo de metal era una placa policial que servía para ejercer su autoridad en cualquier parte del mundo, pero eso no fue lo que llegó al corazón del joven sino el nombre que tenía grabado: "Policía Estatal de Ciudad República. Agente: Mako BeiFong". Miró incrédulo a su jefa y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no podía creerlo, Lin BeiFong lo había acogido como miembro de su familia. Ninguno jamás lo admitiría, pero se querían como eso, una familia. Mako siempre quiso que su jefa estuviese orgulloso de él, ella le dio una segunda oportunidad y confió en él como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Sin contenerse, abrazó a la jefa de policía a sabiendas que podría recibir un fuerte golpe a cambio. Pero no. Lo único que Lin hizo fue devolverle en gesto antes de que ambos se pusieran incómodos con el contacto, antes de que Mako se retirase pudo escuchar a su jefa ordenándole que se cuidara y que no hiciera algo estúpido como era su costumbre porque no iba a poder dejar Ciudad República y cuidar su trasero. El maestro fuego sonrió y acató la orden tomada antes de retirase a empacar sus cosas.

Asami apenas llegó a su oficina realizó todo lo que tenía pendiente: Chequeos, papeleos y órdenes atrasadas. Fue al laboratorio experimental de Industria Futuro donde recibió el informe de adelantos, todo marchaba sobre ruedas y eso le era gratificante, si todo seguía así podría irse sin preocupación alguna. Pasó toda esa noche trabajo para dejar todo ordenado, el viaje sería de una semana y media, pero conociendo la suerte que ellos tenían, lo más accesible era que algún inconveniente pasara y alargara el tiempo establecido. Una vez todo estuvo en orden se concentró en el viaje que haría, habló con Korra para discutir en que se moverían y acordaron en usar un bisonte volador para darle más "carga espiritual" al viaje. Asami no estaba muy convencida de ello, pero entendió el punto al que quería llegar su pareja con eso.

Cuando llegó el segundo día todos estaban listos para marcharse, Mako y Bolin subían las maletas arriba de Pecas, el bisonte de Jinora pues según ella él era el indicado para hacer el viaje que alguna vez realizó Appa. Después de una larga despedida Korra, Asami, Bolin y Mako subieron al lomo de Pecas y emprendieron vuelo. La Avatar era quien dirigía al bisonte mientras sus demás compañeros se acomodaban en la montura, no tardó mucho tiempo para que la ingeniero se sentara alado de su novia y sus compañeros se pusieron en la orilla más cercana de la montura junto a la Avatar. Estaban felices de hacer ese viaje juntos, la ultiman vez que el equipo Avatar realizó un viaje así terminó realmente mal con una Korra envenenada, así que saber que en esta ocasión no había un malo de por medio era relajante. El grupo de amigos sonreía y hacía bromas de ocasión pues algo en el aire les prometía que aquel viaje iba a ser inolvidable.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer *: Originalmente la marca de Asami iba a hacer en el pecho y tendría forma de un búho -por obvias razones-. Pero luego pensé que se le vería mejor aquellas alas pues es "el ángel" de Korra.


	4. Cuarto acto: Viaje, primera parte. Kyoshi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una buena historia jamás tiene un fin, y sin duda alguna la historia de Asami Sato y la Avatar Korra apenas acaba de iniciar. Ahora que decidieron estar juntas en este drama al que llamamos vida, les esperan muchas aventuras y desafíos nuevos y, sobre todo, su misión más importante les será revelada. ¿Serán capaces de superar todos los retos que se le presenten en el camino? KoxAs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, primer que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios pues son realmente motivantes y, aunque no lo crean, realmente sirven para que este proyecto siga adelante. Pero dejando todo eso de lado, hoy les traigo la actualización del FanFic, terminó siendo más largo de lo que pensé, pero creo que logré mi objetivo con este acto. Oh, por cierto: Les pido por favor que al terminar el capítulo, lean un anuncio que podría ser de interés general ya que tiene que ver con este FanFic y sus actualizaciones.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: OOC EXTRAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LEGENG OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Nuestra historia sigue.**

**Cuarto acto: Viaje, primera parte. Kyoshi.**

— Y así fue como Lin y yo cogimos a la triada esa noche. — Contó Mako sintiéndose orgulloso de su faena.

— Wow, veo que la jefa de policía y tú sí que hacen buen equipo. — Le felicitó Asami con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si, y más ahora que es un BeiFong oficial! — Dijo Bolin feliz por su hermano.

— Pero si hola, tú igual serás uno pronto. — Le recordó su hermano mayor.

— Lo sé, dentro de unos meses me casaré con Opal y también portaré con orgullo el apellido de mi heroína. — Chilló el maestro tierra con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Basta de charlas, Korra, ¿cuál es nuestra primera parada? — Se interesó el detective.

— Estamos llegando a ella. — Contestó la Avatar sin desviar la vista del frente.

Todos los miembros del equipo Avatar se acercaron a donde estaba su líder y observaron a la distancia. En el horizonte surgía una isla que todos reconocerían y más por la enorme estatua de una mujer que se podía divisar desde el cielo.

— ¡Vamos a la Isla de Kyoshi! ¡No lo puedo creer! — Gritó Bolin emocionado.

— Así es, ahora, siéntense que vamos a aterrizar. — Informó Korra dándole una orden a Pecas para que empezara a descender.

El grupo decidió acampar en un pequeño claro antes de llegar a la ciudad pues no querían llamar mucho la atención y tener un bisonte volador no les iba a ayudar mucho. Se dividieron los deberes para acabar más rápido, Bolin y Korra iban a ir por leña mientras Mako y Asami armaban el campamento. Todo era tranquilo para el equipo, extrañaban estar así de juntos y las incomodidades del pasado ya no estaban por lo que disfrutaban más la compañía mutua. Una vez armaron todo se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y contaron historias del pasado, como cuando Bolin y Korra tuvieron una cita, tanto al maestro fuego como a la ingeniera les pareció impactante ya que no sabían de ello, pero se lo tomaron con humor al saber que habían hecho competencia de eructos. La avatar sonrío con arrogancia al recordar que ella había ganado ducha competencia, claro, hasta que las burlas de Asami se hicieron presentes y todo se volvió vergüenza. Entrada más la noche, decidieron irse a dormir. Mako insistió en que alguien debía montar guardia mientras los demás dormían, pero como era de esperarse, nadie lo escuchó. «Algunas cosas jamás cambian...», pensó el maestro fuego mientras se sentaba en uno de los leños de madera que habían usado de asiento. En el transcurso de dos horas todos se habían quedado dormidos, incluso el que "estaba haciendo guardia".

La noche era tranquila y sin ningún movimiento animal o humano, la paz reinaba alrededor y la brisa nocturna daba la temperatura justa. Asami y Korra dormían juntas en la misma casa para acampar, la ingeniero abrazaba a la morena mientras usaba su brazo como almohada mientras la joven Avatar solo se mantenía con el cuerpo extendido cuan larga era y con el brazo que Asami usaba de apoyo acariciaba inconscientemente su cabello. Bolin había fabricado su propia cama con algo de tierra control, lo único que le puso fueron algunas sabana y almohadas, total, había dormido en sitios peores. Mako, quien "estaba de guardia" se quedó profundamente dormido en su asiento con su mano de apoyo, decía frases policiacas de vez en cuando ante de dar un ronquido y volver a sus ensoñaciones. Todo iba bien hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un grito provenir de alguna aldea cercana. El maestro fuego fue el primero en despertase asustado, luego fue su hermano pequeño y por último la pareja que al escuchar el sonido se levantó bruscamente. No perdieron el tiempo y fueron a ver que estaba pasando.

Corrían velozmente por el bosque, Korra con su usual pijama que consistía en una blusa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón deportivo. Asami se había quitado su chaqueta y solo iba con una blusa similar a la de Korra, sus pantalones y botas. Bolin iba en ropa interior y su hermano, bueno, él era el único vestido adecuadamente. Llegaron al poblado de Kyoshi y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: Todo estaba en llamas y un saqueó masivo se estaba llevando a cabo. El Equipo Avatar debía entrar en acción. Korra le pidió a Asami que evacuase a todos los ciudadanos posibles y los mantuviera a salvo, y si debía usar fuerza bruta, que la usara, ella junto con Bolin y Mako se encargarían del fuego y de los bandidos quienes estaban causando tanto alboroto. La ingeniero asintió y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa más cercana mientras se ponía su guante eléctrico, si algo más surgía podría lidiar con ello.

Korra empezó a apagar el incendio con su agua control mientras sus dos amigos buscaban a los causantes de todo esto. Mako recorrió todo el poblado junto con su hermano hasta que se percató de unos maestros fuegos quienes intimidaban a lo que parecía ser una aldeana, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a ayudarla. La pelea se desató en ese instante, Mako fue el primero en llegar a la escena y lanzó una llamarada al maestro fuego para que se alejara de aquella chica, su sorpresa fue inmensa al darse cuenta que era a una guerra Kyoshi a la que estaba intimidando. Sus miradas se encontraron y la chica lo miraba con odio, las guerreras que portaban con orgullo el nombre de la ex-Avatar tenían un gran orgullo y en ese insiste Mako acabó con el de ella por el simple hecho de ayudarla. La joven alzó su abanico y le pegó en el abdomen al pobre maestro fuego que enseguida cayó por el dolor, lo último que vio de esa chica fueron sus pies alejarse de él. «Maldición... ¿por qué todas las chica con las que me topo me deben de pegar?», pesó el joven detective tomándose el estómago mientras se ponía de pie, no era momento para quejarse.

Bolin y su hermano siguieron buscando por todo el pueblo, pero fue inútil, quienes fuesen los responsables de aquellos incidentes ya se habían ido. Regresaron a ayudar a su amiga a apagar los incendios, Korra trataba de mantenerlo todo a raya con su agua control, Mako absorbía y desaparecía el fuego, Bolin ayudaba llevando baldes de agua junto con Asami quien había reclutado a voluntarios aldeanos para combatir el incendio, balde tras balde la gran hoguera en la que se había convertido el pequeño pueblo desaparecía. Después de una hora trabajando en conjunto las llamas cedieron, gracias a la oportuna acción del equipo Avatar los daños fueron menores, un techo quemado y una que otra casa chamuscada, pero no hubo heridos -a excepción de Mako- ni pérdidas humanas. Korra miró por última vez el pueblo para asegurarse de que no había quedado ni una sola llama prendida, luego hizo algo de aire control para dispar el humo gris que cubría toda la ciudad, cuando éste se fue se percataron que ya era de día, habían pasado la mitad de la noche con todo eso.

— Vaya, que primer gran día como el equipo Avatar. — Comentó Bolin mientras bostezaba cansado.

— Ni que lo digas, pequeño hermano... — Le apoyó Mako dándole palmadas en el hombro al maestro tierra.

— Yo lo único que sé es que muero de sueño, ¿o no, Asami? — Preguntó Korra estirándose un poco.

— Ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco, pero tú debes descansar. — Contestó la ingeniero mirando a su novia con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ustedes... son el equipo Avatar? — Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Todo el grupo giró sus cabezas para contemplar a un señor ya de edad avanzada con pelo y barba blancuzca, llevaba un traje típico de la región color azul y usaba un bastón para apoyarse.

— Oh, perdón, nos metimos y ni siquiera nos presentamos. Hola, soy Korra, el Avatar. — Se presentó la morena.

— Soy el detective Mako... BeiFong... Un placer. — Habló tímidamente el maestro fuego.

— Yo soy Bolin, su hermano menor. — Dijo el maestro tierra con una sonrisa.

— Y yo soy Asami Sato. — Terminó la ingeniero.

— Gracias por su ayuda prestada. — Proclamó el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

— No hay de qué. — Se apenó un poco la morena mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Cómo podemos agradecerles lo que hicieron? — Se interesó el viejo.

— Para empezar, con su nombre. Y si puede, nos gustaría saber sobre una posada donde quedarnos, nuestras cosas están en el bosque y estamos algo agotados. — Pidió amablemente Korra.

— Por supuesto, mi nombre es Kei, jefe de la aldea de Kyoshi. Es un honor conocer a la Avatar y sus amigos. Sobre la posada, pueden quedarse donde gusten, será totalmente gratuito. — Declaró el Kei con una sonrisa cansada.

— No, no podríamos... — Empezó la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿¡Cómo de que no!? ¡Korra, nos están ofreciendo habitaciones gratis! ¡Gratis! ¡Obviamente si podemos! — Se metió Bolin como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Está bien, ¿dónde sugiere que pasemos la noche? — Lo último que vio Korra fue una sonrisa pícara entre esos bigotes blancos.

El anciano guio al equipo Avatar hasta una casona relativamente grande, tenía manchas negras que delataban el incendio pasado, adentro habían dos habitaciones donde el grupo podía quedarse. El anciano les informó que en ese mismo lugar el Avatar Aang y sus amigos se habían quedado cuando los visitaron por primera vez. Korra se sintió emocionada, ¡quizá ahí debía empezar a fortalecer su conexión! El viejo Kei les informó que podían quedarse todo lo que quisieran antes de retirase y dejar a los chicos solos. La morena miró a su alrededor y vio un pequeño lugar vacío, le comentó a sus amigos que por ser un lugar donde había estado su vida pasada quizá meditando ahí podría empezar a fortalecer su conexión. Mako y Bolin decidieron ir por todas las cosas que tenían y por Pecas para traerlo mientras que su amiga meditaba, al parecer no iban a poder estar de "encubiertos". Asami optó por quedarse y cuidar el cuerpo de su novia por si algo malo llegase a ocurrir o por si el pueblo era atacado de nuevo, se sentó junto a su pareja y la observó meditar, le encantaba verla así de tranquila ya que era una escena que sólo podía obtener cuando se levantaba muy temprano y la veía o dormir o en esas ocasiones especiales.

El maestro fuego y su hermano menor atravesaron el bosque buscando sus pertenencias, al llegar al que había sido su campamento se llevaron la sorpresa de que todo estaba en un total desorden. Sus cosas estaban tiradas y todo su dinero había desaparecido. Genial, no podían ir mejor las cosas. Mako estaba tan enojado que golpeó un árbol cercano tan fuerte que lo llegó a romper. Bolin solo miraba sus cosas con lágrimas en los ojos, allí iba el dinero que tenía para comprarle cosas bonitas a Opal. Recogieron todo lo que pudieron y montaron sobre Pecas quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con razón los ladrones tuvieron tiempo de inspeccionar hasta los labiales de Asami. «Oh... no...», pensaron ambos chicos al percatarse de algo: habían revisado las cosas de la ingeniero y, si respetabas tu vida, debías saber que jamás de los jamases debías husmear entre las cosas personales de la mecánica a menos que te llamases Korra. Tragaron saliva nerviosos y volaron hasta el pueblo con la esperanza de que la prometida de la Avatar no drenara su furia con ellos.

Meditaba y meditaba, pero aun así no sentía que su conexión con sus vidas pasadas fuera más fuerte. Dio un último respiro antes de abrir sus ojos y observar a su novia quien estaba a su lado, le informó con decepción los resultados nada satisfactorios de su meditación mientras se paraba. Asami colocó una mano en su hombro transmitiéndole que todo estaba bien, que no todo se lograba de un día para el otro. Korra sonrió y tomó a su novia se la cintura apegándola a ella con lentitud, poco a pocos la distancia entre ambas iba disminuyendo, la ingeniero colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la Avatar y acortó aún más la distancia entre ellas. Aquel contacto deseado se iba a dar, sus labios rogaban por estar juntos, faltaban centímetros para ello. *Estaba tan cerca... Pero el sonido de la puerta las obligó a parar en seco y tensó sus cuerpos. Bolin y Mako habían regresado, estaba a punto de reprenderlos por no tocar la puerta hasta que vieron sus caras y por cómo estaban no había pasado nada bueno.

¡No podían creer que les hubiesen robado todo su dinero! La más enojada era Asami, no por el hecho de que le hubiesen quitado más de diez mil yuanes, ¡sino porque habían tenido la osadía de revisar su maquillaje! La razón de la furia de la mecánica no era exactamente que hubiesen husmeado productos de belleza, sino que ahí guardaba ciertas cosas que tanto ella como su novia usaban cada mes. Asami podía ser muy tolerante, pero odiaba a muerte que viesen el contenido de esa bolsa simplemente porque era demasiado personal. Sin poder ocultar la vergüenza sentida, la ingeniero tomó su chaqueta y salió a despejar su mente un rato, era algo absurdo molestarse por algo así pero no podía evitarlo. Korra al ver la acción de su novia la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces dejando a sus amigos con una cara entre asustada y preocupada rogando por el bienestar de su amiga quien tenía las suficientes agallas para confrontar la conducta temperamental de Asami.

— Vamos, cariño... no te ponga así. — Trataba de calmar la morena a su novia mientras ambas caminaban por el pueblo.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me ponga!? ¡Aquellos tipos vieron nuestras... nuestras...! ¡Ahhh! Ya me puedo imaginar sus caras, me dan asco. — Se desahogó la mecánica.

— Tranquila, Asami... Creo que en estos momentos debemos preocuparnos por no tener dinero... — Murmuró más para sí que para su compañera la Avatar.

— No te apures con ello, ahí solo tenía el de reserva, lo que tengo para el viaje siempre lo llevo conmigo. — Explicó la chica de ojos verdes más tranquila.

— Bueno, al menos no nos moriremos de hambre. Y deja de pensar en que vieron nuestras cosas, quizá ni le prestaron atención. — Argumentó la chica.

— Lo sé pero... — La joven no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien se había estrellado con ella.

— ¡Asami, ¿estás bien?! — Chilló Korra al ver que su novia estaba en el suelo.

— Si... Estoy bien... — Contestó la ingeniero parándose. — Hey, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?

— Fíjate por donde vas. — Comentó la chica que venía vestida como guerrera Kyoshi.

— Hey, ella no fue quien se estrelló. — Se metió la morena a proteger a su pareja.

— Perdón, fue mi culpa igual por no verte. — Se disculpó Asami ayudando a la chica.

— Como sea. — En ese instante la joven se percató de las personas que tenía adelante y sus ojos se iluminaron. — ¿A caso... tú eres...?

— ¿La Avatar? Sí, soy yo. — Respondió Korra con monotonía pero amabilidad.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tú eres mi ejemplo a seguir! ¡Tienes el espíritu de una guerrera Kyoshi! — Graznó la chica sin detenerse a respirar.

— Eh... Gracias... supongo. — Respondió la morena arqueando sus cejas.

— ¿Y está chica, quién es? — Se interesó la joven guerra.

— Soy Asami Sato. — Respondió la ingeniero.

— Oh, si... He escuchado de ti, Sato... Una simple niña rica que le gusta jugar a hacerse la ruda junto con la Avatar Korra... — En la mente de la morena sonó una alarma roja al ver que su chica fruncía el ceño. La guerrera se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas.

— Eh... Yo no creo que eso se correcto, Asami es muy fuerte. — Trató de salvar la situación la Avatar, pero era muy tarde.

— ¿Cómo que soy una niña rica que pretende ser ruda? — Cuestionó la mecánica cruzándose de brazos.

«Espíritus, apiádense de esta pobre chica que acaba de cavar su propia tumba», pensó Korra al darse cuenta que ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

— ¿A caso no es obvio? La prensa exagera diciendo que eres fuerte y todos eso, pero apenas al verte puedo suponer que jamás has hecho nada en toda tu vida. — «Si, está muerta», se dijo a si misma la Avatar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y crees que tú, "guerrera Kyoshi", puedes ganarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? — Interrogó de mal humor la ingeniero.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡No durarías ni un minuto conmigo! — Fanfarroneó la muchachita.

— De acuerdo. Tú y yo. Ahorita mismo. Una pelea limpia. — Retó Asami.

— Claro, niña rica. — Aceptó la guerrera. — Por cierto, me llamo Meiko.

Korra miraba preocupada a la pequeña chica que había chocado con Asami apenas unos momentos atrás. Suspiró cansada y se preguntó cómo demonios había acabado en el dojo de las guerreras Kyoshi. Mientras ambas combatientes se preparaban, decidió mirar a su alrededor: Podía contar a las chicas que estaba allí con solo un dedo de su mano y todas, absolutamente todas, tenían la misma cara de "no quiero estar aquí". Aquello se la hizo extraño ya que, según recordaba, las guerreras Kyoshi tenían una fama monumental, eran disciplinadas, siempre estaban listas para la batalla y sus cualidades físicas eran superiores a las de cualquier soldado, inclusive tenía conocimiento de que si ponían a la armada de Ciudad República en combate contra las Kyoshi, ellas ganarían sin siquiera sudar. Pero, las chicas que estaban allí eran totalmente lo opuesto a lo que ella sabía, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el espíritu de las guerras Kyoshi? Si su vida pasada viese el estado tan deplorable en la que se encontraba su propia armada, de seguro se sentiría más que decepcionada.

Pero el tiempo de pensar había acabado, era hora del combate. Korra vio cómo su pareja se quitaba la chaqueta que usualmente llevaba para tener más movilidad y para evitar cualquier situación de "trampa", a la Avatar se le colorearon de rojo las mejillas y su boca se abrió por completo al ver aquella escena, su novia era sensual hasta quitándose las prendas. Del otro lado, Meiko estaba igualmente lista, solo usaba su uniforme sin el abanico que era tomado como arma para las guerreas. El combate inició en el acto. La primera dar un golpe fue la chica Kyoshi, pero su puñetazo fue esquivado rápidamente por Asami; después fue una patada que tuvo el mismo resultado que el ataque anterior, de ahí fueron varios golpes que no afectaban para nada a la ingeniero. Una vez ésta se aburrió, aprovechó que la guerrera había lanzado un puñetazo para agarrarlo en el aire. La impresión estaba plasmada en la cara de todos menos en la de Korra quien ya sabía el resultado de esa pelea.

Asami no iba a perder, odiaba que le dijeran que era una niña mimada que no hacía nada y estaba dispuesta a probar lo contrario. Vio la oportunidad de acabar con aquella pelea cuando la guerrera le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara, sin inmutarse lo tomó en el aire y dobló el brazo de Meiko casi por completo provocando que la guerrera diese un pequeño grito de dolor. Decidió soltarla porque pensó que se había pasado un poco, así que sólo esperó a que hubiese otra oportunidad y no tardó en encontrarla. Notó que Meiko usaba sus puños más que la parte de abajo, así que en uno de sus tantos ataques la ingeniero se agachó y con una simple patada giratoria baja tiró al suelo a la guerrera, se puso arriba de ella y la inmovilizó en segundos. Había ganado y ella ni siquiera estaba sudando, las practicas con Korra eran más difíciles ya que ella usaba su control sobre los elementos para que así el entrenamiento fuera más difícil y real, aquella pélela era un juego de niños comparado a lo que usualmente hacía.

— Creo que gané... — Comentó Asami poniéndose de pie y yendo a por su chaqueta.

— No... Imposible... — Murmuraba la guerrera con ira.

— No, no lo es. — Se metió Korra. — Te metiste a hablar de Asami sin siquiera infórmate. Lo que dicen los medios es tan solo una pequeña parte de lo ella realmente puede hacer. No estaba jugando a hacerse la ruda, estaba salvado vidas y a veces la mía. Ella ha peleado con maestros de todos los elementos, con locos sicarios, personas armadas y muchas más. Yo la he visto pelear y no por nada ella es mi compañera de entrenamiento.

— ¿Ella es...? — Musitó asombrada la guerrera.

— Si, así es, me entreno con Korra todos los días y le pido que use su control para que así todo sea más difícil. Espero que esto te enseñe a no juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. — Y así, Asami le extendió su mano a la chica para que se parara.

— Yo no... Perdón... — Fue lo único que dijo Meiko.

— Por cierto... ¿por qué hay tan pocas guerras Kyoshi aquí? — Se interesó Korra al ver que apenas acabó el combate todas las demás chicas se habían ido.

— Ni yo misma lo sé... cuando éramos pequeña todas queríamos ser guerreras Kyoshi, pero de repente todas cambiaron diciendo que eso era cosa de la policía y se empezaron a preocupar más por ser femeninas y salir de aquí... — Contó con melancolía Meiko.

— Ya veo porque te tenía rencor. — Comentó Korra dirigiéndose a Asami.

— Oye, ser femenina no debe estar peleada con ser fuerte. — Se defendió la ingeniero.

— No, la Avatar tiene razón... Perdón por juzgarte así, solo que... A este paso... seré la última guerrera Kyoshi y eso significa que la Isla perderá a sus defensoras para siempre... — Culminó la guerrera agachando la mirada.

— Vamos, no te rindas... de seguro lo único que les falta es motivación, eso es todo. — Trató de animarla Korra.

— Gracias, eso espero... — Dijo Meiko sonriendo. — Por cierto, ¿sabes que aquí aún tenemos guardado el uniforme de Kyoshi?

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Me encantaría verlo! — Confesó la morena con ojos iluminados.

— Claro, por aquí, síganme.

Mako y Bolin estaba más que aburridos, Korra y Asami se habían ido desde hacía más de una hora y no llegan, tenían hambre y no cargaban efectivo consigo. El maestro tierra empezó su fase dramática proclamando a todo pulmón que si no ingeniería alimento moriría y que si eso pasaba, le dijeran a su novia que la amó hasta el final de sus días y que cuidara de Pabu. Su hermano mayor hartó de lo que el menor estaba haciendo, le informó que iba a buscar a sus dos amigas y de paso algo para comer. Salió de la casa dejando al pobre maestro tierra solito con su soledad. ¿Dónde estaban la Avatar y la ingeniero? De seguro estaba en algún lugar diciéndose cuanto se amaban y demás cosas melosas, eso o simplemente estaba entrenando. ¡Eso era! ¡Korra y Asami entrenaban todos los días y no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que el el dojo de las guerreras Kyoshi! Apenas Mako dio con esa idea, empezó a indagar donde estaba dicho lugar, si conocía bien a sus amigas estarían ahí.

Meiko guio a sus acompañantes hasta la bodega del dojo donde guardaba todos los uniformes y armas que como guerrera debías aprender a manejar. La habitación estaba algo empolvada pero bien acomodada, había espadas, abanicos, lanzas y demás armas bien estibadas. En el fondo se apreciaba un ropero de madera, se podían ver astillas salir de éste por la edad y el olor que desprendía era de esos aromas que te hacen parecer un drogadicto. La joven guerrea Kyoshi abrió las puertas de madera y, ahí, colgado estaba el uniforme que alguna vez perteneció a la Avatar Kyoshi. Las prendas parecían estar en buen estado a pesar de que los años estaban marcados en ellas, el color verde denotaba cuantos años había estado guardado entre esas planchas de madera. En las puertas del armario estaban colgadas las armas que alguna vez cargó la Avatar en vida junto con un retrato de ella. Era simplemente increíble.

Korra no perdió el tiempo y le pidió amablemente a Meiko que si podía usar aquel traje, ella aceptó ya que era suyo de todas formas. La morena sonrío feliz, tomó el traje y le suplicó a la guerrera Kyoshi que saliera un momento ya que se cambiaría de ropa. Asami iba a ir con ella pero su novia la detuvo, debía tener a alguien quien la ayudara con todo el traje. Ambas chicas pelearon con la vestimenta tradicional de las guerreras Kyoshi un buen rato hasta que al fin pudieron colocárselo por completo a Korra. La joven se contempló en un pequeño espejo que la ingeniero siempre traía y no podía creerlo, se veía bastante bien con aquel ropaje de guerra. Llegó el turno del maquillaje a lo cual la joven Avatar se negó por completo, una cosa era vestirse y otra andar con la cara pintada. No, la única pelea que ella perdía era con el maquillaje, lo sabía y prefería evadirlo a toda costa.

La avatar decidió que era tiempo de meditar, quizá con la ropa de Kyoshi puesta podría reparar su conexión con sus vidas pasadas. Salió para informarle a Meiko que usaría la bodega para meditar y que no sabría cuánto tiempo duraría, así que si debía irse podía hacerlo y ellas cerrarían todo al terminar. La guerrera accedió encantada y se retiró, eran cosas de Avatar y a ella no le incumbían. Korra regresó a la habitación, se sentó y cerró los ojos, se concentró en Kyoshi y solo en ella. Pero de nuevo, no podía ver nada, lo único que pasaba por su mente era una oscuridad total, no de la mala, sino de esa cuando no piensas en nada. Otro intento fallido. Abrió sus bellos orbes azules y solo observó a su novia curioseando la sala, habían muchas cosas que le serían interesantes como guerrera de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nada que superase su guante eléctrico. Sin mucho ánimo, la morena se paró y abrazó por la espalda a su prometida.

— ¿Nada? — Preguntó Asami dándose vuelta para mirar a su novia.

— Nada, esto cada vez me estágustando menos. — Suspiró la maestra de los cuatro elementos. — Es simplemente frustrante.

— Vamos, quizá cuando recorras todos los puntos que Wan te dijo pase algo muy "avatar" y vuelas a tener tu conexión — Trató de motivarle la ingeniera.

— Eso espero... Lo único que sé es que me vestí así por nada... Aunque he de admitir que me veo bastante bien con esto a pesar de que mis brazos estén cubiertos. — Comentó la morena viéndose a sí misma.

— ¿Sabes? A mí me gusta más verte sin ropa... — Susurró seductivamente la mecánica en la oreja de su compañera.

— Mhm... ¿La señorita Asami Sato está tratando de seducirme? — Cuestionó la chica de ojos azules alzando una ceja.

— Quizá si... quizá no... ¿Quieres averiguarlo? — Las miradas de ambas se encontraron y una chispa de deseo se pudo observar en los ojos azulinos y verdosos.

— Me encantaría... — Aceptó Korra dejándose llevar.

Asami atacó con hambre los labios de la morena, desde que Mako y Bolin las interrumpieron en aquel momento su sed de Korra había aumentado sin control. Ambos cuerpos femeninos cayeron al suelo, la maestra de los cuatro elementos abajo y la ingeniero arriba. La hábil mecánica sintió como le era desojada su chaqueta dejándola en la blusa blanca que llevaba abajo siempre, sin perder el tiempo empezó a quitarle la armadura a su pareja exponiendo su achocolatado cuello, una delicia que estaba dispuesta a saborear. Separó sus labios y dirigió los suyos hasta aquella porción de piel, primero le dio pequeños besos que provocaron un leve gemido por parte de su pareja. Espíritus, eso era música para sus odios. Con más confianza, sacó su lengua y la pasó con lentitud sobre el cuello de Korra. Todo iba bien, las caricias estaban en aumento por parte de ambas y la temperatura subía y subía hasta que. De la nada. Asami sintió el cuerpo de Korra tensarse y una luz se desprendió de sus ojos. Había entrado en estado Avatar en pleno acto erótico.

Se sentía tan bien, aquel beso que estaba compartiendo con su novia era suculento y embriagador, sin pensarlo empezó a desvestir a su linda ingeniero, botón tras botón la chaqueta que llevaba desapareció dejándola solo con aquella blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sintió como parte de su armadura caía y que los labios que saboreaba se iban de su alcance. Estaba a nada de reprochar hasta que los volvió a percibir, pero esta vez en su cuello dándole húmedos besos. De su garganta salió un ligero gemido que solo ayudó a alentar a su pareja para que fuera más intensa. Korra se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando la lengua de Asami recorrió todo el largo de su cuello. Demonios, jamás se había sentido así en ninguno de sus actos íntimos. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las emociones y, justo en ese momento, todo se volvió oscuro. Algo en ella estaba pasando, vio a su alrededor y se contempló a sí misma como cuando entró por primera vez al mundo espiritual, esta vez ella estaba del lado claro y, en la parte oscura, el reflejo de su cuerpo empezó a cambiar hasta adquirir otra forma. La figura de la Avatar Kyoshi.

Todo a su alrededor se iluminó y, cuando el velo blanco dejó de lastimarle la visión, pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba. **El pueblo donde se encontraba parada era similar al lugar donde estaba su cuerpo, pero más antiguo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con una guerra Kyoshi, pero no cualquiera, sino la misma Avatar Kyoshi. Por lo que podía observar, acababa de entrar en el estado avatar y con todo el poder que éste conlleva, alzó sus brazos y provocó que lava surgiera de la tierra creando una especie de barrera. Luego, con sus abanicos, lanzó una oleada de viento tan potente que sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies. Estaba viendo como la isla que llevaba el nombre de aquella mujer estaba siendo formada. No lo creía, era imposible. Quiso acercarse y hablar con Kyoshi, había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella la atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase.

— ¿Q-Qué demonios pasa? — Se preguntó Korra virando el rostro y, para su sorpresa, la escena había cambiado.

Ahora estaba, por lo que suponía, habían unas cuantas semanas desde lo del incidente de la isla. Kyoshi se encontraba entrenado arduamente junto con sus guerreras, pero, en ese momento, notó algo peculiar. La mujer con maquillaje dejaba su práctica en seco cuando una chica, por sus trajes campesina, pasó por ahí cargando una canasta de peces. Aquella chica de hermoso pelo negro y ojos castaños sintió la mirada penetrante de la guerrera y sin darse cuenta cayó regando todo el contenido de la canasta en el suelo. Kyoshi, al ver esto, se apresuró a socorrerla pues de cierta forma había sido su culpa. Korra, curiosa, se acercó un poco para observa la interacción de su vida pasada con aquella chica.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. — Se disculpaba la campesina.

— Cállate de una buena vez, aldeana. Ahora, ayúdame a recoger todo este asqueroso pescado. — «Vaya, sí que era un amor en mi vida pasada...», pensó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

— En serio, perdone Avatar Kyoshi por obligarla a ayudarme... — Volvió a pedir perdón la joven.

— ¿No me has escuchado? Dije que cierres la maldita boca y recojas esto que es para tu familia, ¿no? Y no debes pedir disculpas, lo que hago es porque quiero y no por obligación. — Gruño la guerrera agradeciendo que usara maquillaje pues así aquella chica no podría ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Ya está, gracias por ayudarme. — Comentó la aldeana tratando de agarrar la canasta, pero Kyoshi fue más rápida y la tomó antes.

— Ya que te estoy ayudando, te haré el favor completo. ¿Dónde vives? Viendo lo débil que eres no podrás con esto. — Se ofreció la Avatar sin mirar a la joven a la cara.

— Díganme loca... pero creo que Kyoshi está coqueteando con aquella chica a su estilo... — Se dijo Korra a si misma antes de que todo a su alrededor cambiara.

Estaba en una casa esta vez, en la entrada de una para ser más específicos. Kyoshi estaba allí besándose con... ¿¡una de sus guerreras!? La morena se estrelló contra la pared que tenía en la espada y se talló los ojos incrédula. ¡Kyoshi, la Avatar Kyoshi se estaba besando con otra mujer! En ese mismo insiste la puerta se abrió de repente, era la misma joven a la que su vida pasada había ayudado antes. La Avatar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y contempló a la bella chica, sintió su corazón encogerse cuando observó que en vez de solo irse e ignorar lo que ella estaba haciendo entró y le dio una bofetada antes de salir corriendo. Kyoshi se quedó atontada al inicio pero no tardó mucho antes de que la siguiera.

De nuevo, Korra se encontraba en otro lugar, esta vez en un claro del bosque que estaba a las afueras del poblado. Observó cómo su vida pasada gritaba el nombre de aquella al aldeana y corría con desesperación, ¿acaso... Kyoshi estaba enamorada de aquella joven? Y si era así... Significaba que Asami y ella no eran las primeras... Pero sus pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando observó a la guerrera encontrar a la joven que estaba buscado. La muchacha se hallaba sentada en un tronco llorando, su vida pasada cerró los puños y se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado. La morena se acercó un poco más para poder observar lo que acontecía, total, por lo que había notado nadie la veía o escuchaba, así que podía meterse ahí sin correr el riesgo de que Kyoshi la machacara a golpes.

— Oye... — Habló la guerrera provocada que la aldeana se asustara y saliera corriendo. — ¡Hey, no me ignores! — La Avatar extendió su mano y cogió a la muchacha.

— ¡Suéltame, Kyoshi! — Exigió la joven.

— ¡No hasta que me digas porque me pegaste! — La pelinegra la miró por unos instantes antes de virarle el rostro. — ¡Responde de una maldita vez, Yuki!

— ¿¡Por qué estabas besando a una de tus guerreras!? — Preguntó a gritos la chica.

— ¡Porque puedo! ¡Y si lo deseo, podría revolcarme con todas! ¡Y no es asunto tuyo! — Graznó la Avatar.

— ¡Es asunto mío cuando te veo con una diferente cada día! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimar a todas?! ¡¿A caso no hay una que ames?! — «Auch, eso dolió...», pensó Korra atenta a la pelea.

— ¡Si hay alguien a quien amo, pero jamás será mía! Así que ¿por qué no disfrutar lo que tengo a la mano? — Se defendió la guerrera.

— ¡Si amas a alguien, deberías ir por ella en vez de buscar consuelo en otras! — Chilló Yuki.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¿¡Por qué no puedes!? — Esta vez fue el turno de la Avatar en callar. — ¡Responde Kyoshi!

— ¡Porque eres tú! ¿¡Feliz!? — La joven aldeana se quedó estática ante esa revelación. — Siempre has sido tú... Yuki... Desde que te vi por primera vez cargando con esos pescados me enamoré de ti... No eras fuerte ni resaltabas, pero algo en ti me atrajo como un imán y el instinto de protegerte surgió en mi. Pero sabía que tú jamás me ibas a pertenecer, no eras una guerrera y jamás me ibas a ver como yo te veía a ti. Cada vez que me acostaba con una de mis chicas solo podía imaginar que eras tú. En cada caricia y beso, tu imagen estaba en mi mente. Sé que ahora quizá te de asco, una mujer que se mete con otras mujeres le daría repulsión a cualquiera, pero soy el Avatar y por eso me respetan. Pero... si no me quieres hablar lo entender y...

Tanto como Kyoshi como Korra quedaron sorprendidas al ver como Yuki arremetía torpemente contra los labios de la guerrera. La Avatar primero quedó el shock para que después solo se dejara llevar por aquel dulce y casto beso. Había deseado tanto que ese momento llegase al fin, poder tener a aquella aldeana entre sus brazos de esa formar fue lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida después de enterarse de que ella era la Avatar. Kyoshi era más alta que Yuki, así que la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó en el pasto como si una flor fuese.

— Kyoshi... Te amo... Odiaba verte con todas tus guerreras, siempre tocándolas y dándole sonrisas que a mí jamás me dabas... No me das asco... al contrario... Me fascinas... — Reveló la pelinegra disfrutando de los labios de la Avatar.

— Yuki... no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento. — Musitó la guerrera empezando a quitarse su armadura. — Déjame demostrarte cuanto te he deseado y amado.

Korra apartó la vista de esa escena, sabía lo que venía y no quería observar aquello. Cuando trató de buscar otro objetivo visual notó que todo había cambiado de nuevo. Kyoshi ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo con varias flechas clavadas en su armadura, sangre la cubría y salía de su boca. A su lado, otra guerrera sostenía su mano, era Yuki. La morena empezó a tener visiones de lo que había pasado: La aldeana se había inscrito a las guerreras Kyoshi para estar más cerca de ella, entrenó con su querida Avatar durante lo que parecía ser tres años antes de que una guerra explotara. Como siempre, el Avatar debía estar ahí de por medio, Kyoshi logró parar la guerra pero a un alto precio.

— Kyoshi... Kyoshi... Levántate... — Suplicaba Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No puedo... estoy muy cansada... — La Avatar a duras penas podía hablar.

— Vamos... tenemos que ir a casa... Te prepararé pescado frito... Tu favorito. — Pero la guerrera no contesto. — Kyoshi... no me dejes sola... Te necesito... ¿Quién me va a proteger ahora?

— Idiota... Ya no necesitas que cuide de ti... Te volviste una guerrea Kyoshi, ¿no? Ahora, haz honor a mi nombre y conviértete en la líder de todas ellas... Pero eso si, no quiero que compartas la cama con nadie, puede que hoy muera pero nadie te complacerá como yo... — Dijo en un leve susurró la Avatar.

— Tonta... Si tienes suficiente energía para hacer bromas párate y vamos a casa... — La guerrera solo sonrió y acarició el pintado rostro de su compañera.

— Yuki... te amo... — Esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la guerrera antes de sucumbir ante las garras de la muerte.

— Yo igual te amo... Kyoshi... No dejaré que tu legado muera jamás...

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Mako al fin había dado con el dojo de las guerreras Kyoshi, se acercó para poder iniciar a buscar a sus amigas cuando, de nada, chocó con alguien. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la persona que había golpeado y se quedó mudo al ver a aquella chica. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules, su piel no era ni pálida ni morena, algo neutro que le pareció atractivo. No se percató que aquella chica lo miraba con desdén, sin contratiempos ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie. Odiaba darle razón a Wu, pero debía trabajar en sus presentaciones y dejar de estrellarse con las chicas o actuar como un patán con ellas.

— Yo... lo siento... — Se disculpó Mako apenado.

— Demonios, ¿de nuevo tú? ¿No ha sido bastante mi humillación ayer en la noche cuando ahuyentaste el maestro fuego de mí? — Espetó la chica.

— ¿Acaso tú eras...? — El maestro fuego dejó la pregunta al aire.

— ¿La guerrera Kyoshi? Si, era yo. Ahora, sal de mi camino. — Exigió Meiko irritada.

— ¡Espera! Busco a mis amigas. Una es la Avatar y la otra su novia. — Comentó el detective.

— ¿Hablas de Asami y Korra? Ellas están en la bodega, Korra dijo algo sobre meditar con el traje de la Avatar Kyoshi o algo así... — «Conociendo a Asami y a Korra lo que harán será cualquier cosa menos medita...», pensó Mako en ese instante.

— De acuerdo, las esperaré, gracias. — Dijo el maestro fuego sentándose en las afueras del dojo.

— ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de quedarte aquí? ¡Es un lugar sagrado solo para guerreras! ¡Los hombres están prohibidos! — Le regañó Meiko.

— Que molesta eres. — Musitó el agente policial parándose y dándole la espalda a la chica.

— ¿¡Y ahora me ignoras!? ¡Eres un despojo de hombre! — «¿Y a esta que le pasa?» pasó por la cabeza del agente y ante de que pudiera contestar, un estallido llamó la atención de ambos. — Oh no... De nuevos ellos...

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Asami contemplaba a Korra quien aún seguía en estado Avatar, tenía puesta de nuevo su chaqueta y trataba de comprender qué demonios había pasado. Estaba tratando de asimilar aquello cuando observó como a su novia le dejaban de brillar los ojos y recuperaba el azulino que siempre tenía. Dio un grito que alarmó a la ingeniero y enseguida ya estaba junto con ella tratando de tranquilizarla. Korra miró los hermosos ojos verdes de Asami y a su mente regresaron las escenas que había visto en el pasado, en su interior sintió como Raava se hacía más grande y eso significaba una cosa: Su conexión estaba empezando a reponerse. Sonrió feliz al darse cuenta del suceso, estaba a punto de contarle a su prometida todo lo que había visto y lo que significaba, pero alguien entró en la pequeña bodega de improviso. Era Mako y por su cara podían suponer que no estaban pasado cosas realmente agradables.

Todo volvía a ser caos, Meiko peleaba con todo lo que tenía tratando de hacer retroceder a los delincuentes que trataban de volver a saquear lo poco que les habían dejado. A su lado estaba Bolin quien también ayudaba, pero solo los dos no podían con los más de doce criminales, entre ellos cinco maestros fuego. Como si los espíritus de la suerte estuviesen de su lado, Mako había llegado junto con Korra y Asami quienes estaban preparadas para luchar. El detective les había informado de la situación actual, al parecer esa banda de delincuentes solía intimidar al pequeño pueblo desde hacía meses, trataron de pedir ayuda a los maestros aire pero les amenazaron con asesinar a todos los pueblerinos si alguien hablaba sobre lo ocurrido.

La pelea se desencadenó, Mako peleaba con dos de los maestros fuegos de la banda, le lanzaban bolas de fuego y llamaradas a diestra y siniestra, pero nada que el joven policía no hubiese visto antes. Esquivó varios ataques para contraatacar con varias ondas de fuego potentes, combinaba puñetazos y patadas para que se confundieran y pudiese dar el golpe final que fue un estallido de fuego proveniente de sus dos manos. Korra se encargaba de los otros dos maestros, no fue una gran batalla, apagaba el fuego control de ellos con su aire control, su novia le había enseñado un pequeño truquillo científico para combatir el fuego. Las llamas no viven sin oxígeno al igual que las personas. Fue realmente fácil inhibir los ataques de los maestros fuegos y golpearlos con su aire control, a lo mucho la pelea duró unos diez minutos antes de que ambos criminales cayeran inconscientes. Bolin luchaba con su lava control contra el último maestro fuego, le lanzaba llamas que él evitaba creando muros de tierra como protección, luego le lanzó un proyectil de lava a los pantalones de éste, ya se imaginaran como acabó ese asunto.

Asami se encargaba de los no maestros, cuatro la estaban rodeando y ella solo sonrió. Hacía tanto no tenía tanta diversión. Uno se le abalanzó por la espalda y ella dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar la agresión, luego vino otro que le intentó dar un puñetazo, pero lo esquivó, tomó al sujeto del brazo y con su guante le dio una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente potente como para dejarlo noqueado. Uno menos, faltaban tres. Corrió en dirección a uno que llevaba una especie de palo como arma, el pobre sujeto creyó que lo iba a embestir, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la ingeniero se agachó y pasó por debajo de él, ya atrás de aquel criminal, Asami lo tomó del hombro y lo tiró al suelo dándole una descarga con su guante. Faltan dos. La mecánica sintió a alguien a sus espaldas, se apoyó sobre sus manos y alzó sus piernas dándole al delincuente en la cara provocando que escupiera dos o tres dientes y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Faltaba uno. La joven de ojos verdes percibió unos brazos apretando su cuello, usando el peso de su cuerpo inclinó su centro de gravedad hacia delante haciendo que el tío que la agarraba saliera disparado, no tardó mucho para que usara su guante sobre él y lo dejara K.O.

La guerrera Kyoshi daba lo mejor de ella, con el rabillo del ojo podía ver como el Equipo Avatar controlaba la situación como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, debía demostrarles que las guerreras Kyoshi podían con aquello. Fue en dirección a los tres sujetos que faltaban, no tenían ningún control así que sería tarea fácil. Un golpe por allí, una esquivada por allá y tendría a los sujetos en su bolsillo. Había acabado con dos de ellos cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba uno, lo buscó con la mirada y notó que estaba acosando a unas chicas que habían quedado atrapadas en la pelea. Su sangre ardió, no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño, su juramento como guerrera Kyoshi y como persona se lo exigía. Corrió en dirección a ellas cuando, tomó al delincuente y lo estrelló contra la pared. Dolor. Eso fue lo que sintió en su abdomen. El maldito bastardo le había clavado un cuchillo en el abdomen. «Tengo que revisar mi armadura después...», pensó antes de darle un golpe al tipo en la cara dejándolo noqueado. Había salvado a las chicas y eso fue lo único que le importó a Meiko antes de caer de rodillas.

Korra fue la primera en notar que la pequeña guerrera Kyoshi había desaparecido, con su grupo decidió irla a buscar para ver si todo estaba bien, con eso de la pelea todo estaba hecho un alboroto. La morena y sus amigos la encontraron justo cuando Meiko le estaba dando el último golpe al sujeto antes de dejarlo caer, iban a ir a felicitarla cuando se dieron cuenta de algo. La guerrera había caído de rodillas y una gran mancha de sangre se impregnaba por toda su armadura verdosa. La Avatar corrió en dirección a la muchachita quien gruñía de dolor e insultaba al sujeto que le había clavado el puñal. Korra le pidió a Asami que buscara agua con urgencia, la herida no era mortal, pero si grave y si no se atendía a tiempo podría infectarse y tener consecuencias letales para con la guerrera. La ingeniero asintió y salió corriendo en busca de lo pedido.

— Aguanta, Meiko, todo estará bien. — Le dijo la morena sujetándola.

— ¿Las chicas... están bien? — Preguntó la guerrera entre gruñidos.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Cuáles chicas? — Se interesó en saber la joven de ojos azules.

— Nosotras. — Habló una muchacha de pelo castaño que se encontraba rodeada de otras cuatro. — Mis hermanas y yo estábamos siendo acosadas por ese sujeto y Meiko nos salvó...

— Ya veo... — Korra volteó a mirar a la guerrera Kyoshi y le sonrió. — Si la Avatar Kyoshi viera esto, estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

— ¿T-Tú crees? — Cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, ella murió en batalla protegiendo a las personas que amaba. Eso hace una guerra Kyoshi y estoy cien por ciento segura que te felicitaría por tu acción y te haría honores. — Contó la Avatar.

— ¡Korra, aquí traje el agua! — Gritó Asami colocando un balde con el líquido contenido a lado de ella.

— Gracias... Ahora, esto te va a arder y no chilles, que una guerrera no muestra dolor. — Advirtió la morena usando su agua control para curar a la guerrera.

— ¿Dolor? Una guerrera Kyoshi no... ¡Hay, eso duele! — Se quejó Meiko apenas sentir el agua sobre su piel.

Korra miró a su novia y sonrió, esa guerrera sí que tenía el carácter de Kyoshi.

Pasaron dos días antes de que el equipo Avatar decidiera dejar la isla de Kyoshi. En ese transcurso de tiempo el dojo que antes estaba vacío ahora era más que concurrido por chicas quienes querían seguir el ejemplo de Kyoshi y proteger su pueblo. Korra al fin les pudo contar a sus amigos la experiencia tenida en el estado avatar, posteriormente, le contó a Asami lo que había descubierto acerca de su vida pasada. La pareja se sintió aliviada, al parecer no habían sido las primeras en tener un romance así de peculiar, la misma Avatar Kyoshi había tenido debilidad por las mujeres siendo una, y por lo que Korra contaba, aquella mujer siempre tuvo aquel gusto hacia lo femenino desde que nació. Así que, si ella pudo sostener su relación con Yuki hasta que murió, ellas bien podían manejar lo suyo, y aun mejor ahora que todos lo sabían y eran bien aceptadas. No faltaba el estúpido que dijera una que otra cosa, pero no les importaba mucho.

En la tarde del segundo día ya el equipo Avatar empacaba todo sobre Pecas para irse del lugar, se despidieron de todos y Mako le confesó a Meiko que jamás había visto una actuación tan valerosa y que estaba impresionado con aquello, la guerrera solo sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro al policía, para una Kyoshi que un hombre reconociera su desempeño como superior al de él alimentaba su orgullo enormemente. Una vez todos arriba del gran bisonte volador emprendieron vuelo, la próxima parada era una la Nación del Fuego, aun no sabían a cuál isla ir, pero todos concordaron que debía ser donde Asami nació. La ingeniera aceptó con gusto y tomó las riendas de Pecas. Mientras miraba al horizonte sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriese por completo desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus pies. Se miró a si misma tratando de encontrar que era lo que andaba mal, pero no notó nada extraño así que siguió guiando al bisonte, después de todo, había dejado la Nación del Fuego cuando ella tan solo tenía seis años, después del incidente de su madre su padre decidió regresar a Ciudad República donde su progenitora había nacido y así llevar una vida menos peligrosa. Le hacía mucha ilusión regresar puesto que, allí, tenía varios recuerdos preciados.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer *: Escena inspirada en Batwoman.  
> Segundo**: Originalmente Korra iba a aparecer en pleno acto erótico que tenía como protagonista Kyoshi, pero no me gustó así que le cambié ese punto.


	5. Acto cinco: Viaje, segunda parte. Roku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una buena historia jamás tiene un fin, y sin duda alguna la historia de Asami Sato y la Avatar Korra apenas acaba de iniciar. Ahora que decidieron estar juntas en este drama al que llamamos vida, les esperan muchas aventuras y desafíos nuevos y, sobre todo, su misión más importante les será revelada. ¿Serán capaces de superar todos los retos que se le presenten en el camino? KoxAs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, después de bastante tiempo (a mi parecer) al fin concluí la quinta parte de este FanFic. Deseo reiterar mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero la universidad me mantiene realmente ocupada, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no tardarme tanto tiempo y que la inspiración no se me salga de las manos.  
> Quiero también agradecer todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con esto pues escribo para ustedes y para mí misma, así que, en serio, gracias.
> 
> LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK NO ME PERTENECEN Y OC.

**_Nuestra historia sigue._ **

**_Acto cinco: Viaje, segunda parte. Roku._ **

El viaje fue pacifico, volaron aproximadamente dos días, en ese transcurso de tiempo Asami les contó a sus compañeros sobre el tiempo que ella había vivido en la pragmática Nación del Fuego. La ingeniero nació en el archipiélago candente de la unión entre *Yasuko y Hiroshi Sato, sus padres tuvieron una historia de amor nada convencional: Su madre era descendiente directo de los primeros colonos de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra, mientras que su padre era cine por ciento de sangre isleña. El encuentro de ambos fue dentro de los confines de la República de Naciones Unidas cuando Hiroshi fue a firmar unos contratos importantes con un socio comercial para que su pequeña fábrica, en aquel entonces, Industrias Futuro tuviera una mejor estabilidad económica. Ahí conoció a Yasuko, pues ella era la secretaria de su socio comercial. Después de que el amor surgiera la joven de nacionalidad libre ambos jóvenes se mudaron a la Nación del Fuego dónde la pequeña Asami vio la luz por primera vez. Ahí vivió hasta sus cinco primaveras hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse a Ciudad República por cuestiones de trabajo y, después de eso, sucedió la tragedia en la familia Sato dónde la vida le fue arrebatada a la madre de la ingeniero.

Al horizonte pudieron divisar un conjunto de Islas que conformaban al archipiélago que conformaba la implacable Nación del Fuego. Apenas entraron a los límites del continente, el calor les invadió el cuerpo. Para Asami aquella calidez le resultó tan familiar que se sintió en casa de nuevo, en cambio, para Korra el abrupto cambio de temperatura hizo estragos en sus sistema, para nadie era un secreto que la morena había crecido en la lejana Tribu Agua del Sur dónde la única fuente de calor era la que había en las cabañas. La joven de bellos ojos azules se sintió incomoda al percibir la alta temperatura, no le gustaba para nada el calor a pesar de que su elemento predilecto, a parte del aire, era el fuego. Mako fue el que notó que aquella temperatura le resultaba reconfortante, su fuego control incrementó al igual que el bienestar de su propio cuerpo. Bolin fue el único al que el cambio de temperatura le resultó indiferente, pues su control no era afectado y por poseer sangre de la Nación del Fuego el calor no le afectaba.

Llegaron a las playas de la isla donde se encontraba el Templo de los Guerreros del Sol. Anteriormente había concordado en llegar a la isla dónde Asami había crecido, pero al final optaron por ir directo a su destino que era dicho templo pues allí había ido Aang y Lord Zuko antes, así que concordaron en que después, cuando su misión hubiese acabado, todos tomarían vacaciones allí. Como no podían aterrizar con Pecas más adentrado del bosque porque sería muy difícil que el gran bisonte volador encontrase un lugar lo suficientemente grande para entra. Se bajaron en la orilla arenosa y, como de costumbre, la Avatar ayudó a su amada princesa a bajar del animal, siempre tenía aquellos detalles con ella y eso le fascinaba a la muchacha de ojos color zafiro. Una vez todos estuvieron en el firmamento granoso, le ordenaron a Pecas no moverse hasta que ellos regresaran y, así, cada miembro del grupo tomó una pequeña mochila con provisiones para la caminata y empezaron a adentrase en el bosque. Sus corazones latían con algo de irregularidad y su respiración se había acelerado, la aventura estaba cerca, lo sentían y eso les emocionaba a todos por igual.

La selva era más húmeda que la ciudad por sus grandes árboles, la temperatura era aún más elevada y la joven Avatar estaba a nada de considerar seriamente el quitarse sus prendar y vagar con solo su ropa íntima que Asami bien conocía, odiaba el calor a con todas sus fuerzas, ella prefería mil veces el frío que estar en ese bochorno selvático. Por otra parte, la joven ingeniero llevaba bastante bien el paso, disfrutaba de observar a los pequeños animales que se escondían de ellos y de poder deleitarse con los maravillosos árboles que les acogían en aquel lugar y les brindaba de sombra, ella trabajaba con máquinas, pero siempre admiró a la naturaleza pues ella lograba lo que el humano jamás haría: dar vida a lo que no lo está y ser tan eficiente que podía fabricar cosas autosuficientes. Mako era el que más incómodo estaba, para empezar: odiaba la naturaleza, sus zapatos se atoraban, ramas le rasguñaban a su paso y en más de una ocasión monos-araña le lanzaban frutos en la cabeza provocando carcajadas a la joven Avatar y su hermano pequeño, simplemente irritante. Bolin parecía niño asustadizo y temeroso a lo que podría salirle de cualquier arbusto, le tenía pavor a las arañas-mosquito y eso significaba escuchar sus gritos cada cinco segundos. El equipo se soportaba bien mutuamente, pero todo tenía un límite y esperaban no superar el de ellos mismos.

Al fin dieron con el Templo de los Guerreros del Sol, era realmente grande, aproximadamente tenía como unos cincuenta o setenta metros de alto, estaba construido de tal forma que parecía un pastel con demasiados pisos uno más pequeño que el anterior, estaba lleno de enredaderas -cortesía del tiempo- y el moho cubría casi todas las rocas que lo conformaban dándole un aura aún más vieja de lo que realmente era. Desde la visita del avatar Aang y el que alguna vez fue el Señor del Fuego Zuko a ese templo, los antiguos Guerreros del Sol dejaron el lugar donde habían vivido por tantos años para mudarse a Ciudad Capital y, ahí, establecer su nueva base. El fuego control se estaba enseñando de mala manera y era su deber como guardianes de esa sagrada practica el de reivindicar esta enseñanza. Korra miró a sus amigos y todos compartieron su misma idea mutuamente: Era hora de subir. La caminata hubiese sido larga sin la ayuda de los dos maestros tierra que confirmaban el equipo. Con un simple ademán de manos, Korra y Bolin desprendieron el trozo de tierra que los rodeaba y le hicieron ascender por las escaleras. Una vez adentro contemplaron unas estatuas que hacían una perfecta circunferencia adentro del templo. Al Avatar se acercó a una de ellas mientras sus amigos inspeccionaban las demás.

— Vale, ¿ahora qué, Asami? — Preguntó Korra mirando a su novia quien seguía examinando las hermosas estatuas.

— Según cuenta la historia, el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko hicieron el baile del Fuego aquí adentro, estas estatuas representan los pasos que los maestros fuegos debían hacer. Por lo tanto, pienso que Mako y tú deberían hacer lo mismo. — Sugirió la ingeniero con su dedo abajo del labio en señal de que pensó y razonó la respuesta dada.

— ¿Qué dices, Mako? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? — Pidió la morena con una sonrisa de lado.

— Siempre y cuando Asami me lo permita. — Bromeó el detective provocando una risa conjunta.

— De acuerdo, ¡allá vamos! — Anunció la maestra de los cuatro elementos con su energía usual.

Mako y Korra se posicionaron frente a una estatua diferente e imitaron la pose que la representación humana en piedra poseía, y así, iniciaron el baile que muy pocos maestros fuego llegaban a conocer pero que era esencial para su poder.

Manos arriba con la palma al cielo a los costados de la cabeza, un pie en el piso y el otro doblado en un perfecto cuatro. Primer paso. Agachado con una pierna extendida, la otra flexionada y sus brazos estirados al par de sus piernas. Segundo paso. Erguido con el brazo derecho adelante cerrando el puño y el izquierdo igual, solo que atrás. Tercer paso. Brazo izquierdo adelante y el derecho atrás con puños cerrados semejando a cuando usas el fuego. Cuarto paso. Ambos brazos abajo en diagonal y la cabeza agachada mirando los puños cerrados. Quinto paso. Brazos extendidos con las palmas abiertas y en direcciones opuestas, una adelante y la otra en la retaguardia. Sexto paso. El brazo que antes estaba atrás ahora pasa por debajo del otro con la palma aun extendida. Séptimo paso. Ahora el cuerpo pegado al piso, con la pierna estirada y la otra flexionada con las mano tocando el suelo. Octavo paso. Así hasta llegar a la última pose donde los puños de ambos participantes se unen curvando sus cuerpos en señal de conclusión.

La Avatar y el maestro fuego hicieron todas las transiciones pautadas hasta llegar al final donde, apenas unir sus manos todo el templo tembló y un ruido los empezó a asustar al intrépido grupo. Las rocas sueltas caían, el suelo se movía y nada pintaba muy bien que digamos. En medio de la sala se hizo un gran agujero, la primera en entender que pasaba fue nada más y nada menos que la ingeniero. Un sistema primitivo de poleas y un poco de mecánica simple era lo que provocaba todo eso, de seguro abajo de sus pies se encontraba un complejo sistema de acción que provocaba el temblar del templo. Pasaron unos segundos y del suelo rajado salió una especie de columna que en cuya cúspide, bien puesto y acomodado, se apreciaba algo semejante a un huevo gigante. Su cascaron era verde y tenía rayos de un color más claro en toda su circunferencia. Un ojo inexperto podría confundirlo con un zafiro enorme, pero era más que obvio que no podía existir gema preciosa de semejante tamaño.

— ¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso? — Cuestionó irritado Mako.

— Creo que se activó alguna especie de trampa o mecanismo. — Explicó Asami tratando de recuperar el equilibro perdido.

— Lo que fuera que fuese, ya pasó. — Zanjó la joven de ojos azules mirando al rededor para ver que todos estaban bien, sobre todo su compañera.

— Chicos, ¿qué es esto? — Preguntó Bolin mientras se acercaba al extraño pedestal surgido del piso y trataba de tomar el objeto que yacía arriba de éste.

— ¡No lo toques! — Se escuchó decir en unísono al resto del equipo Avatar haciendo que el pequeño maestro tierra se alejara del huevo como si de fuego se tratase.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? Se supone que vinimos hasta aquí para re-conectarme con Aang, no por un huevo. — Se quejó Korra acercándose al cascaron pero sin tocarlo. — Pareces ser de dragón.

— Imposible, los criaderos de dragones están en Ciudad Capital a manos de la familia real. — Comentó Mako mirando igual de curioso el huevo.

— Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejar esto aquí. Si es un dragón, debemos llevárnoslo y entregarlo en Ciudad Capital... Pero... ¿Cómo lo tomamos? Yo no me fio de estas cosas. — Suspiró Korra resignada.

— Parecer ser un sistema de peso equivalente... — Susurró Asami quien le había estado dando vueltas a la columna que sostenía el peculiar objeto. — Si sacamos este huevo de su base activará un sistema de poleas o algo semejante y no quieren saber que viene después de eso.

— ¿Alguna idea de cómo sacarlo? — Preguntó el detective.

— Claro que sí. — La joven mecánica sacó una pañoleta de sus múltiples bolsas y la empezó a llenar con pequeñas piedras que cayeron del techo cuando el temblor se dio. — Solo tengo que poner un peso equivalente en donde está el huevo y nada pasará.

— Asami, ¿te he dicho lo lista que eres? — Cuestionó la joven Avatar con una sonrisa.

— Siempre, pero me alegra que lo digas. — Contestó la chica de ojos verdes amarrando el pañuelo para impedir que las rocas saliesen. — Listo, ahora... esto debo hacerlo rápido.

La mecánica se puso frente al huevo y lo miró fijamente. Sus compañeros la observaban con nerviosismo y curiosidad a la vez, confiaban en ella, pero temían que algo malo pasara, la suerte jamás estaba de su lado para situaciones así de tenazas. Tan rápido como sus hábiles manos le permitieron, Asami cambió el objeto rugoso por la bolsa llena de piedras, esperó unos minutos y al ver que no pasaba nada, suspiró satisfecha. Sus cálculos del peso habían sido correctos.

— Creo que lo logré... — Comentó la mecánica abrazando el huevo contra su pecho.

— Eres asombrosa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — Balbuceó Korra sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

— Ya me lo has propuesto, pero acepto de nuevo. — Contestó la ingeniero sonriendo.

— No es por querer interrumpirlas, tortolitas, pero debemos irnos. Tenemos que averiguar cómo volver a conectar a Korra con sus vidas pasadas. — Denotó Mako acercándose a las jóvenes enamoradas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Celoso por qué te robé a la chica? — Se burló la morena poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven de ojos verdes.

— ¡Uy! ¡Eso si que debió doler! — Echó más leña al fuego Bolin.

— ¡Pensé que después de todos estos años habías crecido! — Gritó el detective.

— ¡Y yo pensé que después de todos estos años habías aprendido a captar una broma! — Se defendió la Avatar poniéndose al tú por tú con el policía.

— ¡Para mi eso no es una broma! ¡Quise a Asami como te quise a ti! — Eso se estaba poniendo realmente incomodo, pero el maestro tierra disfrutaba del espectáculo.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿O sea que Asami y yo fuimos para ti exactamente lo mismo?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que yo ¡amo! a Asami de una manera realmente diferente y más profunda de lo que te quise a ti! — Espetó la morena cruzándose de brazos y alzando su labio inferior en señal de enojo.

— ¡Yo las quise a las dos de la misma forma pero de manera distinta! ¡¿Y por qué estamos hablado de esto?! — Chilló Mako mientras extendía su mano muy, pero muy, cerca de la bolsa con pierdas tirándola en el acto.

— Oh... No... — Susurraron todos al escuchar el sonido de madera crujiendo y poleas accionándose.

— Gracias, Mako. — Bufó la Avatar aplanado los ojos en dirección al policía.

— Si, gracias, Mako. — Le apoyó Bolin.

— ¿Por qué todos me culpan a mí? — Se quejó el maestro fuego.

— Chicos, no es por interrumpir pero... creo que debemos ¡correr! — Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la heredera antes de darse media vuelta y andar seguida de sus amigos.

De algunas coladeras empotradas en las paredes del templo empezó a surgir un líquido negruzco realmente pegajoso, Asami sabía de qué se trataba y lo mejor era no tener contacto con éste. La brea era realmente difícil de despegar y dolía a horrores si se quedaba en la piel, más de un trabajador suyo jugó con aquel líquido que era usado para darle mantenimiento a ciertas máquinas de su fábrica y combustible a la vez, aquellos que osaban tomarse a la ligera sus advertencias referentes a ese líquido material terminaban en el hospital más de tres semanas con llagas gigantes gracias a lo adherido que quedaba en la piel. Trataron de regresar por donde llegaron, pero la salida estaba bloqueada por una gran masa rocosa que de seguro tenía como objetivo el de obstruir el único acceso de la gran pirámide. Poco a poco la brea se fue acercando y con ésta la desesperación del equipo Avatar crecía. Debían salir de allí sino querían quedarse atrapado de por vida.

Korra miró la gran roca que era lo único que les impedía el paso, «perdón por esto... sé que es una antigüedad pero no tengo otra opción», se dijo a si misma antes de usar su tierra control para tirar la puerta de roca sólida. Apenas se escuchó la colisión del gran objeto con el suelo, los amigos salieron disparados de la pirámide. Bajaron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron, Asami estrechaba el huevo contra su pecho lo más que podía, no debía dejarlo caer por nada del mundo pues los dragones apenas estaban empezando a adquirir número y matar a uno -aunque fuese un huevo- era castigado severamente. No iban a poder bajar a tiempo, lo sabían y si no deseaban quedar con sus pies ahí de por vida debían hacer algo. Bolin miró a su amiga morena y le dijo mudamente un plan que ella captó al ínstate, el maestro tierra tomó a su hermano y la joven a su novia, dieron una fuerte pisada al suelo y un gran fragmento de tierra se alzó empujándolos al cielo, la Avatar hizo una esfera de aire alrededor de sus amigos para amortiguar su caída. Detrás de ellos se observó como la brea era vomitada por el umbral del templo formando una cascada negra, las escaleras se tiñeron de su oscuro color característico hasta llegar al piso donde se esparció unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse por completo.

El grupo de amigos descendió de una manera muy violenta a unos diez metros del templo de donde aún se podía ver salir algo de brea. El aterrizaje no fue el más blando que digamos, la ingeniero se ensimismó tanto en proteger al pequeño dragón que aún no había nacido que su cuerpo recibió varios golpes extra pues a pesar de que la esfera de aire les amortiguó bastante la caída, no se las detuvo del todo. La joven Avatar simplemente cayó sobre sus glúteos dándose un fuerte golpe en la zona que Asami más disfrutaba palpar. Mako cayó de bruces contra el piso, sino fuera porque metió sus manos hubiese perdido varios dientes. Bolin cayó plenamente de espaldas, el golpe se esparció por todo su cuerpo así que fue el que menos dolor sintió de los cuatro. Korra fue la primera en ponerse de pie y enseguida fue dónde estaba su novia para poder ayudarla a reincorporarse sobre sus pies, estaba verdaderamente preocupada por ella, pero al verla sin ningún rasguño en su tersa piel de porcelana se tranquilizó bastante. Sus compañeros se le unieron una vez recuperados de la contusión recibida previamente.

— ¿Todos están bien? — Preguntó Korra solo para asegurarse de que nadie tuviese una herida grave.

— Eso creo. — Contestó Mako tallándose el rostro.

— Yo estoy bien. — Respondió Asami parándose con una mueca de dolor.

— Yo solo tengo un gran moretón en la espalda, me han pegado con rocas, metal, fuego y hielo, pero esto lo supera por mucho. — Se quejó Bolin acariciando su espalda para cesar el malestar.

— Vale, al menos estamos en una sola pieza. — Comentó la morena aliviada.

— Bueno, no creo que todos estemos bien... — Habló la ingeniero despegando el huevo que tenía de ella. — Este pequeño se está enfriando, debemos mantenerlo caliente si queremos que siga con vida hasta llevarlo a Ciudad Capital.

— Yo me encargo. — Se ofreció la Avatar creando una llama en su mano.

— Korra, queremos calentar el huevo no hacer huevo duro. — Se escuchó decir a Bolin con tono serio.

— ¿Y, qué proponen ustedes? — Preguntó la morena poniéndose las manos en la cadera y alzando una ceja.

— Creo que yo sé que puedo hacer. Si lo mantenemos envuelto, tendrá suficiente calor. — Dijo la mecánica dándole el huevo a su novia.

— Claro, pero... ¿cómo lo envolvemos…? 'Sami, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! — Gritó la joven de ojos azules al ver a su novia quitándose la chaqueta que tenía encima.

— Mi ropa es más gruesa en comparación a la que ustedes tienen, si lo envuelvo en mi chaqueta se mantendrá caliente. — Argumentó la ingeniero desabrochándose los botones de su suéter.

Korra se sonrojó, Mako desvió la vista admirando falsamente el cielo y Bolin simplemente acompañó a su hermano con verdaderos ánimos de contemplar aquel mar azulino. Asami se deshizo de su chaqueta pasándola por sus brazos y su torso, todo sería normal de no ser porque en vez de llevar su usual camisa blanca, esta vez portaba un top negro que solo cubría los pechos de la muchacha de ojos verdes, la Avatar conocía muy bien esa prenda, su novia la usaba cuando hacía trabajo mecánico en casa y usualmente evitaba verla cuando sabía que estaba así pues a pesar de que habían hecho ya ciertas cosas, aun le era penoso ver a su novia en poca ropa. Su quijada se abrió a más no poder, su corazón latía con irregularidad, solo bastaba eso para que empezara a desear tocar el cuerpo de Asami sin parar, tragó saliva al ver como pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el plano abdomen alvino de la mecánica. Sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel al ver como aquella figura femenina se le acercaba con la chaqueta que portaba antes en la mano, no podía dejar de verla y detenerse en aquel busto que tanto adoraba tocar, si eso seguía así olvidaría donde estaba y la haría suya ahí mismo.

— ¿Me **darías? — Escuchó a la lejanía la morena y se sonrojó a más no poder.

— Todos los días si te dejas. — Balbuceó Korra con un hilo de saliva en la abertura del labio en un mundo de ensoñación.

— ¿Eh? — Ese monosílabo fue lo único necesario para sacar del trance a Korra.

— Perdón, ¿qué me dijiste? — Movió la cabeza la morena sacando todo lo que pudo de aquellos pensamientos nada puros.

— Te pregunté: "¿Me darías el huevo, por favor?". — Reiteró la ingeniero.

— Ah... Claro... — Captó la Avatar entregando el objeto a su compañera.

Detrás de ella se escucharon dos risas masculinas, una proveniente de un policía y la otra de un maestro tierra quienes habían visto aquella escena tan cómica.

— Hey, Korra, tienes algo de baba escurriendo por tu quijada. — Se burló Bolin entre risas.

— ¡Cállense! — Les ordenó la morena limpiándose la saliva que, efectivamente, tenía.

La joven de ojos azules miró con atención a su pareja, aquellos finos hombros que había acariciado ya en más de una ocasión, aquella espalda que aún tenían pequeñas marcas de uñas que eran de su propiedad y un pícaro lunar que adoraba en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Luego sus ojos viajaron a sus amigos, confiaba en ellos y sabía que jamás mirarían a Asami de aquella forma que ella lo hacía, pero no quería arriesgarse. Tomó la piel que siempre llevaba amarrada en la cintura, la desató y la colocó sobre los hombros de su novia. La ingeniero al sentir la suave textura de las pieles sobre ella dio un respingo y miró a la dueña de aquel ropaje.

— Korra, ¿qué haces? — Se interesó la ingeniero curiosa.

— No me gusta que vayas solo en ese top, es inapropiado y te puedes enfermar. — Contestó la chica de ojos azules con un puchero en los labios y un sonrojo en los pómulos.

— Eres tan dulce. — Y sin poder evitarlo, la mecánica le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a su novia. — Listo, el huevo ya está envuelto y calientito.

— Y no creo que sea el único que esté caliente. — Albureó Mako a la joven Avatar quien enseguida se sonrojó.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no lo estoy! — Salió a la defensiva la morena.

— Yo jamás dije que fueras tú. — «Vale, te lo paso solo porque yo te provoqué antes», pensó Korra guardándose los comentarios. — De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

— ¿Alguna idea, Korra? — Preguntó Bolin.

— No lo sé... 'Sami, ¿conoces algo más de la historia de Aang y Lord Zuko? — Interrogó la Avatar a su pareja.

— Les dije todo lo que sabía. — Dijo la ingeniero alzándose de hombros.

— ¿Le tienes que preguntar a Asami sobre historia del Avatar Aang cuando tú eres la Avatar? — Reprendió Mako a su amiga sorprendido.

— Soy el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos y quien mantiene el balance en el mundo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como para aprender historia. Y creo que no nos queda más que empezar a caminar. — Concluyó la castaña. — Andando.

El equipo avatar empezó a recorrer distancia, Asami iba junto a Korra y los chicos atrás de ellas, evitaron a toda costa el rastro de brea y siguieron adelante. La joven avatar miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su compañera, sus pieles le cubrían lo suficiente pero no tanto como a ella le gustaría, su cintura estaba expuesta y con tan solo ver esa parte su estómago se contraía y su abdomen cosquilleaba. Trató de no verla, pero era imposible, era como si le pusieran un gran plato de comida enfrente y ella hubiese pasado hambre por meses. No. Debía concentrase en la misión, estaba allí para fortalecer su conexión de Avatar y no para babear por su prometida que era realmente sensual, estaba ahí para volver a conectarse con Aang, no para desear tocar aquel cuerpo femenino, sentirlo contra el suyo y darle caricias candentes que le hicieran gemir su nombre con aquella voz que la enloquecía... «¡Ya basta, Korra! ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer eso con Asami después de que acabes con todo esto!», se repetía la morena meneando la cabeza de lado y lado. Mientras la joven de ojos azules seguía tratando de quitarse la imagen de su novia de la mente algo le llamó la atención: un movimiento irregular entre el follaje y la sensación de que eran observados por algo, pero aquel sentimiento fue efímero al ver surgir a un pequeño mono-tigre de un arbusto. Debía de estar imaginando cosas ya, el calor interno y externo le estaban afectado demasiado.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del templo de los Guerreros del Sol, el lugar era simplemente hermoso, se conformaban por una explanada rocosa de larga longitud, al fondo se podía ver una gran escalera que parecía tocar el cielo azulado, en la sima de ésta habían dos caminos adyacentes que conectaban con dos montañas que se erguían imponentes, si se veían del ángulo correcto se podría jurar que se formaba una "T". Korra sintió una gran energía espiritual emanar de la sima, quizá si iba allí y meditaba podría volver a conectarse con su vida pasada, iba a empezar a subir las escaleras cuando la morena escuchó algo fuera de lo usual. Una rama romperse. Todo el equipo Avatar se quedó en silencio, su vasta experiencia les había ensañado que cada vez que la morena guardaba silencio y sus hombros se tensaban era premonición de que algo malo iba a suceder. Una llamarada de fuego de algún lugar fue lo necesario para que el grupo de amigos confirmaran sus sospechas, alguien estaba allí y no eran amigos suyos precisamente o animalitos lindos y tiernos.

De los límites del bosque salieron tres sujetos, todos vestían ropas estropeadas y rotas y tenían tatuajes por el cuerpo: Uno en el brazo derecho, otro tenía una gran línea negra impresa en la cara justo a la altura de sus ojos y el último poseía unas marcas extrañas en el cuello semejantes a escamas. Consigo llevaban cadenas y otros objetos que servían para capturar animales. Eran cazadores y no de los buenos. Asami abrazó al huevo contra si al ver a aquellos sujetos, tenía conocimiento de que las crías de dragones era bastante valiosas y se vendían a altos precios en el mercado negro ya que los únicos que existían estaban, obviamente, bajo la protección de la familia real y, a menos que fueses muy valiente o muy tonto, te atreverías a robarle a la familia quien gobernaba toda la Nación del Fuego.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Al parecer ustedes resolvieron el enigma del templo y ahora tienen nuestro huevo... — Habló el cazador que tenía escamas en el cuello y que llevaba una cadena, al parecer era el líder.

— Este huevo no es de su propiedad. — Gruñó Korra moviéndose despacio hasta cubrir con su propio cuerpo a su novia.

— ¡¿Oíste, Zhu?! ¡No es de nuestra propiedad! — Se echó a reír el del rostro tatuado y pelo parado.

— Si, lo escuché Lee. Estos mocosos no saben con quien se están metiendo. — Comentó el líder cruzándose de brazos.

— Retírense y no les haremos daño. — Advirtió la morena frunciendo el ceño.

— Muñeca, creo que eso nos queda a más nosotros. Entreguen el huevo y juro no lastimarlos mucho. — Amenazó el tal Zhu con una sonrisa amplia.

— El huevo será tuyo cuando pases arriba de nosotros. — Sentenció la Avatar alzando los puños en señal de pelea.

— Como tú quieras. Chicos, ¡ataquen! — Vociferó el líder de los cazadores.

— ¡Asami, sube por las escaleras y cuida el huevo! Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos y nos aseguraremos de que no te sigan. — Ordenó Korra a su novia mientras empezaba a lanzar ataques de aire control.

La joven mecánica miró a su pareja y empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras de piedra, una vez estuvo en el primer escalón, sus amigos cubrieron el inicio de la escalinata de rocas. El maestro tierra, quien era el que se encontraba al pie de la escalera, creó un lago de lava con su nuevo control para impedir el paso mientras sus otros amigos se enfrentaban a los cazadores. Mako se disputaba en duelo con el sujeto del tatuaje en el brazo, era un maestro fuego al igual que él y uno bástate bueno, sus ataques eran potentes y rápidos, jamás se había enfrentado a un maestro así de fuerte y temía perder contra él. Pero no debía, no podía decepcionar a sus amigos. Ganaría aunque saliera más que chamuscado de ese encuentro. Korra, por otra parte se preocupaba de tipo con el tatuaje en la cara, era muy delgado pero poseía una flexibilidad y velocidad tremenda, casi podía jurar que era un lémur humano. Sus ataques eran físicos, dolorosos y muy veloces. Su máxima destreza era el de poder treparse en los árboles y de ahí pegarle con una cadena que llevaba como arma y eso dolía bastante. Se notaba que no eran simples cazadores principiantes con aires de grandeza, sabían que querían y harían todo lo posible para obtener a su presa.

Mako daba patadas, golpes y su fuego se extendía por toda la explanada. Recibía a cambio llamaradas más potentes que le costaban controlar, ¿qué demonios era este sujeto? ¿Una máquina de incendios o qué? El detective no pudo pensar demasiado porque apenas acababa una ronda de llamas venía otra y otra. Debía pensar, eso era lo que él hacía, era un detective después de todo, hacía varios años que había dejado de ser un niño que solo pensaba que el más fuerte y musculoso ganaba, ahora él era inteligente y siempre la inteligencia le ganaba a la fuerza bruta, su amiga Asami era la prueba viviente de ello. Miró hacia todos los lados y lo recordó: La brea. Si podía hacer que aquel sujeto lo siguiese hasta donde aquel liquido negro estaba, podría pegarlo ahí para siempre. Le dio un último golpe seguido de unas palabras de burla antes de empezar a correr en dirección al bosque, solo esperaba no perderse en el camino.

Korra estaba empezando a irritarse con ese enfrentamiento, los movimientos de aquel sujeto eran ciertamente rápidos y más cuando se ocultaba entre el prado o las frondosas hojas de los árboles, la cadena la golpeaba en todas las direcciones imaginables y dolía. Ella odiaba un contrincante así, prefería luchar cara a cara que a escondidas. La gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia fue que entre la discusión verbal que tenían le faltara el respeto a su hermosa novia. «Esa chica de cabello negro esta buena, quizá sea mi próxima presa, ya me puedo imaginar cómo será en la cama», esas fueron las palabras necesarias para que la morena perdiese el poco control que tenía. Cuando el cazador le lanzó la condena de nueva cuenta, Korra la cogió sin importarle el dolor sentíos en su antebrazo donde la enredó. Podía soportar que el maldito bastardo se escondiese para pelear, los golpes en todas las direcciones y las burlas constantes de la pelea. Pero jamás, reitero, ¡jamás! ¡Nadie le faltaba el respeto a su novia! La Avatar jaló la cadena atrayendo en su dirección al cazador que apenas al ver que estaba demasiado cerca de la joven morena empezó a sudar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de "mi" novia? — Rugió la morena haciendo énfasis en el pronombre de propiedad.

— ¿T-T-Tu novia? — Tartamudeó el pobre cazador.

— Así es... ahora pagarás por lo que tu sucia boca dijo. — Advirtió la Avatar mientras alzaba al sujeto por el cuello de su ropa.

Bolin ya se había encargado el jefe de los crimínales, la pelea fue realmente dura para él pues se enfrentó a otro maestro tierra. Las rocas salían disparadas y rompían otras, iba a tener nuevos moretones en su colección. Llegó a usar su lava-control para ganar algo de terreno, pero eso no pareció asustar al cazador quien le seguía lanzando rocas a diestra y siniestra. Llegó a tal punto que el pobre chico de ojos verdes tuvo que hacer un gran muro de tierra para contener los ataques. Debía pensar en algo rápido: ¿usar sus proyectiles de lava? No, muy peligroso y podía herir de gravedad al cazador. ¿Rocas? No, ya esa había fallado. «Piensa, Bolin, eres un maestro tierra... ¿qué es lo que más odiosa?» y, en ese momento, su mente le dio la respuesta. Aun con el muro arriba, el joven hizo un orificio abajo de él y empezó a mover la tierra con el simple propósito de ir hasta los pies de su atacante. Un maestro tierra odiaba que le quitara firmeza a su posición pues ellos debían ser rígidos como una roca. Apenas Bolin tuvo que extender su mano para lograr tomar el tobillo del cazador y, así, desequilibrarlo para tirarlo directamente contra el piso, no perdió tiempo y lo aprisionó para que no usara más su control. Uno menos, y por lo que veía, Korra igual ya se había encargado de su presa.

Mako salía de entre los arbustos batido de brea, había sido un lío el poder engañar al cazador para poder dejarlo ahí adherido al líquido oscuro. Primero tuvo que llegar hasta la gran pirámide donde usó su fuego control para elevarse hasta un lugar donde no estuviese impregnando de aquella sustancia oscura, luego se vio en la tarea de insultar y agredir verbalmente al cazador para que, cejado por la ira, escalara la pendiente viscosa. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ya no podía moverse, cosa que lo enfureció aún más y, antes de que empezara a lanzar fuego por la boca, el detective hizo uso de su control de nuevo para salir de allí. Al llegar hasta donde sus amigos se hallaban notó que los otros cazadores ya habían sido capturados y estaban presos en una gran roca, cortesía del Avatar de seguro. Iba celebrar con sus amigos la victoria obtenida hasta que un grito proveniente de cierta ingeniero les alarmó. El huevo estaba eclosionando.

Asami vio toda la pelea desde arriba de la escalera, sabía que debía proteger al huevo y a su vez mantenerlo caliente, no sería tarea difícil después de todo. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, se acomodó al pequeño ser en el hueco de éstas y se dedicó a mirar en acción a su novia. Era cómico observar cómo se irritaba cada vez que la cadena le golpeaba, estaba consciente de que no duraría mucho tiempo con esa sumisión que mostraba en la pelea, Korra era una persona cuya forma de enfrentarse a los enemigos era en un duelo directo, sin esconderse y sin usar otra cosa que no fuesen sus puños o poderes. Apenas pensó eso, vio como la morena tomaba la cadena que había sido usarla para pegarle y como jalaba al sujeto que la usaba. Sí, conocía muy bien a aquella chica y su predicción se hizo realidad. Seguía viendo todo a la distancia con gran interés pues Mako había desaparecido y Bolin usaba la cabeza por primera vez en batalla, cuando notó que todos los cazadores ya estaban amordazados y que su amigo detective salía de los arbustos solo quiso ir dónde ellos así que tomó el huevo entre sus manos y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta que sintió algo moverse y un sonido de ruptura le atravesó los tímpanos. Fijó su vista en el huevo y su cara palideció al instante. Se estaba rompiendo.

— ¡El huevo, el huevo, se está abriendo! — Gritó la mecánica llamando la atención de sus compañeros que no tardaron en ir con ella.

Asami se sentó de nuevo esta vez con el pequeño ser entre las manos, lo aprisionó contra su pecho tratando de brindarle más calor. Korra fue la primera en llegar, usó su aire-control para dar un salto monumental y caer justamente a su lado.

— ¿Cómo está? — Se interesó la Avatar agachándose para ver el suceso.

— Tiene una ruptura en la parte superior, el pequeño intenta salir pero al parecer el cascaron es muy duro. — Contó la ingeniero analizando en el acto la situación.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? — Preguntó Korra alterada.

— No lo sé, entre mis atributos no está el de "veterinaria de dragones". — Se excusó la chica de ojos verdes mirando a su novia.

— Yo solo he visto nacer a Naga, y eso fue hace bastante tiempo. — Argumentó la morena.

— ¡Ya estamos aquí! — Gritó Bolin entre exhalaciones.

— ¿Ya nació? — Preguntó Mako agitado.

— Aun no, en eso está. — Respondió Korra sin quitarle la mirada al huevo.

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, lo colores rijosos y naranjos predominaban en el ambiente, la temperatura descendía pero la humedad en el aire daba la sensación térmica contraria, el viento era inexistente y pequeños espíritus salían del bosque para poder apreciar el acontecimiento del nacimiento de una nueva vida. Asami veía como aquella cascara que le había servido a un pequeño ser como guarida de poco a poco se rompía, el dragoncito asomó su naricita por un agujerito que había hecho con su trompita respirado por primera vez aire fresco. La ingeniero le dio ánimos al pequeño animal para seguir luchando en contra del encierro. La cría, como si pudiese entender el idioma humano, siguió esforzándose; con su cabeza daba envestidas a la dura cascara que lo mantuvo cautivo por equis cantidad de tiempo, allá afuera un sonido le llamaba y, a pesar de no comprender los extraños ruidos, sabía que lo debía salir de aquel lugar pues era ya demasiado pequeño para él.

Con una última embestida, la cabeza del pequeño dragón salió del huevo arrojado en todas direcciones pedazos de cascara y llena de ***plasma altamente nutritiva. Era hermoso, dio un leve chillido de felicidad anunciando que había logrado salir de su encierro, poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejando a relucir la tonalidad de éstos, uno era de un extraño color azul y el otro de un tono negro, carecía lo típicos bigotes de su especie por ser apenas una cría recién nacida, sus escamas brillaban de un hermoso color aguamarina y con los rayos del atardecer adquirían tonos más naranjos. El pequeño dragón al sentir su cabeza libre de opresión decidió terminar de emerger, extendió sus diminutas alas rompiendo lo que quedaba del cascaron y así liberar su cuerpo. Lo primero que sintieron sus patas fue una superficie suave y cálida, alzó el rostro y lo incipiente que sus ojos vieron fue la hermosa cara de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Sintió una conexión extraña con aquel ser, como si algo los uniese desde ese instante y dio otro chillido de alegría, de seguro aquello que sentía era porque esa cosa que lo miraba era su mamá y, a partir de ese instante, estaría con ella siempre.

Asami no podía creer lo que había pasado, vio nacer a un dragón, ¡un dragón! Era más que increíble. Aquel pequeño reptil era preciosos a su vista, esos hermosos ojos le hechizaron pues, apenas abrirlos, le encantaron. Por mera inercia alzó sus manos dejando al dragoncito a la altura de su rostro, lo que hizo el animalito terminó por enamórala. Sintió como la pequeña lengua de la cría se deslizaba levemente por su nariz con ternura y, posteriormente, juntó su rostro con la mejilla de ella en señal de un acto fraternal. Demasiado tierno para poder resistirse, quería quedárselo, debía quedárselo, un sentimiento extraño surgió entre ellos dos y no quería dejar al pequeño solo, ella sabía lo que era no tener padres y no pensaban dejar al pequeño en un criadero de dragones dónde lo harían de menos. Era extraño, Asami jamás sintió ****debilidad por ningún animal a pesar de que no negase que le gustasen. Pero esa cría de dragón era distinta, era como si sus vidas se hubiesen entrelazado en ese mismo momento.

Todos estaban impactos, el pequeño dragón había nacido y a la única que miraba era a Asami. Korra quiso intervenir pero algo se lo impidió, contempló con cuidado la escena y entonces comprendió que pasaba. Su novia había encontrado a su animal guía. Mako guardaba silencio, su mente trabaja a mil por hora pues jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un dragón así de cerca, al único repitió voladora que tenía el gusto de haber visto era al dragón de Lord Zuko, y eso de una distancia muy lejana. Bolin fue el primero en acercase a la escena que se desarrollaba entre la ingeniero y el pequeño dragón, extendió sus manos con energía y cogió al animalito alzándolo por encima de su cabeza mientras sonreía, parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

— ¡Miren esto! ¡Un dragón bebé! ¡Eres la cosa más hermosa que...! — Pero el maestro tierra no pudo concluir su oración ya que el dragón le lanzó una llamarada de fuego y saltó de regreso a los brazo de Asami.

— Creo que a alguien no le gusta que lo separen de su mamá. — Comentó Mako burlándose de su hermano.

— ¿Mamá? — Interrogó la ingeniero mientras acariciaba al pequeño reptil.

— ¿No es obvio, 'Sami? Lo primero que vio el pequeño fue tu rostro, obviamente te ve como su madre. — Explicó Korra con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer con él? Es un dragón... ya saben... deben de estar en los criaderos de Ciudad Capital... — Se interesó el detective BeiFong.

— ¿Lo llevamos, Asami? — Interrogó la morena a su pareja.

— Debemos de... pero... — Musitó la mecánica sin dejar de ver al dragón... — No creo que sea buena idea. Quiero decir: Este pequeño es huérfano y no deseo que los otros dragones lo lastime. Creo que sería mejor si yo cuidara de él...

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Sabes que cuidar a un dragón no será tarea fácil. — Preguntó el maestro fuego alzando una poblada ceja.

— Mako, soy la novia de Korra, puedo hacerme cargo de un dragón. — Fue la contestación de la mecánica.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó la Avatar al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Bueno, parecer que solo mi hermano mayor es el único sin una mascota, va siguiendo los pasos de la jefa Lin. — Bromeó Bolin.

— En ese caso, creo que debemos agregar a Ryou al equipo avatar. — Comentó Korra con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ryou? — Repitió su novia con duda.

— Ryou significa dragón, ¿qué mejor nombre para el pequeño? — La ingeniera sólo atinó a reírse por aquello.

— Korra, si alguna vez tenemos hijos, no le pondrás los nombres. — Jugó Asami con su pareja. — Ryou, ésta es Korra, mi novia. El gruñón de allá es Mako y el chico tierno de allí es Bolin.

— Hola, es un gusto el conocerte. — Dijo la Avatar acariciando al dragón. — ¿Sabes? Mi vida pasada llamada Roku tuvo una vez y...

Pero la joven de ojos azules no pudo concluir su historia, apenas sus ojos tuvieron interacción con los del pequeño animalito algo en ella hizo un click. En cuestión de segundo sus ojos empezaron a brillar y entró en estado avatar ahí mismo dejando a sus amigos plasmados y preocupados a la vez.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Era agradable, ya no sentía tanto calor. Sentía el césped bajo su piel morena y el rocío le refrescaba más de lo que podría imaginar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló el paisaje que se abría ante ella: El sol no era tan intenso como en el mundo físico, los colores que conformaban su entorno eran indescriptibles, pues la mayoría danzaba en el cielo como si de una aurora boreal se tratase, morado, azul, verde, rosa todos danzando entre sí como persiguiéndose en un eterno ciclo sin fin con un fondo negro dónde destellaban estrellas cuyo origen era desconocido. Se podía percibir el aura de paz que emanaba el mundo donde ahora estaba, solo había podido sentir ese nivel de tranquilidad cuando estaba junto a su amaba novia.

Se sentó y talló su cabeza hasta para tratar de organizar sus ideas, fijó su vista al frente y se quedó muda al contemplar dos figuras que conocía más que bien. La Avatar Kyoshi y el Avatar Roku. Ya había adquirido de nueva cuenta su conexión espiritual con la guerrera de una manera demasiado extraña, peo aquel viejo Avatar era en el que tenía su interés captado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de establecer una charla decente con aquel hombre de avanzada edad, y sin duda deseó en más de una ocasión poder hablar con aquel señor, puesto que él había sido el que vio a Aang a en sus fases más oscura en relación con sus asuntos de Avatar. Ambas vidas pasadas le miraron y sintió la necesidad de parase pues aún seguía tendida en el suelo, en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron y se dio la charla esperada por ambas partes.

— Avatar Roku... Avatar Kyoshi... — Musitó la morena incrédula ante la visión mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Hola, Avatar Korra... Es un gusto verte de nuevo. — Saludó amablemente el viejo maestro fuego con una sonrisa.

— Habla por ti, tú no tuviste a esta mocosa indagando en tus recuerdos más preciados por el simple hecho de hacer la acción equivocada. — Se quejó la guerrea cruzándose de brazos.

— Primero que nada, y con mucho respeto, yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo demonios llegué a tus recuerdos, yo solo quería re-conectarme con ustedes. — Se defendió la joven de ojos azules ante las acusaciones de Kyoshi.

— No me importa, vistea algo demasiado personal, incluso siendo el Avatar actual no te da autorización para ver mis recuerdos amorosos. Mi interrogante es: ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo cómo para llegar a esa parte de mi vida? — Preguntó la maestra tierra alzando una ceja.

El aire incomodo empezó a surgir por parte de Korra y por la de Roku, el anciano se sentía totalmente ajeno a la situación y la morena se debatía mentalmente si darle resolución a la interrogante planteada o no. Al final suspiró resignada, conocía a su vida pasada y si su demanda le era negada ella acabaría con varios moretones espirituales.

— Yo... Ah... — Empezó la maestra agua con duda. — Yo estaba a punto de acostarme con mi novia. — Concluyó sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Novia? — Interrogó Kyoshi curiosa.

— Si... Salgo con una mujer como tú... — Aceptó Korra roja de los pómulos aún.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que había perdido mis esperanzas en el Avatar! ¡Muy bien hecho, Korra! Cuando quieras te doy unos consejos, ya sabes que yo era una fiera en la cama y... — El monologo de la guerra fue interrumpido por una tos más que falsa provenientes del maestro fuego.

— No creo que Korra esté aquí para recibir consejos casquivanos... Kyoshi... — Hizo notar el Avatar de la nación de fuego.

— Que amargando eres, Roku... Por cierto, ¿por qué ella invadió mis recuerdos cuando se conectó conmigo y contigo no? — Cuestionó la guerrera.

— Porque, a diferencia de ti, Kyoshi, yo entrené mi aura espiritual lo cual me permite hacer cosas como estas. No me concentré en entrenar mis músculos e impresionar chicas. — Argumentó el anciano.

— ¿Entrenar los músculos y conquistar chicas que tiene de malo? — Interrogaron ambas mujeres en unísono.

— Insisto, este no es el tema a discutir. Korra está aquí para volverse a conectar conmigo y hacer tú conexión más potente al igual que la de Aang. — Comentó Roku tratando de apaciguar a las dos chicas. — Korra, viste nacer a un dragón, ¿verdad?

— Algo así, Asami fue quien tuvo la mejor visión y la dicha de unirse con él. — Contó la morena.

— No importa, tú bien sabes que tu guía animal es otro... Pero para poder conectarte conmigo debías contemplar aquella maravilla natural ya que yo vi nacer a mi animal guía y ha sido el momento más maravilloso que he experimentado... Por eso conectaste conmigo cuando palpaste al dragón, ya que imitaste algo que yo hice en vida. — Explicó el maestro fuego.

— En otras palabras, me acabas de decir que para poder conectarme con ustedes debo hacer algo que hicieron antes, ¿no? — Inquirió la morena alzando una ceja.

— No es tan fácil, si lo fuera no sería misión del Avatar. Debes hacer lo que nosotros hicimos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Pero no te preocupes, las cosas surgirán natural así como lo de tu novia. — La guerrera posó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la joven Avatar. — Ahora cuéntame: ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Sexy? ¿Candente? ¿Una diosa dándote placer? ¿Tiene buen trasero?

— ¿P-P-Perdón? — Tartamudeó Korra totalmente sonrojada.

— Acabemos con esto. — Sentenció Roku separando a Kyoshi de la más joven de los tres y poniendo su dedo pulgar en la frente y el otro en el pecho. — Con esto será suficiente.

Los ojos del anciano y los de la Avatar en turno empezaron a brillar. Korra sintió como el espíritu de Raava crecía en poder y profundidad, había rescatado la conexión con Roku y ahora la de Kyoshi era más fuerte. Poco a poco volvía a estar completa y eso le hacía feliz pues así ya no tendría el peso de ser el primer Avatar y le estaba forjando una ayuda a sus vidas futuras.

— Listo, ¿cómo te sientes? — Se interesó el maestro fuego.

— Realmente... bien... más... completa, supongo. — Contestó la morena mirándose las manos mientras las abría y cerraba. — Gracias.

— No hay de que, aun te queda un largo camino por delante, eres la Avatar después de todo. — Dijo Roku sonriente. — Es tiempo de que regreses, tu novia y tus amigos deben de estar algo preocupados por ti.

— Eso creo... de nuevo... gracias. — Y con una reverencia, la joven Avatar se despidió de sus vidas pasadas desvaneciéndose en el aire.

— ¡Hey, Korra! ¡No me contestaste las preguntas! ¿¡Estás segura que no quieres mis consejos!? — Gritó Kyoshi, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser una gran Avatar? — Se preguntó Roku rodando los ojos.

— ¡Hice una Isla! ¡La separé de un continente! ¡Y tiene mi nombre! ¿Cuántas islas tienes tú, ¡eh!?— Respondió la guerrera con energía y narcisismo.

— Ya vamos, Kyoshi... es tarde. — Ordenó el Avatar de la nación del fuego.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que la joven morena había entrado en estado Avatar y, a ese paso, quien sabe cuándo regresaría a su cuerpo. Sus amigos, al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, optaron por no mover el cuerpo de su compañera y dormir allí mismo, total, ya se habían acostumbrado a aquel ajetreo. Asami se ofreció para cuidar el cuerpo de su novia junto con Bolin mientras Mako regresaba a la orilla de la playa a buscar a Pecas, quien de seguro estaría durmiendo una siesta al ver que sus pasajeros no daban señales de vida. Así que, tomando a Korra entre los brazos, el maestro tierra, la ingeniero junto con su dragón y el detective BeiFong descendieron las escaleras con cuidado de no magullar mucho el cuerpo de la morena. Llegaron hasta la explanada y, ahí, la mecánica tomó asiento con sus piernas doblabas de un lado para que el joven de ojos verdes colocase a su amiga con cuidado sobre sus muslos. Una vez así, le pidió de favor al maestro tierra que buscase algo de madera, la noche amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento y no sería agradable que eso ocurriese.

Pasaron las horas y Korra no daba señales de regresar, Asami se estaba empezando a preocupar, jamás había tardado tanto en el mundo espiritual. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda? No, debía controlarse, ella era la Avatar y podía con esas cosas, la conocía y sabía que a pesar de las dificultades ella volvería. Cuando Mako regresó con pecas le pidió uno de los sacos para dormir que llevaban consigo, el maestro fuego se subió arriba del gran bisonte y buscó entre las cosas, una vez lo halló se lo extendió a la ingeniero y ésta lo usó como sustituto de sus piernas en la cabeza de Korra, debía armar las casa de campaña mientras los chicos hacían la fogata. Así que sin perder el tiempo, puso manos a la obra pues si les encargaba esa tarea a sus amigos acabarían durmiendo en los sacos de dormir y aquella idea no le apetecía para nada a la heredera.

La noche ya gobernaba el cielo nocturno, las estrellas inundaban el nirvana y la luna se imponía ante las tinieblas, la cálida temperatura bajaba al firmamento provocando que la sensación térmica fuera mayor. Asami ya estaba adentro de su tienda, con sus fino dedos acariciaba las hebras de un cabello castaño que reposaban en la cabeza de cierta morena, Korra no despertaba aun y ella solo podía esperar a que esos hermosos ojos azules se abrieran. Suspiró cansada, no pensaba dormir hasta que supiera que su prometida estaba bien y poder acostarse a su lado como siempre lo hacía, siguió jugando con sus cabellos como tanto le gustaba, la sensación del pelo de la joven Avatar entre sus blancos dedos le encantaba, era tan suave y sedoso que parecía casi irreal que aquella textura fuera de la propiedad de una persona tan robusta y fuerte como Korra. El tiempo pareció detenerse y ella solo siguió con sus caricias. De repente, su estómago se contrajo y unas nauseas tremendas le invadieron. Debía salí. Tenía que salir. Se paró de un salto y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda seguida por el pequeño reptil que apenas sentir que su dueña se alejaba decidió acompañarla, una vez en el exterior salió corriendo hasta los arbustos más cercanos que encontró. Por su garganta brotó la comida semi-digerida que había ingerido momentos antes. Jamás se había sentido así de mal. Solo se limitó a seguir expulsado el líquido que su estómago se reusaba a mantener adentro mientras se lamentaba mentalmente sobre la razón de haber comido aquella carne seca que Bolin le dio.

Korra abrió los ojos con lentitud y se incorporó esperando sentir la calidez de su prometida cerca suyo, pero lo único que vio fue la melena de su novia moverse con gran velocidad junto con la cola de un pequeño dragón a los límites del bosque. Susurró su nombre con temor, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Estaban bajo ataque? ¿Algo le pasaba a la ingeniero? Sin detenerse a razonar las preguntas, se paró y siguió a su compañera hasta verla arrodillarse delante de unos arbustos verde oscuro, escuchó sonidos guturales provenir de su prometida y el sonido de arcadas. Se apresuró a llegar donde su amada ingeniero estaba y puso su mano en la espalda de ella, su estómago se contrajo y su corazón empezó a tener una taquicardia severa. Asami estaba regresando sus alimentos allí mismo, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y podía apreciar que su labial de había corrido. En todo el tiempo que había estado con la líder de Industrias Futuro jamás la había contemplado en tan pésimo estado y eso que ya la había visto indispuesta y de manera grave. Aquello era algo nuevo y le daba miedo, miedo por su novia y por la posibilidad de verla en un estado atroz.

— ¿¡Asami, estás bien!? — Preguntó Korra una vez vio que su pareja había dejado de vomitar.

— Oh, Korra... ya despertaste. Perdón por no estar tu lado cuando pasó. — Se disculpó la ingeniero limpiándose con la muñeca los residuos de comida y jugo digestivo y acariciando al pequeño dragón que parecía tan preocupado como su novia.

— ¡No te pregunté por eso! ¿Te sientes mal?, ¡¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital, un curandero, con Katara?! — La morena hablaba con tal nerviosísimos que hizo reír a su compañera.

— Estoy bien... solo... solo me dieron nauseas, es todo. — Contestó Asami tranquilizando a su pareja. — No, no necesito un hospital o doctor, y dudo que Katara quiera tratarme por unas simples nauseas.

— Pero, pero, pero. — Quiso refutar la Avatar pero fue acallada por la mecánica.

— Te lo he dicho, Korra, estoy en excelente estado. Ahora, guardemos silencio que Mako y Bolin están durmiendo y nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo. — Concluyó la joven de ojos verdes tomado la mano de su compañera dirigiéndose a su tienda.

Korra accedió de muy mala gana, sabía que las náuseas sentidas por Asami no eran muy normales, pero si se ponía a discutir con ella no llegaría a nada. Se dejó arrastrar por su novia hasta su casa de campaña. La ingeniero solo guiaba a su pareja, sabía que ese repentino vomito no era normal en ella, culpó de inmediato a la comida ingerida esa noche, a pesar de que eso la dejaba tranquila muy dentro de ella su alma le decía que no había sido, sino que otra cosa. Una maravillosa cosa.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:   
> Primer*: Sé que anteriormente le había puesto a la madre de Asami "Yue", pero Yasuko es su nombre oficial, me acabo de enterar hoy mismo gracias al árbol familiar publicado en la página oficial de Nick.  
> Segundo**: Para los inocentes de mente que no le entendieron a esta broma, "dar" en el contexto previamente escrito se refiere a que Korra quiere hacer bebés con Asami(?)  
> Tercer***: Lo siento, soy bióloga…  
> Cuarto ****: Korra no vale(? Ok. Mal chiste.


	6. Sexto acto: Viaje, tercera parte. El Pantano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una buena historia jamás tiene un fin, y sin duda alguna la historia de Asami Sato y la Avatar Korra apenas acaba de iniciar. Ahora que decidieron estar juntas en este drama al que llamamos vida, les esperan muchas aventuras y desafíos nuevos y, sobre todo, su misión más importante les será revelada. ¿Serán capaces de superar todos los retos que se le presenten en el camino? KoxAs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¡al fin les traje la actualización del FanFic! Tardé bastante escribiendo esto porque cambié totalmente una escena que ya había escrito previamente… a última hora… además de que construir esta parte fue algo complejo. Anyway, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

_Nuestra historia sigue._

_Sexto acto: Viaje, tercera parte. El Pantano._

Con ese día cumplían una semana y dos días de viaje y eso solo indicaba que estaban a nada de concluir con la travesía. Les faltaban tan solo dos lugares más para terminar aquella aventura: El pantano dónde vivía una gruñona maestra tierra que era una leyenda viviente y el hogar natal de la joven Avatar y de la viuda del ex-Avatar. Antes de dirigirse hacia el pantano el equipo Avatar decidió descender momentáneamente a un pequeño pueblo de la República Unida Tierra para mandar una carta con sus avances a cierto nómada aire que de seguro estaba ansioso por no tener noticias del grupo, Tenzin a veces parecía el papá de todos. Después de redactada la carta, la mandaron y subieron en Pecas, quien con una orden se elevó por lo cielos. Korra era quien dirigía al gigantesco bisonte en el vasto mar azulino, estaba despejado y el aire fresco le acariciaba la morena piel. Sus amigos venían en la parte trasera hablando sobre el pequeño Ryou quien se había acomodado en el cuello de Asami. «Asami...», pensó la Avatar al ver a su novia, sonreía y acariciaba al dragoncito con cariño, en su mente se repetía la escena observada hace dos noches atrás. Desde aquel incidente la ingeniero no había tenido algún otro ataque de nauseas, pero si había sufrido algunos cambios de humor que mantenían a la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos algo preocupada. Desvió su vista e intentó concentrase en el camino, cuando todo acabase obligaría a Asami a ir con Katara para que la revisara, y si tenía que cargarla, lo haría.

La joven ingeniero charlaba con sus compañeros, eran bromas acerca del pequeño dragón que parecía estar pegada, literalmente, a ella. Reía con los chistes, pero muy en su interior algo no cuadraba bien, sentía ascos de vez en cuando y cansancio, y eso le preocupaba. Quizá estaba a punto de pescar un resfrío o algo semejante y eso le mantenía alterada, además de que en ocasiones su humor cambiaba drásticamente, sobre todo cuando estaba a solar con Korra. Suspiró cansada, en su mente unió los síntomas sentidos sumándole que últimamente su mente no dejaba de fantasea con tener un momento de intimidad con su pareja y otras cosas nada inocentes que le provocaban leves cosquilleos en su abdomen, después de analizar todo concluyó que el motivo sería su periodo mensual. Podía ser una ingeniero, novia de la Avatar, mujer de negocios, líder de la ahora renombrada empresa Industrias Futuro y otros cargos, pero seguía siendo una mujer con todo lo que implicaba y, a veces, lo odiaba. Si su temor se hacía realidad, no iba a poder moverse con total libertad si algo pasaba, a esto había que agregarle el posible dolor que conllevaba que su matriz no estuviese esperando un descendiente. No iba a ser la experiencia más botina del mundo, como siempre.

Pasaron un rato volando, todo era aburrido y ya nadie hablaba. Bolin se había dormido, Mako se concentraba en pulir su placa de detective con su nuevo apellido, Asami alimentaba a Ryou con pequeños trozos de carne seca y Korra solo miraba con monotonía su camino mientras portaba un puchero. Las circunstancias indicaban que el resto del viaje iba a ser igual de tedioso. Pero algo pasó. Pecas sintió algo, como si alguien lo llamase y, tan rápido como lo era un bisonte volador, dio media vuelta y empezó a descender con gran velocidad. La Avatar de aferró como pudo a las riendas de Pecas, su cara se contrajo y un grito salió de su garganta inconscientemente. Bolin despertó sobresaltado y se agarró de su hermano, quien a su vez, se agarró de la orilla de la silla para montar del gran animal. Asami tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño dragón quien parecía disfrutar del viajecito movido, la pobre ingeniero cerró los ojos y empezó a emitir gruñidos guturales en señal de queja, si eso seguía así lo más probable es que regresara su desayuno en cualquier momento y si eso ocurría, sentiría mucha, pero mucha, pena por el par de hermanos que estaba tras ella.

Pecas voló tan bajo y tan deprisa que no se percataron del gran pantano que había abajo de ellos, de éste salieron lianas gruesas y enormes que cogieron las patas del gran animal y, con un fuerte movimiento, lograron hacer caer al bisonte entre los árboles inmensos. Los gritos del todo equipo Avatar retumbaron entre los árboles al igual que el estruendo que hizo Pecas cuando cayó en el pantano. Sus músculos estaban tensos, las respiraciones agitadas y sus cabellos revueltos, menos los de Asami, su cabello seguía en su lugar como siempre. Korra fue la primera en recuperarse de todo aquel ajetreo, sacudió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor para ver si sus compañeros estaban bien. Mako fue el segundo en dar señales de vida seguido por la ingeniero de cabello perfecto y, por último, Bolin quien había acabado en una posición tan extraña que sería *difícil describir. Pero estaban bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

— Que asco. — Se quejó Mako con el agua hasta las rodillas, ya había superado su trauma con las alcantarillas, no quería otro más.

— Deja de quejarte, Mako. — Le reprendió la joven de piel chocolate poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

— ¿Alguien sabe a dónde estamos? — Intervino Bolin reuniéndose con todos.

— En el pantano de Toph. — Contestó Korra mirando a su alrededor. — No pensé que estaría por aquí, según yo faltaban algunos kilómetros más al norte.

— Y tienes razón. — Argumentó Asami viendo un mapa de la región. — Según esto el pantano debería estar más al norte... ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

— No sé, después de lo de Kuvira quizá algo pasó aquí e hizo que el pantano se moviera, este lugar puede ser un espíritu en si, todo se une aquí. — Comentó Korra analizando la situación.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — Se interesó le joven detective.

— Lo mismo que hacemos siempre que no sabemos dónde ir. Caminar. — Respondió Korra encogiéndose de hombros.

El grupo de intrépidos amigos seguidos por el bisonte empezaron a caminar por el húmedo, maloliente, viscoso y verdoso pantano, a cada paso que daban el agua se metía más en partes que jamás pesaron sentir invadidas y su piel se pagaba en la tela de su ropa de una forma no muy buena. El suelo blando les daba inestabilidad a sus pasos y los insectos no ayudaban a que el andar por el pantano fuese una experiencia de lo más agradable.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? — Interrogó el detective BeiFong.

— Al gran árbol. — Respondió Korra sin mirarlo a ver.

— ¿Qué es el gran árbol? — Se interesó el pequeño Bolin curioso.

— Es dónde se une todo el mundo... desde ese lugar puedo ver todo y a todos... — Respondió la Avatar sonriendo.

Cuando estuvo ahí con Toph y se conectó con Jinora fue una gran sensación, tanto que se cuestionó si podía ver algo más allá. Antes de regresar a Ciudad República se escabulló para volver al gran árbol y conectarse con alguien en especial. Asami. Su linda Asami. Ella fue su confidente, amiga, cómplice de aquella aventura que emprendió solas y la única a quien le dio una explicación de su falta cuando no la vio bajar de ese barco con su padre. Aun lo recordaba, puso su mano en la madera húmeda y se concentró en la ingeniero, en su risa, sus ojos esmeralda, su tez blanca, su figura angelical y, en ese momento, la vio. Dormida en su cama con respiración lenta y calmada, su pelo caía con gracia sobre la almohada y una hermosa sábana blanca le cubría resguardándola del frío. Era hermosa. Un ángel caído del cielo. La miró por un largo tiempo allí y sonrió como tonta, con solo verla se sentía en paz. Con pesar dejó de tocar el árbol y se reincorporó, ¿por qué la quería ver? ¿Por qué solo a ella?, eso se preguntaba en aquel tiempo cuando sus sentimientos por su amiga eran confusos. ¿Quién la viera ahora? **De seguro si se encontraba a su yo del pasado y le dijera que la dueña de sus suspiros y de su corazón era nada más y nada menos que la hija de Sato, se hubiese reído a más no poder con eso.

Korra estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando unas lianas, las mismas que los jalaron de los aires, salieron de entre los árboles. Eran cuatro: Una para cada quien. La morena quiso moverse, pero aquellas ramas le rodeaban los brazos y las piernas reduciendo su movilidad a casi nula. Buscó con la vista a sus amigos y notó que estaban en la misma situación que ella, enseguida indagó con la vista a Asami quien luchaba contra las lianas, hasta el pequeño Ryou trataba de ayudar a su dueña lanzando pequeñas llamaradas, pero era inútil. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de sus amigos pues cada liana los separaba, como pudo sacó un brazo de su prisión verde y chilló el nombre de su novia, pero lo único que vio fueron hojas verdes ceñirse sobe ella impidiendo la visibilidad. Ramas le rasguñaban, otro tanto le goleaba el rostro, podía ver su cabello menearse enfrente de ella de tan rápido que iba, llegó hasta un claro donde su natural opresor la aventó directo al suelo, el trauma fue tan severo que sus ojos se cerraron al contacto con el piso. La inconsciencia no tardó en llegar al igual que un mal presagio.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sintió pequeñas lengüeteadas en su mejilla, abrió con pesadez los ojos y observó a un pequeño dragón de color aguamarina quien chillaba sobre ella. Ryou. Se sentó con cuidado, la cabeza la dolía a más no poder, no todos los días eras aventada por unas lianas mágicas a diez metros de distancia y chocabas con un árbol. Percibió un líquido caliente recorrer su mejilla, por mera inercia alzó su mano y buscó el origen de éste. «Oh... no...», pensó la ingeniero al darse cuenta que era sangre y que venía de una cortada razonablemente grande que se hallaba escondida entre su melena negra. Se paró como pudo y extendió su mano para que el dragoncito trepase por ésta y se acomodara en su cuello, debía buscar a sus amigos antes de que aquella lastimada se infectase, llevaba muchas cosas consigo, pero el material de curación estaba arriba de Pecas. Empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo, a su paso solo podía imaginar la escenita que le iba a armar Korra cuando se percatara de aquella herida, solo esperaba poder calmarla lo suficiente antes de que empezara con sus ataques de sobreprotección.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y los árboles exactamente iguales, solo caminaban siguiendo sus instintos, si ese pantano era tan espiritual como su novia creía, entonces tarde o temprano todos se reunirían. Seguía su rumbo jugaba con Ryou quien se dejaba hacer, aquel animalito en serio le hacía reír y más cuando se estrujaba contra su mejilla cuando quería darle a entender que disfrutaba las caricias dadas o quería aún más atención de la que ya recibía. Sus pies se siguieron moviendo hasta que escuchó algo, o eso creía, era como un ruido sordo, algo que la llamaba sin emitir alguna onda sonora. Asami se detuvo en seco ante aquella extraña sensación y alzó la guardia, tenía conocimiento de que allí habitaban unos maestros agua bastante fuertes, eran los míticos "maestros pantano", ya tenía una lastimada y varios moretones de días anteriores, no quería poner más a su colección. Percibió a alguien detrás de ella y se dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Su sangre de heló, sus hombros cayeron y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como le era permitido su anatomía.

Ya no estaba en el pantano, eso era seguro. No. Estaba en la que alguna vez fue su casa con notorios tonos grisáceos, en una esquina podía verse a ella misma de unos siete años de edad. A su mente vinieron recuerdos que le eran demasiado doloroso: El asesinato de su madre, cuando su padre le intentó matar, los problemas que tuvo con su compañía, la humillación sentida y la muerte de su padre. Se sentía como aquella niña que veía ahí mismo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro tratando de no divisar aquellas visiones que se revelaban ante sus ojos. Fuego, olor a carne quemada, los gritos de agonía de su madre, la risa maniática del maestro fuego que la asesinó. Después venia lo más duro, la depresión de su padre, aquellas noches dónde lo último que veía del señor Hiroshi era una botella de vino vacía junto con un charco de lágrima. La soledad que sintió por no ver a su padre, la tristeza por no tener a su madre, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para mejorar las cosas, las heridas que sufrió conforme pasaban los años, el transtorno suicida que sufrió cuando tenía trece años al no poder soportar más con tanta presión. Todo se le acumuló en tan solo unos cuantos segundos. Se arrinconó en uno de los árboles más cercanos y empezó a llorar llamado a su madre, a su padre, a alguien quien la sacara de ese infierno.

— ¿Qué... es esto, Ryou? — Susurró Asami destrozada mientras alzaba la mirada con temor de encontrar de nuevo a aquella niña pequeña.

Pero lo que sus ojos vieron fue peor de lo que pudo imaginar. Su madre, quemada, la veía con ojos vacíos y melancolía. Su padre, quien portaba toda su ropa manchada con sangre, la observaba con indiferencia y enojo. Asami quiso gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales le fallaron. Eso debía de ser una maldita broma, ¡una muy mala broma! Trató de echarse para atrás, pero un gran tronco se lo impedía. A pocos metros de ella se materializó la pequeña que anteriormente había visto, tenía ojeras, portaba un vestido roto autóctono de la Nación del Fuego, poseía el pelo suelto y usaba unos broches que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños número seis, justamente el mismo año que ella fue asesinada en un asalto a la gran mansión Sato, logró divisar unas heridas en sus muñecas que estaban sangrando a diestra y siniestra y volvió a tener miedo. Mucho miedo.

— Hola, Asami, ¿no estás feliz de ver a mami y papi? — Dijo la pequeña futura ingeniero con voz aguda.

— Me dejaste morir, Asami... Me mataste. — Habló la señora Sato con ira.

— No... No... Tú me dijiste que me escondiera, que no saliese por nada del mudo... Yo quería estar contigo, pero me lo impediste... Quería morir a tu lado. — La voz le fallaba y las lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos.

— Di mi vida por ti, Asami, ¿y cómo me pagas? Revolcándote con la Avatar, la maestra de los cuatro elementos, una maestra como la que asesinó a tu madre. — Habló el señor Sato con enojo y reproche.

— Padre, yo perdoné a los maestros por la muertes de mi madre, te perdoné a ti por intentar asesinarme... ¡Déjame estar con la persona que amo! — Vociferó la mecánica entre sollozo.

— ¿Cómo vas a estar con alguien quien ya está muerta? — Comentaron los tres en unísono llamando la atención de la ingiero.

Ante sus ojos apareció la aludida tirada en el suelo en un mar de sangre, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y no parecía respirar. A pesar de que los fantasmas seguían ahí, Asami no dudo en ir dónde estaba su amada.

— ¡Korra, Korra! — La llamaba, pero la joven de ojos azules no parecía reaccionar. — ¡Por los espíritus, Korra, despierta! ¿¡Qué le han hecho a Korra!? ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de mis errores!

Pero fue inútil, no se movía, no respiraba, no tenía vida y lo único que escuchaba eran las risas enfermas de sus padres y de ella misma de pequeña. La ingeniero tomó el cuerpo inerte de la morena y lo acogió en un tierno abrazo. Sollozaba al sentir el frío que aquel cadáver amado le trasmitía.

— ¿Ves, Asami? Todos te abandonan, tus padres te odian, ¡tu destino es estar sola! — Se escuchó hablar a si misma de pequeña, pero la ignoró por completo.

— Korra... prometiste estar siempre a mi lado... — Le cuestionó la mecánica al cuerpo inerte que, en ese momento, pareció cobrar vida de nuevo.

— No estás solas...— Soltó de repente la morena que había empezado a flotar. — Tienes a la Avatar a tu lado y ahora algo más que las unirá eternamente...

— ¡No la escuchas, Asami! ¡Siempre estarás sola! — Repetía incansable la niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— Asami... Ahora tú...

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, uno agudo que estaba cerca de su oído. Ryou la llamaba. Pestañeó por un segundo y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se percató que estaba en el mismo pantano de antes arrodillada en el lodo.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — Se preguntó a sí misma parándose, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Su mente estaba perturbada, todo aquello vivido le había abierto heridas que jamás pensó volver a abrir. Miró sus muñecas y las oprimió contra su pecho, había cosas que era mejor enterrar en el pasado y que allí se quedaran por el resto de la eternidad.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Gritaba el nombre de sus amigos, era realmente frustrante no poder ubicarse, esas malditas lianas lo aventaron hasta quien sabe dónde y ahora tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros de nueva cuenta. Maldición. Caminó por un tiempo entre el lodo y raíces que le hacían caerse, verdaderamente odiaba el ambiente natural, no sabía cómo a Asami le gustaba estar en lugares así, cuando ambos fueron parejas ella le pedía ir al parque y cosas por ese estilo. «Creo que por eso se lleva realmente bien con Korra...», pensó el maestro fuego llegando hasta un punto donde los árboles crecían a su alrededor dejando un pequeño claro bañado por los rayos del sol que de filtraban entre las espeso follaje y, ahí, algo llamó la atención del joven detective: Una hermosa joven vestida como una guerrera Kyoshi de hermoso pelo castaño y una figura menuda lo miraba a la distancia con unos ojos cafés tan oscuros como su melena, apenas sus miradas se encontraron la joven huyó del lugar. Algo dentro del maestro fuego le ordenó seguirla, primero se negó rotundamente porque, para empezar, ¿¡qué persona -aparte de Toph- le gustaría estar allí!? Pero el instinto fue más fuerte y, renegando de sus acciones, siguió a la chica.

Atravesó medio pantano, musgo, moho, lodo, agua sucia y demás cosa con el simple objetivo de alcanzar a tan hermosa muchacha. Le gritaba que bajara la velocidad, pero parecía no escucharle y lo obligaba a mantener su paso. Llegaron hasta un lugar donde los árboles crecían más gruesos y con mayor cantidad de ramas, una vez ahí, la guerrea dio un salto comparable al que hacia un maestro aire con ayuda de su control. Se preguntó si realmente debía llegar hasta allí, pero supo que la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Puso sus puños apuntando al piso y afirmó bien sus pies y, de inmediato, usó la técnica de propulsión de los maestros fuego elevándose por los aires gracias al calor generado bajo el. En un menos de un segundo ya se aferraba a alguna rama cercana a la copa, no quería provocar algún incendio y generar la furia de alguien, así que mejor seguía de manera manual. Al llegar a la sima Mako logró divisar hasta dónde acaba el bosque, pero escuchó una voz que le hablaba por detrás, así que tan rápido como pudo se dio media vuelta y, allí, vio algo que lo enmudeció. Si Korra veía lo que él estaba contemplando en esos momentos, varias cabezas serían cercenadas a manos de la morena.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Tenía miedo, había despertado en un charco de lodo que tenía un hedor desagradable y ahora debía lidiar con encontrar a sus amigos. Bolin dejó caer sus hombros en señal de resignación, no le gustaba estar solo... de hecho... lo odiaba. Se sentó en un tronco y cubrió su rostro mientras pensaba en que hacer, si tuviese el poder de Toph podría ubicar a sus compañeros sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando alzó la vista dispuesto a seguir sus ojos se abrieron como platos, las palabras quisieron salir de su garganta pero fue inútil. Allí, frente a él estaba una versión más pequeña de sí mismo sucio, con la ropa andrajosa y parecía haber llorado. Se agachó a su altura en un vano intento de consolar a su pequeño yo, pero al parecer no lo podía ver. El pequeño Bolin sujetaba una bufanda roja, de seguro era la de Mako. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano mayor? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo? Él aún era un niño, un pequeño que no podía valerse por sí solo que necesitaba la guía y protección de su hermano mayor. En algún momento la figura delante de él creció y él mismo se empequeñeció. Estaba solo y sin nadie quien lo cuidara.

No. Ya no. Él ya no era un niño pequeño. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, Mako se esforzó mucho para cuidarlo y ahora no iba a ponerse a llorar. Alzó la vista dispuesto a enfrentarse con su yo más grade y se sorprendió al no ver nada más que el pantano. Le resultó bastante extraño y siguió de largo, mientras caminaba pudo observar a la distancia algo que provocó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sus padres, ¡estaban vivos! Gritó el nombre de sus progenitores y salió disparado cual alma que lleva algún espíritu maligno. Era increíble. Estaban vivos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y extendió sus brazos para acoger a sus padres entre ellos, cuando estuvo cerca se les aventó diciendo cuanto los había extrañado. Pero el pequeño maestro tierra no sintió el calor fraternal de sus patriarcas sino la fría y áspera madera de roble a la cual abrazaba con tanto ahínco. Había sido una mala jugada del pantano. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus verdes ojos y uno que otro sollozo, eso había sido jugar realmente bajo, y más con el pobre pequeño. Sintió una mano en su hombro, una mano cálida y familiar. Volteó el rostro y miró a su hermano quien lo veía con compresión, al parecer él igual había caído bajo aquella ilusión mientras buscaba al menor, pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones, debían encontrar a Korra lo más pronto posible antes de que supiese lo que el detective había visto desde la copa de un gran árbol.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La cabeza le mataban, tango que logró gemir levemente de dolor mientras se incorporaba, sentía como si pequeñas agujas finas el atravesaran todo el cuerpo y espasmos de dolor se extendieron por todo su ser. Como pudo logró reincorporarse y se talló la cien para saciar un poco el dolor, miró a su alrededor y notó que lo único que se extendía cerca de ella eran árboles. Genial, ahora tenía que encontrar a sus amigos antes de que dispersaran más de la cuenta. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la mantuvo rígida paralela al piso usando su pie como apoyo, se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su palma tocara el mohoso suelo y se concentró en la primera persona que se le vino a la mente. Asami. Controló su respiración y dejó que las raíces la guiaran hasta su novia, no estaba lejos de allí por lo que podía ver, pero algo no estaba para nada bien. La imagen que logró captar era muy borrosa y poco fidedigna, como si algo estuviese irrumpiendo en la conexión espiritual del pantano, como si éste se negara a ayudarla. La Avatar se paró y miró con sospecha el camino que había visto en su visión, alzó la ceja insegura de si confiar en éste o no, jamás había dudado de su poder, pero aquella calidad de imagen le resultaba más que dudosa. «Pero si allí está Asami... deberé confiar en la energía...», se dijo a si misma la morena empezando a caminar en la dirección ordenada.

Sus botas se hundían en el fango y la movilidad le era restringida, siempre se preguntó como Toph podía andar tan tranquilamente por estos lugares sin cansarse o tener algún incidente. A su mente vinieron aquellos recuerdos de cuando estuvo en ese lugar por primera vez, las inseguridades de hace un año y medio parecían tan lejanas ahora, en aquella época tenía una gran herida tanto psicológica que tuvo que sanar por su cuenta en un aislamiento de seis meses dónde la única enterada de lo que ella hacia era la heredera de Industrias Futuro. Suspiró cansada al darse cuenta que su visión había fallado, ya estaba en el supuesto lugar donde debía encontrase a Asami y no parecía haber señales de ella. Jadeante se sentó en un tronco y miró al cielo donde lo único que contempló fueron las copas de los árboles. La última vez que estuvo allí tuvo visiones de los momentos más aterradores de su vida, pero igualmente fueron los momentos dónde más aprendió. También en ese lugar fue dónde se percató de cuál era su mayor debilidad: No ser necesitada por nadie.

— Pero si nadie te necesita. — Se escuchó una voz a la lejanía.

— ¿¡Quien anda allí!? — Preguntó Korra parándose como un resorte.

— El mundo está siempre en caos, ¿qué tal si un nuevo enemigo ataca ahora? ¡Mírate! ¡No tienes a tus vidas pasadas para apoyarte! ¡Eres una Avatar incompleta! — Otra voz que le provocó un gran dolor.

— No de nuevo... no las alucinaciones. — Dijo la morena cubriéndose los oídos, sabía que si le prestaba atención a esas extrañas voces iba a acabar mal.

— No eres un Avatar. — Seguían hablando sin parar.

— ¡Cállese! ¡Yo soy el Avatar! ¡No importa que pase, seguiré luchando para mantener el balance en el mundo! — Sentenció la chica de zafiros ojos.

— Nadie te necesita, allí tienes a Kuvira, ella era una simple maestra e hizo todo tu trabajo. Un Avatar no es necesario en este mundo. — Su mente se bloqueó, era el poder del pantano el de recrear temores vividos.

— No eres necesaria.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

— Solo provocas sufrimiento.

— El Avatar es lo peor que le pudo pasar a la humanidad.

— Nadie te necesita.

— ¡Cállense! — Imploró Korra de rodillas, la cabeza le dolía y los golpes emocionales regresaban a ella.

— Korra... Yo te necesito. — Una voz que ella conocía llegó a sus tímpanos como agua para un cediendo.

— ¿Asami? — Preguntó la morena alzando la vista.

— El mundo te necesita a pesar de ser necio y creer que puede manejarse solo. — Sabía que no era su novia pues podía ver pequeños rayos de sol atravesar su incorpóreo cuerpo.

Lucía hermosa, tenía el cabello suelto ondulante en el aire, portaba un bellísimo vestido tradicional de la Nación del Fuego y el collar que le había regalado.

— Yo te necesito... Ahora más que nunca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Asami? — Se interesó la joven Avatar poniéndose de pie.

— Te necesito... te necesitamos... — Fue lo único que dijo el espectro mientras se alejaba entre el follaje.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo qué te "necesitamos"? ¿Tú y quien más? — Cuestionó Korra siguiendo a paso veloz a la figura semejante a Asami.

— Te volverás a conectar con tus vidas pasadas, de eso no hay duda, así que, Korra, no dejes a tu futura familia sola... — Fueron las últimas palabras de aquella ilusión.

— ¡Oye, espera! — Chilló la joven morena tratando de alcanzar al fantasma de su prometida. Pero había desaparecido.

La Avatar en su afán por alcanzar el espectro dio un salto saliendo del frondoso camino donde se había metido, voló por los aires y, quizá porque el destino era caprichoso, chocó con una persona. Abajo de ella sintió un cuerpo cálido y fino, en su rostro percibió una textura suave y tibia. Alzó el rostro y se topó con dos bellas esmeraldas que brillaban con el sol. Asami... «¡Asami!», pensó la morena parándose en el acto al darse cuenta que estaba arriba de su novia, sabía que su peso era demasiado para el cuerpo de la joven ingeniero, con esto no quería dar a entender que la mecánica fuese débil, al contrario, podría tumbar a Bolin con un solo movimiento, pero no le gustaría agobiar el fino cuerpo de la joven heredera.

— ¡Asami! Perdón, perdón, no te vi. — Se disculpaba la morena mientras ayudaba a la muchacha de ojos verdes a pararse.

— No te preocupes... — Contestó la ingeniero fuera de sí.

— Si me preocupo... no has estado bien últimamente y... — Algo le llamó la atención a la morocha, algo rojo que escurría desde la cabeza de la ingeniero hasta su mejilla. — 'Sami... ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Preguntó la morena señalando el hilo rojo que resbala de los pómulos de la ingeniero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? — Interrogó nerviosa Asami señalando la sangre olvidando por un momento el trauma sufrido anteriormente. — Oh, no es nada. Un simple rasguño.

— ¿Rasguño...? ¿¡Rasguño!? ¡Asami Sato! ¡Eso no es un simple rasguño! — Vociferó la Avatar casi echando fuego por la boca. — ¿¡Cómo te pasó eso?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mareada o algo por el estilo?! ¿¡Quieres que llame a un médico, brujo, chaman, gurú, a Katara!?

— Korra, amor, tranquila. — Trató de apaciguar a su compañera la ingeniero. — Solo me corté, es todo. No moriré si no se infecta y no me siento mal.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te cargue? — Ofreció la Avatar a casi nada de toma a su pareja y sujetarla estilo nupcial.

— Korra, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí para encontrar a Pecas y vendar la herida antes que se infecte. — Pidió con paciencia Asami. — ***Soy una chica fuerte, me amarro las botas yo solita. — Bromeó la mecánica haciendo reír a su prometida.

— De acuerdo, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal o algo por el estilo, espero me lo digas. No quiero que te pase nada. — Sentenció Korra tomando la mano de la mecánica con dulzura. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro. — Accedió la joven de ojos esmeralda con voz algo decaída.

La Avatar cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su alrededor, ya estaba con Asami así que le faltaban dos individuos a los cuales buscar. A diferencia de su compañera, encontrar a sus amigos fue más fácil ya que la energía fluía un poco más consistente. Mako y Bolin estaban a unos cuantos minutos caminando todo derecho, sólo tenían que cruzar algunos charcos de agua pestilente y ensuciarse -si eso se podía aún más- las botas un poco.

— Es por allí. — Señaló la morena mientras empezaba a caminar.

— Tus poderes me sorprenden bastante, eres increíble. — Admitió la ingeniero dejándose llevar por su novia.

— No lo soy, no pude oponer resistencia ante las ilusiones que genera el pantano. — Contó Korra a la par que quitaba algunas ramas de su camino.

— ¿Tú igual tuviste una ilusión? — Cuestionó Asami impresionada.

— ¿Tú tuviste una? — Preguntó la morena dejando de moverse para mirar directamente esos hermosos ojos verdes.

— Si y prefiero no hablar de ello... Tiene que ver con mis padres y de varias cosas que no te he contado todavía por temor a abrir heridas personales... Pero gracias a ti, o a una ilusión de ti, pude salir de ella. — Narró la pelinegra mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

— Eso es lo que hace este lugar, bueno, algo así: Según me contó Toph, este sitio te da visiones de lo que más te asusta y no quieres superar, pero también te muestra cosas que pasarán. Es algo extraño. — Trató de explicar la Avatar regresando a su caminata.

— Si, lo único que por ahora puedo decir es que tu ilusión me dijo que jamás estaría sola y menos ahora que habrá algo que nos unas más. — Contó Asami rememorando aquella escena.

— Ya veo, a mi me pasó algo similar. Para ti no es un misterio que mi temor más grande es que nadie me necesite, así que pude oír miles de voces diciéndome eso... pero después pude escuchar tu voz diciéndome: "Korra, te necesito, te necesitamos". — Fue el turno de narrar su experiencia de la Avatar.

— ¿Cómo que te "necesitamos"? — Se interesó la ingeniero, eso era algo que ella no diría sin un complemento más específico después.

— Fue lo único que escuché, quiero suponer que te referías a todo el mundo o algo así. — Se encogió de hombros la Avatar sin darle mucha importancia.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando en silencio por el bosque, escuchaban el agua correr y a los animales moverse por su entorno natural. Sus manos seguían enlazadas y la distancia entre ambas era mínima, no querían ningún incidente de nuevo en ese plantando. El olor a agua podrida se colaba por las fozas nasales de ambas jóvenes, para la morena soportar aquel aroma era sencillo, estuvo ahí varios días y su nariz se había acostumbrado a aquel olor tan desagradable. Viró la cabeza para enfocar su visión en su prometida quien venía detrás de ella, temía por su bienestar, aquella herida le preocupada bastante pues se veía realmente grave. Desde que amabas eran pareja, Asami no dejaba de impresionarla, cada día descubría alguna cualidad nueva en aquella hermosa ingeniero que le sorprendía. Era fuerte, mucho más que otras personas que había conocido. Allí estaba ella con una lastimada severa en la cabeza y actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, igual de tranquila y sumisa que siempre para no alarmar a nadie; por eso cada noche que ella despertaba llorando por la muerte de su padre Korra procuraba estar a su lado hasta que esos hermosos ojos verdes volviesen a cerrarse con la paz reflejada en ellos. Asami era simplemente asombrosa.

Ya estaban a pocos metros de sus amigos, la joven pareja afianzó su agarre y se echó a correr para llegar lo antes posible con sus camaradas. Podían ver como el sol se colaba entre los fuertes y robustos troncos de los árboles que delimitaban el pantano, estaban cerca de salir de éste. Cuando ambas chicas salieron de entre los árboles su sonrisa desapareció por completo. Korra dejó de sostener la mano de Asami y se cayó de rodillas, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y su quijada amenazaba con zafarse de su lugar, lagrimas empezaban a salirle de los ojos y una furia inmensa inició a crecer en su interior. Aquello era imposible, no podía ser real, debía ser otra ilusión del pantano y una muy desagradable que jugaba con sus sentimientos de Avatar. No sabía que pensar, su cerebro trataba de asimilar aquella devastadora imagen que se mostraba ante sus pupilas azules que temblaban de enojo y tristeza a la vez. ¿Quién podía hacer algo así, qué mente tan enferma podría hacer algo cómo eso? No lo sabía y ni quería saber porque si se enteraba del nombre de quien había hecho aquello juraba irlo a asesinar con sus propias manos y no le importaba ser el Avatar.

Ahí, frente a ella podía verse árboles talados cuyos tronco sobresalían arrancados desde los simientes de dónde se apreciaban las marcas de la herramienta con la que fueron talados, dónde alguna vez hubo agua ahora solo se podía observar arena pálida y seca, todo estaba destrozado y muerto. Huesos de animales adornaban el ambiente y le daban un aura más sombrío. La mitad del pantano fue talada y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Aquel lugar sagrado y tan espiritual había sido profanado de una manera tan brutal que le era imposible no sentir dolor por aquello, con razón su conexión en ese lugar era tan borrosa, le quitaron energía espiritual al lugar dónde más concentrada estaba. ¿Cuantos animales murieron? ¿Cuantos árboles fueron asesinados? ¿Con qué objetivo? No lo sabía. Empuñó sus manos y los estrelló contra el estéril suelo con ira y frustración, ella era la Avatar y su deber era proteger el mundo entero y en esta obligación estaba el de velar por la naturaleza y más si era un lugar altamente cargando de energía espiritual como aquel pantano.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, alzó la mirada y vio a su novia quien tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio, estaba tan enojada como ella. Asami no soportaba ver algo así, ella podía ser una ingeniero e inventora, pero respetaba la naturaleza y entre menos recursos usara de ésta mejor. Jamás vio tanta destrucción en su vida, y eso que había estado en el desastre que hizo Kuvira en Ciudad República, pero esto... esto era otro nivel. Una cosa era ir contra un poblado lleno de edificios que podían ser vueltos a construir en semanas, quizá meses, pero nada remplazaba la vida de un árbol o animal. Los monumentos eran objetos sintéticos, sin alma, pero aquellos árboles, aquellos animales estaban vivos, y no solo eso, tenían una energía tan pura que hasta al mismo Avatar le servían para conectarse con todos los seres vivos del planeta. Entendía la furia de Korra y su tristeza, si ella se sentía así al ver el estado del pobre pantano no podía imaginarse los sentimientos que estaban experimentado su pareja. Solo se limitó a darle su mudo apoyo como siempre mientras desviaba la mirada de nuevo al deprimente escenario de muerte y destrucción.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? — Al fin se animó a preguntar la morena.

— No sé... Cuando lo vi me quedé igual que tú... es simplemente horrible. — Respondió Mako anonadado con su entorno.

— ¿Quién es tan inhumano como para hacer esto? — Se cuestionó Bolin igual de pasmando que todos.

— Fueron los hombres de Kuvira hace uno año atrás. — Se escuchó la voz de una anciana detrás de ellos.

El equipo entero dio un respingo al apreciar la voz de alguien ajeno al grupo, giraron sus cabezas lo más rápido que pudieron y, ahí, detrás de ellos surgía una mujer de ya avanzada edad encorvada por los estragos del tiempo en su columna, vestía una atuendo bastante viejo y desgastado cubierto de tierra de colores amarillos y verdes, su piel era tan pálida como la de la ingeniero y las arrugas estaban desperdigadas por todo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba peinando en una cebolla bastante grande y sus ojos carecían de color, despedía un aura de seguridad tremenda al igual que de superioridad y su postura a pesar de ser algo frágil, era sólida como una roca.

— ¡Toph! — Dijo Korra parándose y encaminándose hacia la anciana.

— Hola, pies ligeros. — Saludó la veterana maestra tierra con ese tono de voz tan ella.

— ¿Cómo pasó este desastre? — Interrogó la Avatar a la mujer de avanzada edad.

— Lo único que sé es que tú tenías cosas más importantes que atender. El ejército Kuvira arrasó con todo esto... ¿De dónde crees que sacó todas esas lianas? ¿Del súper? — Contestó Toph con sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de esto? ¡Pude detenerla! — Se reprochó a si misma la morena.

— Korra, tenías cosas más importantes que hacer que atender a un pantano. Además, puede que este destruido, pero es fuerte y volverá a crecer. No es como tú. — Le reprimió la maestra mientras se limpiaba un oído.

— No me gusta ver esto así... — Susurró la joven de ojos azules mirando el desastre.

— Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, y si sigues aquí la noche caerá y todos ustedes estarán a merced de los animales, cosa que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, al contrario, sería genial que se los comieran a todos y así me dejaran sola, pero no estoy dispuesta en cuidar a su mugroso bisonte volador que acabó en mi casa...

— ¿¡Pecas está con usted!? — Gritaron todo los miembros del equipo avatar.

— Estoy ciega, no sorda. Y si, su bola peluda está en mi casa, avancen, niños, que no tengo todo su tiempo. — Y dicho esto, la leyenda viviente que era aquella maestra tierra se adentró en el pantano seguida de cuatro jóvenes.

El camino fue largo y difícil, además de humillante para los menos longevos. Toph se movía con una agilidad impensable entre las raíces, ramas, lianas, fango y demás cosas componentes de un pantano mientras que Mako, Bolin, Asami y hasta Korra tenían bastantes problemas de movilidad. La joven de tez morena aun recordaba vagamente dónde estaba la guarida de la maestra tierra, llegar ahí era una tarea bastante compleja para aquellos que quisieran dar con ella se rindieran a la media hora de buscar. Cruzaron varios tramos de lodo -dónde casi Bolin se queda atrapado de no ser por Toph quien se apiadó de él por ser el novio de su pequeña Opal-, salieron golpeados por las ramas que la maestra tierra esquivaba y que ellos no veían por están absortos siguiéndola, tropezaron con varias raíces dándose de bruces obteniendo una burla de la anciana como consolación. En definitiva, aquella mujer era la madre de Lin BeiFong pero elevada al infinito, ahora entendían porque la jefa de policía tenía el carácter que poseía, lo que llevó a los cuatro a preguntarse porqué demonios Su no era igual a ella, quizá tenía más genes de su padre o algo así, y si era así, agradecían que así fuera puesto que el mundo ya tenía suficiente con dos BeiFong gruñonas.

La tarde sucumbió ante el crepúsculo, y éste a su vez al anochecer. La luna estaba empezando a colocarse en su cenit dando a entender mudamente que ya era bastante tarde, el viento fresco se filtraba por entre las enredaderas y lianas moviéndolas, silbaba por entre la copa de los árboles moviéndolos con gracia, los animales empezaban a surgir de sus guaridas y el sonido de la depredación alteraba con gran facilidad a los cuatro amigos quienes aún seguían a la veterana maestra tierra, ésta poseía un semblante serio e indiferente, había vivido ahí por más tiempo del que pensaban muchos así que escuchar a una ardilla-ratón ser devorada por un tigre-mono no la inmutaba para nada. Al contrario, cuando regresó a su hogar y escuchó una disminución razonable en los ruidos salvajes se preocupó, salió de su vivienda y empezó a cruzar el pantano hasta que llegó a la zona dónde los soldados de Kuvira seguían talando. Según escuchó, planeaban vender aquellas raíces a muy buen precio al igual que algunos animales, está por demás decir que el destino de éstos fue realmente malo después de que se percataron de la anciana que poseía un carácter de lo más explosivo cuando se requería.

Al fin llegaron a una cueva que se erguía entre el pantano, a las afueras de ésta divisaron dormido -para variar- al gran Pecas. Korra de inmediato corrió y se montó al gigantesco animal buscando algo de agua, aún tenía pendiente curar la herida de Asami, habían tardado mucho y temía que ésta se hubiese infectado. La maestra tierra siguió caminando a su hogar, estaba totalmente oscuro pues las luces le eran inútiles a ella, con un ademán hizo una pequeña banca de tierra y se sentó en ella. Su espalda cirugía, sus articulaciones dolían y su cuello le mataba, era más que obvio que ya no tenía la condición física de antaño, tarde o temprano acompañaría a sus amigos en el mundo espiritual. Subió sus pies y se empezó a rascarse el oído, en ese instante escuchó algo extraño: pisadas en su hogar y como alguien encendía fuego. Su cara pasó de una expresión indiferente a una de irritación. Esos niños estaban husmeando por su casa sin su autorización.

— Hey, hey, hey, ¿¡quien les invitó a entrar!? — Preguntó Toph irritada.

— Vamos, es de noche y Pecas duerme... ¿nos dejas pasar la noche aquí? — Preguntó Korra con una sonrisa enorme.

— No. — Contestó tajantemente la maestra tierra.

— ¡Por favor! — Pidió la morena como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

— ¡Está bien! Anda, ve a servir la comida, ya sabes donde está y haz más tazones. — Ordenó la mujer ciega.

Korra, acatando las órdenes de Toph, se encaminó a las fauces de la cueva no sin antes crear con su tierra control cuatro asientos más que rodeaban la fogata: Dos al lado derecho de la maestra tierra que estaba muy juntos, y otros dos a su lado izquierdo que tenían una separación bastante razonable. Asami se sentó al lado derecho de la anciana mientras que los hermanos cogieron los del lado izquierdo.

— A parte de ser una desconsiderada conmigo, es una grosera. Tú y tú. — Señaló la maestra a la ingeniero y al policía. — Preséntense.

— ¡Oh, perdone! — Se disculpó Asami al darse cuenta que no se había presentado ante la inminente maestra. — Soy Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro y líder industrial de Ciudad República.

— Y novia de la Avatar. — Mencionó Bolin a todo pulmón haciendo sonrojar a la mecánica.

— Si... también eso... — Aceptó la joven agachando la mirada, aun no se acostumbraba a portar aquel título.

— Pues vaya, Pies Ligeros esta vez se consiguió a una niña rica... Me cae mejor en esta vida. — Bromeó Toph. — Ahora tú.

— Soy Mako detective de... — Pero el maestro fuego fue irrumpido drásticamente por la maestra tierra.

— ¿Mako? ¿No eres el niño que Lin adoptó? — Cuestionó la mujer de avanzada edad.

— Eh... si... soy yo... La jefa me comentó sobre eso... — Respondió tímidamente el oficial.

— Con razón, tu aura es igual a la de Lin. Dime, ¿qué manejas más? ¿La tierra, metal, o la lava como tu hermano? — Se interesó Toph.

— Yo no tengo tierra control. — Contestó rápidamente Mako.

— Está bien, ****el padre de Su era un no maestro, pero muy hábil con la espada y el bumerán. — Consoló la anciana.

— Soy un maestro fuego. — Todo se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de que la maestra tierra hablase.

— ¿Fuego...? ¿Eres... un... maestro... fuego...? — El detective dudó en contestar, pero terminó haciéndolo.

— Si. — La cara de Toph pasó del pálido al rojo vivo.

— ¡Lin BeiFong! ¡Ya vera esa malcriada cuando la vea! ¡Somos maestros tierra! ¡Pertenecemos al reino tierra! — Empezó a vociferar la anciana. — No lo digo por ti, niño.

— Gracias... supongo... — Dijo el maestro fuego arqueando sus pobladas cejas.

— Aquí está la cena. — Anunció una morena quien traiga consigo flotando cinco tazones hechos de roca.

— Ya era hora, tardaste mucho. — Se quejó la anciana devorando su sopa.

— Claro... Aquí tienen. — Comentó dandole un tazón a sus amigos. — Este es tuyo, Asami.

— ¿Solo le darás eso a tu chica? — Preguntó la mujer de mayor edad provocando que ambas chicas alzaran una ceja.

— Si... Es una porción normal... — La maestra solo suspiró enojada.

— Así es, estoy bien con esto. — Argumentó la ingeniero.

— Sírvele más, obedece. — Le ordenó y Korra no tuvo otra opción que acatar. — Dios, no soy Katara para dar esta clase de noticias. — Murmuró tan bajo que solo ella se pudo escuchar.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, nadie habló en lo más mínimo a excepción de Bolin quien le hacia preguntas a la veterana maestra sin parar. Korra los veía con una leve sonrisa, pero en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse el grotesco escenario que había visto en la mañana. «Kuvira... ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto?», se preguntó a si misma la morena, «¿tanta era tu ambición en ese entonces que preferiste arrasar con la mitad de un pantano lleno de vida?», no pudo más con sus pensamientos así que, muy disimuladamente salió de la cueva intentando que nadie la viera, cosa que casi logró puesto que los hermanos estaban abobados con la veterana maestra tierra quien contaba anécdotas sobre sus hijas y sobre como -con la adopción de Mako-, toda su familia de maestros tierra se iba a la flama, pero no por ello le iba a tener grima al maestro fuego. Antes de que saliera, se detuvo en el umbral de la cueva y dio un último vistazo, se sintió mal por no estar compartiendo aquellas risas y bromas, pero muy en sus adentros sentía que había fallado como Avatar al no defender aquel lugar sagrado, se dio media vuelta y salió esperando que con la brisa nocturna sus ideas fueran más claras y sus turbios sentimientos se controlaran un poco.

Asami reía ante las bromas que Toph decía y más cuando el objetivo de éstas era cierto maestro fuego gruñón, entre carcajadas y sonrisas notó como la persona que estaba sentada a su lado se paró con sigilo, sin llamar mucho la atención desvió la mirada en la dirección a cierta morena que estaba dejando la cálida guarida tan sigilosamente como un gato-mono que asecha a su presa. Siguiendo sus instintos, se paró y sin prestarle atención a sus acompañantes quienes la miraron sorprendidos, pero después al ver el motivo por el cual había hecho la acción continuaron en su charla, no querían meterse en una conversación que no les pertenecía. Siguió a su pareja con preocupación, sabía que desde que vio el estado del pantano Korra no se había sentido bien, no lo decía, pero su aura lo delataba. No estaba igual de enérgica, su voz casi no se escuchaba y, lo que la terminó de delatar fue que cuando las bromas hacia Mako empezaron ella no dijo ningún comentario, al contrario, solo se limitaba a ver su sopa como si en ella tuviesen las respuestas que necesita. Era obvio que algo le molestaba, irritaba o preocupada, no le gustaba para nada ver a su novia en ese estado así que haría todo lo posible para ayudarla y devolverle esa sonrisa que tanto quería.

La joven avatar sintió como los rayos de la luna acariciaban su morena piel, la brisa fresca del pantano era un elixir para su tez que estaba acostumbrada a temperaturas que congelarían a cualquiera, el sonido de las criaturas a lo lejos la tranquilizaba y lo agradecía de antemano. Miró al suelo y vio una gran raíz, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó y contempló el basto pantanal, la cueva estaba ubicada en una especie de claro, así que tenía bastante que observar, habían pequeños charcos de lodo a su alrededor, ranas-toro y otros bichos que desconocía. Se abrazó a si misma y a su mente regresó aquella escena que tanto le perturbaba: los árboles talados, animales asesinados y conexiones perdidas. No podía justificar a Kuvira por ello, no esa vez, quizá tenía sus motivos pero no era para que asesinara -pues esa era la palabra correcta- a la mitad del pantano que ella consideraba el lugar más sagrado del mundo. Aun seguía atrapa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, miró de reojo a aquella persona y se tranquilizó un poco, era Asami.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Se interesó la ingeniero aunque sabía ya la respuesta.

— No. Nada está bien. — Contestó tajantemente la morena sin mirarle a los ojos. — Mientras yo estaba ocupada sintiendo lastima de mi misma el pantano moría.

— Korra, sabes que eso no es verdad, pásate por cosas muy duras y no tenías cabeza para pensar en otras. Además, estaba lo de Kuvira, debías atender otras demandas que capturaron tu total atención. — Trató de apaciguar la mecánica a su pareja sin mucho existo.

— ¿Y qué hay de este año y medio? En vez de estar aquí tratando de salvarlo, ¿dónde estabas? Reconstruyendo la estúpida República y saliendo contigo. — Las últimas palabras dañaron a Asami y Korra se maldijo por tremenda idiotez que salió de su boca. — ¡No! ¡No es lo que quería decir, 'Sami! ¡O sea, si, pero no! Perdón, soy una idiota...

La morena sintió una mano cálida sobres suya, la joven de ojos verdes le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que las palabras que había dicho su novia le habían lastimado, sabía que no era su intención original.

— Tranquila, sé que este lugar es sagrado y que tu... "amiga" le hizo daño, pero eso fue hace un año atrás. Eres el Avatar, sé que puedes con esto. — Le dio ánimos la joven ingeniero.

— Lo sé... pero... Es que es mi deber proteger el mundo, incluido este pantano y dejé que Kuvira talara la mitad... No quiero saber como está el gran árbol... — En ese instante a la Avatar se le ocurrió una idea de lo más demente. — ¡El gran árbol! ¡Eso es!

— ¿De qué hablas? — Sintió curiosidad Asami al ver como su novia se paraba de golpe y porrazo.

— ¡El gran árbol perdió energía con esto! Quizá yo pueda ayudarle un poco transmitiéndole un algo de materia espiritual y, así, fortalecer su conexión con el mundo. — Explicó la morena tomando la mano de su pareja. — ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, Asami! ¡Vamos!

La morena guió a su compañera por el pantano, atravesaron varios lugares antes de llegar hasta dónde un gran árbol se erguía orgulloso. Media aproximadamente lo mismo que edificio de Industrias Futuro, tenía algunas ramas secas y parte de su follaje estaba teñido por un color marrón que delta a su prematura muerte. Algunas de su raíces estaban cortadas, otras tenias pequeñas o grandes marcas de cierras y su estado mejoraba, lentamente, pero lo hacia.

— Esto es... hermoso... — Susurró Asami acercándose al gran árbol.

— Lo sé, aquí es dónde todo el mundo se une... Por eso es que este lugar es tan especial y me duele que Kuvira le haya hecho esto. — Siseo Korra acercándose al gran tronco.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Se interesó la ingeniero.

— Le daré parte de mi energía al árbol, la suficiente para que pueda curarse más rápido y revivir este lugar. — Explicó la morena acariciando la madera oscura del tronco.

— ¿Cómo te afectará eso a ti? — Eso era lo único que le importaba a la mecánica.

— No lo sé, solo espero poder ayudarlo. — Mencionó Korra mirando a su pareja quien tenía una cara de preocupación tremenda. — Hey, tranquila, estaré bien.

La joven de ojos verdes se abalanzó sobre su pareja y le dio un leve beso en los labios, no le gustaba nada eso de "darle su energía al árbol", pero sabía que no podía parar a su prometida una vez que una idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

— Solo, cuídate, ¿si? — Hizo prometer Asami a la joven de ojos azules.

— Claro. Total, no me iré, estaré justamente aquí. — Sonrío Korra antes de separase de su novia y mirar el tronco.

La joven avatar alzó su mano y la posó en la dura madera de la columna del árbol, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, lo que iba a hacer era algo nuevo que jamás había hecho antes en sus veintidós años de vida, pero que estaba dispuesta a ejecutar si podía salvar la vida del pantano que le había sido arrebatada años atrás. Otra inhalación y entró en estado Avatar, sintió la energía del pantano y eso le hizo temblar. Jamás había percibido tanta cantidad de energía espiritual acumulada, lo único comparable era el arma que usó la Gran Unificadora en su pelea, y eso era solo para tener un punto de referencia. ¿Realmente le iba a poder dar la energía necesaria al pantano para curarse? No se detuvo a pensarlo porque, al ínstate, notó como su propia aura era drenada. Frunció el ceño, empezó a sudar, sus músculos se tensaron, el brillo en sus ojos aumentó y alzó el rostro bruscamente abriendo sus labios para dejar salir un rayo de luz que se unió con el vasto cielo nocturno. Estaba siendo drenada, debía parar si quería sobrevivir, pero no podía. No quería. Faltaba muy poco para que le diera lo necesario al pantano para curar sus heridas curasen por su culpa. Resistió un poco más hasta que se percató que solo le quedaba lo esencial para vivir y no pensaban tocar la energía de Raava. Ya en ese punto no pudo más, quitó su mano con brusquedad y cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer al vacío. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Asami miraba como Korra ejecutaba su papel de Avatar, algo en ese asunto no le gustaba para nada, tenía una corazonada de que todo eso acabaría mal, muy mal, pero se lo calló para no preocupar a su novia. Vio como entró en estado Avatar y como sus facciones cambiaban, pero no hizo nada, solo la miró apoyándola mudamente hasta que, de la nada, con un movimiento brusco alzó el rostro y de su boca salió un rayo gigantesco de luz, seguido de eso vio el hermoso cuerpo de su morena derrumbarse. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos dignos de un felino atrapó a su novia en pleno vuelo, la miró y notó que estaba inconsciente, su respiración era pesada y sudaba frío. Debía irse, encontrar ayuda, regresar a la cueva, ¡algo! Se puso de pie sosteniendo el peso muerto de la Avatar, cruzó el fornido brazo de su pareja por sus hombros y la afianzó por la cadera. Era pesada, no lo iba a negar, pero eso no le importaba, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro. Como pudo, empezó a caminar entre las ramas, le pidió al pequeño Ryou que le iluminase el camino pues ya no tenía a Korra quien hiciera fuego control para alumbrar el sendero. Solo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Sus brazos dolían y sus piernas quemaban, jamás había soportado tanto peso por tan larga cantidad de tiempo, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, su frente estaba aperlada gracias a las diminutas gotas de sudor que su cuerpo emanaba por el desgaste físico. «Ya falta poco, Korra... Ya casi llegamos...», se decía mentalmente la Sato a cada paso que daba, el cuerpo de su pareja empezaba a aligerase y eso no le gustaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces aumentó el paso, en esos momentos deseó tener la fuerza de su novia para poder cargarla estilo nupcial como ella se lo solía hacer, en esos instantes la joven heredera se percató de lo débil que era físicamente a pesar de que entrenaba duramente con aquella morena, podía derribar a un sujeto en segundos, pelear con diez maestros a la vez, pero no podía cargar con la persona que más amaba. «Genial, Sato, genial. Cuando acabe todo esto, te vas a hacer pesas con Korra», se juró a si misma mientras seguía andando entre las raíces, lodo y fango. A lo lejos pudo divisar una luz que se hacía más y más grande, estaba a nada de llegar a la cueva. Como si le hubiesen recargado de energía, Asami tomó aire, se puso a Korra en la espalda y corrió de dónde emanaba la luz, mañana su espalda le torturaría, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules abrirse de nuevo, ya tendría tiempo para reclamarle a su pareja por haber hecho algo así de imprudente.

Lo que sucedió después fue al inicio algo confuso, solo recordaba haber llegado con Korra en a sus espaldas. El primero en salir fue Mako quien amablemente cargó a la morena y la metió dentro de la cueva, luego salió Bolin a ayudar a la joven de ojos verdes quien daba fuertes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones que quemaban como el mismo fuego, después de él llegó una anciana maestra tierra quien le reprimió por haber hecho un esfuerzo físico así de grande en aquella condición que tenía, Asami no comprendió las palabras de la maestra, pero tampoco era como que su prioridad principal. Apenas su pechó dejó de subir y bajar con irregularidad, fue directo donde Mako había puesto a Korra, quería saber como estaba, si solo era cansancio por tanta energía utilizada en aquel acto que hizo por salvar la vida del pantano o si había sufrido algún daño que mereciese abortar el viaje e ir directo con Katara para que la tratara. Era irónico, ahora ella era quien quería mover cielo, mar y tierra para asegurarse de que su amada morena estaba bien y hace algunas horas era al revés, solo que en este caso si era más que tolerable. Su herida en la cabeza era por creces menos significativa que el estado actual de la maestra de los cuatro elementos. Entró con sigilo al lugar donde habían puesto a Korra, era un anexo en la cueva que Toph usaba como habitación, de seguro lo construyó usando tierra control, había una cama hecha de roca donde descansaba la Avatar, su respiración era ahora más tranquila y el sudor que tenía había desaparecido casi por completo.

— Korra... amor... soy yo, Asami. — La heredera se sentó junto a la morena quien seguía con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy?

Decía la ingeniero mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la Avatar, se acercó inconscientemente y puso su frente contra la de la morena quien estaba aún en un estado de trance.

— Amor... despierta... — Pidió la mecánica.

— Déjala, solo está exhausta. — Intervino una mujer de avanzada edad.

— ¿Maestra Toph? — Cuestionó Asami separándose de su novia.

— Dios, los enamorados me dan nauseas. — Se quejó la maestra creando un asiento con su tierra control.

— ¿Cómo está Korra? — Preguntó la ingeniero notoriamente preocupada.

— ¿A caso no me escuchaste? Te dije que estaba exhausta, gastó mucha energía espiritual. Y no sé porqué demonios estoy diciendo todo esto, no soy Katara como para andar diciendo cosas así. — Bufó la anciana ciega.

— ¿A...Asa...? — Se escuchó la voz de Korra con dificultad.

— Si, si, aquí estoy. — La ingeniero cogió la mano de su compañera al instante desviado su total atención de la maestra.

— A... Asa... Asami... — Susurró la Avatar. — Estoy muy cansada...

— Lo sé, amor, lo sé... Descansa... Estaré aquí a tu lado. — Asami acarició dulcemente los cabellos de su pareja tratando de reconfortarla.

— Bueno, las dejaré solas antes de que sea yo la que empiece a vomitar. — Anunció Toph retirándose de la habitación.

Una vez solas, la joven ingeniero siguió acariciando los castaños cabellos de su pareja, su semblante era notoriamente mejor al que tenía apenas hace unos minutos atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla de preocupar. ¿Qué podía hacer? La mítica maestra tierra le dijo que Korra había perdido mucha energía espiritual por salvar al pantano, según ella recordaba, todos los seres vivos tenían una cierta carga energética para vivir, ¿podría ella darla la suya propia para que mejorara? Jamás, en toda su vida, se le había cruzado por la mente algo así, los temas espirituales se los dejaba a su novia, era la Avatar después de todo y ella una simple no-maestra que a pesar de que el tema le interesase, no podría poner en práctica lo que leía o aprendía. No hasta ese momento. Buscó por su mente los conocimientos adquirido por el tiempo y por las cosas que Korra le contaba, a sus pensamientos vinieron miles y miles de páginas de libros que no recordaba haber leído, pero que sin duda le indicaban como hacer una transferencia de energía espiritual muy básica, casi al nivel "hágalo usted mismo" de esos libros que Bolin compraba para cuando quería aprender a hacer algo rápido.

Repasó una a una las páginas que aparecían en su mente hasta que pudo recopilar toda la información necesaria y, por ser ella una no-maestra (lo que significaba que su energía espiritual era poca) el ritual seria algo... privado. Para empezar pidió con gran seriedad que ni Mako ni Bolin entraran a la habitación dónde descansaba Korra puesto que le iba a cambiar la ropa ya que estaba muy sucia, obviamente era una mentira, pero agradecía que uno fuera lo bastante inocente para creerle y al otro un mal pensado. Toph simplemente decidió tener el mismo hilo de pensamientos que su recién acogido nieto y alzar sus pies, no quería "ver" lo que la ingeniero planeaba hacer con la morena que, por lo que deducía, ya se había despertado. Una vez se aseguró que nadie iba a interrumpir, se colocó cerca de Korra y cerró sus ojos, en su vida Asami había meditado, lo más cercano que hacia a eso era cuando se iba a dormir y eso, terminaba haciendo lo ya mencionado. Tranquilizó su respiración y se concentró lo más que pudo en su energía interna. Una vez hecho eso, la ingeniero se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de la morena y, con delicadeza, juntó sus *****labios en un casto beso que sería el puente para que su propia energía fluyese de su cuerpo al de su pareja. Apenas sus labios se unieron, algo extraño pasó. Los ojos de Asami empezaron a brillar y, por encima de su ropa se pudo divisar un par de alas brillantes. La ingeniero solo vio como una luz cegadora le quemaba los ojos y, por inercia, se separó de su novia quien de inmediato se paró como un resorte con la respiración agitada y sudorosa.

Korra estaba confundida, hacía unos segundos estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro y su energía espiritual apenas le era suficiente para respirar, recordaba haber escuchado a la lejanía la voz de su prometida y en un vago intento de comunicarse terminó gastando lo único que le quedaba. Pasarían varios días antes de que su aura volviera a estar lo suficientemente llena como para pararse, o eso creía. De la nada sintió como una fuerte oleada energética la recorría, todo a su alrededor se tornó de un bello color blanco y, ante ella, apareció la hermosa figura de Asami, vestía un hermoso vestido negro sencillo de tirantes y, en su espalda, podía ver un par de alas del mismo color de la prenda. Conocía esas extremidades, eran similares a las de Wan Shing To, pero no le prestó mucha importancia porque el calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo y sus pulmones exigieron más aire. Dio una gran bocanada mientras abría los ojos, no estaba en el pantano en el que había perdido el conocimiento, sino en la habitación que según recordaba era de Toph, miró a su alrededor y notó a Asami temblando en una esquina. Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso a su lado diciendo su nombre con desesperación, ese no había sido un buen día para ambas y no quería empeorarlo para la ingeniero.

— ¡Asami, ¿estás bien?! — Preguntó desesperada la morena.

— S-Si, solo algo alterada. — Respondió la mecánica tratando de controlarse.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Se interesó la Avatar ayudando a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

— Te di un poco de mi energía espiritual. — La cara de sorpresa de la morena fue un poema.

— ¿Tú me diste energía, a mi? — Repitió incrédula la morena.

— Si, sé que suena increíble... Ni yo misma me creo lo que acabo de hacer. Sé muy bien que soy una no-maestra y que estos temas no son mi fuerte, así que hasta ese punto acepto tu perplejidad. — Comentó la ingeniero ya más tranquila.

— Wow, jamás me dejas de sorprender, Asami. — Le halagó Korra haciéndole sonreír.

— Gracias, pero creo que no será suficiente. Debes descansar un poco, por lo menos dos o tres días. — Dijo la joven de ojos verdes mirando a su pareja con firmeza.

— Pero, Asami, solo falta una parada... — Empero, la joven de nacionalidad del fuego la interrumpió.

— Pero nada, debes descasar y lo sabes, no quiero que a mitad de nuestro viaje te quedes sin energías. — La voz firme de Asami fue lo único que necesitó la Avatar para sucumbir, a esa mujer no le podía negar nada.

— Está bien, mañana partiremos a Ciudad República, ¡pero solo serán dos días! — Demandó Korra con un puchero.

— Estoy totalmente a favor de ello. — Y dándole un beso a su novia, la ingeniero cerró el acuerdo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer*: Me puse a cantar la canción del extraño mundo de Jack después de escribir esa parte. «Hay objetos tan extraños que es difícil describir, tantas cosas, que ahí yo pude ver...»
> 
> Segundo**: Quiero hacer un Crossover así.- Donde la Korra y Asami del futuro se encuentren con las de la segunda temporada... No sé, ¿ustedes que piensan?
> 
> Tercer***: Referencias a Hércules.
> 
> Cuarto****: Otra de mis Ships favoritas es el ToKka.
> 
>  
> 
> DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Okey, quisiera explicar algunas cosas respecto al FanFic de esta ocasión que siento merecen ser expresadas.  
> Para empezar, las visiones que tienen la mayoría del equipo Avatar son desagradables porque el pantano está furioso por la destrucción tenida así que refleja los temores y traumas sufridos por cada miembro, excepto Mako, quien iba a ser el primero en darse cuenta del estado del pantano. Aunque sufrió el cruel engaño de sus padres.  
> Ahora, por parte de Asami, tengo planes muy especiales para ella y para Korra –para los que me siguen en Tumblr ya más o menos tiene una idea de a qué viene todo esto-.  
> Vale, ya aclaro estos puntos, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por seguir fielmente este escrito. En serio, ¡gracias!  
> Oh, una última cosa antes de retirarme, es sobre los que me han pedido hace escenas con contenido lemmon, la respuesta es un rotundo ¡NO! Perdón por aquellos quienes en serio quieren leer algo de intimidad explicita entre esta pareja, pero no me gusta (motivos personales) escribir escenas así entre dos chicas… No me mal entiendan, simplemente no se me da, he escrito lemmon, lo admito y me encanta escribirlo… pero solo hetero… Así que, perdón por ello, en serio me da mucha grima  
> Quinto*****: Originalmente iba a ser una escena más... "intima", pero sentí que era muy exagerado.


	7. Séptimo Acto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas regresan a Ciudad República sin pensar que la bienvenida sería su peor pesadilla, sobre todo para cierta mecánica.

Nuestra historia sigue.

Séptimo Acto: Heridas abiertas.

Ya habían llegado a Ciudad República, los rayos del amanecer acariciaban con delicadeza los edificios recién construidos dándole a toda la metrópolis un aura futurista y renovado que brillaba a la distancia, la estatua del Avatar Aang les deba a la bienvenida al nuevo equipo Avatar en su retorno forzado después del incidente en la pantano y, en el basto cielo azulino se apreciaba a la distancia un gran bisonte volador que era dirigido por cierta joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Asami había tomado las riendas del gran Pecas en lugar de su novia, no quería que se esforzara demasiado y prefería que descansase en el transcurso del viaje. La ingeniero miraba al horizonte absorta en aquella resplandeciente ciudad que se abría a su paso, pero a pesar de ver una maravilla ante sus ojos, su mente era un caos total dónde el miedo dominaba, aún tenía fresca en la cabeza aquellas visiones tan abrumadoras que se dieron lugar en el pantano. Los gritos de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, la risa maniática se había quedado grabada en sus odios, la mirada de su padre aun la acosaba cuando cerraba los ojos y las visiones de su pequeña yo en una esquina de su habitación la atormentaban sin piedad. «Vamos, Asami... eso fue hace años, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el pasado... Concentrarte, debes llevar a Korra a casa...», se repetía la mecánica con el afán de enterrar aquellas memorias dolorosas en el fondo de su subconsciente.

Después de unos diez minutos de vuelo, aterrizaron en la Isla del Templo Aire, la primera en descender fue Korra quien, con el excelente manejo de su aire-control logró aterrizar sin hacerse daño alguno, después se colocó junto a la cabeza de Pecas esperando a que su hermosa novia de cabellera negra bajara, extendió sus brazos y esperó a que la ingeniero de ojos verdes se dejara caer con gracia. Asami miró a la morena desde su lugar y sonrío, así era su novia y le encantaba, para ser una chica era más caballerosa que cualquier chico que hubiese conocido, para la mecánica la Avatar era un príncipe encantador. Sin hacerse de rogar, se dejó arrastrar por la gravedad desde la cabeza de Pecas hasta los fornidos brazos morenos de la Avatar Korra. La agarró de la cintura y con delicadeza la bajó al suelo, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, la Avatar sabía que ese sería su último contacto con Asami el resto del día, se iría a ver su compañía y ella debía quedarse a darle un informe completo a Tenzin de lo ocurrido. No quería alejarse de la ingeniero de bellos ojos esmeralda, sentía en su corazón que no debía dejarla partir, que algo malo sucedería, pero no podía restringirle el ir a ver a su compañía solo por una corazonada tenida. Con pesar, soltó a su novia y la acompañó hasta el Ferri de la Isla dónde la vio alejarse de poco a poco en dirección a la ciudad.

Una vez vio el barco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Korra dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se encaminó en dirección al Templo Aire. Pasó por el campo de meditación dónde saludó a varios estudiantes quienes la recibida con una cálida sonrisa, se metió al hogar seguida por sus dos mejores amigos hasta que se toparon con Opal, la morena saludó a su amiga y supo que ahí perdería a Bolin, pues hacia una semana no veía a su novia y era justo que pasara tiempo con ella. El maestro tierra se disculpó con sus amigos por no seguir con ellos, pero fue innecesario, se lo había ganado. Atravesó pasillos interminables y subió varias escaleras seguidas con su mejor amigo, el detective BeiFong quien no paraba de pensar en las visiones tenidas en el pantano y, más específicamente, en cierta guerrera Kyoshi que habían conocido en su viaje. Korra, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Asami y en el incidente ocurrido en el pantano, pero eso lo arreglaría con ella después, ahora debía llegar dónde Tenzin e informarle que estaban ahí de paso y explicarle con detalle los contratiempos sufridos, quizá él o Jinora le podrían ayudar a entender que pasó exactamente allí.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la cocina del Templo Aire, por el escándalo que podían apreciar era la hora del desayuno familiar. Los gritos de Meelo y Rohan resonaban por todas partes al igual que los chillidos agudos de Ikki quien regañaba a sus hermanos menores por estar jugando con la comida. Korra sonrió, había extrañado esas peleas matutinas. Miró a su amigo y ambos hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor dónde una pobre Pema con ojeras limpiaba la boca de un pequeño Rohan mientras Meelo era reprendido por el anciano maestro aire. Apenas el grupo de nómadas (sedentarios) vio a la Avatar, dijeron su nombre con exaltación y felicidad, sin dudar cada quien se turnó para abrazar a la morena quien correspondió a cada acto fraternal que le era dado. El último en darle la bienvenida fue el maestro Tenzin, hacía apenas unos días le había llegado una carta de la Avatar dónde le narraba a grande rasgos sus avances, jamás pensó llegarla a ver tan pronto, pero se alegraba de ello.

— Me alegra tanto que esté de vuelta. — Comentó feliz el monje de avanzada edad dándole un fuerte abrazo a la joven de ojos color mar.

— Y yo me alegro de estar con ustedes. — Correspondió la morena separándose del acto fraterno.

— ¿Y Bolin y Asami? — Preguntó Tenzin notando la ausencia de los demás miembros del equipo Avatar.

— Bo está con su novia, pobre, no la vio en varios días. Y Asami se tuvo que ir a Industrias Futuro, ya sabes, es la jefa y no puede dejar su puesto por mucho tiempo. — Explicó la morena mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

— Esa pobre niña, apenas está en sus veinte y ya parece que tuviese cuarenta. Cuando tenía su edad me escabullía para ver a Tenzin a escondidas o me iba de fiestas con las demás acolitas. — Contó Pema recordando aquellos tiempos con una sonrisa.

— Trata de decirle eso sin que se enoje... — Bufó la morena apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? ¿Ya acabaron todo? — Comentó el maestro aire para desviar el un poco el tema.

— Me encantaría decir que si, pero solo regresamos unos días para descansar, de hecho, tuvimos unos pequeños percances que me gustaría discutir contigo y con Jinora. — Declaró la Avatar adquiriendo un semblante serio que logró alarmar un poco a Tenzin.

El hombre con una flecha en la cabeza miró sorprendido a su aprendiz, aquellas palabras le decían que lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido en su faena, no había sido bueno.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Al fin había pisado tierra firme, el viaje en el barco fue un reto para la pobre ingeniero. En todo ese transcurso de tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellas visiones que había tenido en el pantano, muy adentro de ella habían cosas que no le gustaba rememorar por el simple hecho de que cada vez que lograban invadir su mente se quedaban ahí una cantidad significativa de tiempo. Los años posteriores a la muerte de su madre fueron realmente duros: Su padre se dedicó al trabajo y a ella, teniendo seis años, experimentó la soledad. Su vida en esos tiempos giró en torno a su entrenamiento de artes marciales, las clases privadas que tomaba y en ver como su padre -cuando llegaba- se embriagaba para no recordar la falta de su madre. Aun podía escuchar los sollozos del fallecido Hiroshi y como se arrepentía de no haber muerto junto con su mujer Yasuko cuando ya no sabía que era realidad y que producto del alcohol.

Se subió a su automóvil meneando la cabeza, debía distraerse lo más rápido posible, ¿y qué mejor manera que conduciendo su Satomovil nuevo por toda Ciudad República? Encendió el motor, metió el embrague, movió la palanca de velocidades e hizo avanzar el vehículo a toda marcha dejando unas notorias marcas de llantas en el pavimento y el olor a plástico quemado en el ambiente. Su hermoso pelo negro jugueteaba con el aire marino de la orilla dónde conducía, sus felinos ojos esmeralda se concentraban en las nuevas calles que ella misma había construido, el sonido de la ciudad le retumbaba en los oídos y el viento chocando contra su rostro se sentía magnifico. No había nada mejor que manejar para cuando necesitaba relajarse, el estar frente al volante le recordaba lo que era sentirse libre, sin preocupaciones o limitaciones. Por un momento juró escuchar la risa de su novia, a pesar de que no estaba allí su mente generó aquella melodía para ella ya que, en su interior, libertad ahora era sinónimo de Korra. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla y notó a su pequeño dragón mirándola feliz, al parecer al pequeño también le gustaba la velocidad. Solo le sonrió y le regresó los mimos dados, se llevarían muy bien por lo que veía ahora.

Llegó hasta el edificio de Industrias Futuro dónde entró en su oficina y sus empleados se asombraron al verla, habían echado de menos a su jefa, pero también desearon que tomase más tiempo fuera de Industrias Futuro. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo duro que trabajaba la heredera Sato, sobre todo los mecánicos, no había día en el que la joven de bellos ojos verdes no tomase una herramienta y, sin miedo a mancharse de aceite, ayudara a sus trabajadores a armar algún satomovil, soldar alguna pieza, armar un circuito o ser ella misma (que era lo más común) quien verificaba los nuevos productos que saldrían a la venta. Todos los empleados bajo la jurisdicción de Industrias Futuro le tenían una fe ciega a la señorita Sato, y más de uno un sentimiento amoroso que fue desapareciendo cuando la líder de ésta anunció su romance con la Avatar y nadie, absolutamente nadie, quería atentar contra la Avatar a menos que quisieras acabar quemado, ahogado, triturado o volando por los aires sin probabilidad alguna de caer sobre algo blando que asegurara su seguridad. Asami atravesó su oficina hasta llegar con la secretaria principal quien era una mujer casi de su edad, pero que se apreciaba notoriamente mayor físicamente.

— Taio, buenos días. —Saludó amablemente la ingeniero con una sonrisa.

— ¡Señorita Sato, buenos días! — Correspondió exaltada la mujer, de lentes y una cebolla anta. — No pensé verla tan pronto... ¿Eso de su hombro es un dragón?

— Su nombre es Ryou, y por favor, no lo mire así. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño la mecánica la mecánica. — ¿Tengo algo para hoy?

— No, su agenda está totalmente libre porque pensamos que tardaría más, así que todos los asuntos los movimos a "tiempo indefinido" hasta que usted avisara que iba a regresar. — Explicó Taio mientras miraba unos papeles.

— Hmn... Ya veo. — Contestó la líder de Industrias Futuro algo frustrada, quería entretenerse con algo para dejar atrás sus recuerdos.

— Oh, pero tengo algo que informarle. — Agregó la secretaria buscando un papel en su escritorio. — Hubo actividad sospechosa en el taller numero *1-K de la sección *11-A cercana a la playa. Según el guardia, vio una sombra salir de éste, cuando fue a investigar no notó que algo faltase o que un hubiese daños a la propiedad pero la cerradura estaba forzada.

— Ya veo, iré a investigar de inmediato. — Sentenció Asami, aquel taller 1-K era dónde armaba sus proyectos personales. Nadie tenía acceso ahí a excepción del guardia en turno.

— Otra cosa, señorita Sato. — Comentó Taio sacando una carta con el sello del gobierno de Ciudad República. — Le han mandando está invitación para el baile de presentación de los prospectos a nuevo presidente. Requieren que asistencia por ser una de las personas que contribuyó a la construcción de la ciudad.

— ¿Cuándo es? Porque solo estaré aquí dos días, tres a lo mucho. Aún tengo cosas que hacer con el Avatar. — Preguntó Asami cogiendo el sobre para obsérvalo mejor.

— Es mañana en las ocho de la noche. — Respondió la secretaria.

— De acuerdo, hablaré con Korra para discutir si iremos o no, he de suponer que ella está invitada por ser el Avatar, ¿o me equivoco? — Mencionó la ingeniero alzando una ceja.

— Para nada, la invitación para la Avatar también fue mandada, solo que fue enviada a su domicilio en el la Isla del Templo Aire. — Contestó Taio de inmediato.

— Perfecto. Manden esto a mi departamento y pónganla en un lugar que pueda verla cuando llegue. Iré a ver el taller 1-K y posteriormente deseo ir a comer al restaurante el Dragón del Jazmín, así que hagan reservaciones para dos. — Pidió Asami devolviendo la carta a su secretaria.

— Claro, serán hechas de inmediato. — Acató Taio anotando las peticiones de su jefa.

— De acuerdo. Cualquier inconveniente por favor háganmelo saber al teléfono del taller al igual que la hora de la reservación y, en el caso de que el Avatar se presente aquí, infórmenle dónde estoy. — Y dicho esto, la joven heredera se dio media vuelta para regresar el auto.

— ¡Señorita Sato! — Llamó Taoi a la bella mujer. — En nombre de todos y todas... Bienvenida.

Asami solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras atravesaba la salida. Con empleados así, su empresa estaba a salvo de cualquier cosa.

Se subió a su automóvil y observó como el gran edificio de Industrias Futuro se alejaba cada vez más y más conforme ella avanzaba por las grisáceas calles, era el más alto rascacielos que tenía Ciudad República y uno de los pocos edificios que sobrevivió al potente ataque de la "Gran Unificadora" hacia un año atrás. Su esplendor era magnifico, el metal reflejaba la luz del sol y le das un toque celestial el hecho de que su punta llegase al mismo cielo. Aun recordaba cuando lo planeó, quería un reto nuevo, algo que demostrara que su empresa era el camino el mismo futuro así como su nombre indicaba, y, así, una noche concibió la idea. Tardó dos años en construirlo, pero ahora allí estaba. Miró al último piso dónde se encontraba su oficina, lo había construido justamente ahí para que cuando se asomase por el gran ventanal que tenía pudiese ver en todos su esplendor la hermosa estatua de la Avatar Korra que ella misma había diseñado y manando a erguir allí mismo. Cada vez que la extrañaba solo tenía que mirar al horizonte para encontrar su figura fuerte, decidida e imponente.

Llegó a su taller privado dónde solo ella podía trabajar en sus proyectos más grandes. Se bajó el satomovil y aprovechando que ya estaba vestida para trabajar, decidió que era buen momento para olvidar todo y poner manos a la obra con su nuevo invento después de haber verificado que todo estuviese en su lugar. Entró en el resintió y activó el interruptor de las luces, a pesar de ser medio día el taller tenía poca claridad gracias a que solo contaba con tres solas ventanas ubicadas en la parte superior del fondo. Inspeccionó cada rincón del lugar, pared, mesa, ventana, maquina, caja de herramientas, armario, planos, todo. Pero nada parecía faltar, lo más extraño que logró ver fue su soplete cambiado de lugar -que de seguro había movido el guardia cuando entró a ver qué pasaba-, pero de ahí en más no había nada extraño o particular. Para estar segura, volvió a repasar todo una segunda ocasión, ese lugar era totalmente privado y no le agradaba la idea de que un sujeto cogiera algún plano suyo y lo patentara con un nombre que no fuera el de ella. Ya había pasado por una mala experiencia dónde su mercancía había sido robada y no quería pasar por otra similar por no actuar a tiempo.

Al final no dio con resultados relevantes así que decidió enfocarse en su proyecto que tenía ahí, Asami quería fabricar una nueva línea de satomoviles que consumieran menos energía y que durasen más tiempo en las calles. El petróleo que usaban en ese entonces los autos era demasiado costoso, además de que, según sus investigaciones, aquella materia prima no era infinita y fabricarla -naturalmente- conllevaba un proceso de siglos. Así que, como objetivo personal, decidió empezar a trabajar en un sistema de energía basada en el sol, era algo realmente novedoso y que podría significar un cambio total en el sistema de alimentación energético de la cuidad. Si sus hipótesis eran certeras y su experimento marchaba como tenía planeado, Industrias Futuro al fin sería renombrada y volvería a sus años de gloria como los de antaño. No es que no supiese que su empresa ya era más que importante y poseía un gran ingreso económico mensual, al contrario, tenía completo conocimiento de ello, pero ella quería hacer algo grande, algo que pusiera en los libros de historia a Industrias Futuro y que hiciera sentir a su padre y madre orgullosos de ver como ella, una simple chica en el comienzo de sus veintes, había llevado al punto más alto a su empresa.

Colocó al pequeño Ryou en una de las mesas, le advirtió que no hiciera nada ya que ella debía trabajar, buscó sus lentes de soldadura y miró al centro del taller. Ahí, en medio de la sala alzada por una rampa hidráulica que ella misma había confeccionado yacía un satomovil común y corriente desarmado. Fue a su mesa de trabajo para tomar algunas herramientas y una placa negra que sería lo que recibiese los rayos del sol. Se acercó al auto y lo alzó unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, con la mirada buscó una plancha de madera con ruedas burdamente armadas que usaba como patineta, se sentó arriba de ésta y verificó que sus herramientas estuviesen juntas. Una vez hecho eso, se acostó y se colocó sus lentes protectores en la cabeza, con su pierna se impulsó y quedó debajo del auto. Tenía varias cosas que hacerle, para empezar desarmar el tanque de gasolina para poder conectar la fuente de poder con unas baterías que ya le había puesto previamente dónde se almacenaría la emergería capturada del sol. Después de ello debía instalar el gran espejo negro que tenía como función el de absorber la energía solar. No era tarea tan compleja, pero si llevaba su tiempo quitar tornillos y desenroscar tuercas, más de lo que uno podría imaginar y ella lo sabía de antemano.

— Bien, esto va acá y esto allá... — Susurraba ella mientras sentía su cara batirse de aceite.

El pequeño Ryou miraba con curiosidad a su ama, movía su colita con alegría y pensaba en la deliciosa comida que la ingeniero le daría cuando fuera la hora de la merienda. Mientras en su cabeza se formulaban miles de recetas a su nariz llegó un olor que jamás había sentido, era suave y muy atrayente para las reptilíneas fosas nasales del pequeño animalito. Sin dudarlo dos veces empezó a chillar para avisarle a su dueña sobre aquel aroma tan especial.

— Ryou, estoy trabajando. — Murmuraba Asami al escuchar el constante llanto de su mascota. — Ryou, por favor, luego te doy de comer.

Pero era inútil, al contrario, los ruiditos que emitía el dragoncito se hacían más y más insistentes haciendo que al final se rindiese, saliera de debajo del auto y, con el ceño algo fruncido, se acercara al pequeño animal que quería.

— Ryou, te pedí que guardaras silencio. — Le reprendió Asami, pero solo obtuvo una mirada alegre del pequeño. — ¿A caso querías captar mi atención? Vaya, y yo pensaba que Korra era insistente.

La ingeniero se acercó al dragoncito y acarició su cabeza con dulzura, estaba a punto de darle más mimos hasta que un olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, era muy débil pero lo reconocería dónde fuese. Pólvora. Tan rápido como pudo miró a su alrededor, ¿qué había olvidado revisar? Estaba segura que todo lo había verificado hasta dos veces. En ese momento lo entendió. Miró el tanque de gas que alimentaba su soldadora, con cuidado se acercó a él y pegó la oreja con delicadeza. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. «Oh... No.», pensó Asami al darse cuenta de todo. Una bomba fabricada con su propio tanque de gas de manera interna, quien fuese quien había hecho eso era muy inteligente, demasiado para el gusto de la ingeniero. Con razón Ryou no dejaba de chillar, la pólvora era la golosina favorita de los dragones por obvias razones, alimentaba su llama y los hacia felices de una manera inimaginable. Si salía viva de eso, le compraría a Ryou tres toneladas de dicho polvo negruzco para el solo. Tomó al pequeño dragón y empezó a correr a la salida. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que Asami lograse atravesar el único umbral que tenía el taller, el cronómetro de la ingeniosa bomba dejó de contar.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Korra le contaba con exquisitos detalles todo su viaje a Tenzin -omitiendo las partes de la salud de Asami, eso lo vería ella misma después-. El anciano maestro aire escuchaba con atención las palabras de su alumna, todo le parecía más que interesante, jamás pensó que aquella chica pudiese re-conectarse con sus vidas pasadas así de fácil. Se sorprendió bastante al saber el peculiar gusto de Kyoshi por las mujeres, cuando Aang, su padre, le contaba historias sobre la guerrera jamás le informó de aquello, siempre -para él- la maestra tierra fue sinónimo de valentía, fogosidad y fuerza. Después vino lo de Rokku, sintió nostalgia al escuchar el nombre del maestro fuego, pues aquel fue quien más ayudó a su padre cuando lo necesitó. Luego el tono de la plática se tornó más serio y la joven de ojos azules narró lo sucedido en el pantano con su pareja dejando perplejo a su maestro y a todos los que escuchaba su historia. No todos los días un Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos y puente del mundo espiritual con el mortal, era salvado por un no-maestro.

— Y eso pasó, sólo sé que Asami me dio suficiente carga espiritual como para salvar mi pellejo. — Concluyó la morena su historia.

— Es increíble, ¿será qué con los cambios ocurrido adquirió más aura espiritual? — Interrogó Tenzin curioso.

— No lo creo, papá, el cambio de Asami es reciente, diría que desde que ella y Korra regresaron del mundo espiritual otra vez. — Comentó Jina algo apenada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Se interesó esta vez la Avatar alzando una ceja.

— Bueno... digamos que sentí un cambio en su energía... — Empezó la joven maestra aire algo apenada. — Cuando la vi otra vez, percibí algo extraño, como si su propia energía hubiese sido combinada con la de un espíritu... Más precisamente con el de Wan Shing To.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — Interrogó la morena con suavidad.

— Lo sentí solo por un momento y pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero ahora que nos contaste lo que pasó en el pantano, creo que quizá Asami tenga algo que ver con cierto espíritu del saber. — Terminó de explicar la hija del más grande maestro aire.

— Ese búho... Ya verá cuando lo vuelva a ver. — Comentó Korra empuñando su mano y alzando el labio inferior en señal de enojo.

En ese momento una gran explosión resonó en todo el lugar, las ondas sonoras provocaron que varias cosas se moviesen y un pequeño temblor sacudió a todos en la mesa.

— ¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso? — Se preguntó a si misma la Avatar mientras miraba por la ventana.

Su sangre se congeló por un segundo y pensó que su mundo se iba a acabar en ese momento. A lo lejos podía divisar una escalerilla de humo negro alzarse por los aires y llamas de alrededor de un metro sobresalir del horizonte. Reconocería ese lugar dónde fuese, su ingeniero y ella habían tenido varios roces candentes en ese lugar además de ser el santuario de la mecánica.

— Oh, no... ¡Asami! — Gritó Korra tomando uno de los tantos planeadores que había en la habitación y abriendo la ventana.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Korra?! — Interrogó su maestro confundido.

— Es el taller personal de Asami, ¡explotó! Tengo que ir, si bien conozco a Asami, sé que cuando no tiene trabajo se la pasa horas y horas allí. — Explicó la morena mirando a Tenzin. — Llamen a Lin y al hospital, que lleguen lo más rápido posible.

Y dicho esto, la joven Avatar se aventó al vacío. Sintió el viento golpear su cara, su ceño estaba fruncido por completo y su quijada estaba totalmente tensa. Antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo, abrió el planeador que reveló unas alas de hermoso color naranja y se elevó por los cielos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que jamás había percibido antes, su estómago se contrajo y notó como sus sentidos se agudizaban más. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar dónde había ocurrido el incendio, ¿y si algo le pasaba? No, no quería imaginarlo, su mundo era ahora Asami, todos giraba en torno a ella, ¿no ver su sonrisa jamás?, ¿no acariciar aquel hermoso pelo negro de nuevo?, ¿jamás volver a ver aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos que brillaban cuando era feliz? No, no quería ni pensar en aquella posibilidad, sólo podía hacer una cosa en esos momentos: rogarle con todas sus fuerzas a Raava para que, por una maldita vez, aquella hermosa mecánica hubiese preferido irse a su departamento a descansar en vez de jugar a ser inventora, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

El estallido se escuchó en casi toda Ciudad República, el humo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el lugar al igual que las llamas, éstas sobresalían por todos los agujeros que la explosión logró provocar. Sentía calor, el cuerpo le dolía, su piel ardía y sus ojos lloraban. No se podía mover. Como pudo abrió sus párpados y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeño dragoncito con ojos de preocupación, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y decidió explorar el lugar. Lo que vio la dejó muda. Llamas. Llamas amarillas que se extendían por todo el lugar. Fuego. Mucho fuego. Sintió el miedo escalar desde su columna hasta su cabeza, había demasiadas llamas, en sus verdes ojos se reflejaba el color naranjo y amarillento de estás. Debía salir de allí, ¡y rápido! Trató de pararse y, a pesar que el cuerpo le mataba, lo consiguió. Estaba a punto de caminar pero algo se lo impidió. Un grito. Viró la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Ahí, entre las llamas estaba su madre siendo asesinada de nuevo frente a si misma como cuando era niña.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin parar, sus pasos retrocedieron hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared que aún se mantenía de pie. Se dejó caer despacio hasta que topó con el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida aun en aquella escena imaginaria. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos y la escondió entre sus piernas. «Esto no es real... Esto no es real... Esto no es real... Esto no es real...», se repetía constantemente para tratar de tranquilizarse. Pero era inútil. Los gritos de desesperación de su madre le cercenaban los oídos. El llanto seguía saliendo. Los miedos que alguna vez tuvo de pequeña regresaron a ella y las heridas que tardó años en cerrar se volvieron a abrir como si nada. Desde que estuvo en el pantano aquella visión la acompañó, cuando dormía, cuando se distraía, cuando Korra no estaba a su lado sus demonios venían por ella de nuevo y no tenía el valor suficiente como para impedir que la torturasen. Se sentía pequeña de nuevo, como si volviese atrás y tuviese seis años otra vez.

— ¡Asami! — Escuchó una voz, una melodiosa voz. — ¡Asami, por Vaatu! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?

— ¿Korra? — Preguntó tímidamente la ingeniero.

Parecía magia, apenas veía, escuchaba o sentía a aquella morena todo desaparecía. Alzó la vista y ya no estaba las imágenes de su madre ardiendo con las llamas, a sus oídos solo llegaba el sonar de las cosas siendo consumidas por el fuego y aquellos sentimientos destructivos y pesados desaparecieron por completo.

— ¡Korra! — La llamó con desesperación.

— ¡Asami! — Correspondió la joven de ojos azules.

La muchacha morena observó a su alrededor hasta encontrar en un pequeño rincón a la mecánica acurrucada, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta dónde la ingeniero se encontraba. Apenas estuvo frente a ella se agachó para quedar a su altura, extendió su mano y acarició su pálido rostro con ternura.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó con tranquilidad la joven Avatar.

— Si, solo me duele el cuerpo por la exposición. — Comunicó la ingeniero secándose las lágrimas.

— Vamos, debemos salir de aquí. — Comentó la morena con seriedad.

Korra tomó a Asami entre los brazos y, cargándola estilo nupcial, empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. La mecánica se sentía más relajada que nunca, podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Korra, era rápido y agitado, su calor le transmitía una paz inimaginable y sentirse rodeada por sus brazos era la sensación más magnifica que podía percibir. En su regazo estaba Ryou quien disfrutaba todo, gracias a ese pequeño no había muerto entre las llamas. Posó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y cerró los ojos, ¿por qué aquel momento estaba tan vivido en su mente? Según ella, había logrado superar aquel trauma después de que se reconciliara con su padre por primera vez, digamos que la relación entre el señor Sato y su hija no ha sido siempre tan estable, tuvieron varias riñas con los años y más cuando ella se volvió una adolescente. Cometió tantos errores en un breve lapsus de tiempo que entendió varias cosas que ahora la forjaban como era, una persona fuerte, decidida, hábil y, sobre todo, un ángel con los demás cuando, en sus años de rebeldía, era considerada un demonio que hacía temblar a no-maestros y maestro. Pero eso quedó atrás, muy, pero muy, atrás.

Cuando salieron del taller envuelto en llamas ya las esperaba ahí los bomberos que empezaron a apagar el incendio con el agua de la playa y la brigada de policía que estaba dirigida por Lin BeiFong y su hijo adoptivo Mako BeiFong. Korra colocó con cuidado a su novia en una banca alejada del incendio, ésta se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba por estar prácticamente totalmente quemada, además de que no le ayudaba mucho a respirar para serenarse. La ingeniero pasó su mano por su cabello que le caía acomodándose de nuevo todo donde debía, varias gotas de sudor le adornaban el cuerpo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló el cuello de su camisa para ventilarse un poco. Jadeaba y trataba de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, con todo el alboroto que vio afuera de su taller personal las visiones tenidas habían pasado a segundo plano, ahora que tenía la mente más despejada venían preocupaciones más realistas: Para empezar el satomovil que estaba construyendo quedó reducido a chatarra, sus planos eran cenizas y no quería ni ver la factura de reparaciones. Agradecía tener un seguro para su taller, su bolsillo no sufriría tanto.

Korra notó la mejoría de su pareja y se tranquilizó, cuando la había encontrado se preocupó bastante, no parecía la misma Asami que ella conocía. No. Su Asami habría salido sola de aquel océano candente por sus propios medios y no se hubiera quedado sentada en una esquina como una niña pequeña. Algo le pasaba a su prometida y no quería darle explicación alguna, odiaba -y amaba a la vez- eso de la ingeniero, solo recurría a ella cuando el mundo, prácticamente, se caía sobre sus hombros sin posibilidad alguna de que pudiese salir. Iba a reclamarle por ello, pero sabía que sí lo hacía solo culminaría en una pelea que no estaba dispuesta a tener. Suspiró frustrada y se sentó junto a su novia, la miró con preocupación y, automáticamente, tomó su mano con la suya, la elevó y le dio un dulce beso en la superficie, esa era la manera que tenía para darle a entender a su chica que estaba preocupada por ella y que sin importar lo que pasara, se mantendría a su lado hasta asegurarse que estaba bien.

— Asami... ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué te quedaste allí adentro cuando todo se estaba incendiando? — Se animó a preguntar la Avatar apretando levemente la mano de su pareja para darle confianza.

— Ya te contesté, me dolía todo el cuerpo y decidí tomarme un descanso. — Mintió hábilmente la ingeniero, pero sin lograr que su prometida lo aceptara del todo.

— Estabas llorando... — Comentó Korra.

— Estaba rodeada de humo, cualquier persona allí lloraría. — Argumentó Asami, no quería perturbar a su pareja con sus problemas.

— Asami... — La morena se acercó a la mecánica y unió su frente con la de ella. — *Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti... si deseas hablar o lo que sea...

— Lo sé, gracias. — Dijo sonriendo Asami.

Mientras ambas chicas seguían en lo suyo, a unos metros de allí la jefa Lin BeiFong daba ordenes para investigar qué había sucedido exactamente ahí. Le gritaba a sus reclutas quienes se movilizaban en acto, uno de ellos llegó con una nota en mano, al leerla alzó sus cejas y su instinto de policía saltó de inmediato. Buscó con la mirada a la CEO de Industrias Futuro y se encaminó dónde estaba, tenía que enterarse de lo que decía esa nota.

— ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Podría llevarte ahora mismo a un hospital. — Insistía Korra a su novia, a pesar de que físicamente estaba bien, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

— Amor, por enésima vez, estoy bien. No tengo quemaduras graves y solo me hice uno que otro raspón. — Contestó Asami con paciencia.

— No quisiera interrumpir su momento meloso, pero nos acaban de mandar esto. — Se metió Lin extendiendo la nota a la CEO de Industrias Futuro. — Llegó diez minutos antes de la explosión a tu oficina. Varios empleados dicen que un carro negro lo dejó en la entrada y siguió de largo. ¿Sabes qué significa esto?

Asami tomó el papel y leyó lo que contenía adentro. Su sangre se congeló y sintió un pequeño temblor recorrer su espalda. Era imposible, él había desaparecido después de que "aquello" pasara y jamás dio rastros de vida. La nota que la ingeniero tenía en sus manos rezaba:

«Todo empezó como un robo.

Terminó en asesinatos.

Muerte a los Sato»

Pocas palabras que para Asami significan mucho y que, por desgracia, interpretaba a la perfección. Estrujó el papel y lo guardó en la bolsa de sus pantalones, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar ahora.

— ¿Qué significa, niña? — Interrogó la jefa cruzándose de brazos.

— Nada muy importante. — Contestó la ingeniero sin mirar a la oficial.

— Niña, eso de ahí es una amenaza de muerte, ¿¡y dices que no es importante!? — Graznó la maestra tierra acercándose a la mecánica.

— ¿Amenaza de muerte? ¿Qué significa esto, Asami? — Repitió la Avatar alterada con la noticia recibida.

— Como he dicho, no es nada... Por favor, tranquilícese. — Refutó Asami con semblante serio.

— Muchacha, tu taller acaba de explotar gracias a una bomba implantada allí, ¿y quieres que nos calmemos? — Gruñó la oficial de policía.

— Lin, cálmate, creo que Asami no se siente bien y exigirle respuestas de este modo no ayudará en nada. — Se metió Korra al ver el semblante sombrío de su novia.

— Será mejor que me retire. — Mencionó la ingeniero parándose.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Se ofreció la morena.

— No, quiero estar sola... necesito pensar... eso es todo. — Explicó Asami. — Ryou, vamos.

El pequeño dragón que todo el tiempo estuvo en su regazo trepó por su tronco hasta posarse en su hombro, sintió la confusión y preocupación de su ama al instante, la miró con ojos abiertos y le dio un pequeño lengüetazo para que se animara. Asami solo sonrió ante la muestra de afecto de su compañero, le acarició la cabecita con su dedo y se dirigió a su carro, se subió y arrancó a toda velocidad dejando las marcas de las llantas en el pavimento. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, tendría que lidiar con cosas que había dejado en el pasado, acciones de las cuales no le gustaba admiro haber hecho en ese entonces pero que en su momento fueron fuertemente infundadas y con las justificaciones justas. Había logrado dejar aquellas memorias encerradas en su mente, después aquellos días decidió siempre mirar hacia el frente y sonreírle a la vida y siempre actuar conforme a sus ideales. Así fue como pudo enfrentarse a su padre, superar el falso amor de Mako y aceptar su destino como la pareja eterna del Avatar. Pensaba que después de tantos momentos turbios al fin podía experimentar la felicidad junto con la persona que amaba, pero no, el pasado venía tras ella abriendo heridas ya curadas.

La joven Avatar miró a su novia marcharse, quiero a ir tras ella pero algo se lo impidió. ¿Qué debía hacer? Buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Mako y entendió que era lo que tenía que hacer. Ir con Asami aunque ella le rechazara. Tomó su planeador, lo abrió y alzó vuelo por toda Ciudad República, sabía a donde iría, a su departamento alejado de la ciudad, el mismo lugar dónde ambas se proclamaron por primera vez quitándose mutuamente la inocencia. «Asami... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada? **Tú viste mis momentos más oscuros y mis demonios, y aun así te mantuviste a mi lado, me tendiste una mano y me diste un corazón por el cual vivir, por el cual seguir adelante, eres la luz de mis días, mi esperanza de cada mañana y mi corazón engendrado... Así que, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado...», pensaba la Avatar mientras seguía volando, no le gustaba para nada esa actitud de Asami de "yo puedo con todo", le recordaba a como era ella antes y tenía presente lo peligrosos que era tener ese idea. Solo te destruías en silencio mientras preocupabas a los que estaban a tu alrededor.

Al fin había llegado al edificio dónde se encontraba su departamento, entró y tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron corrió al elevador que la llevaría a la última planta. Se metió a éste y llegó al pasillo, entró al artefacto mecánico color plateado y oprimió los botones de su piso. Mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara a su destino, miles de recuerdo azotaron su cabeza. Peleas. Pleitos. Riñas. Discusiones. Heridas. Dolor. Agonía. Soledad. Desesperación. Depresión. Tantas cosas que había vivido y que ahora le costaba trabajo rememorar. Cometió errores en el pasado, demasiados para su propio gusto. Las puertas se abrieron y se encaminó a su departamento, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Se cambió su ropa chamuscada por una camisa de mangas cortas y un short rojo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, puso a su dragón en su propia cama y, como había prometido, le dio un trozo de carne para que disfrutara. Tomó un vaso de agua, se apoyó contra su puerta de entrada y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo. Memorias volvían al igual que el dolor sentido en su momento.

Después de la muerte de su madre toda su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grado, de ser una niña que siempre estaba acompañada por sus padres se convirtió en una huérfana prácticamente, casi no veía a su padre, se dedicaba a trabajar en su empresa día y noche para darle lo mejor a ella, ropa, zapatos, educación, clases de defensa, arte, cultura y de más. Pero la pequeña Sato no quería aquello, lo único que necesitaba y deseaba era que su padre estuviese con ella, le diera abrazos y esas palabras de consuelo que tanto deseaba escuchar por su parte. Crecer en un ambiente solitario no era adecuado para una pequeña niña de seis años, a pesar de tener excelentes niñeras y tutores, eso no sustituía el amor de un padre o una madre. Cuando su progenitor estaba en casa, solo podía recordarlo ebrio pues aun no tenía el valor de verla a la cara y no romperse porque aquella niña, su pequeñita, su princesa y luz de sus días era el vivo recordatorio de la mujer que siempre amó y que, ahora, por un maldito bastardo que solo quería joyas, ya no estaba con él ni con su princesita. Hiroshi amaba a su hija y quería lo mejor para ella, pero era doloroso estar a su lado y eso solo lastimaba a a ambos.

Con el tiempo, la pequeña Asami creció ajena a su padre quien, cuando quiso volver a acerarse a ella sólo consiguió ser ignorado por la prodigio, se juntó con la gente que no debía convirtiéndose en una pandillera a la temprana edad de quince años. En las bajos barrios de Ciudad República todos la conocían como "Misaa, la última doncella", pues cuando hizo su "debut" en aquel mundo, así se presentó, con un anagrama de su propio nombre, no era tan idiota como para decir quién era ella realmente. No quería, de hecho, que nadie supera quien era, no después de que su padre al fin hubiese alcanzado la sima, quizá no le tenía tanto apego, pero lo respetaba, quería y deseaba lo mejor para el hombre que le daba de todo a pesar de que ella ahora estuviese en las calles. Con los meses forjó una reputación tan potente que hacía que los pequeños secuaces de las triadas temblaran, se la pasaba día y noche vagando por las calles, conduciendo en carreras ilegales y acabando en peleas callejeras. Así era su vida, ahora era ella quien jamás estaba en casa cuando su padre ya había conseguido tiempo para ella, cuando a Asami se le daba la gana de no salir de su hogar, compartía cierto tiempo con Hiroshi, pero usualmente se aburría y prefería ir al taller de la mansión a trabajar en su satomovil.

Un día, mientras jugaba Pai-Sho con su pequeña banda de delincuentes surgió a relucir el tema de las familias más adineradas de Ciudad República, obviamente el apellido Sato salió en la conversación y con éste la tragedia sufrida por la familia. Asami ya había superado eso años atrás, comprendió -con trabajo- que su madre jamás regresaría y que su padre se la viviría en su empresa para mantenerla a ella. Todo transcurría normal hasta que uno de ellos comentó algo que la hizo estallar en cólera. La muerte, o, mejor dicho, el asesinato planificado de la matriarca de la familia, Yasuko Sato. Está por demás decir que Asami enseguida quiso saber los detalles de aquello. Interrogó a su patético secuaz hasta que soltó todo. Yasuko había sido asesinada por el que alguna vez fue su prometido, un maestro fuego que tenía relaciones con la mafia de Ciudad República, cuando la mayor de las Sato lo abandonó y años después de casó con Hiroshi, un no-maestro, cerebrito y pobre, el mafioso sintió su orgullo quebrarse dando como resultado el querer ver sufrir al señor Sato y a su esposa. Lo demás era historia ya contada, se dio el supuesto robo dónde el ex-amante logró su venganza, fin de la historia. Pero la joven de ojos verdes se enteró de algo que le hizo enfurecer más, el hijo de aquel asesino era nada más y nada menos que su rival en las calles, Ryozaki, quien desde que inició su vida "criminal" se había encargado de hacerla imposible.

Asami no tardó ni dos segundos en subirse a su motocicleta y conducir hasta la guarida de aquel chico, lo patearía tan duro que no se levantaría en semanas. Al final la pelea se dio y Asami estaba a nada de ganar. Su pelo por primera vez estaba revuelto y algo quemado, después de todo su rival era un maestro fuego que jugaba bastante sucio, su cara estaba manchada por cenizas y su maquillaje empezaba a correrse, pero tenía al chico sostenido contra un muro que había visto mejores años, lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa roja que portaban con fuerza, en sus ojos se veía la ira contenida tras tantos años encerrada. Forcejaban y se insultaban.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! — Gritaba Asami enojada, pero el chico solo reía y reía. — ¡Más te vale cerrar esa estúpida boca tuya sino quieres que lo haga a golpes!

— ¿La pequeña Sato está enojada porque descubrió que el mal nacido de mi padre mató a la ramera de tu madre? — Comentó con burla el chico ganándose un merecido golpe en el rostro.

— ¡No hables así de mi madre! — Le reprendió la chica de ojos verdes. — No sabe cuánto he llorado su pérdida, lo que le provocó a mi padre... El daño que tú padre nos hizo...

— ¿Daño?, ¡Daño! — Chilló Ryozaki. — ¡Daño el que yo sufro todos los días de mi jodida vida! Viviendo con el estigma de no haber nacido de tú estúpida madre, el ver a mi padre siendo carcomido por la envidia de ver a tú padre está en la cima del mundo... ¡Ustedes! ¡Todos los Sato debieron haber muerto! ¡Mi padre te debió haber matado cuando pudo junto con tu madre! ¡Y Hiroshi se debió haber quitado la vida después!

— ¡Cállate! — Sentenció Asami tirando al joven al piso y pateándolo.

— ¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero yo mismo me encargaré de que tú seas la última Sato que respire en este jodido mundo de mierda! ¡Primero te arrebataré la felicidad y te haré sufrir hasta que decida cuál será la manera más dolorosa de arrebatarte la vida! ¡Inició como un robo, terminó en asesinato. Muerte a los Sato! — Chilló el muchacho en el suelo.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

— Muerte a los Sato... — Susurró Asami aun perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

La chica de hermosa cabellera negra cual plumaje de cuervo estaba a punto de dar el golpe final cuando un estallido potente resonó en toda la cuidad. Un estallido en las fábricas de Industria Futuro. La risa cínica de Ryozaki hizo comprender a la chica de verdes ojos que eso no había sido un accidente, y en efecto, antes de que lo soltara y partiera a ver a su padre su contrincante lo confirmó. El padre Ryozaki lo había hecho para ver caer a los Sato, a la familia quien le robó la felicidad y que ahora, había robado la del él gracias a que no era hijo de la mujer que su padre tanto amó, sino de una cualquiera que cayó ante él en una noche de pasión y alcohol en un antro de mala muerte. Antes de que Asami pudiese ponerse el casco y arrancar su motocicleta su joven enemigo le gritó de nuevo aquellas palabras que se asemejaban a un lema familiar. «Inició como un robo. Terminó en asesinato. Muerte a los Satos».

Después de eso, fue enseguida a ver a su padre quien ingresaba a la sala de curación del Hospital General de Ciudad República. Aquellos ojos dorados que la venían con amor aún estaban en su memoria y, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió que la desesperación, agonía y tristeza la invadían. Quería entrar junto con su progenitor, pero los doctores y curanderos se lo negaron obligándola a esperar en una sala conjunta. Jamás vivió momentos tan exasperantes, sus lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro y las esperanzas las dejaba atrás con cada hora que Hiroshi pasaba en la sala de emergencias. ¿Por qué no había pasado más tiempo con él?, ¿por qué no le dijo lo mucho que lo quería?, ¿por qué en vez de estar a su lado estaba siempre en las calles bebiendo y haciendo cosas de las cuales su padre jamás se sentiría orgulloso?, ¿por qué se había equivocado?

En eso momentos de angustia Asami se dio cuenta de algo que jamás quiso ver, que la vida de sus seres queridos era muy corta y que ella había sido realmente egoísta al alejarse de su padre. En ese mismo instante le juró a todos los espíritus que conocía que si su padre regresaba a su lado ella jamás volvería a tener esa vida que ahora vivía, pasaría tiempo con su progenitor y le demostraría cuanto le amaba, que sin importar las cosas ella se mantendría a su lado, jamás sería egoísta de nuevo, siempre vería por los demás y que, a partir de ese momento, seria fuerte y enfrentaría sus problemas. No escaparía de sus responsabilidades y, sobre todo, siempre, pero siempre, amaría a aquel hombre que le dio la vida. Así que cuando los doctores le comunicaron que su padre viviría otro par de años supo que debía cumplir aquel juramento que se hizo a sí misma aquel día, juramento que a pesar de las dificultades tenidas cumplió hasta el día que descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos de su padre por los maestros. Seguiría acatando sus palabras: lo amaría y respetaría, pero no podría Asami jamás cargar con un estigma que ella misma superó años atrás y que su propio padre se negaba a curar. La pérdida de su madre.

Jamás fue capaz de decirle la verdad a su padre, vivía con esa carga todos los días. Y no solo con eso, sino con aquella promesa que Ryozaki le hizo a toda su familia ese día. En sus noches más oscuras pensaba acerca de ello, ¿por qué el odio?, ¿por qué solo por despecho la vida de su madre fue arrebatada? No lo comprendía y eso le dolía porque si aquello jamás hubiese pasado, si su madre jamás hubiera conocido a ese hombre que ella solo recordaba con amargura estaría ahí con ella, y no solo eso, su padre no hubiese cometido el error de estar con Amon y, posiblemente, seguiría vivo, y, así, ambos compartirían con ella la felicidad que tenía ahora junto a Korra. Pero no. Su madre murió, su padre se sacrificó por todos demostrándole que, así como ella, ****él cambió, y, ahora ella era la última Sato... Tal y como Ryozaki había jurado y sin que hiciera algo. Tantos años sin saber de aquel sujeto le habían ablandado aquella carga, pero ahora no sabía que hacer. El recuerdo de la muerte de su madre la atormentaba al igual que la culpa, y, ahora, le preocupaba volver a encontrarse con aquel chico que juró matarla. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo... no por el hecho de que alguien amenazara su vida, sino porque conociendo al hombre que la quería era muerta atentaría contra su felicidad como juró.

*Toc, toc*

La joven ingeniero escuchó el tocar de una puerta, dio un respingo en su lugar y se paró lo más rápido que pudo, se asomó por la perilla que tenía su puerta para ver quien estaba parada tras ella, y, por un instante, su corazón se detuvo. Ahí, prácticamente frente a ella, estaba Korra. El sudor le escurría por toda su carita, tenía en el rostro plasmada la preocupación y su pecho subía y bajaba gracia a la disnea tenida.

— Asami... soy yo, Korra... Abre. — Pidió con sutileza la morena. Pero no hubo respuesta. — Asami, por favor... No me pienso ir sin que me dejes entrar. Estoy aquí para ti y, si me veo obligada, tiraré la puerta, ¡me conoces y sabes que lo haré!

La mecánica se mordió el labio inferior, no quería abrir aquella barrera que las separaba a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba tener con quien desahogar esas preocupaciones.

— *****Asami... sé que estás ahí adentro... Te vine a buscar, déjame entrar... — Pidió con voz quebrada la Avatar. — Y no me pienso largar hasta que me abras.

Asami no pudo más, se paró y abrió la puerta que la separaba de aquella joven de tez morena. Apenas se vieron, Korra tomó a su novia de la cintura y la aprisionó entre sus brazos apegándola lo más que podía a ella.

— No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero no estás sola. — Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de la Avatar.

— Korra... — Susurró su nombre la mecánica antes de que las lágrimas salieran de esos bellos ojos verdes cual esmeralda.

Ninguna dijo nada, nadie hizo nada, la joven Avatar solo se limitaba a abrazar a su novia con ternura, la sentía estremecer debajo de ella y eso solo provocaba la necesidad de estrecharla más fuertemente. No le gustaba verla así, parecía tan pequeña, indefensa, tantas cosas que Asami jamás demostraba y eso la asustaba. Lo que sea que le estuviese pasando, era algo serio.

— Asami, tranquila... todo estará bien... — Trató de tranquilizarla la joven Avatar. — ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa?

— Claro... entra. — Pidió la ingeniero separándose lentamente del cuerpo de su amada.

Ambas chicas entraron en el departamento que de vez en cuando compartían, el ambiente era oscuro y bastante tétrico, las persianas rojas igual que el vino estaban totalmente cerradas impidiendo que algún rayo de sol pasara y las luces se encontraban apagadas ayudando al entorno. Korra, por pura inercia, activó el interruptor de las luces para que el piso se iluminara. La joven de tez morena se encaminó hasta una pequeña mesa que estaba a cuatro metros de ella, era la que usaban para comer, ahí le pidió a Asami que se sentara y ella prepararía algo de té para acompañar la charla que de seguro iban a tener. Coció doce flores distintas que formaban un elixir para relajar el cuerpo, a su novia le vendría bien uno de esos en aquellos momentos que atravesaba. Una vez lo preparó, colocó dos tazas las cuales sirvió con el rojo contenido, una se la quedó ella y la otra se la pasó con dulzura a su prometida.

— Bien, ¿me podrías decir que ocurre? — Inició Korra mientras veía como los labios rojos de su compañera se mojaban con el té.

— ¿Cuánto sabes de mi pasado? — Fue lo único que respondió la ingeniero.

— Jamás me has querido contar nada y yo no te he obligado a que me lo cuentes, respeto tu privacidad... — Contestó la morena dándole un sorbo a su taza.

— En ese caso, creo que te haré un pequeño resumen para que entiendas que pasa. — Asami tomó aire e inició a narrar todo.

Korra simplemente escuchaba con atención, la historia que su novia le estaba contando sobrepasa todo lo que ella pudo imaginar. Para la Avatar, la infancia de su novia debía de haber sido feliz, llena de lujos y sonrisas. Pero por lo que escuchaba era lo contrario, la soledad estaba marcada profundamente en su ser al igual que el miedo de seguir perdiendo a las personas que quería. Cuando se enteró de su pequeña fase como criminal entendió a la perfección el por qué tenía esos movimientos tan ágiles que sólo podían ser dados por la experiencia en el campo de batalla. Y, al escuchar los últimos fragmentos de su biografía, una furia tremenda se apoderó de ella. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese tal Ryozaki a amenazar a su hermosa y bellísima Asami?! ¿¡A caso no leía el periódico o escuchaba la radio!? ¡Era la novia del Avatar! ¡Avatar!

— He te visiones del asesinato de mi madre... eso fue lo que me detuvo en el incendio y, ahora, aquella nota llega a mis manos... Algo que quedó en el pasado viene a por mí y mi vida. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? Hace años dejé eso atrás, ya no soy aquella Asami impulsiva que le encantaba golpear personas por diversión y que casi muele a golpes al hijo del asesino de su madre... Yo no podría hacer eso ahora...

— Tranquila, nadie te hará daño. — Habló Korra para tranquilizarla. — Estaré a tu lado y no permitiré que te lastimen...

— Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, que te hagan daño. — Recriminó la ingeniero. — Ryozaki me prometió hacerme sufrir antes y temo por ti... No quiero que te haga algo... Ya perdí a mi madre y mi padre, no estoy dispuesta a perderte a ti también.

— Y no lo harás... sé que en estos momentos, gracias al pantano, las herida pasadas están abiertas: La muerte de tu madre, la soledad sentida y el sacrificio de tu padre, además de que la aparición de este idiota no ayuda mucho a olvidar lo primero... pero... — ***Korra tomó las manos de su novia y las apretó con dulzura. — Quiero que sepas que no estás sola, ahora somos una pareja y eso significa que pasaremos por esto juntas y lo superaremos.

— Pero... — Trató de repechar la inventora.

— Pero nada, Sato. Desde que te di ese collar me aceptaste a tu lado y ahora acepta las consecuencias. — Asami solo pudo sonreír, una risa leve pero suficiente para iluminar el mundo de la morena.

— Gracias, realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. — Comentó la chica de ojos verdes.

— No debes de agradecerlo. Ahora, ¿me dejarías curar las heridas que el pantano hizo? Quizá no pueda despojarte del recuerdo de la muerte de tu madre, de la soledad sentida o los momentos de los que te arrepientes, pero quizá puedo hacer que la magia del pantano se reduzca... — Ofreció Korra acariciando las manos de su pareja.

— ¿Realmente podrías hacer eso? — Dijo incrédula la ingeniero abriendo por completo sus ojos.

— Si, el pantano hace que los recuerdos que habías dejado atrás vuelvan una y otra vez hasta que no encuentres paz, pero por lo que me dices, te costó mucho trabajo superar todo, así que... Vamos a sacarle fruto a que tu novia es el Avatar en turno. — Trató de bromear la morena.

— De acuerdo. — Accedió la mecánica confiando en las palabras de su prometida.

— Vale, quiero que cierres los ojos y no me sueltes de las manos, ¿de acuerdo? — Pidió la Avatar sosteniendo con firmeza a su novia.

— Vale. — Acató Asami mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Okey... Allá voy. — Anunció la chica de ojos azules cerrando sus ligeros párpados al igual que su pareja.

Korra se concentró lo más que pudo, sentía el nerviosismo de Asami a través de sus palmas y eso le daba más peso a su deseo de quitarle un poco del dolor que sentía. En cuestión de segundos entró en estado Avatar y conectó su energía con la de Asami, sintió cada parte de la mecánica en ese acto, sus deseos, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus tristezas y algo extraño. Un espíritu. «Wan Shing To», reflexionó Korra al instante, pero no tenía tempo para ello. Pudo divisar energía oscura dentro de su pareja, eso era lo que hacía el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, los sentimientos que experimentó y el miedo presente más relevante y pesado de lo que en realidad eran. El pantano jamás había hecho algo así con nadie antes, sus amigos -quienes habían sufrido el mismo ataque espiritual- habían salido ilesos, en ese caso, ¿por qué Asami era víctima de todo aquello? No lo sabía, pero a partir de ese día se juró a si misma que nada ni nadie le haría daño a Asami de nuevo, no le gustaba verla así y ella se aseguraría de mantener la sonrisa de su amada novia en aquellos rojizos labios para siempre.

La mecánica notó un calor en todo su ser, la energía de Korra la recorría de pies a cabeza y se sentía realmente agradable. De poco a poco percibió como la angustia desaparecía al igual que el vivido recuerdo que tanto la atormentaba y, con éste, los otros que su mente convocó al mismo instante. Aquella chica que sostenía sus manos era impresionante, y, en ese momento, a su mente vivo una memoria que no sabía que tenía: Ella debía tener aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro años de edad en aquel recuerdo, estaba en su cama siendo arrullada por su madre y ésta le contaba las aventuras del difunto Avatar Aang. ******Enseguida ella le preguntó si algún día podría conocer al nuevo Avatar, interrogante a la cual su madre le dio una respuesta positiva; así que, la pequeña Asami solo sonrió y le prometió a su madre que ella se casaría con el Avatar algún día. Una lágrima traviesa se asomó en sus ojos y se deslizó por sus pómulos hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada. ¿Quién diría que aquella promesa se la cumpliría a su madre?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se interesó Korra al ver aquella gota de agua resbalar por la mejilla de su novia.

— Si, lo estoy... solo recordé algo hermoso. — Dijo la mecánica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué fue? — Quiso saber la morena.

— Cuando era pequeña y mi madre aún vivía... le prometí casarme con el Avatar. — Narró la ingeniero con una pequeña risita.

— ¿Quién lo diría, futura "esposa" de la Avatar? — Comentó la chica de ojos azules alzando una ceja. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor, hay paz dentro de mí de nuevo y eso me tranquiliza... El recuerdo de mi madre está aún en mi mente, pero sin el miedo... Las experiencias después de eso igual se mantienen, pero me siento en paz... Vuelvo a ser la de antes. — Explicó la mecánica lo mejor que pudo.

— Me alegro. — Se sintió aliviada la Avatar al escuchare aquellas palabras.

El silencio se hizo presente, amabas chicas se miraban y acariciaban con ternura las manos. Todo había acabado bien, así que sentía que ese pequeño momento de paz era lo que su pareja necesitaba en ese momento. La joven Avatar sintió que estaba muy lejos de su amada, así que decidió que era momento de tener algo más de intimidad con ella para hacer sentir su cercanía. Se paró y se sentó en la silla conjunta dónde, al jalarla, tiró un pequeño sobre con el sello del gobierno se Ciudad República.

— Asami, ¿qué es esto? — Se interesó la joven de ojos azules mientras sostenía el sobre entre sus manos.

— Esa invitación de la presentación para los nuevos candidatos para presidente, te debieron mandar una invitación a ti igual. — Respondió Asami acordándose de lo que le había dicho su secretaria.

— ¿Qué es eso? — La chica de tez blanca suspiró, no podía decirle nada, era Korra después de todo y a ella le interesaba más ver pro-control profesional en vez de estar al pendiente de sus obligaciones sociales.

— Korra, ya son cuatro años desde que Raiko es presidente, es tiempo de que se retire del cargo y van a presentar en un baile a los candidatos que se disputarán el puesto en tres meses. — Explicó Asami con paciencia. — Yo estoy invitada por ser una de las responsables de la infraestructura de Ciudad República, y tú eres el Avatar, obviamente lo estás.

— ¿Cuándo será? — Preguntó la morena sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Mañana a las ocho, si mal recuerdo. — Contestó Asami.

— ¿Irás?

— Si.

— ¿Usarás un sensual vestido? — Cuestionó Korra con voz ronca.

— Si me lo quitas después, lo pensaré. — Respondió Asami siguiendo el juego que había empezado su novia.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La noche llegó y la joven pareja que conformaban la CEO de Industrias futuro y la Avatar ya estaban en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. Korra se había empeñado en pasar aquella velada con Asami después de todo de lo que se enteró ese día, además de que quería asegurarse del bienestar mental de su novia. Ella se había dormido apenas tocar la almohada, su cuerpo estaba exhausto después de haber sobrevivido de puro milagro a una explicación, así que la morena solo se limitaba a acariciar el hermoso cabello negro de su novia. La ingeniero estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su pareja usándolo como almohada mientras que la Avatar velaba por los sueños de ésta. No había pegado un solo ojo en toda la noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza sobre que pensar como para dormir, a pesar de que la respiración tranquila de Asami la calmaba no era suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. «Wan Shing To» Pensaba Korra con vehemencia, ¿qué demonios hacía una parte de aquel estúpido búho dentro de su Asami? ¿Quizá había sido por eso que el pantano la afectó más? ¿Tal vez por eso le pudo salvar compartiendo su energía con ella cuando sabía perfectamente que era una no-maestro? Tantas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta.

Cerró los ojos con el afán de dormir, pero al parecer esa noche sería una muy larga para ella. Cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño sintió como la mujer que estaba a su lado se paraba con rapidez y corría al baño cubriéndose los labios. Sin demora un segundo, Korra se zafó de las sabanas y fue al lado de su novia lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Al llegar al sanitario encontró a su pareja de cabeza en el lavabo expulsando la cena que ella misma había preparado, sin perder el tiempo empezó a tranquilizar a su novia dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Ya una vez todo pasó, la morena limpió el baño mientras su pareja regresaba a la cama. Una vez todo limpió, Korra decidió acompañar a Asami en su lecho, antes de que se pudiese sentar la mecánica la llamó; la Avatar acatando el llamado al instante y se acercó a su prometida quien miraba a la nada absorta en sus pensamientos. Una vez la morena captó la atención de la ingeniería las únicas palabras que dijo fueron:

— Quiero comer ojos peces-pollo con escancia de uvas frescas bañado en helado de vainilla...

Korra no sabía que hacer: Si preguntarle a Asami como demonios dio con esa extraña y nada atractiva combinación de comidas o explicarle que, a las tres de mañana de un domingo, no había ningún puesto abierto a menos que deseases tomar licor.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer *: El primero o la primera que me diga las referencias de ese diálogo, le dedico el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Segundo**: Sé que me pasé de homosexual, pero sentí que era un lindo toque... ¡Déjenme!
> 
> Tercer***: En este punto ya me estaba durmiendo a tal grado que escribí "Kodda" en vez de "Korra".
> 
> Cuarto*****: Vale, esto es una explicación. Antes de que alguien me diga que esto no concuerda con el capítulo donde vimos el proceso de Asami para perdonar a su padre, porque según ella, él jamás cambiaría jamás. Bueno, según la lógica de mi fic (y mi propia interpretación) Asami dice eso por la razón de que ella sabía que Hiroshi jamás superó la muerte de su madre, por lo tanto, si no podía superar y cambiar esa parte de él desde que ella era pequeña, ¿cómo creerle a aquel hombre después de todos lo que pasó? Recuerden que también intentó asesinarla, a ella, su hija y único recuerdo que tenía de Yasuko, así que sumando esos factores... no creo que Asami estuviese muy convencida de que él realmente hubiese cambiado.
> 
> Quinto*****: Referencias a Frozen, para el que no lo sepa, me encanta Frozen.
> 
> Sexto******: Parte inspirada en un pequeño cómic que leí en Tumblr.
> 
> DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Vale, antes que nada quiero contarles la pequeña historia entorno a Hiroshi, Yasuko y el padre de este nuevo personaje llamado Ryozaki. Será breve y a grandes rasgos.
> 
> Yasuko salía con el padre de Ryosaki cuando éste era un empresario famoso, pero después conoció a Hiroshi y sucedió todo lo contado en el acto de Rokku, pero al padre de Ryozaki vivió con el resentimiento de que alguien (socialmente y económicamente) menor a él se quedara con su chica. Después de que la familia Sato regresar a Ciudad Republica, se dio el "robo" que culminó con el asesinato de Yasuko (por despecho e ira), el padre de Ryozaki se sintió satisfecho por un momento porque le había quitado lo que más quería a su enemigo, Hiroshi, pero no duró mucho porque vio como éste seguía en cima. Así que toda su rabia se drenó en su hijo, quien desarrolló aquel odio a la familia Sato y ahora, hacía Asami.
> 
> Bien, esa es la historia que está detrás de todos los acontecimientos de estos dos, aunque siento que aún le falta bastante a mi argumento… Pero como sea, es un punto que era necesario para los acontecimientos que quiero que se den para el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Otra cosa, para los que están desesperados por saber qué demonios le pasa a Asami (que creo ya es muy obvio) se dará a conocer dentro de aproximadamente dos capítulos más, en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Solo diré eso.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más complejos para redactar, me dio un dolor de cabeza horrible unir todos los sucesos de Asami para que estuvieran entrelazados de una manera concreta en forma de cascada. Sinceramente, siento que no hice sufrir demasiado a la mecánica… pero en fin tendré más oportunidades en futuros capitulo.


	8. Octavo Acto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de revivir el pasado, Asami decide enfrentarse al presente con ayuda de su novia, Korra, pero al parecer éste no la dejará tranquila pues se encuentra con un par de personas que podrían cambiarle la vida... en un futuro...

Nuestra Historia Sigue 

Octavo acto: Viejos conocidos.

El sol empezaba a surgir por el horizonte dando a entender que el día había llegado y era hora de que todos los animales diurnos se despertaran e iniciaran sus actividades. En un departamento en las afueras de la República de Naciones Unidas, una joven pareja descansaba plácidamente en su cama, entrelazaban sus brazos y piernas en un abrazo amoroso que les transmitía seguridad y confort. Tez blanca y achocolatada se funcionaban, cabello negro y castaño se enmarañaban. Una morena de hermosos ojos azules miraba embelesada a su pareja quien seguía durmiendo profundamente a su lado sin dar señales de un despertar próximo, usualmente ella era la última de las dos en abrir los ojos, pero, por extraño que pareciese, a las nueve de la mañana, ella había sido quien recibió a la mañana primero. Era raro ver dormida a esas horas a la ingeniero quien ocupaba un lugar a su lado, puesto que siempre debía salir a las ocho para ir a su oficina, así que cuando Korra abrió los ojos y la observó ahí, supo que tenía la mejor suerte del mundo y que ese día iba a ser maravilloso.

Acariciaba su cabello con ternura y devoción absoluta, su textura era suave y desprendía un aroma a jazmín que hechizaba a la Avatar. ¿Quién diría que ahora compartiría lecho con aquella hermosura de mujer? En ese momento recordó la primera vez que la vio junto con Mako, en aquel entonces pensó que era una niña mimada y que jamás sería compatible con ella. Mírenla ahora, jugando con la hermosa cabellera negra de aquella chica y observándola dormida a su lado. Rió por debajo y, sin contenerse, le robó un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo sonreír a la joven mecánica en sueños. La joven Avatar decidió en ese instante que era hora de despertar a su futura esposa, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacer eso que a base de leves besos matutinos? Unió sus labios una y otra vez, con cada nuevo roce la mecánica se iba despertando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de solo fingir dormir para poder sentir aquellos morenos y dulces labios sobre los de ella.

Asami se sentía enloquecer con aquellos labios carnosos acariciando los suyos, de repente percibió un peso encima de ella y como era costumbre, rodeó el cuello de su compañera al instante. Los morenos labios de la Avatar pasaron de estar en los de la ingeniero a atacar con un hambre insaciable el pálido y delicado cuello de ésta, lo besaba con amor y le daba leves caricias tiernas con vehemencia, pero aquellas caricias no eran para encender la llama del deseo en ambas, no, era con el simple y mundano objetivo de escuchar la pequeña risa de la mecánica. Korra sabía que esa parte de Asami era realmente sensitiva a sus toques, y con tan solo un leve roce de sus labios provocaba que miles de millones de señales nerviosas bombardearan el prodigiosos cerebro de la ingeniera dándole a entender a ésta que, en esa parte, un objeto que conocía a la perfección la estaba atacando y provocándole cosquillas a diestra y siniestra.

— Korra, ¿serías tan amable de parar? — Suplicó entre risas la mecánica.

La morena se separó del cuello de su novia y alzó el rostro, sus labios dibujaban una amplia sonrisa y sus brazos aprisionaron a su pareja en un tierno abrazo.

— Te veo muy feliz hoy. — Comentó Sato empezando a jugar con el pelo castaño de su prometida.

— Es porque lo estoy, no todos los días puedo ver a la gran CEO de Industrias Futuro dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana. — La sonrisa de la mecánica desapareció al escuchar aquella declaración.

— Korra... ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó con gran seriedad la chica de tez pálida.

— Ah, no. Eso no. No quiero que vayas a trabajar hoy, Asami, ¡dijiste que quieras regresar para descansar y eso haremos! — Chilló de inmediato la Avatar.

— Korra, solo quiero saber qué hora es. — Pidió amablemente la joven chica de negocios.

— Son las nueve y media... — Susurró de mala gana la joven de ojos azules.

— Debí estar en la oficina a las ocho... — Murmuró para sí misma la joven ingeniero.

— Oh, vamos, Asami. Ayer tuviste un atentado de muerte y tus emociones habían estado muy turbias... ¡Descansa por una vez en la vida! — Le reprendió la Avatar mientras hacía un puchero de esos que tanto le gustaban.

— Cuando haces esa cara no puedo negarte nada... — Notó Asami mientras le roba un pequeño y delicado beso en los labios a la morena. — En ese caso, ¿qué quieres desayunar? Te puedo preparar lo que quieras.

— ¡Huevos revueltos de avestruz-toro! — Pidió la chica de ojos azules como su fuera una niña pequeña mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de felicidad.

— De acuerdo, vamos. — Terminó diciendo la ingeniero.

Ambas chicas se pararon de la cama, Korra portaba su usual pijama que consistía en un pantalón para dormir y su camisa roja, puesto que la otra pereció bajo manos de una Asami impaciente. La ingeniero, por su parte, usaba un delicado y ligero camisón rojizo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de la Avatar. La morena luchó para mantener su quijada en su lugar al ver aquellas largas y sensuales piernas moverse, y cuando su vista subió a las caderas de la mecánica supo que si seguía observándola terminaría cediendo a sus impulsos de tomarla, arrinconarla contra una pared y hacerla suya como cuando estuvo en el mundo espiritual y Korra no quería eso. Asami apenas estaba saliendo de un pozo bastante profundo de sentimientos y no quería abrumarla con otros más, además de que también podría hacerle pensar que lo que vivió ayer no le importó para nada y solo quería acostarse con ella. La avatar meneó su cabeza y la trató de enfriarla lo mejor que pudo, primero estaba el estado de animo de su novia y luego sus deseos carnales.

La joven pareja se dirigió a la cocina dónde la menor de las dos empezó a preparar un poco de té de jazmín, mientras que la otra se concentraba en cocinar sus alimentos. Asami era una buena cocinera, había tomado unas lecciones cuando Korra estuvo fuera pues sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a la Avatar comer. Aun recordaba la primera vez que tocó un sartén, la comida que preparó fue asquerosa, repugnante e incomible. Llegó a pensar que las artes culinarias no eran lo suyo, pero tan solo en pensar en la carita feliz de la morena que ponía cuando comía algo que le gustaba le animó hasta que, en un mes, pudo ser capaz de preparar los manjares más exquisitos que cualquier paladar hubiese probado. Su instructor inclusive le suplicó que trabajase con él, puesto que unas manos tan maravillosas no podían ser ocultadas a los comensales. Pero la ingeniero se negó rotundamente, pues sus comedias eran solo para la Avatar a la que tanto quería.

El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, Korra disfrutaba cada bocado de sus huevos revueltos como si fuera la última comida que ingiriese en toda su vida. No había mejor cocinera que su novia, a excepción de su madre. Asami sonreía como tonta al ver las múltiples muecas de felicidad que hacia la Avatar, eso le encanaba de ella. En algún punto la morena terminó batida de su alimento en la abertura del labio, la ingeniero no dejó pasar la pequeña oportunidad de robarle un beso a su novia, así que, usando de excusa el pequeño fragmento de huevo que tenía la Avatar pegado, se inclinó y con lentitud quitó aquella pequeña porción de comida de los labios de la maestra agua. Ésta, al sentir los ligeros labios de su novia, no tardó en sonrojarse por completo con aquella acción, a pesar de que iban a cumplir ya año y medio de relación la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos no podía evitar aquellos ataques de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer? Ya sabes, tenemos todo el día libre hasta las ocho de la noche. — Comentó la ingeniero terminado su taza de té.

— No sé, me gustaría ir a ver a Naga, desde que llegué no la he podido visitar... Quisiera saber cómo están sus cachorros. — Declaró la Avatar dando su última cucharada de comida.

— No veo ningún problema en ir, podría decirle a mis empleados que lleven la nave dónde viajaremos hasta el Templo Aire. Tengo que hacerle algunas cosas aún. — Agregó Asami sintiendo como su mano era cubierta por otra.

— ¿Iremos en una nave? — Cuestionó intrigada la maestra.

— En un globo si somos más exactas. — Corrigió la ingeniero.

— ¿Y Pecas? ¿No se supone que el viaje debía ser lo más apegado al original del Avatar Aang? — Preguntó alterada la Avatar.

— Lo podremos hablar con Tenzin y Jinora después. Ir en globo será más rápido, tardaríamos solo día y medio en ir. En cambio, con Pecas tardaríamos tres días y medio. — Explicó la joven heredera.

— Pues... Vale, lo hablaremos con Tenzin cuando estemos allá. — Accedió la morena dándole su último trago de té a su taza.

Al terminar el desayuno, Korra se ofreció a lavar los platos y darle de comer al pequeño Ryou mientras su novia se preparaba para irse. La joven heredera tenía un ritual matutino bastante extenso que llegaba a irritar bastante a la Avatar cuando debían salir con prisa. Todo empezaba con un baño que ambas compartían, cuando iniciaron aquella costumbre siempre terminaba en una situación bastante subida de tono, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a disfrutar la presencia de la otra, Asami había adquirido la costumbre de jabonar la espalda de Korra con una esponja especial que era súper suave ya que, gracias a su vida pasada, cierto punto en su columna era demasiado sensible al tacto. Después le tocaba a la Avatar lavar el delicado cabello de la heredera, el tacto del pelo entre sus falanges era inigualable y el aroma que desprendía las sustancias que utilizaba para estrujar el cabello de su novia la enloquecían a tan grado que en más de una ocasión la joven Sato le tuvo que reprender por estar prácticamente pegada a su cabeza oliendo su jabón mientras aún se bañaban.

Después de la ducha comenzaba el ritual de maquillado de la joven Sato. Korra se limitaba a sentarse y obsérvala, aquella mujer no necesitan productos de belleza para ser más hermosa de lo que ya era; sus labios eran de un color rosado natural, si alguna vez una persona, quien fuese, la viese sin su labial rojo, pensaría que cambió de color de lápiz labial. Sus pestañas eran largas de nacimiento, lo único que se ponía en los ojos era aquel conjunto de sombras púrpuras que le sentaban a la perfección. En algún punto de la espera, la joven Avatar, cansada de observar a su pareja ponerse todas aquellas cosas en la cara, decidió buscar en que entremeterse un rato, así que fijó su mirada azulina en las decenas de productos de belleza de su novia, sin detenerse a analizarlo mucho, decidió que sería interesaste ver que tan buenas pinturas llegaban a ser aquel delineador negros y sombras rojizas que tenía la ingeniero sobre una mesita aparte. Asami no escuchaba los quejidos de Korra y eso era realmente extraño, usualmente cuando se maquillaba no paraba de oír los bufidos provenientes de la morena. Apenas terminó de ponerse lo necesario, emprendió la búsqueda de su pareja.

Un poco de rojo por aquí, un poco de amarillo por allá y el delineador por allí. La joven ingeniero miraba a su pareja tratando de contener la risa, allí, *como una niña pequeña, se encontraba su novia haciendo un dibujo en su mano con su maquillaje. Usaba sus sombras como pintura y el delineador para delimitar las líneas del dibujo que estaba haciendo. Sintió como en su hombro se posaba su dragón que acababa de despertar de un largo sueño bien merecido, estaba a punto de chillar cuando la mecánica le pidió que guardara silencio, quería terminar de ver que estaba tratando de hacer la morena. Después de unos cuantos minutos observó como Korra alzaba sus manos en señal de victoria, en ésta se podía apreciar una burda imagen de un dragón semejante a Ryou pero de, obviamente, color rojo. La morena no era la mejor dibujante del mundo, pero aquel dragón si que le había quedado bastante bien.

— ¿Acabaste de jugar con mi maquillaje? — Escuchó la joven Avatar detrás de ella y sus hombros se tensaron al instante.

— ¿A-Asami? — Cuestionó la chica de ojos azules girando la cabeza para encontrarse con su novia.

— El dibujo te quedó muy bien, pero eso que usaste para pintar va en la cara... — Comentó la ingeniero apoyándose en los hombros de su pareja.

— Perdón, tardabas mucho y me aburrí... — Se excusó la morena mientras se paraba para quedar a la par con la heredera.

— Amor, solo tardo diez minutos... — Argumentó la mecánica suspirado. — Pero está bien. ¿Ya nos vamos?

— Claro, pero antes... — La joven de tez achocolatada tomó a la no-maestra de la cintura y le estampó un beso en los labios. — No te di tu beso de buenos días.

— ¿Y los que me diste al despertar? — Preguntó con picardía la chica de cabellera negra rodeando el cuello de la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— Esos fueron para despertar a mi hermosa princesa. — Ronroneó la Avatar con sensualidad.

— En ese caso, quiero que siempre me despiertes así... — Terminó por decir la CEO de Industrias Futuro antes de volver a unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

La joven pareja al terminar de darse mimos, al fin decidió que era momento de retirase. La joven ingeniero cerró con llave su departamento y junto con su novia se encaminaron hasta su satomovil, en la parte trasera la Avatar colocó el planeador que había tomado prestado de la Isla del Templo Aire, puesto que con las prisas no lo pudo devolver y si lo rompía Tenzin le daría un sermón que ni ella, a sus veintidós años, soportaría. Se subieron al automóvil, Asami obviamente en el volante y Korra cómo su copiloto. En esos momentos la morena empezó a recordar las lecciones que le impartía su novia, al fin había aprendido a dominar un auto gracias a esas clases, pero también se instruyó en otro tipo de dominaciones que tenían un punto más cercano a su pareja. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar aquellos momentos de deseo y lujuria, aquel satomovil había sido testigo de muchos contactos **íntimos entre ambas en el pasado en los cuales experimentaron miles de sensaciones. Aquellas noches bajo el cielo estrellado, aquellas tardes enfrente de la playa, tantas ocasiones dónde ambos cuerpos femeninos se buscaban, encontraban, amaban y deseaban eran inexplicables. _«Por Raava, doy gracias que soy una mujer y que Asami también lo sea, porque de tantas "actividades" ya alguna hubiese quedado en cinta... Y no estoy lista ni preparada para ser madre aún...»_ , reflexionaba la Avatar mientras esperaba que su pareja arrancará el vehículo.

Recorrieron toda Ciudad República, la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos veía impresionada como todo el trabajo en ese año había dado frutos. Su novia había rediseñado las calles en colaboración con el, ahora casado, Varrick para que las lianas que aún quedaban en la metrópolis no interfiriesen con el día a día de los ciudadanos. Pasaron por enfrente de la arena de pro-control y a sus mentes vinieron aquellos días cuando ambas chicas no podían ni intercambiar palabra alguna entre sí, sus rivalidad por un chico a esas alturas se les hacía tan infantil y estúpida, pero lo agradecida ya que, sin eso, no habrían podido llegar hasta dónde estaba ahora. Asami miró de reojo a su compañera y no pudo evitarse imaginar aquel cuerpo vestido de nuevo con aquel traje que los practicantes de pro-control usaban; en sus pensamientos no se veía tan mal. En ese momento se percató de cuanto había crecido Korra de manera física, su busto estaba más grade, sus brazos más fuertes y sus músculos más trabajados. Tuvo que ahogar un suspiro al notar aquellos pensamientos nada apropiados en ella, pero que disfrutaba tener en mente.

Llegaron hasta el Ferri que las transportaría hasta la Isla del Templo Aire, Korra ayudó a subir a su novia y se colocaron en la proa dónde tenían una magnífica vista de la hermosa Cuidad que se erguía imponente en el horizonte. La joven morena agarró de la cintura a su prometida y la acercó a ella, antes le molestaba a morir aquella diferencia de altura, no le gustaba que Asami se tuviese que agachar para besarla, para poner su cabeza en su hombro. Era simplemente frustrante. Cuando empezaban a salir, recurría bastante a sus habilidades de tierra-control y aire-control para poder estar a la par con su pareja, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esa diferencia era lo que le daba un toque especial a su relación, algo que solo ellas comprendían y que les daba un aura única. Podía apegarla más a ella y sentirla más cercana, llegaba con gran facilidad a ciertas partes que le gustaba sentir en el cuerpo de su prometida y, de vez en cuando, se aprovechaba de aquello para hacerle algunas bromas subidas de tono a su novia quien, en respuesta, usualmente le daba una contestación dos veces aún más picante.

El viaje fue placentero, normalmente tardaban quince minutos el llegar hasta su destino, así que en ese tiempo la joven pareja hablaron de cosas triviales, irrelevantes y, con forme el tiempo pasaba, la charla se convirtió en una disputa de coqueteo mutuo. Esos momentos eran los que más les gustaba, podían ser solo Asami y Korra, una joven pareja enamorada que podía sonreírse, ligarse, enamorarse de nuevo y mantener aquella amistad que llevó tiempo cosechar pero, que al final, había dado como fruto aquella relación tan pura y fuerte que nada ni nadie sería capaz de romper, ellas lo sabían, pero no tenían idea de que tan fuerte era hasta que se pusiera a prueba.

Llegaron al fin a la Isla del Templo Aire, la brisa marina les acariciaba la piel y el olor a sal flotaba en el aire. Korra tomó de la mano a su pareja y decidieron ir a ver a los maestros aire que ocupaban aquel templo como morada. Subieron por las escaleras topándose a su paso con algunos de los discípulos aspirantes a maestros aire en su camino, apenas veían a la morena le regalaban una leve reverencia que reflejaba la admiración que le tenían. Subieron las escaleras que conectaban con la parte habitable del templo, dirigieron sus pasos hasta la cocina familiar donde usualmente se encontraba la familia de maestros aire más popular de Ciudad República. Apenas abrieron la puerta corrediza las miradas se posaron en la joven pareja quien seguía con sus manos unidas, todos se pararon y corrieron a saludar a sus amigas y, sobre todo, a interrogar a la ingeniero sobre su salud y estado físico ya que todos sabían sobre el atentado que sufrió el día anterior. De hecho, era la primera plana de todos los periódicos de Ciudad República y el tema de conversación entre los medios de chismes y, prácticamente, todo medio de comunicación posible. Al parecer una gran explosión en el taller de la empresaria más importante de toda la ciudad era más interesante que la noticia de que la Avatar salía con la CEO de Industrias Futuro. Qué rápido podían pasar de un tema a otro en los medios.

— ¿En serio, Asami, te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Jinora con preocupación en su voz.

— Ya les he dicho que si, Ryou me avisó a tiempo y pude alejarme lo suficiente. — Contestó la mecánica con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su dragón. — Pero dejemos temas de mal gusto, ¿les parece?

— ¡Claro! ¡Mejor hablemos de ese hermoso collar de compromiso que tienes el el cuello! — Chilló la hija menor del gran maestro aire provocando que la morena y la ingeniero se sonrojasen.

— K-Korra me propuso ser su compañera de por vida cuando fuimos al mundo espiritual de nuevo... Pero no pudimos decir nada o hacer gran cosa porque el viaje surgió... — Explicó Asami tomando con dulzura el dije que estaba en su cuello.

— Felicidades, Korra... Veo que no estabas bromeando cuando viniste a nosotros. — Dijo Tenzin sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumna y, prácticamente, hija.

— Yo dije que lo haría, ¿o no? En estos últimos años Asami y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas que nos han demostrado que nuestro destino es estar juntas. — Habló con cierta timidez la Avatar rascándose con nerviosismo la nuca.

— Korra, pensé que eras de la Tribu Agua del Sur, allí no se acostumbra a dar collares de compromiso. — Comentó la hija mayor de Tenzin alzando una ceja.

— Crecí allí, pero mi padre es de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Además, creí que sería un bonito detalle para con Asami... — Explicó la morena sonríete.

— En todo caso, me alegra que vayan a dar ese paso junta. — Felicitó con algarabía el maestro aire. — Por cierto, ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?

— ¿Boda? — Dijo la pareja en unísono mirándose con curiosidad.

— Si, ¿cuándo será? — Se interesó Tenzin.

— No hemos hablado de la boda. — Comentó Korra con tal naturalidad que dejó a todos los nómadas aire boquiabiertos. — ¿Qué? Solo tuvimos dos minutos de felicidad antes de que Wan me llamara, fuéramos verlo y supiéramos lo del viaje -que aún no hemos terminado-.

— No hemos tenido tiempo para ver los detalles de nuestra boda... Korra tiene deberes como Avatar y yo una empresa que dirigir, además de ser miembro del equipo Avatar y estar con ella en sus viajes... Pero supongo que cuando todo esto acabe podremos planearlo con tranquilidad. Además, estoy feliz con tan solo pórtate el collar que Korra me dio... — Agregó la ingeniero logrando apaciguar a todos en el lugar.

— Me dan nauseas de lo cursi que pueden ser. — Se quejó el hijo mayor del maestro aire.

— ¿A caso estás celoso porque me robé a tu chica ideal, Meelo? — Preguntó la morena en tono de broma.

— ¡El gran Meelo jamás estaría celoso! — Se defendió el chico con un notorio sonrojo.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron en compañía de los nómadas aire, la ingeniero le había comentado a Tenzin sobre su idea de usar su nave para viajar al Polo Sur en vez de a Pecas, Jinora y su padre estuvieron de acuerdo ya que entendían los argumentos meticuloso que había dado Asami, además de que ya tenían una idea del porque querían un poco de privacidad y no querían sopesarlo mucho. Entre risas e historias las horas pasaron volando y, cuando el reloj marcó pasado de medio día, la joven pareja decidió que era hora de ir a la Naga y sus cachorros. Korra prácticamente arrastró a Asami hasta el establo dónde se encontraba su compañera. Hacía más de una semana no la veía y ya le extrañaba bastante, ¡era su mejor amiga después de todo! ¡Y ahora que tenía bebés le era más importante estar a su lado! Recorrió por lo menos la mitad del templo para llegar hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba su amiga peluda y, apenas la vio, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando la conoció:

Era una mañana de duro invierno, una tormenta de nieve azotaba sin piedad a la Tribu Agua del Sur, el viento era fuerte y hacia vibrar los ventanales de los hogares. En la casa perteneciente al líder de la tribu y padre de cierta morena, una pequeña Korra veía con curiosidad a través de su ventana la implacable nevada que acontecía afuera de su vivienda. La pequeña niña quería salir a jugar, se aburría tanto de estar allí encerrada sin hacer nada que aquella actividad era lo más interesante que tenía. ¿Y si salía un momento? Su padre le había ordenado no asomarse ni un solo insiste, puesto que la tormenta a podría enterrarla bajo la nieve densa. _«¡Pero soy el Avatar! ¡Un poco de nieve no me detendría!»_ , pensó con inocencia la pequeña morocha con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella sabía que el Avatar podía controlar los cuatro elementos y ella era un caso especial, apenas tuvo la suficiente edad como para que su dominio del control se diese, logró gobernar tres elementos de cuatro. Y eso para una niña de cinco años era más que prodigioso, así que tomando aquella idea la pequeña Korra supuso que si la nieve llegase a ser mucha, solo usaría su fuego control o su agua control para acabar con ella y seguir.

Y, como si algo más allá de su compresión le apoyara para salir, tomó su pequeña chaqueta azul y se puso sus botitas de piel. Estaba lista. Pasó en cuclillas por la cocina de su casa y asomó su cabecita con cuidado para ver si sus padres estaban ahí, para su suerte sus progenitores se encontraban muy ocupados preparando la comida, eso le daba por lo menos dos horas para jugar. Una vez en la salida abrió su puerta y sintió una gran bocanada de aire pegarle de lleno en la cara. Vale, quizá no era tan buena idea salir. Estaba a nada de cerrar cuando a la distancia divisó un bola blanca de pelos que se acurrucaba como podía entre la nieve. Algo en la pequeña tribal le dijo que debía ver qué era eso, y cómo Korra siempre obedecía a sus instintos, a pesar del frío y el viento, se aventuró a ver que era esa cosa peluda. Acurrucada, padeciendo las inclemencias de las bajas temperaturas y sin algún dueño aparente, encontró una pequeña perra-oso polar huérfana. Sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó a su hogar, sus padres al inicio estaban en desacuerdo con el animal, pues crecían demasiado y su casa no sería suficiente para tremendo ser. Pero al ver la cara suplicante de su hija y al pequeño cachorro indefenso, accedieron a que se quedara hasta que encontrará su dueño. Y vaya que si lo encontró. .

***La morena se acercó a su mascota y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla. Su melena era suave, cálida, como le gustaba sentir su pelo contra su cara. La segunda en saludar fue Asami, quien se limitó a darle un pequeño mimo al gran perro-oso polar, posteriormente le presentó a su pequeño dragón, Ryou, quien no había dejado su hombro por nada del mundo. Los dos animales se miraron fijamente, estudiándose, comprendiéndose, amenazándose con la mirada. El pequeño dragón sacó su lengua bífida y, como por arte de magia, Naga ladró con alegría seguida de un chillido agudo de felicidad por parte del reptil. El pequeño dragoncito pasó de estar en el hombro de la mecánica a la cabeza del perro-oso polar. Al parecer ambos se habían vuelto amigos, pues en el idioma propio de cada uno parecían interactuar, hablar y, en ocasiones, reírse juntos. Korra y Asami se miraron sorprendías, ¿quién diría que un dragón y un perro-oso polar se llevarían así de bien tan rápido? Bueno, ellas no podían hablar, era el claro ejemplo de que uno no acaba como piensa en un inicio.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La República de Naciones Unidas no podía estar más viva, el baile ya había comenzado y la música se podía apreciar hasta la Isla del Templo Aire. La comida no escaseaba tampoco, y, dónde sea que hubiese alimento, estaba cierta morena degustándolo con gusto. Korra había llegado por una puerta de acceso secreta que estaba fuera del alcance de los medios, no quería darles el lujo de fotografiarla con su pareja, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la pista hablando con unos ejecutivos. A la Avatar no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de eventos sociales, pero la comida que daban era exquisita -no tanto como la de su novia- y, lo principal, ¡era gratis! ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡Nada! Con que su boca estuviese llena o sobre los rijosos labios de su chica, la joven de ojos azules era más que feliz. Había tantos bocados por probar, tantas bebidas que degustar y su estómago tenía espacio para todo. A veces, solo a veces, ser el Avatar tenía cosas realmente buenas al igual que esas fiestas de aristócratas que ella no entendía y que jamás lo haría a pesar de que su prometida le explicase cientos de veces.

Korra estaba a punto de dar su último bocado a esa hermosa y jugosa pierna de pez-gato cuando se percató que su hermosa ingeniero había dejado de hablar con los empresarios. Sin mucho pesar, dejó la comida en su lugar, se limpió las manos y se dirigió hasta dónde estaba su chica. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar el cambio de música, antes soñaba un jazz algo monótono que daba un aura de "importancia" al evento, pero ahora el tono había cambiado, era lento, suave, semejante a un vals que estaba dispuesta a compartir con su novia. La joven Avatar no era una eminencia bailando, pero había visto como se movía su pareja cuando la sacaba a bailar y eso no le gustaba porque, básicamente, su pareja era una musa, musa que acaparaba la mirada de miles de hombres. Así que, en un esfuerzo sobre humano y con ayuda del ****Huan BeiFong, que aunque no lo pareciese es un gran bailarín cuando de vals se trata, después de varias clases y muchas, pero muchas pisadas de pies, al fin logró tener las habilidades mínimas para un baile de salón.

— ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? — Escuchó Asami detrás de ella.

La joven ingeniero contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, ¿lo que veía ahí era real? No, no podía ser. La mirada de la ojiverde se paseó por todo el cuerpo de su interlocutor y se limitó a sonreír como si de una pequeña niña se tratase.

— ¿Kazuki? ¿Eres tú? — Fue lo que único pudo decir joven mecánica.

Korra estaba cabreada, ¿¡acaso el mundo tenía algo en contra de que bailase una balada con su novia!? Las múltiples ocaciones en las que lo había tratado de hacer terminaban igual. Ella se acercaba con la intención de sacar a bailar a su pareja, pero algún sujeto se interponía y terminaba viendo como su linda mecánica bailaba con otro tío. Y al parecer, esa no era la excepción. Estaba a nada de acercarse a Asami cuando un chico alto, incluso más que Mako, de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, ojos dorados que daban a conocer su nacionalidad candente, delgado y con un traje realmente costoso se le había adelantado. _«¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Ni ahora que todos en Ciudad República saben que es mi novia la dejan en paz! ¿¡A caso está ciego!? ¡¿No ve el collar que la marca como que no está libre o qué?!»_ , pensaba una enfurecida Korra mientras se acercaba con el ceño fruncido hasta donde estaba su pareja hablando de lo lindo con el sujeto.

Asami no podía estar más feliz de ver a su amigo Kazuki, lo llegó a conocer cuando hizo un viaje con su padre a sus dieciséis años a la Nación del Fuego. En aquel entonces ella ya había superado su amargo pasado y estaba dispuesta a formar un futuro resplandeciente al lado de su padre. Hiroshi tenía una buena amistad con Kaito, padre de Kazuki, quien llegó a ser lo más parecido que la ingeniero tuvo a un amigo. Llegaron a entrenar artes marciales juntos, aunque, claro está, la mecánica era de un rango superior al chico a pesar de que éste le llevase dos años de diferencia. Tenía muy gratos recuerdos con aquel joven, pero nada muy relevante, lo que ellos dos llegaron a compartir fue un sentimiento de camaradería, pero no por eso la muchacha olvidó aquel joven pues también era su socio mayor comercial a pesar de que perdieron contacto después del incidente con su padre y Amon, pero eran cosas del pasado.

— ¡Por Raava, eres tú! — Exclamó con alegría Asami.

— Sí, soy yo. — Aceptó el joven con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? — Cuestionó la mecánica cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cinco, siete años? — Contestó el joven entre risas.

— Realmente ha pasado tiempo, no te contactaba desde que tu padre retiró su convenio con Industrias Futuro. — Comentó la joven de ojos verdes.

— Sí, perdón por ello... Ya sabes, cosas de imagen y todo eso. Pero ahora tengo entendido que tu empresa es la más renombrada de toda la Ciudad. ¡Industrias Futuro, dónde se encargan de forjarlo! — Dijo Kazuki con voz de comercial.

— Sí... Jamás debí dejarle a Varrick ayudarme con la publicidad... — Musitó la ingeniero aplanando los ojos.

— Oye~ ¿Eso qué veo ahí es un collar de compromiso? — Preguntó de manera picara el muchacho señalando con la mirada el colgante que portaba la CEO.

— Eh... Si. — Respondió algo sonrojada la chica.

— ¿Quién lo diría? La gran Asami Sato se casa, ¿qué dice Hiroshi acerca de eso? Cuando lo conocí parecía del tipo que no dejaría que cualquiera se acercase a su pequeña. — Habló Kazuki de manera natural.

— ¿Perdón? — Cuestionó la joven de verdes ojos alzando una ceja.

— Si, ya sabes. ¿Tu padre sabe de eso, no? — La cara de la joven se ensombreció al instante, la herida de la muerte de su padre apenas empezaba a cerrar, y aun dolía.

— Kazuki, mi padre murió hace un año tratando de proteger Ciudad República... — Comentó la chica con voz sombría.

— Yo... Perdón, no lo sabía. — Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Kazuki no quería mantener entre ambos. — Pero bueno, ¿quién es el afortunado? Oí que es alguien muy imperante.

— ¿A caso no lo sabes? — Preguntó sorprendida la joven de tez blanca.

— Apenas llegué hoy a Ciudad República, jamás había estado aquí así que soy nuevo con estas cosa. — Se excusó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

— Su prometida está aquí. — Se escuchó una voz femenina, pero a su vez, imponente detrás de los amigos.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas en dirección a la dueña de aquella voz, a la ingeniero se le dibujó una leve risa en sus labios color carmín al ver a su pareja parada ahí con gesto gruñón.

— Kazuki, quiero presentarte a la Avatar Korra. Mi novia y, ahora, prometida. — La joven ingeniero sintió una mano en su cintura que la apegaba a la morena, se limitó a sonreír ante aquel acto. Se veía tan linda cuando estaba celosa.

— Hola. — Saludó a regañadientes la joven maestra.

— Ah... ¿Hola? — Murmuró el chico ante tal revelación.

— No te quedes mirando como si fuéramos bichos raros. — Gruñó la Avatar.

— ¡No, no! ¡No era mi intención! Es que conocí a Asami hace años y pues, jamás pensé que acabaría con...

— ¿Una chica? — Completó la morena con cierto tono de desdén.

Los tres se miraron por un momento, Kazuki agachó la cabeza avergonzado, no quería que su amiga pensara que él creía que ella era extraña o algo así. Al contrario, parecía realmente feliz.

— No, no quería decir eso. — Dijo con sinceridad el joven. — Me alegro por ustedes, y más por Asami.

— Vale... — Susurró la Avatar.

— Y... ¿Qué te traer a Ciudad República? — Trató de apaciguar Asami un poco el ambiente.

— Oh, ahora que lo mencionas... — Pero Kazuki no pudo proseguir con explicación.

— Querido, te he estado buscando por todos lados. — Se escuchó la voz de una mujer a la distancia.

Delante de la joven pareja apareció una bellísima mujer, no tanto como la ingeniero, pero si le podía hacerle competencia. Cabello lacio largo que le llagaba hasta por debajo de la cadera, tez albina sin ninguna marca aparente o imperfección, voluptuosa en cualquier sentido y con una figura endemoniadamente sensual, piernas largas y firmes que sobresalían gracias al vestido abierto que usaba de una tonalidad rojiza, su mirada afilada y dorada se asemejaba a la de un felino cazador analizando a su futura presa, era alta, más que Asami inclusive y portaba con orgullo una insignia de la Nación del Fuego.

— Yuko, que bueno que estás aquí... — Comentó Kazuki agarrando la mano de aquella joven. — Mira, ella es Asami, la amiga de la que tanto te hablo.

— Oh, es un placer al fin conocer a la famosa Asami Sato, quien le dio una paliza a mi esposo cuando eran pequeños. — Habló con dulzura la mujer. — Soy Yuko, esposa de Kazuki.

— Es un placer conocerla, señora Yuko. — La joven mecánica le extendió la mano a la mujer quien enseguida se la estrechó con cierta familiaridad que a la ingeniero no le gustó. — Y ésta de aquí es Korra, mi prometida.

— Avatar Korra, es un placer. — Le tocó el turno a la morena en presentase y estrechar la mano de la esposa de Kazuki.

— Es todo un honor conocer a la Avatar, no se habla mucho de ti en la Nación de Fuego, creo que ni siquiera se sabe tu nombre en esos lugares. — Aquel comentario dio directamente al orgullo de la joven maestra.

— Quizá porque no he estado allí por mucho tiempo. — Contestó lo más ameno posible la morena.

— Cómo sea. — Le ignoró Yuko y enseguida sus ojos se posaron en la CEO de Industrias Futuro. — Kazuki me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu belleza. Eres realmente hermosa, Asami, ya veo porque luego mi marido parecía más enamorado de ti que de mí, aunque ahora no le culpo.

— Creo que esos no son comentarios apropiaos, Yuko. — Le retó su marido.

— No se preocupe, yo...

La joven muchacha de bellos ojos verdes estaba a punto de decir alguna otra oración para calmar el ambiente que se había hecho. Pero su garganta se cerró de repente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus pupilas se dilataron por completo.

— Yo... Yo me tengo que ir. — Se excusó Asami. — Perdón, luego hablamos.

Tan rápido como sus piernas y el vestido que usaba le permitieron, la joven ingeniero se dio media vuelta e inició a caminar dejando a su amigo y esposa extrañados y a su novia preocupada.

— Oye, Korra, ¿qué le pasó a Asami? — Preguntó Kazuki mientras alzaba una ceja.

— No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar. — Gruñó la Avatar mientras empuñaba las manos. Debía haber pasado algo realmente malo cómo para que su novia se pusiera en ese estado.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Recorría con suma prisa toda la pista de baile de aquel hermoso edificio que ella misma había construido, su corazón latía con tal irregularidad que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier instante, su respiración empezaba a dificultarse y su juicio a nublarse con tal rapidez que tenía volverse loca en ese instante. ¿Qué demonios hacía "él" allí? Se escondió detrás de uno de los grandes postes que sostenía la gigantesca estructura que conformaba el ayuntamiento. Aquella visión aún seguía viva en su memoria, cabello negro como la noche, tez blanca cuan nieves, ojos dorados pertenecientes al mismo Vaatu, sonrisa psicótica y un aura que transmitía una sensación que te ponía los pelos de punta. No debía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad. Se tomó el puente de su nariz con sus finos dedos para tratar de calmar su malestar. Hacia años no lo veía desde que fue exiliado a la Nación del Fuego junto con su padre. _«Tranquilízate, Asami... La persona que viste allí no es Ryouzaki. Él está en la Nación del Fuego bajo custodia, la explosión de la vez pasada de seguro fue una mala broma. Es imposible que esté aquí»_ , trataba de tranquilizarse la mecánica mientras controlaba su respiración, se pasó la mano por su pelo que había caído graciosamente en su cara gracias a la carrera que dio puesto que, justamente cuando estaba hablando con su amigo, la aterradora figura de Ryouzaki, la persona que le guardaba un rencor abismal, la pudo divisar a metros de ella.

Estaba exasperada, frustrada, el sentimiento de persecución recorría todo su ser de pies a cabeza dándole una descarga electrizante que no le gustaba para nada experimentar, trató de salir de la fiesta lo más rápido que pudo con la sensación de que alguien le seguía de cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Más de una vez viró el rostro o miró con el rabillo del ojo para descubrir quién era su perseguidor. Pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Debía salir, era lo único que sabía, visión, alucinación o lo que sea, no le gustaba para nada sentir la presencia de Ryouzaki cerca de ella ni como broma mental. Apenas la brisa nocturna le dio en el rostro y observó el titilar de las estrellas junto con las luces nocturnas del alumbrado público supo que ya estaba cerca de la victoria, cerca de escapar de su perseguidor. No se sentía en las condiciones apropiadas para un enfrentamiento cara a cara, no con Ryouzaki, apenas ayer pudo salir de ese agujero negro que el pantano dónde se había metido le había provocado. Sus sentimientos aún estaban algo turbios al igual que sus pensamientos, Korra le había ayudado con el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, pero un intento de asesinato no se supera tan fácilmente.

Al fin llegó hasta dónde había aparcado su vehículo, buscó sus llaves con desesperación en la bolsita de mano roja que portaba y las intentó introducir en la puerta del carro. De repente sintió como el metal que portaba en la mano empezaba a calentarse a una rápida velocidad y, con ayuda de sus movimientos ágiles, logró esquiar una bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente a ella. Viró el rostro con el entrecejo fruncido y su cara daba a notar que se había puesto de mal humor. Su estómago se contrajo y su corazón se aceleró a más no poder. _«Genial, cuando deseas que sea una alucinación no lo es... Tienes una gran suerte, Sato»_ , pensó la ingeniero al darse cuenta quien había sido el responsable de aquel atentado contra ella. Pelo negro como la noche más oscura que jamás hubiesen imaginado, tez tan blanca que parecía que solo un muerto podría tener, ojos dorados que denotaban la esquizofrenia que aquel sujeto cargaba consigo desde hacía años, sonrisa sádica que haría temblar hasta al mismo Vaatu si la viese. Parado frente a ella estaba lo que pensaba, o, mejor dicho, quería creer era una ilusión. Ryouzaki.

— Hey, Sato... Es bueno volverte a ver en una sola pieza... Dime, ¿te gustó el regalo que te dejé en tu taller? — Aquella voz la reconocería donde fuese, áspera y aguda, una combinación nada hermosa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó simplemente Asami con tono firme.

— ¿Qué qué hago aquí? Vaya, veo que te has olvidado de nuestra pequeña y hermosa promesa. — El semblante de aquel joven cambió drásticamente, de estar portando una sonrisa animada pasó a tener el rostro más frío que jamás alguien hubiese visto. — Vine a matarte, Sato.

— Ya lo intentaste una vez y fallaste. — Graznó la ingeniero poniéndose en guardia.

— Si, tienes razón... — Volvió a adquirir el rostro sonriente el joven. — Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Sería más divertido incinerarte con mis propias manos!

— Quiero verte intentarlo... — Susurró la joven mecánica de manera desafiante.

— Acabarás tan quemada como la ramera de tu madre y luego aplastaré tu cadáver para que quede igual al de tu patético padre. Será una hermosa reunión familiar. — Amenazó el chico antes de lanzarse contra la mecánica.

Y con ese simple comentario Asami estalló, la joven ingeniero no era de las personas que podías hacer enojar con facilidad, al contrario, tenías que ser muy insistente o que ella se encontrara de mal humor para lograr hacer fruncir el ceño; pero aquel joven lograba hacerla enfurecer con gran facilidad. Por eso no quería saber nada de él, en todas las riñas que logró tener con aquel chico sus comentarios lograban enfurecerla. En su interior un sentimiento empezó a crecer con gran velocidad. Ira. Ira ciega que le nublaba y corrompía. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba. Siempre usaba la misma táctica para sacarle lo Sato que tenía adentro, y, a su pesar, siempre funcionaba.

— Vuelves a llamar a mi madre así y juro que te dejo hecho cenizas. — Gruñó la ojiverde mientras sacaba su guante eléctrico de la bolsa y se lo ponía.

— ¿Disculpa? Aquí el maestro fuego soy yo, tú jamás me podrías hacer daño. — Se burlón la chico creando una bola de fuego en su mano.

— Eso ya lo veremos, agregaré otra cicatriz nueva a tu cuerpo. — Amenazó la mecánica.

— Ya deseo sentir eso, Sato. Mi cuerpo pide a gritos una marca nueva tuya, así podré recordarte cuando vea tus ojos derretirse. — Y, con estas últimas palabras, la conversación se terminó entre esos dos.

 _«Asami... ¿dónde demonios estás?»_ , se preguntaba la Avatar mientras se abría camino por la pista de baile. Lo último que había visto de su pareja era su pelo negro como la misma noche ondular con el aire mientras se alejaban a paso veloz. Sin tardar la empezó a seguir preocupada, ¿tendría otra vez problemas con sus recuerdos? ¿A caso aquella purificación que le realizó no había servido en lo más mínimo? Tantas preguntas que no tenían una respuesta en esos momentos empezaron a acosar a la joven de bellos ojos azules. Asami era una chica fuerte, una chica fuerte que no estaba en el mejor estado tanto psicológico como anímico. Todos tenemos un punto de quiebre, memorias que a pesar de haber superado siguen estando allí hasta que aceptas los hechos que pasaron. Korra lo sabía, lo había vivido y también era consciente de que la joven líder de Industrias Futuro pasó por la misma experiencia que ella, por eso temía por el bienestar de su pareja. Asami siempre estuvo allí para ella y ahora era su turno de ser su soporte.

Llegó hasta la salida con gran esfuerzo, salir de aquella fiesta fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado, a cada paso que daban algún joven se le acercaba para hacerle interrogantes que no tenía el ánimo ni el tiempo de contestar. Sintió la brisa nocturna en su rostro achocolatado y el aroma a... ¿humo en el aire? Aquello alteró bastante a Korra, no era para nada normal percibir ese olor en el ayuntamiento y menos cuando estaban en una celebración importante. Posteriormente logró escuchar una risa que le heló la sangre por completo y en ese momento a su ente vino la vaga idea de que quizá si pareja estuviese allí. Asami jamás dejaría a una persona indefensa a manos de alguien peligroso, y por aquella risa que sus tímpanos lograron captar gracias a las vibraciones sonoras tan potentes del que estaba conformando, aquel sujeto no era para nada muy amigable.

Asami sentía la adrenalina en todo su ser, su vestido ya estaba más que chamuscado por tantas veces que dio volteretas inimaginables que se podrían hacer con tal lujosa y hermosa vestidura. Su cabello empezaba a caerle en el rostro, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a adornar su bello rostro, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía a mil por hora gracias al ejercicio físico que estaba realizando. ¿Cuándo Ryouzaki se había vuelto tan bueno con el fuego control? Las peleas callejeras que ambos tenían no eran nada comparadas a aquel duelo que disputaban ambos en ese momento. Era más rápido, sus movimiento ya no eran impulsivos con el objetivo de quemar todo lo que pudiese. No. Ahora pensaba, planificaba y calculaba todos sus movimientos, y sabía que eso era realmente una mala señal. Se había enfrentado a cientos de enemigos en sus veintitrés años de vida, pero nadie la conocía como aquel pelinegro, nadie sabía sus movimos de memoria como aquel sujeto y eso era una notoria desventaja. Lo sabía y debía pensar aún más rápido denlo que lo hacía si no quería dejar a Korra sola. Acaba de encontrar una familia y no permitiría que un idiota con sed de venganza se la arrebatara. Iba a deshacerse de aquel sujeto esa misma noche, los años compartiendo con él le habían enseñado que era mejor cortar con ese problema de raíz a menos que quisiera tener una pelea diaria con él.

La joven ingeniero había esquivado una bola de fuego a escasos centímetros de su rostro, un poco más a la derecha y hubiese acabado con una cicatriz que hasta el mismo Lord Zuko envidiaría. Viró el rostro para poder ubicar a su atacante y lo que vio la dejó perpleja, sintió un escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral, sus piernas llegaron a titubear por unos segundos y por pura inercia puso sus brazos frente a ella para. Ryouzaki había hecho aquel ataque a propósito, sabía que Asami sería lo suficiente rápida para esquivar aquella bola de fuego, pero tardaría un poco en concentrase de nuevo y, en ese lapsus a de tiempo, juntó sus dos puño y los envistió contra la ingeniero provocado un mar de llamas que se dirigían directo a la CEO de Industrias Futuro. Su destino estaba sellado, podía ver el fuego venir directo a su cara y, como bien decían, vio toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Pero sobre todo, sus últimos pensamientos giraron el cierta morena que tanto amaba. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿La odiaría por haber muerto así? _«Perdóname, Korra...»_ , fue lo último que pensó la joven antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse envolver en las llamas. Pero no sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo. No sintió ardor en ninguna parte de su tersa piel. No percibió absolutamente nada, mejor dicho.

Con delicadeza y precaución, Asami abrió los ojos solo para encontrase con una espalda algo ancha y un vestido azul que había tenido el honor de desvestir algún tiempo atrás. Allí, controlando las llamas que le prometieron el mismo final que su madre, estaba nada más y nada menos que la Avatar Korra. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la mano que no usaba para aplacar la oleada de llamas furiosas anaranjadas estaba empuñada. La veía temblar y sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa: Korra estaba realmente enojada y solo habían dos maneras en el mundo para quitarle aquel estado de ánimo; Golpear o destrozas algo o a alguien. O darle comida. En realidad, también existía una tercera, pero aquella acción solo la podía realizar en la comodidad de su departamento y con la mínima ropa posible.

El fuego sació y dejó a plena vista a un muy, pero muy, enojado Ryouzaki. Al parecer no le había hecho para nada de gracia la intervención de la Avatar. Su cara estaba totalmente fruncida provocándole algunas arrugas en la frente, si la mirada matara, Korra ya estuviese siendo asesinada por quinta vez de tanto odio que había en los dorados ojos del chico.

— ¡¿Tú quién demonios eres y por qué cubriste a Sato?! — Vociferó el maestro fuego.

— ¿¡Qué quién demonios soy!? ¿¡Dónde has estado viviendo, bajo una roca!? ¡Soy el Avatar! — Gritó la morena notoriamente malhumorada.

— ¡Me vale cinco toneladas de excremento de vacas-hipopótamo que seas el Avatar! ¡Aléjate de Sato y quizá no te haca cenizas a ti también! — Advirtió el chico entre risas maniáticas.

— Le pones un solo dedo encima a Asami y el que acabará hecho cenizas serás tú... — Gruñó con ferocidad la ojiazul.

— Korra, no lo subestimes... — Pidió la CEO mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja.

— Asami, tú tampoco te me escapas. Cuando lleguemos al departamento hablaremos sobre algo llamado: "Una pareja están junta en las buenas y la malas". — Denotó la joven morena con ceño fruncido. — Pero por ahora, dime quien es él y que quiere.

— Oh, soy un descortés... Soy Ryouzaki, viejo amigo de Sato y quien quiere verla arder en el infierno. — Se presentó el maestro fuego con una sonrisa.

— ¿Él es el loco que puso una bomba en tu taller? — Interrogó la Avatar con seriedad, más de lo que a la ingeniero le gustaría ver en su pareja.

— Si... — Confirmó la ojiverde.

— De acuerdo. — La castaña se paró con firmeza en el suelo y cerró sus ojos. — 'Sami, júrame que esto no saldrá de nosotras.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Korra? — Quiso saber la chica de cabello negro.

— Solo promételo. — Suplicó la joven morena.

— Lo prometo. — Accedió Asami sin saber a qué.

La joven Avatar puso sus piernas firmes en el suelo y empezó a respirar con tranquilidad. _«Él es una persona muy peligrosa para Asami... Debo resguardar su seguridad ante todo...»,_ trató de convencer de a Avatar mentalmente. Lo que iba a hacer sería algo inimaginable para cualquier persona o para sus vidas pasadas. Se concentró, movió sus piernas y brazos con firmeza para hacer uso de su excelente tierra-control. Del suelo brotaron dos columnas de roca que encerraron al maestro tierra quien se sorprendió bastante con aquello, por su mente jamás pensó realmente que aquella morena fuese el Avatar, pero pronto se enteraría de que, efectivamente, aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que la maestra de lo cuatro elementos, puente entre el mundo espiritual y el físico, heroína en más de una ocasión de Ciudad República y, sobre todo, el ser humano más poderoso de la faz de la tierra.

Korra se acercó con cierto cuidado al joven pero sin demostrar temor alguno, Ryouzaki estuvo a punto de usar su "aliento de dragón" contra ella, pero fue más rápida y puso su mano en su boca mientras le advertía que si no deseaba saber lo que era un verdadero aliento de dragón era, mejor se quedara con la boca cerrada. Pero el maestro fuego solo se echó a reír ante tal comentario. La morena solo lo miró con ojos tristes puesto que aquella sonrisa pronto desaparecería por el bien de su novia y, por lo que veía, de aquel chico también. Puso su dedo pulgar derecho en la frente del joven y el izquierdo en el pecho. Aang le había enseñado cómo hacer eso, cómo quitarle lo más valioso a un maestro. Su control de los elementos. Hasta ese día solo había abierto el chi de las personas que, jamás cerrado y sabía que si su alma no era pura podría sucumbir a la oscuridad. Pero era un riesgo que aceptaba con gusto, ya había visto como se ponía Asami con la presencia de ese sujeto y cómo le faltaba el respeto a todo lo imaginable. Lo haría y no se arrepentiría.

La ingeniero se quedó en estado de shock al ver la posición que tomaba su novia. Sabía lo que haría y no estaba dispuesta a perder a su pareja de esa forma, en su mente aparecieron miles y miles de representaciones de aquel acto y no pensaba dejar a Korra hacer algo así. No permitiría que Korra le quedara el control a Ryouzaki. Él era un maldito degenerado psicópata, la persona más aterradora que había conocido jamás, un delincuente que trató de asesinar a su padre y a ella misma y no aceptaría que su novia se manchara la manos con alguien como él. No concentraría que su morena cargara con el peso de haberle quitado el control a alguien cuando ella misma sabía lo difícil que era y que tan mal se podía llegar a sentir. El quitarle control a un maestro sería comparable con despojarle de toda esperanza o motivo de vida y aquello era una carga para aquel que se lo quitaría. Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron corrió hasta dónde su pareja estaba, extendió sus brazos y estrechó entre ellos a su hermosa Avatar mientras apegaba su cabeza en la parte baja de su cuello.

— Korra... No lo hagas... — Suplicó Asami.

— Asami, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo te habría matado. — Susurró la morena con preocupación.

— Lo sé, pero esta es mi pelea. — Se defendió la ingeniero aferrándose más fuertes su pareja.

— No es tuya. — Gruñó la ojiazul. — Todo esto no es culpa tuya...

— ¿¡Qué no es culpa suya!? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Nació bajo el apellido Sato! ¡Los Sato merecen morir! — Deliró el maestro fuego mientras exhalaba dicho elemento.

— ¡Tú cállate! ¡No es culpa de Asami que tu padre te tratase como escoria! ¡No es culpa de Asami que su madre haya elegido a Hiroshi en vez de a tu padre! — Vociferó enojada Korra separándose de su prometida y agarrando del cuello al sujeto.

— ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Es culpa de los Sato! — Seguía chillando Ryouzaki.

— ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? — Se escuchó una voz imponente

— ¡Lin! — Exclamaron ambas chicas.

— ¡Lin, que bueno que estás aquí! Este sujeto es Ryouzaki, implantó el explosivo en el taller de Asami y hace unos instantes trató de matarla. — Habló Korra sin soltar al maestro fuego.

El caño de la oficina se frunció al ver a aquel joven, lo conocía y no, no era el chico que decía la joven.

— Korra, más vale que sujetes a Asami. — Ordenó la detective mientras se acercaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó la muchacha de ojos azules.

— ¡Solo hazlo! — Sentenció la mujer de cabellera gris.

La Avatar acató la orden, el tiempo le había enseñado que con aquella oficial de policía no se jugaba a menos que supieras lo que hacías. Tomó a su novia por los brazos y la sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo.

— Este chico no es Ryouzaki... Él murió a manos de su padre cuando se enteró que la familia Sato se había hecho más que famosa e indulgente gracias al primer intento de asesinato para Hiroshi. Este sujeto de aquí es su padre. El asesino de Yasuko quien al haberse dado cuenta de su delito de volvió loco y adoptó la personalizada de su hijo. Él es Kami. — Explicó la oficial mientras quitaba la roca que aprisionaba al sujeto y le ponía unas esposas. — Es buscado por el asesinato de Yasuko y más de quince personas más.

— Tú... Tú... ¡Tú eres el bastardo que me arrebató a mi madre! — Vociferó la ingeniero tratándose de abalanzar sobre el hombre. — ¡Infeliz! ¡Maldito! ¡Mi padre sufrió por tu culpa! ¡Mi padre cambió por tu culpa! ¡Marcaste la destrucción de mi familia! ¡Te odio!

Las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse por las mejillas de la mecánica quien era frenada por la Avatar quien usaba más fuerza de lo que había planeado. La CEO de Industrias Futuro era realmente fuerte.

— Amor... Tranquila... — Musitó la morena sintiendo como su pareja se apoyaba en ella mientras sacaba todo lo que tenía adentro.

— Me quitó a mi madre... Hundió a mi padre... Destrozó mi vida... — Sollozaba Asami en el pecho de su compañera.

Korra no sabía que pensar, que decir, ver a su novia así le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y que su estómago se contrajera. Parecía una niña pequeña, perdida en cuyos hombros recaía el universo entero. Empezaba a sentir su vestido húmedo gracias a las lágrimas que aquella chica derramaba sobre ella, escuchaba sus sollozos y percibía su respiración dificultosa. Miró de reojo al criminal que Lin se estaba llevando y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de golpearlo hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

— Vamos, 'Sami... Es mejor que vayamos a casa... — Ofreció la morena.

— ¿Cuando lleguemos podrías abrazarme, jamás soltarme y dejarme llorar en tu hombro? — Preguntó tímidamente la mecánica.

— Claro... — Prometió la Avatar con solemnidad.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Llegaron al departamento que ambas compartían, Korra había decidido llevar a Asami arriba de Naga pues no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para manejar en su satomovil. Entró con la ingeniero en brazos, en el transcurso del viaje la joven de la Nación del Fuego se había quedado dormida gracias al mecer suave del andar de la gran perra-oso polar quien les había llevado y que en combinación con el desgaste físico y emocional generaban una anestesia potente que el cuerpo de la CEO de Industrias Futuro no soportó. Korra la miraba con cariño y tristeza, aquellos dos largos días que debieron haberlos pasado descansado y relajándose habían terminado en ser las treinta y seis horas más largas, oscuras y torturadoras para su pareja. En tan solo esa ventana de tiempo había revivido recuerdos amargos, sufrido un atentado contra su propia vida y enfrentado (sin saberlo) al hombre quien originaba todas sus pesadillas desde que su pareja tenía uso de razón.

Colocó el liviano cuerpo de su amada heredera en la cama que compartían, pudo observar una solitaria y amarga lágrima resbalar por el pómulo de la chica, en un reflejo, extendió su mano para secar aquella agua salina. La miró unos cuantos minutos antes de observar como un pequeño dragón volaba hasta ponerse en su robusto hombro, al parecer Ryou también estaba preocupado por su dueña y no lo culpaba. Quería que Asami se recuperara de todo aquel peso que sus hombros juntaron en esos días en Ciudad República, el sentimiento de impotencia la carcomía viva y el dolor de ver a la luz de sus días en ese estado era más que intolerable. Se agachó y puso sus manos contra su moreno rostro, su pelo caía y los sentimientos de culpa y melancolía le invadieron el interior. Ella era la Avatar, maestra delos cuatro elementos y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso que había pasado, de hecho, ¿quién *****sabría cómo accionar ante aquellos hechos?

 _«Mañana partimos de viaje al Polo Sur...»_ , recordó la morena. _«Quizá alejarla de todo esto será lo mejor, no quiero que Lin la interrogue o haga cosas que involucren algo que le recuerde lo que ha pasado en estos días...»_ , reflexionó la Avatar con seriedad.

De inmediato la mente de la joven Avatar Korra empezó a trabajar planeando cada cosa que haría para que Asami se sintiese como una reina en ese viaje y no pensara en lo que acaba de vivir. Para empezar, a partir de mañana la llenaría de más mimos de los que ya le daba. Luego, en el transcurso del viaje, una que otra situación intima entre las dos podría mejorar las cosas. Cuando ya estuvieran en la Tribu Agua del Sur la llevaría al festival de los espíritus que, justamente, era el mismo día de su llegada. Después de que ella cumpliese con su cometido de Avatar, se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a la ingeniero, la convencería de quedarse una semana o dos en el lugar dónde ella había nacido para enseñarle todo de aquel hermoso sitio. Jugarían en la nieve, verían a los espíritus danzar en el hermoso cielo nocturno y dormirían abrazadas para compartir el calor mutuamente. Oh, si, haría tantas cosas para hacer feliz a Asami que de algún momento para el otro ella igual cayó dormida en la silla que mantenía cera de su pareja. Ambas chicas se sumergieron en el mundo de en sueños sin saber que les preparaba el destino.

— Asami... te haré olvidar estos malos días junto con estos horribles recuerdos que te atormentan. — Juró la Avatar antes de sucumbir por completo ante Morfeo.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer *: Escena inspirada en un cómic de Tumblr, pero las acciones son originalmente las que hice una vez yo con el maquillaje de mi madre.
> 
> Segundo**: Sé que en mi primer capítulo hice una vaga (no tan vaga) descripción de que nuestras queridas protagonistas eran unas inexpertas en temas íntimos entre sí, pero quisiera aclarar que desde el Acto 4 esta idea es errónea. El texto original fue escrito con la idea de que el FanFic no gustaría a casi nadie, por ende quise ahorrarme tantos capítulos como fuera posible y desarrollar el trama lo más rápido posible, cosa que ahora no se puede puesto que el trama se ha extendido bastante gracias a SU apoyo. Este es el único argumento (espero yo, sino me suicido) que será cambiado.
> 
> Tercer***: Un agradecimiento NADA grato a mis "hermosos" vecinos que decidieron hacer una fiesta Karaoke en sábado por la noche ¡A LA 1 DE LA MAÑANA! No me dejaron dormir así que escribí... Los odio... Mínimo si cantaran bien no me hubiese quejado tanto... Parecía como si estuviesen en mi casa.
> 
> Cuarto****: Okay, sé que Huan en el último capítulo no fue el mejor bailarín de todos... Pero ama el arte, y, para mi, los bailes de salón lo son. Por lo tanto, Huan debe estar enterado de ello(? Lo sé, lo sé, es medio OCC...
> 
> Quinto******: Dormirse en nivel: poner "sandia coló" en vez de "sabría cómo"... Lección aprendida, no escribir cuando te caes de sueño.


	9. Noveno Acto | Primera parte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de los acontecido en Ciudad República, nuestras chicas continúan su viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur para poder conectar con el pasado de Korra.

Nuestra Historia Sigue.

Noveno Acto, primera parte: ¡Hola Tribu Agua!

El sol ya había salido en el horizonte, sus rayos solares brindaban de iluminación a todos los lugares que lograba acariciar con sus falanges luminosas, el hermoso y azulino cielo resplandecía como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si algo o alguien anunciase con ello que algo maravilloso iba a pasar, las juguetonas nubes blancas formaban figuras algodonosas y esponjosas que captaban la atención de todos los infantes que paseaban al aire libre dándoles un momento maravilloso. La temperatura era cálida, agradable a la piel y el viento arrullaba a todos con su brisa primaveral que anunciaba el cierre de un ciclo y el inicio de otro nuevo, traía esperanzas y sueños a alcanzar y la llegada de la época más romántica del año dejando atrás al frío *invernal. Era el día perfecto para viajar, por eso, una joven pareja conformada por una joven chica de piel chocolate y otra de tez tan blanca como la leche se encontraba abordando un espléndido y para nada pequeño globo aerostático perteneciente a la dueña de Industrias Futuro.

Korra y Asami se habían despertado muy temprano esa mañana, tenían cosas que hacer antes de partir en su misión. La joven ingeniero, apoyada por su pareja, trató de no pensar en los acontecimientos vividos esos dos días que se suponía debían descansar. Empacó sus pertenencias en una sola maleta, pues la joven Avatar le insistió en que cuando arribaran a la Tribu Agua del Norte ella misma se encargaría de comprarle ropa lo suficientemente abrigada para soportar el inclemente y despiadado clima invernal de aquel lugar. Sabía de antemano que en aquel sitio las temperaturas llegaban a ser realmente bajas y que solo los lugareños, como su novia, podían soportar tales números nulos de grados. Aun recordaba la primera vez que pisó esa tierra, jamás había visitado ninguno de los polos y apenas puso un pie ahí, ni su gabardina más gruesa le llegó a brindar el calor suficiente, lo único que le lograba dar una sensación cálida era su traje especial para misiones, y eso era porque ella misma lo había confeccionado para aguantar tales temperaturas extremas.

Una vez todo listo, la joven pareja abandonó su departamento, no sin antes mantenerlo bajo llave, a pesar de que en dicho lugar no estuviesen las cosas más importantes de ambas, la joven ingeniero tenía planos en nivel bosquejo regados por toda la mesa del comedor, para ella aquellos dibujos a lápiz y en servilletas o papeles reciclados eran más que importantes, así que prefería mantener sus precauciones y prevenir robos de ideas, una de las cosas que más detestaba era el plagio y con mayor peso si era a ella a quien copeaban. Se subieron al satomovil de la ingeniero y emprendieron marcha a la estación de policía dónde buscarían a Mako para después ir a la Isla del Templo Aire, ahí se encontrarían con Bolin y abordarían la gran nave que Asami había dejado lista desde ayer en la tarde aparcada en la orilla de la bahía del monasterio que usaban los maestros aire para cargar provisiones y quedarse a dormir cuando no estaban de misión por el mundo ayudando al débil y manteniendo la paz.

Cuando llegaron al Centro de Comando de Policía de Ciudad República, entraron a las oficinas dónde se suponía debía estar el detective BeiFong. Korra preguntó por su amigo al notar que no estaba en su escritorio que usualmente usaba, fue de inmediato re-dirigida a la oficina de la comandante Lin BeiFong, quien recibió a la Avatar y a su novia con total indiferencia, como siempre. Cuando la joven morena preguntó por el paradero de su amigo, la detective desvió la mirada y con suma cautela le explicó que Mako, su hijo y ahora detective, había sido requerido y mandado a la Isla de Kyoshi para atender algunas cosas allí. Al parecer alguien seguía atentado contra el poblado y, como ella no podía ir personalmente a acallar a una pequeña isla, decidió que el más capacitado era nada más y nada menos que su crío. También les informó que el maestro fuego había dejado una carta para ellas dónde les explicaba el motivo por el cual no iba a poder acompañarlas al viaje y que esperaba le disculparan, pero que el deber era el deber y así como la morena era el Avatar y tenía asuntos que atender, él era un policía y debía acatar sus ordenes.

Algo decepcionadas, la joven pareja dejó la estación de policía y siguió su camino hasta la Isla del Templo Aire, al menos contaban con Bolin para realizar aquella odisea. O eso creían hasta que arribaron al Templo. Apenas pusieron un pie en la orilla, Tenzin ya las esperaba con emoción junto con sus hijos quienes deseaban despedir a la pareja antes de que emprendieran vuelo. Cuando Korra preguntó por el maestro tierra, el anciano con una flecha en la cabeza movió con algo de nerviosismo sus ojos. Suspiró y les explicó a la Avatar y la ingeniero que Bolin había salido de viaje con Opal, al parecer requerían ayuda en Zaofu y necesitaban a un maestro tierra más además de que la joven de verdes ojos y tez morena debía estar allí para solucionar algunos problemas familiares, ya saben, los BeiFong y sus riñas eran bastante conocidas así que era mejor que todos estuviesen ahí.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

— Genial, ni Bolin ni Mako vienen... Que gran equipo Avatar. — Se quejaba una malhumora Korra mientras veía Ciudad República alejarse a la distancia.

— Vamos, amor, todos somos grandes ahora. Tenemos nuevas responsabilidades y no podemos estar todos juntos cómo cuando éramos unos adolescentes. — Trató de reconfortarla su pareja.

— Lo sé, Asami... Y echo de menos esos días... — Confesó la morena tomando la mano de su pareja.

Habían emprendido vuelo hacía ya treinta minutos, tardaron un poco más de lo estipulado ya que tuvieron que luchar para que los cachorros de Naga, que ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para causar pequeños problemas, abordaran la nave, los querían llevar para que conocieran el lugar de nacimiento de su madre y además la nieve les vendría bien para que no enfermaran. Así que mientras ellas observaban los edificio adquirir tamaños diminutos, a sus espaldas jugaban doce pequeños perros-osos polares con su madre y un dragoncito quien tampoco quería perderse la diversión.

— Yo también los extraño, Korra... Cuando salíamos por las calles en mi auto a atrapar criminales, los problemas en los cuales nos metías... — Lo último logró hacer reír a la morena con tono infantil.

— Admite que te gustaba esa vida. — La ingeniero solo se limitó a sonreír y a menear la cabeza.

— Me sacaban de la monotonía de ser solo una cara bonita y eso lo agradecía. Era divertido, bastante de hecho. — Aceptó la mecánica desviando su vista a la casi inexistente Ciudad República.

— 'Sami, ¿qué hubiese pasado si en aquel entonces nos hubiésemos enamorado? — Preguntó la morena dejando la respuesta al aire, imaginándose algo que jamás se dio.

— No lo sé... ¿Tú que crees? — Le interrogó como respuesta su novia.

— Yo digo que si hubiese sido así, nosotras dos seriamos los nuevos Aang y Katara y ya tendíamos años de estar juntas. — Contestó la avatar entre pequeñas risitas.

— ¿En serio? — Korra sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa cuestión hecha por su pareja.

— Apuesto mi orgullo en ello, eres mi chica ideal después de todo. — La joven morena pasó su brazos por la cintura de su linda ingeniero abrazándola con dulzura.

— Vaya, si que estas segura... — Y sin mucho pensar, unió sus labios rojizos con los achocolatados de la joven maestra.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que es bueno que esos dos no vinieran. — Comentó la joven Avatar al oído de la ojiverde.

— ¿Si? — Le siguió el juego la ingeniero.

— Claro... Estando nosotras solas podremos hacer más cosas... — Ronroneó la morena mientras atacaba a besos el blanquino cuello de la ojiverde.

— K-Korra... espera... — Suspiró la chica dejándose invadir por el deseo.

— Has estado tensa y fuera de equilibro últimamente, es mi deber como el Avatar restaurar la paz y el balance, eso te incluye a ti también. — La gran sonrisa de Asami fue inevitable, Korra sabía cómo hacer que el mundo que la rodeaba desapareciera al instante.

— En ese caso, Avatar, ¿por qué no vamos a nuestro camarote? — Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada cómplice que antecede a los juegos candentes que realizarán mutuamente.

— ¿Tan temprano? Señorita Sato, permítame recordarle que apenas acaban de dar las tres de la tarde. — Susurraba la morena con una carga extra de sensualidad en su voz.

— Eso jamás ha sido impedimento cuando usted, Avatar Korra, invade mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo. — Aquellas palabras fueron las necesarias para que la maestra de los cuatro elementos supiese que el juego había acabado.

— En ese caso, después de usted, señorita Sato. — Musitó la morena no sin antes acariciar cierta parte trasera de la ingeniero.

— Korra, no seas desesperada. — Le reprendió la muchacha de bellos ojos verdes a su pareja antes de que ambas entrasen a la góndola de la nave.

Un viaje de Ciudad República a la Tribu Agua del Sur en barco usualmente tardaba una semana entera; en bisonte volador el tiempo se reducía a tres días; y en un dirigible enorme de Industrias Futuro capitaneado por la experta conductora Asami Sato, solo serían aproximadamente treinta y cinco o cuarenta horas de vieja. Claro, si el clima se los permitía, si la nave no fallaba y si, claro está, Korra dejaba a la piloto de vez en cuando para que pudiese poner en rumbo la nave y verificara alguna que otra cuestión técnica. Pero conociendo a la hiperactiva, algo infantil y testaruda Avatar, eso sería una tarea difícil hasta para la misma Asami Sato, quien últimamente había sido comparable a una **domadora de pequeños animalitos, entre ellos cierta morena quien parecía un cachorrito siempre pegada a ella y esperando dar y recibir mimos por parte de la heredera quien, a ese paso, de seguro tardarían tres días enteros en pisar tierras heladas.

El viaje fue realmente placentero en todos los aspectos posibles, los cachorros de Naga jugaban en la gran plaza que tenía la gigantesca nave. Ryou paseaba por todas las instalaciones volado, pues era tan amplia que podía estirar sus alas sin la necesidad de salir de la sección habitacional del globo. Asami y Korra, bueno, ellas fueron quienes más disfrutaron aquellos días sobrevolándolo los mares. Las caricias, el deseo, los besos, las sonrisas, los suculentos roces eróticos que la pareja logró tener eran indescriptibles. La morena logró saciar su sed de lujuria y la chica de tez lechosa logró olvidar todos los malos ratos que pasó con tan solo poder unirse a su pareja en cuerpo y alma. La Avatar era una excelente compañía en cualquier ámbito posible, si necesitaba a una amiga, ella estaba ahí con una sonrisa dulce e inocente lista para escuchar todo lo que tenía guardado. Si requería a una pareja, la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos estaba ahí agarrándole la mano y dándole todo su amor incondicional. Y si necesitaba a una amante que la hiciese sentir que llegaba al cielo, la joven de azulinos ojos cuan mar estaba dispuesta a ser su guía al mismo Mundo Espiritual sin usar portal alguno.

Era ya de mañana, aproximadamente la seis antes meridiano del segundo día de viaje, Korra y Asami se encontraban acostadas juntas, estaban totalmente exhaustas después de tanta actividad física realizada desde el momento que partieron de Ciudad República. La joven morena acogía a la mecánica entre sus brazos de manera protectora acurrucándola más contra sí misma, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus manos se unían sobre algún punto de la anatomía de la ingeniero. La ojiverde sentía el respirar de su amante en su nuca y eso la reconfortaba hasta que, de repente, el frío empezó a calarle. Se estrujó más sobre el cuerpo que la mantenía tibia para poder adquirir más calor corporal, pero fue inútil, la helades trepaba por sus piernas y empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo con manos expertas provocándole leves temblores que con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más violentos y recurrentes. Había demasiado frío y su cuerpo, acostumbrado ya a las temperaturas elevadas de su ciudad natal y de Ciudad República, no pudo soportar tanto frío juguetear por sus nervios así porque así.

— Korra... Hace mucho frío... — Musitó media dormía la joven ingeniero apegándose a su pareja y cubriéndose más con las delgadas sabanas de su cama.

— No es verdad Asami... La temperatura está... — Y desde ese punto, la joven Avatar solo pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles gracias a su adormidera.

— Korra, me estoy muriendo de frío... — Susurró en un hilo de voz la mecánica mientras temblaba sin parar.

Sentía un cuerpo delgado estremecerse contra el suyo a grandes espasmos, poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con una delgada y menuda figura acurrucándose más y más contra ella. Cómo pudo, se talló los ojos para quitarse toda señal de ensoñación. Lo que vio cuando al fin sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz la dejó helada. Su novia estaba temblando con violencia, sus labios normalmente rosa estaban empezando a adquirir un tono azulino y, por lo que veía, aún no había despertado del todo pues sus bellos ojos verdees estaban cerrados.

— ¡Asami! — Gritaba la Avatar al ver semejante escena. — ¡La calefacción! ¡Debo prender la calefacción!

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, se recriminaba la Avatar mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido que podía y activaba un botón que se encontraba empotrado en la pared de la entrada, justo alado de la puerta de acceso al hermoso y amplio camarote que ambas chicas compartían, su pareja le había advertido previamente que aquel interruptor activaba el sistema de calderas del navío, lo había colocado allí ya que estipula llegar a una hora inapropiada y lo más accesible en ese momento seria aquello. Una vez la morena accionó el botón, pudo ver como un vapor salía de las ventilas superiores que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación, lanzaban un humo tibio que poco a poco calentó el lugar. Korra se acercó con cuidado a dónde estaba su pareja y observó con alivio que sus alvinos colores volvían a la normalidad. _«¿Es qué eres idiota, Korra? Asami no está acostumbrada al frío... Debo comprarle más abrigos de los que tenía previamente pensados, creo que venden por alguna parte de la tribu unas chaquetas más gruesas en comparación a las que usan los lugareños... Una de esas le vendría de maravilla a 'Sami»_ , pensaba la Avatar mientras observaba a su pareja despertase poco a poco.

Podía percibir como el frío abandonaba su cuerpo, a pesar de que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados puesto que la baja temperatura la había acorralado a tan solo temblar, pudo percibir como su pareja se paraba y, tal y como le había dicho, presionó el botón que activaba la calefacción del globo. El calor empezó a proclamar más y más terreno de su ser y, con esto, su mente podía trabajar con más claridad y las sensaciones a su alrededor se volvían más vividas. Poco a poco se fue reincorporando sobre sus brazos, su cabello le caía con gracia sobre la cara y las sabanas se habían resbalado hasta llegar a su cadera. Se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos tratando de obligar al mundo que daba vueltas a su alrededor a parar, últimamente tenía demasiados mareos, esto sumándole las náuseas recurrentes que gracias a todos los espíritus no había tenido en el viaje y al malestar que tenía a veces en el abdomen no la dejaban tener un despertar muy decente que digamos. _«Odio el frío...»_ , fueron sus primeros pensamientos matutinos antes de recibir un beso de buenos días por parte de su pareja.

Una vez vestidas para la ocasión y para el clima, Korra con su traje típico de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Asami con su uniforme que usaba para las misiones y una bufanda que la morena le había regalado en tonalidades rojizas pastel, decidieron salir a la terraza para saber en dónde estaban exactamente y calcular aproximadamente a qué hora llegarían a su destino. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la cabina, el frío recorrió ambos cuerpos provocando distintos efectos en cada uno. En el cuerpo de tribal aquella temperatura baja le sentaba de maravilla, mientras tanto que el cuerpo de la ingeniero tembló ante aquel frío sentir, y, cierto dragón que había acogido al hombro de la mecánica como hogar semi-permanente, apenas captar con sus escamaba el hado ambiente, decidió mudarse de inmediato al interior de la chaqueta de su dueña. El pequeño Ryou, al igual que su querida ama, tenían poca resistencia al frío, así que solo se limitaba a sacar su pequeña cabecita por el cuello de la chaqueta de la ojiverde.

— Vaya, veo que no soy la única que no aguanta muy buen el frío. — Comentó Asami con una sonrisa al ver a su pequeño dragón escondido.

— Por algo ese pequeño te eligió. Sabía que iba a ir a un lugar frío, ¡y mira a dónde dio a parar! ¡Hasta yo estaría tibia si estuviese ahí! — A la morena se le colorearon las mejillas de un bello color carmín cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. — N-No mal intensas. Quiero decir que es dónde está tu corazón, ¡si, eso! ¡Tu corazón que es candente como tú! Oh, espera... Eso no ayuda mucho.

Decía la Avatar con suma rapidez provocando pequeñas risitas por parte de la ingeniero. Como adoraba ver en ese estado a la maestra, pues se le hacía horriblemente tierna. Con cuidado, alzó su mano y acarició con dulzura la cara de la chica de ojos mar.

— Amor, tranquila. — Suplicó Asami transmitiéndole una paz inimaginable a la morena.

— Claro. — Correspondió la castaña dejándose mimar. — Pero cómo sea, ¿cuando llegamos a la tribu?

— Mira allá. — La joven Avatar alzó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron como cuando ve a Asami cada mañana.

Su emoción no podría medirse, su corazón se aceleró y su felicidad era incontenible. Ante ella, a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros, se alzaba imponente Ciudad Portuaria, la capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur y lugar dónde empezarían su jornada en busca del último fragmento de memoria que le hacía falta a la Avatar para volver a tener su conexión con sus vidas pasadas. La última vez que había estado allí fue cuando su estado de salud y mental no eran los más adecuados, además de que se llegó a encerrarse tanto que a pesar de que estuvo allí tres años, jamás salió de los confines del palacio a menos que fuese a la colina polar para entrenar o al campo de meditación. De ahí en fuera, sus únicos contactos con el mundo exterior fueron las cartas que recibía a diario y, sobre todo, las hermosas letras que le redactaba Asami en cada una de esas cartas que recibía de ella. En todo ese tiempo solo salió a la ciudad una sola vez y eso solo para comprar las provisiones que necesitaría para su viaje de regreso a Ciudad República.

Asami miraba lo emocionada que estaba su pareja ante la revelación de la capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur en el horizonte. Aquella sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era invaluable y con tan solo verla le provocaba una felicidad que jamás podría comprender del todo, pero que disfrutaba sintiendo siempre que veía a su novia sonreír de esa manera. Dejó que su morena siguiera observando al maravilloso espectáculo que le brindaba Ciudad Portuaria mientras ella se dirigía a la sala de navegación, a esa velocidad que iban solo tardarían veinte minutos en llegar y aun debía hacer los planes de aterrizaje. Tomó el timón y la radio, empezó a pedir permiso para que su dirigible descendiera y fuera atado en uno de los tantos embarcaderos que la Tribu Agua tenía, apenas escuchar que se trataba de la joven Sato el permiso le fue concebido. A veces tenía sus ventajas ser así de influyente, pero Asami jamás se aprovechaba de aquello, mientras ella pudiese hacer las cosas como una persona normal lo haría. Pero en casos como estos, dónde tenía un globo tan grande como una mansión pequeña, usar sus influencias era básicamente obligatorio pues jamás a una persona con estatua social promedio le dejarían aparcar tremenda máquina de metal.

Arribaron a las diez de la mañana, la gigantesca nave sobre-volaba el Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur, más en específico sus jardines helados que se encontraban a un kilómetro de distancia. Le habían dado el permiso a Asami de poder aterrizar su globo en esa parte en específico, puesto que los embarcaderos normales no contaban con tanto espacio y poner aquel monstruo hecho de hierro ahí sería un desafío que un ingeniero no quisiera confrontar. Allí ya las esperaban Senna y Tonraq, ellos dos sabían de su visita así que apenas escucharon a la armada informar sobre una aeronave perteneciente a Industrias Futuro dedujeron que ya se encontraban ahí, de hecho, fue una sorpresa para la veterana pareja de casados que llegasen tan rápido, no las esperaba hasta dentro de otro día y medio más. Aquel globo de Asami si que era rápido, con razón pudo su hija atravesar casi todo el reino tierra en menos de una semana en busca de los nuevos maestros aire.

La enrome nave fue bajando hasta que tocó tierra, unos gachos hidráulicos salieron por pequeñas cavidades colocadas en la parte inferior del globo que actuaron como anclas para estabilizarlo, de inmediato se escuchó un ruido metálico y una escalera empezó a descender mientras la puerta principal de la nave se abría, expidió un pequeño manto de vapor provocado por la calefacción que se mantenía activa adentro del globo. Se dibujaron dos figuras femeninas, una más alta que la otra, pero no fueron las primeras en bajas, esa fue Naga con sus cachorros quienes querían sentir la nieve bajos sus pies. Después ya llegó el turno de Korra quien se abalanzó sobre su padre dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, después pasó con su madre, con ella fue más cariñosa ya que era más frágil y menos robusta que Tonraq. Luego llegó el turno de Asami para saludar a la pareja, ella fue más amable y le dio un abrazo a ambos mientras los saludaba como era debido.

— Es bueno verlas, chicas. — Comentó el jefe tribal separándose de la novia de su hija.

— Igualmente, señor Tonraq. — Correspondió la ingeniero con una sonrisa.

— No pensamos que llegaran tan rápido. — Hizo notar Senna abrazando a su esposo.

— Si, la nave de Asami es realmente rápida, por eso llegamos antes ¡y estamos listas para el banquete de esta noche! — Soltó feliz la Avatar al pensar en comida a montones.

— ¿Esta noche? — Dijeron Tonraq y Senna al mismo tiempo que se miraban mutuamente con nerviosismo y eso no pasó impune para la morena.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Se interesó la chica de ojos azules arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

— Si es un inconveniente quedarnos, podemos cenar en el campamento o en el dirigible. — Propuso Asami notando lo mismo que su pareja vio.

— No es nada de eso, solo... — Pero el jefe fue interrumpido por una voz madura y a su vez, juvenil.

— ¡Pansita! — Se escuchó a la distancia provocando en Korra un sonrojo evidente y molestia a la vez.

— ¿¡Quien dijo eso!? — Soltó la Avatar con tono retador y empuñando su mano.

La morena estaba a punto de seguir reprochando cuando sintió unos brazos fornidos rodeándola y la mirada enojada de Asami detrás de ella. Iba a empujar al sujeto que le estaba estrechando entre sus brazos pero se percató de algo: Una coleta de lobo castaña. La Avatar abrió tanto sus ojos que sus robes azulados pudieron ser vistos con total claridad. Cuando el chico se separó de ella una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Kessuq! — Exclamó Korra al ver al joven.

— ¡Pensé que no me reconocerías! — Comentó el tribal imitando el gesto de su amiga.

Kessuq era un chico alto de tez tan morena como todos los habitantes de la Tribu Agua del Sur, su musculatura era bastante sobresaliente, un brazo suyo de seguro era equivalente a dos o tres brazo de Korra; tenía un rostro cuadrado pero con rasgos infantiles, cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, una cicatriz lineal adornaba su cara desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la altura de su nariz y un pendiente sobresalía de su labio inferior. Portaba la vestimenta tradicional de polo y se podía ver un casco en forma de lobo de color negro detrás de él atado a su cuello con un pedazo de soga.

— ¿No acordarme de ti? ¡Pero si yo jugaba contigo desde que apenas sabía hacer agua control! — Dijo Korra al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en la cadera y fingía una falsa indignación.

— Claro, pero luego te fuiste sin decir siquiera adiós, ¡y eso fue hace cuatro años! — Le reprochó su amigo.

— Pero ya estoy aquí, y creo quedarme un rato, quiero mostrarle a Asami el lugar. — Comentó la morena mientras jalaba a su chica de la mano para presentarla.

— Oh, ¿quién es esta belleza? — Se interesó el tribal mientras sonreía de manera infantil.

— Soy Asami Sato, la... — Pero de inmediato la ingeniero fue interrumpida por el chico de tez chocolate.

— ¡Tú eres la líder de Industrias Futuro! — Expresó Kessuq con asombro. — ¡No me la creo! ¡Tus navíos son de una alta calidad! ¡Toda mi armada tiene solo barcos de Industrias Futuro!

— ¿Tienes una armada? — Interrogó Korra.

— ¿Me conoces? — Se sorprendió Asami al escucharlo hablar.

— Korra, no eres la única que ha crecido estos años. — Respondió el moreno alzando una ceja. — Y si, te conozco, pero solo de nombre, es un honor conocerte en persona. — Explicó después a la mecánica. — Por cierto, ¿se van a quedar al banquete, no?

— Eso queremos, pero por alguna razón mis padres no parecen tan convencido de ello. – Musitó la maestra desviando su vista a sus progenitores.

— No me extraña, una noticia así debe poner los nervios de punta a cualquier padre. — Aquellas palabras prendieron la chispa de la curiosidad en Korra.

— ¿Noticia? ¿Cuál noticia? — Inquirió la ojiazul con interés.

— Lo sabrás hoy en la noche, sólo diré que es algo importante que marcará tu vida. Y ya me tengo que ir, debo hacer unas cosas y luego ir a entrenar, ¡nos vemos! — Y dicho esto, el joven emprendió camino a una dirección incierta.

Asami miró a Korra, Korra miró a Asami, ambas miraron a sus padres que por alguna extraña razón ya no estaban, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron esperar hasta que el banquete se diera.

Esa tarde fue maravillosa, la morena llevó a su novia a pasear por toda Ciudad Portuaria. Ambas chicas no eran de tener citas tal cuales pues apenas hacia unos meses que su relación era de saber público, así que sólo habían tenido pequeñas salidas nada románticas que solo llegaban hasta una comida en algún restaurante o un paseo por el parque agarradas de la mano, por lo tanto tener esa tarde como pareja les sentaba más que bien. Korra le llevó a la mejor tienda de ropa de toda la capital, le había prometido comprarle vestimentas adecuadas y eso haría, no quería que su hermosa ingeniero se muriese de frío por las bajas temperaturas que normalmente había y a las cuales ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Asami terminó escogiendo una chaqueta del mismo estilo que la de Korra a excepción de que la de ella era en color rojo, cuando la morena quiso comprarle todo el conjunto la mecánica se negó, no necesitaba más ropa y con aquella prenda tenía más que suficiente.

Posteriormente decidieron ir a visitar a la maestra Katara, desde que Korra había dejado la tribu hacía ya unos meses no la había vuelto a ver, después de todo lo que aquella anciana hizo por ella se merecía por lo menos una visita. Las dos chicas caminaron tomadas de la mano todo el recorrido, se daban miradas coquetas y compartían uno que otro beso robado, sus dedos se acariciaban y las palabras melosas no faltaban. El camino hasta la tienda de Katara fue uno de los mejores paseos que la joven pareja pudo tener como tal, sin miedo a las miradas extrañas o seré juzgadas, podían decirse libremente los "te amo" sin la sensación de que era un error. Un pecado. O un delito. Korra al fin podía abrazar a Asami en público y la ingeniero podía jugar libremente con el cabello de la morena mientras le reparta leves y dulces besos en el rostro. Aquella experiencia no se compraba con nada en el mundo, agradecían que la tienda de Katara estuviese tan lejos de la ciudad pues así podían pasar más tiempo a solas y juntas.

Al llegar a la tienda de la veterana maestra agua, ésta les atendió con gran amabilidad. Katara había estado preocupada muy preocupada por la joven Avatar, era como una sobrina para ella o, inclusive, esa nieta consentida de todas las abuelas tenían. La joven morena le contó a la anciana todo lo sucedido en ese año, desde que se fue de ahí hasta cuando le pidió matrimonio a Asami. La viejita al enterarse del romance que había entre la Avatar y la ingeniero solo pudo reírse con dulzura, desde que las vio a las dos y esas miraditas infraganti que se daban cuando Mako no estaba a su alrededor le daban a saber cómo acabarían, ***pero jamás pensó que realmente se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían y, sobre todo, que lucharan para llegar hasta donde estaban en ese momento. La joven ingeniero y la veterana maestra agua mantuvieron una charla bastante fluida que era "las desventajas de ser la novia del Avatar", tema que solo sonrojaban a Korra y si Aang estuviese vivo, él también estaría en las mismas condiciones que la morena. Pasaron toda la tarde con Katara hasta que el crepúsculo se hizo presente, debían regresar al centro si querían estar un rato en la feria. Se despidieron de la maestra agua y partieron su caminata de regreso.

Las luces brillaban, los puestos ambulantes y los aldeanos desprendían un aura jovial. Se podían ver niños, adultos, ancianos, parejas, todos estaban ahí reunidos. Las enamoradas al ver tanto esplendor no tardaron en tomarse de las manos y correr en dirección a las atracciones. Korra de inmediato divisó un puesto dónde, colgado de una cinta de color azulino, se podía observar un enorme peluche de un perro-oso polar. Enseguida ****cogió a Asami mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y la llevó hasta la tienda, ahí pagó con unas cuantas monedas y en cuestión de segundos culminaba el reto de llenar la panza del bisonte volador y le entregaban el enorme peluche que de inmediato le regaló a su pareja quien al verlo se le iluminaron los ojo como si de una adolescente se tratase. La joven heredera había tenido novios anteriormente, algunos menos formales que otros, pero jamás en todas sus relaciones había recibido un presente pues por ser una "niña rica" pensaban que tenía todo lo que desease con solo pensarlo. No es que se equivocasen respecto a ello, pero un regalo vale más cuando lo hacen de corazón y aquel sentimiento era lo que Asami deseaba recibir.

— ¡Oh, Korra, no debiste! — Expresó la ingeniero mientras abrazaba al perro-oso polar de peluche.

— ¿Te gusta? — Se interesó la joven de ojos cielo.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Me recuerda al pequeño cachorrito de Naga! ¡Es realmente mono! — Declaró la ojiverde con una sonrisa. — Gracias.

— Oye, normalmente eres tú quien me da cosas a mí, así que de vez en cuando puedo darte algo yo también. — Dijo Korra con un aire de chulería mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados, al fin estaba en su terreno y no iba a dejar de parecer "cool" ante su novia.

Aquel comentario provocó un pequeño pero picante pensamiento en la chica de Cuidad República.

— Yo no diría que me das de vez en cuando, siempre que tienes una oportunidad lo haces. — Con esas simples palabras todo el show de la morena se cayó a pedazos y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro al entender el doble sentido de aquella oración.

— ¡A-A-Asami! — Tartamudeó con nerviosismo la Avatar, pero sólo recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su novia.

— Me encanta el peluche, lo guardaré en la nave apenas llegue. — Prometió al mismo tiempo que alzaba el juguete para verlo mejor.

— Espíritus, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? — Una voz grave que Korra conocía se escuchó detrás de la joven pareja.

— Kessuq, ¿qué haces aquí? — Siseó la morena con ojos aplanados.

— Yo solo vine a pasar el rato antes del banquete, te vi y decidí saludarte. — Se encogió de hombros el chico. — Y estás con la señorita Asami, ¿le ha gustado la feria?

— Claro que si, Korra me está mostrando todo lo que puede. — Respondió con amabilidad a ingeniero.

— ¿Y ya la llevó a la demostración de pelea? — Inquirió el chico de la cicatriz.

— ¡¿Hay demostración de pelea?! ¡Asami, debemos ir! — Pidió la Avatar a su novia.

— Pensé que iríamos a tomarnos una foto y después a dar un paseo en los *****barco pato-tortuga — Musitó la ingeniero, pero al ver el puchero que hacia su novia con los labios no pudo negarse. — Está bien... No te puedo negar nada cuando haces eso.

— ¡Eres maravillosa, Asami! — La morena se abalanzó sobre su pareja y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios que Kessuq no notó. — ¡Vamos!

El ahora recién armado trio se encaminó hasta una sección más céntrica de la feria dónde demasiado chicos entre los diecinueve y veintidós años estaban reunidos. Todo joven de la Tribu Agua debía demostrar sus habilidades de lucha y para eso estaba ese puesto. Usualmente era montando por el luchador más fuerte de toda la tribu y uno a unos los jóvenes que le hacían cara para demostrar que eran dignos guerreros de su nación caían como moscas.

— ¡Wow, es asombroso! Recuerdo que siempre quise participar pero no me dejaban por ser mujer. — Se quejaba la Avatar mientras sostenía la mano de su novia.

— ¿Quieres verme como le gano al sujeto? — Preguntó el tribal mientras alzaba una ceja, actitud que a Asami no le gustó nada.

 _«¿Está coqueteando con Korra? No, no lo creo... Es su amigo de la infancia»_ , se repetía mentalmente la ingeniero tratando de mantener la compostura y evitar un ataque de celos ahí.

— ¿Tú? ¿Ganarle? ¡Por Raava! ¡No podías ni ganarme a mí! — Se burló la morena con una sonrisa.

— Ya verás que si ganaré, si lo hago me tendrás que dar algo. — Apostó Kessuq.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Accedió Korra.

— Me darás un beso... — Susurró el chico para sí mismo, o eso creyó.

La Avatar podía ser muy distraída e ignorar cosas así, pero su pareja no. Ese comentario solo provocó que las sospechas de su pareja se confirmaran y su alerta roja sonara.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Interrogó la chica de azulinos ojos.

— Que me pagaras con una cena. — Corrigió el guerrero en el acto.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Más te vale perder! ¡Ese dinero es para un regalo de aniversario para Asami! — Chilló la morena con tan solo imaginar que no le podría dar nada a su pareja como presente de aniversario.

Kessuq ignoró el parloteo de su amiga, iba a ganar y a conseguir ese deseado beso de la morena, después de todo, la había amado desde que la volvió a ver cuando llegó con aquel maestro fuego. Los celos sentidos provocaron su nula participación por parte del Sur. La pelea se dio y, tal cual como Korra había dicho, perdió en tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

— ¡Eres un perdedor! — Se mofó la maestra agua.

— Cállate, si yo no pude vencerlo nadie lo hará. — Se defendió el joven.

— Déjamelo a mí. — Habló por primera vez Asami, iba a dejar en claro que la única que podía impresionar a aquella chica era solo ella.

— ¿¡Está demente, señorita Sato!? — Graznó el guerrero perplejo.

— ¿Estás segura, 'Sami? No quiero que te lastimen o que toquen ningún cabello de tu hermosa cabecita. — Las palabras de la Avatar le parecieron realmente extrañas a Kessuq, ¿por qué su amiga se comportaba como la pareja de la señorita Sato? Hasta dónde él sabía eran solo amigas.

— Tranquila, amor, peleé con igualitarios armados, maestros dementes y, sobre todo, entreno contigo prácticamente todos los días. No me va a pasar nada. — Prometió la ojiverde mientras sonría.

— Pero, 'Sami... — La morena fue incapaz de seguir hablando pues la ingeniero se encimó de su cuello y le besó mientras miraba de reojo al guerrero que tenía la quijada en el suelo.

— Estaré bien, ¿ahora entiendes por qué me procuraba tanto por ti? — La chica de ojos azules sólo atinó a asentir como hechizada, así la dejaban los besos de su novia.

La ingeniero tardó aproximadamente siete minutos en acabar con el supuesto "mejor guerrero" de toda la tribu. No fue gran cosa, pudiese ser que el hombre fuese grande y musculoso, pero ella era pequeña y muy ágil además de que poseía un conocimiento anatómico excepcional. Sabía dónde golpear y con qué presión así que bastó con esquivar unas cuantas veces para que el hombre con el que se enfrentaba cayera al suelo noqueado. Todos al rededor gritaron victoriosos, Kessuq se había quedado boquiabierto y el ego y orgullo de Korra creció de sobremanera. Su novia era una más que asombrosa y su pecho se hinchó de de algarabía cuando le dieron un collar con un colmillo de lobo-león que enseguida cedió a su pareja, sabia que para Asami eso no le era importante, pero para su pareja de seguro era algo significativo.

Pasaron una hora más en la feria, Korra y Asami trataban de pasar tiempo juntas, pero siempre que lograban separarse del reto Kessuq llegaba a buscar a la morena para ir a jugar con él y, aunque a la Avatar no le molestara, le era incomodo pasar más tiempo con su amigo que con su novia. Siempre se traba de negar de la manera más amable posible, pero el tribal la conocía y sabía cómo llamar la atención de la maestra agua. Al final siempre accedía a ir con Kessuq disculpándose con Asami, la ingeniero respetaba su elección, pero los celos no tardaban en parecer y menos cuando veía con que ojos el tribal observaba a su pareja. Al final, Korra logró deshacerse de su amigo y pasar unos cuanto momentos con su chica en las afueras de la fiera dónde, con ayuda de unos piropos, cosquillas y un beso robado logró que los celoso de la chica descendieran casi por completo.

Ya todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa blanca de hecha de madera de pino que usaba la familia del jefe tribal para merendar cuando habitaban en ese sitio. Todos estaban acomodados por secciones bien marcadas, pero que a simple vista no deja bien apreciado. Kessuq, sometido de un extremo de la mesa al lado izquierdo con su familia, Nedak, su padre e Iluq, su madre. En el centro estaba la familia anfitriona, Senna y Tonraq quienes merendaban con algo de tensión en el aire. Y, por último, del lado derecho y a varios asientos de separación estaban Korra y Asami. La morena de ojos azules miraba con una cara embelesada a su novia mientras ésta le daba de comer en los labios como si de una bebé se tratase, aquel gesto parecía pasar inadvertido pues nadie les comentó algo acerca de eso a pesar de que la Avatar hiciese pequeños ruiditos de felicidad cada vez que la comida ingresaba en su boca. La cena pasó tranquila hasta que una voz gruesa rompió el abismal silencio que rodeaba la mesa.

— Y bueno, Tonraq, ¿ya vas a dar la noticia? — Preguntó con insistencia Nedak.

— Nedak, primero deja que acabemos la cena. En segundo, mi hija no sabe todavía. — Contestó le jefe tribal sin mirar a los ojos al otro hombre.

— Tonraq, desde que Kessuq y Korra nacieron esto se estableció. — Comentó Iluq con tono irritante.

— Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí reunidos para darle un fin a esto. Una nueva era se yergue ante nosotros y hacer esta barbarie es poco ortodoxo. — Sentenció el padre de la Avatar mientras asentaba con fuerza el vaso en la mesa.

La morena y su novia al escuchar el estruendo salieron de su mundo de ensoñaciones y mimos, miraron con cejas alzadas al hombre robusto que tenía una obvia cara irritación evidente. Senna, quien estaba sentada a su lado derecho, lo tomó del brazo y trató de tranquilizarlo para que aquella cena no acabase en una discusión que no era necesaria si todo podía resolverse de manera pacífica.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Korra mientras tomaba de la mano a su pareja.

— Nada, cariño. — Habló primeramente Senna.

— Korra, Kessuq y tú están comprometidos desde que nacieron, hace unas semanas hablamos con Tonraq respecto a esto. Cuando salías con el maestro fuego nuestro trato fue roto, pero desde que nos enteramos de tu reciente soltería, hemos tratado que el acuerdo se cumpla. Todo iba bien hasta hace unos meses que tu padre nos negó el permiso sin alegar razones. Esta cena era para buscar un acuerdo conjunto y, como ya eres mayor y posees al fin la edad de contraer nupcia, creímos prudente escuchar tu parte de la historia ya que, creo yo, Tonraq no está listo para soltar a su pequeña. — Sentenció Iluq con voz firme.

El silencio se hizo presente, el corazón de Korra se contrajo ante aquella noticia y sintió la mano de Asami apretar la suya. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Desde qué tiempo su padre era un participe activo de las reglas de realezas? Recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes menos a su pareja quien estaba igual o más sorprendida que la Avatar. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie, soltó la fina y delicada mano de su ingeniero y golpeó la mesa con indignación bien justificada.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Fue todo lo que dijo la morena con molestia.

— Korra, tratamos de arreglar esto antes que llegaras, pero te presentase antes de lo debido y... — Pero el jefe tribal fue irrumpido por una voz femenina perteneciente a la madre de Kessuq.

— Korra, es necesario que nos digas que te parece esto. Mira, nuestro hijo es atractivo, fuerte, un guerrero de sangre y sobre todo, te conoce desde que usabas pañales. Tarde o temprano terminarían enamorados. Este tiempo que estuviste aquí notamos como escribías cartas y cartas que después tirabas dónde podíamos leer miles de palabras amorosas... — Y ese fue el punto en el cual la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos perdió su paciencia.

— ¿¡Perdón!? Para empezar: Revisaron mi ¡basura! — hizo énfasis en la última palabra. — Luego leyeron las cartas que no tuve el valor de mandarle a alguien que es realmente importante para mí y que está sentada a mis espaldas. Después concluyeron que yo me podría enamorar de Kessuq. Es guapo, pero ¡no es mi tipo! Además que desde que dejé la tribu cuando decidí ir a Ciudad República jamás me dirigió la palabra. Y para finalizar, ¡Yo, no, estoy, soltera! — Sentenció Korra con voz autoritaria.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Tonraq? — Exigió saber Nedak con gesto ceñudo.

— Si Iluq nos hubiese dejado hablar cuando pedimos la palabra hace meses, les hubiéramos explicado la situación. Pero ahora que mi hija y su prometida están aquí, ¿por qué no dejamos a ella hablar? — Cedió la palabra el jefe tribal a su hija.

— Como ya lo he dicho, Kessuq es un tío genial y todo, pero no nos vemos desde hace más de cuatro años... Pasaron muchas cosas en esos años, pero para hacer corto esto, resumiré todo. Me voy a casar en un futuro muy, pero muy, lejano con Asami quien por lo visto conoce. — La morena tomó a su novia y le obligo a pararse a su lado. —Es más, yo misma le regalé el hermoso collar de compromiso que porta en el cuello. Ella estuvo conmigo cuando más la necesité, siempre me da una sonrisa y cuando la veo cada mañana mi mundo se ilumina. Así que, perdón, pero me rehúso a casarme con Kessuq.

— ¡¿Cómo te a través a dejar a mi muchacho por una chica?! ¡¿Que tiene ella qué no tenga mi hijo?! — Gritó Iluq con furia.

— ¡¿Qué tiene Asami que él no tenga?! ¡Pues muchas cosas! ¡Ella es hermosa, la belleza en persona! ¡Es inteligente, es fuerte y, sobre todo, no me trata como una niña pequeña a la que deben cuidar! Kessuq es como un hermano para mí y siempre me está fastidiando la vida, ¡no lo puedo ver cómo algo más! No sé por qué demonios discuto con usted, nos vamos, Asami. Buenas noches. — Y tomando a su pareja, la joven Avatar abandonó el lugar.

Asami seguía en estado de shock. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Trató de recapitular todo: Estaba ella tranquila dándole de comer a Korra cuando una mujer de tez morena habló sobre algo, luego lo último que escuchó fue que Korra, su novia y prometida, estaba comprometida con Kessuq. Primero sintió ira, pues aquel joven pasó toda la tarde coqueteando con su Avatar demostrando su fuerza o llevándola a atracciones que le resultaría interesante. Lo bueno es que la morena solo tenía ojos para ella, pero aun así no le gustan para nada que alguien más tratase de conquistar a Korra. Luego fue preocupación y por último tensión. Había escuchado a la lejanía a su novia gritar, luego percibió su mano sobre la suya para invitarla a pararse y, ahora, estaba siendo jalada por ella a algún lugar que desconocía. Su atontamiento inicial se fue desvaneciendo con el frío invernal trayendo consigo esa mente racional que caracterizaba a la ingeniero y con ello su mente se concentró en el problema que debía tener su total atención. El sentir de Korra en esos momentos.

Decir que estaba enojada era poco, ¿¡por qué demonios había acabado todo así!? Ella solo quería comer tranquilamente con sus padres y su amigo mientras hacía las boberías que tanto le gusta con Asami. ¿Realmente ella siempre estuvo comprometida con Kessuq? No soportaba la idea siquiera, le era irritante y frustrante que alguien más se entrometiera con sus sentimientos o le dijera que debía sentir por alguien. Alzó el rostro y soltó una maldición junto con su alimento de dragón. Korra había cambiado bastante, madurado en ciertas cuestiones y era más sabia, pero lo que se trataba de sus relaciones regresaba a aquella Korra de hace tantos años atrás por algunos instantes. Ser el Avatar ya no le era tan difícil ahora que había pasado por tantas experiencias y sabía de antemano que atravesaría por más; pero ahora ser ella, ser una mujer de veintidós años, ser Korra, era algo complejo y aún más después de aquella revelación tan sorpresiva.

— Amor, ¿podemos parar? Me estás haciendo daño en la muñeca. — Soltó la novia de la Avatar con un tono dulce.

Korra paró en seco y de inmediato, algo apenada, soltó a Asami de su agarre. Estaba tan metida dentro de sus propias ideas que no se percató de cuanta fuerza había aplicado a la delicada muñeca de su novia.

— L-Lo siento. — Se disculpó la morena agachando la mirada.

— Estoy bien, ¿pero tú lo estás? — Interrogó la ingeniero con el propósito de hacer hablar a la maestra.

— No, no lo estoy. Mis padres jamás me dijeron respecto a Kessuq, según yo él era mi amigo, casi mi hermano, y ahora me dicen que estaba comprometida con él. — Expresó la morena con rabia.

— Pero el señor Tonraq dijo que él estaba en desacuerdo con ello.

— Pero eso fue después de que ellos supieran que tú y yo teníamos algo. Que tenemos algo y que tendremos algo. Si no me hubieses correspondido, estaría ahorita mismo de seguro allí adentro aceptando aquel convenio.

— Yo no lo permitiría. — Defendió Asami.

— Ahorita no porque estamos juntas, pero ¿y si no lo estuviésemos? — La ingeniero caminó unos pasos adelante y tomó entre sus manos la cara de la chica.

— Jamás lo permitiría, no habría podido verte contraer nupcias por obligación. — Korra sintió como aquellas palabras atravesaban su corazón y Asami siguió. — Y menos ahora que tú, mi estimada Avatar Korra, estás comprime toda conmigo.

— Lo sé y por eso me enoja más. ¡Por un demonio! ¡Estoy comprometida con Asami Sato! ¿¡Cómo es que nadie lo sabe!? ¡Soy el Avatar! ¡Todos deben saber por lo menos con quien eligió pasar toda su vida! — Se quejó la joven de ojos azules.

— Quizá porque no se ha anunciado oficialmente. — Rio levemente la mecánica. — Así que, Korra, tranquila. Lo último que dijiste en la mesa creo que fue suficiente para dar a entender tu punto.

— ¿Gritarle a una señora es dar a entender mi punto? — Preguntó la maestra con un tono burlón que denotaba que su estrés estaba bajando.

— Quizá no de la mejor manera, pero si... No debiste alzarle la voz, te guste o no es mayor que tú. — Le reprendió su novia.

— Pero estaba hablando mal de ti, yo solo te defendí. — Hizo un puchero la Avatar.

— Lo entiendo y lo aprecio, pero si quieres alguna vez defenderme de nuevo, hazlo con más sutileza. — Comentó la ojiverde en broma.

— De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada. — Accedió la maestra agua.

— ¡Korra, Asami! — Se escuchó a lo lejos un grito.

— ¿Kessuq? — Interrogó la morena al reconocer la voz y de inmediato notó como su novia se alejaba más de ella.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Qué bueno que las encontré! Vine a pedir disculpas por parte de mi madre. — Explicó el tribal entre exhalaciones de cansancio.

— ¿Es en serio? — Cuestionó Korra mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Si, en serio lo lamento. Mi madre es algo obstina y cree que hay que obedecer todas las tradiciones, así que me disculpo por ello. Realmente me siento feliz de que Korra al fin haya encontrado a su alma gemela. — Explicó Kessuq con una sonrisa. — Entonces, ¿sin remordimientos?

El joven guerrero extendió su mano esperando que su amiga la estrechara en señal de de fraternidad.

— Vale, contra ti no tengo nada. Pero será mejor que nos alejemos un rato, no quiero provocar malos entendidos con ello... Tengo mi relación con Asami ahora y la quiero cuidar a toda costa. — Expresó la morocha al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su novia y la jalaban más para dónde estaba ella.

— Lo comprendo y acepto. Asami, felicidades, tienes una gran chica contigo. — Exclamó Kessuq.

— Lo sé, gracias. — Trató la ingeniero de ser amable, no le caí nada bien aquel chico. Hasta a Kuvira la aceptaba más.

— Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos chicas y felicidades. — Fue lo último que dijo el guerrero antes de salir corriendo.

Asami y Korra me vieron mutuamente y siguieron caminando, ya habían pasado por mucho hoy y querían ******descansar. Mañana iniciarían el viaje al iceberg dónde habían encontrado a Aang y no querían quedar dormidas o estar agotadas cuando algo malo pasase. Así que tratando de dejar pasar el momento irritante de ese día, se metieron a su pequeña tienda a las afueras de la cuidad, se acomodaron para dormir y cerraron sus ojos. Todos dormían menos Asami quien, a las once treinta de la noche estaba de cabeza en un retrete expulsado todo el contenido de su estómago mientras su novia le daba apoyo moral. Korra sabía que eso no estaba bien y, si Asami seguía así, la iba a obligar a quedarse. No la expondría en peligros innecesarios y, sobre todo, prefería hacer ese viaje solo. Aang era una entidad demasiado personal para ella y, cuando se encontrase con él, debía estar lo más centrada posible y lejos de sus ataduras terrenales. O sea, Asami.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer*: Personalmente, creo que el invierno es la estación más romántica de todas.
> 
> Segundo**: Me pregunto quienes pensarán esto hacer de nuestras querida Asami... *sarcasmo*
> 
> Tercer***: Como todos nosotros cuando vimos ese final y ahora que Bryan sacó su primera pieza KorrAsami oficial.
> 
> Cuarto****: Mexicanas, mexicanos, no me mal piensen con eso, ya me conocen y saben que uso esta palabrita mucho.
> 
> Quinto*****: ¡BRYAN! ¡NOS MATASTE CON ESTO!
> 
> Sexto******: Yo era la que quería descansar en ese momento, moría de sueño.
> 
> DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Me gustó bastante redactar este capítulo, sé que muchos de ustedes están muriendo por saber que es lo que "tiene" Asami, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esa noticia será revelada en la segunda parte de este acto. So, paciencia.


	10. Noveno Acto | Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre juntas sin importar que pase....

Nuestra Historia Sigue.

Noveno Acto, segunda parte: Juntas.

Estaba realmente preocupada, Asami había pasado toda la noche vomitando y con mareos constantes. Mañana, apenas regresara del viaje que debía hacer para restablecer con su conexión con sus vidas pasadas, la llevaría con Katara para que le hiciese un análisis completo, desde que fueron a la Nación del Fuego hacía tres semanas su estómago devolvía todo lo que le ingresaba por lo menos dos días o tres a la semana y la joven morena sabía que no estaba para nada bien eso. Además de aquel síntoma tenía igual mareos constantes, dolores de espalda y su nariz se había vuelto demasiado sensitiva a los olores, sobre todo a la esencia de algas. Cuando estuvieron en el festival tuvo que separarla de los estantes de comida pues su rostro se ponía verde con tan solo el olor de la planta acuática que era obligada en la mayoría de las comidas verdes de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Si Korra no supiese que ambas fuesen mujeres y que su novia le tenía una fidelidad intachable, se atrevería a decir que Asami estaba en cinta, pero eso era prácticamente imposible y la idea fue renegada al instante.

La mañana llegó al polo y una cansada Asami se paró de su cama al no sentir la presencia de su pareja a su lado. Algo alterada, buscó con la mirada a la Avatar y la encontró sentada a su lado con la cabeza inclinada, un hilo de saliva en la abertura de los labios y más que dormida. ¿Se había quedado cuidándola toda la noche? Los recuerdos de cuando la luna reinaban en el basto cielo bombardearon su mente. Eran pasado de las once cuando una sensación desagradable le obligó a despertarse, una arcada le subió desde el estomago hasta la garganta y cómo pudo saltó de la cama en busca del baño y, una vez ahí, dejó ir todo el contenido de su estómago. Aquello era horrible, jamás pensó sentirse así en su vida, ni cuando enfermaba su cuerpo le hacia pagar de esa forma. Después de que al fin los vómitos cesaran, lo único que recordaba era a su novia cargarla hasta la cama pues el esfuerzo realizado por su diafragma la había dejado agotada. De ahí solo había una oscuridad inminente que fue producida gracias a su nula memoria del sueño tenido esa noche.

Suspiró apenada, Korra tenía un duro día hoy y ahora, por su culpa, de seguro no había dormido lo suficiente. _«Debo recompensarle por haberme cuidado toda la noche a sabiendas que hoy tenemos que hacer un viaje bastante agotador... creo que le haré huevos de gallina-cerdo revueltos con carne de vaca-hipopótamo. Son sus favoritos.»_ , pensó la ingeniero mientras salía de la cama y ponía a su novia en su lugar para que al menos descansara en un lugar más cómodo que en una silla de madera. De inmediato sintió un peso en su hombro, el pequeño Ryou, el dragoncito no había estado con su ama durante casi todo el día anterior pues Asami no quería que el animalito enfermase por el inclemente clima así que prefería que se quedara en la tienda por la cálida temperatura. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina con su acompañante en el hombro, apenas le diese de comer al Ryou empezaría a cocinar la comida de su prometida, le haría tres raciones completas para ella sola, sabía lo voraz que era por las mañana así que más valía estar preparada para cuando el estomago de Korra atacara.

Un olor suculento le acarició las fosas nasales con una seducción incontrolable, conocía a la perfección aquel aroma desde que era una niña. Aun adormilada y con los ojos parcialmente cerrados, se irguió de la cama y siguió aquella esencia que le había hipnotizado el estomago. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la cocina dónde el olor era más penetrante, con ligereza sus párpados se abrieron para permitirle ver su entorno y, lo primero que esos ojos azules percibieron fue una esbelta figura femenina, alta y de hermosa cabellera negra meneando con delicadeza una cuchara de madera sobre una sartén que desprendía un sonido semejante a la lluvia torrencial cayendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven Avatar se encaminó en dirección a la hermosa y bella mujer que cocinaba, la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinegra. Con curiosidad se asomó para ver que estaba haciendo y al ver una materia esponjosa amarillenta rodeada de pedazos de carne sus ojitos brillaron con ilusión.

— Buenos días. — Habló la ojiverde al darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba a su lado.

— ¡Wow! ¿Es lo qué creo que es? — Preguntó la morena con emoción.

— Si. Huevos de gallina-cerdo revueltos con carne de vaca-hipopótamo. — Respondió con una amplia sonrisa la ingeniero.

— ¡Genial! ¿Es que acaso es mi cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario hoy? — Interrogó la Avatar, su novia solo le preparaba esa comida en ocasiones muy especiales.

— No, es mi manera de darte las gracias por cuidarme toda la noche... Sé que hoy vamos a estar muy ocupadas y cansadas, así que por lo menos quise darte algo que te animara. — Respondió la mecánica tímidamente.

— No tienes que agradecerme de nada, hemos estado más de un año juntas y ya debes saber que te cuido porque quiero, porque te amo y no quiero que te pase nada. — Argumentó la maestra mientras se separaba de su pareja para darle espacio para poder servir la comida.

— Lo sé, pero aún así... Jamás sabré como recompensarte por todo lo que haces por mi... — Susurró Asami poniendo los platos en la mesa que ocuparían para comer.

— ¿Quieres agradecerme? Quédate conmigo hasta mis últimos días, eso será más que suficiente. — Aquellas palabras regocijaron el corazón la prometida del Avatar como una primavera esperada.

— Korra... — Musitó la chica de bellos ojos color verde.

— Ahora, ¿comemos? Como dijiste, tenemos un largo día por delante... — Propuso la maestra agua ingiriendo su comida a grandes bocados.

— Creo que ya te adelantaste, cariño. — Bromeó la pelinegra soltado una pequeña risita.

Una vez concluido el desayuno y de hacer su rutina matutina con un poco más de rapidez debido a la baja temperatura, la joven pareja decidió que era hora de ir a ver a los padres de la morena. Ambas empacaron sus debidas pertenecías y, antes de marcharse, dejaron al pequeño Ryou con todo lo necesario para su entretención y alimentación adecuada. El dragoncito se despidió de su ama estrujando su pequeña cabecita contra la mejilla de la ingeniero, él quería ir, estar con su mamá, pero sabía que si salía el frío lo mataría y eso era algo que ni la mecánica ni él querían. Así que con una mirada triste y suplicante, observó como su dueña salía del hogar acompañada de su pareja, el pequeño dragón de inmediato percibió cómo sus escamas se erizaban y un temblor extraño se apoderaba de su ser. Algo iba a pasarle a su madre, no reconocía si seria algo bueno o malo, pero sin duda alguna una noticia monumental le sería dada. Se arremolinó sobre sí mismo y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que Asami regresara con una sonrisa en la cara.

Las chicas salieron de su hogar para encontrarse con una alegre Naga en la puerta, la gran perra-oso polar jugaba con ternura y paciencia con sus cachorritos, uno de ellos, el más pequeño, apenas ver a la mecánica corrió hasta ella y saltó para que la chica lo atrapara entre sus brazos. La Avatar, al ver aquella escena, no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa traviesa pues el rostro de asombro de su novia era inigualable, sin contenerse le dio un leve beso en los labios a su prometida antes de ayudarla con el pequeño animal y subirla como una princesa al lomo de Naga quien estaba lista y dispuesta para una merecida carrera en compañía de sus bebés. Korra se aseguró de que Asami estuviese bien aferrada a su cintura antes de partir, normalmente en Ciudad República se trasladaban en el satomobil de la ingeniero, pero, en el Polo, lo más común era usar animales y la maestra agua adoraba eso pues podía sentir aún más cerca a su novia, percibir su respiración, el latir de su corazón y los pequeños murmullos que salían de esos rojizos labios.

Una vez todo listo, Korra le dio una orden a Naga para que empezara a correr y percibió como Asami se aferraba aún más de su cintura. La Avatar sonrío victoriosa y le pidió a su amiga que apresurara el paso con el simple y llano objetivo de poder sentir aún más cerca a su pareja. El viaje no fue tardado ya que su tienda estaba a unos pocos kilómetros del Palacio de la Tribu Agua del Sur; a pesar de que Korra tenía acceso a ese lujoso lugar y estuvo ahí para su recuperación, no le gustaba lo lujos que era debido a que su niñez la vivió básicamente en una casa promedio, cuando creció y empezó a entrenar sus dormitorios carecían de lujos materiales debido a que ella era el Avatar y no debía corromperse por cosas banales, y, después de eso, vivió en la Isla del Templo Aire, que tampoco era una construcción sumamente elegante. Se sentía incomoda ante tantos lujos y, cuando su relación con Asami inició, tuvo mucho medio de que la joven CEO se negara a acompañarla a los restaurantes que ella frecuentaba por no ser de su estirpe social. Miedo que desapareció la primera vez que la invitó a comer, sus temores no tenían fundamentos sólidos, Asami era una niña rica, si, pero muy humilde y que se no le importaba para nada el lugar mientras Korra estuviese a su lado.

Llegaron al gran Palacio dónde las esperaban ya Tonraq y Senna. La Avatar ayudó a su novia a bajar de Naga y se encaminaron en la dirección de los padres de la morena. El ambiente fue algo incomodo al principio, aún estaba fresca la discusión del día anterior. El jefe de la tribu miraba con nerviosismo a sus hijas ya que, desde el momento en que Korra le entregó aquel collar a Asami, ésta se había convertido inmediatamente en la pequeña nueva niña del gran y viejo Tonraq, eso era lo que más lo apenaba. Senna, al ver como su esposo se torturaba mentalmente, le dio un leve empujón para sacaralo de sus pensamientos y traerlo a la realidad dónde debía hablar y explicar ciertas cosas al par de dichas que estaban adelante de ellos espectantes a que alguna palabra saliera de los labios de alguno de los dos mayores que estaban frente a ambas. El jefe tribal tomó aire y compuso su semblante, debía dar el primero paso él y no su hija pues ella no tenía la culpa de las tonterías que él mismo cometió cuando era joven.

— Buenos días, chicas... ¿listas para partir? — Preguntó Tonraq algo nervioso.

— Eso creemos... — Contestó Korra de inmediato.

— Yo... Eh... — Empezó al jefe de la Tribu algo cohibido.

— Korra, tu padre tiene algo que decirles, a ambas. — Sentenció Senna con un gesto algo irritado gracias al comportamiento infantil de su marido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Si, si! Claro... — Acató la indirecta el hombre fornido de barba. — Yo... Hmn... Quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer... Debí hacerme cargo del asunto de Kessuq y no dejarte a ti sola en esto... Te amo y veo a Asami como una hija... No quería que ambas pasaran por esto así que intenté arreglarlo todo a puertas cerradas y ya ven que no funcionó. En resumen, lo siento...

— Papá no debes disculparte, yo perdí los estribos un poco... — Habló la ojiazul abrazando a su padre.

— Señor Tonraq, entiendo perfectamente que hizo todo esto por nuestro bienestar... No debería pedir perdón por ello. Me alegra bastante el saber que me ve como una hija, es algo de gran aprecio para mi... — Confesó la ingeniero imitando la acción de su novia y uniéndose al abrazo grupal.

— Ustedes dos son mis tesoros ahora, Korra por ser mi hija y tu, Asami, por ser quien ella eligió para pasar toda su vida. Ambas son mis niñas ahora y no permitiré que nada ni nadie las separe. — Juró con solemnidad el mayor.

— Oh, amor... — Susurró Senna al ver la hermosa escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

— Cómo sea, no quedo hacerles perder más tiempo. — Tajó Tonraq con una sonrisa en la cara. — El viaje es largo y no quiero que regresen tarde.

— Eh... Hablando del viaje... — Comentó Korra jugando con sus dedos. — Me preguntaba si... eh... Asami se puede quedar.

— ¿Perdón? — Interrumpió la ingeniero con un ceño molesto.

— Amor, no estuviste bien anoche y no quiero exponerte a este ajetreo. — Explicó la morena a su pareja.

— Korra, estoy en excelente forma, no debes preocuparte por eso. — Argumentó de inmediato la ojiverde.

— Asami... — La Avatar tomó de las manos a su compañera y la miró directo a los ojos. — Eres fuerte, siempre me lo demuestras y sé que podrías aguantar esto a pesar de lo sucedido ayer. Pero no quiero que por hacer esto empeores, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa. Te lo imploro, quédate... Juro que regresaré lo antes posible.

— Hmn... De acuerdo. — Accedió la mecánica depositando un leve beso en los labios de su pareja. — Solo... regresa, ¿si?

Aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de significado para la morena, tenía conocimiento de que aquellos tres años de ausencia fueron duros para su hermosa princesa de la Nación del Fuego y no planeaba volverla a dejar sola tanto tiempo, y menos ahora que estaban alcanzado lo que se podría llamar "felicidad".

— Lo prometo. — Sentenció la Avatar.

— Perdón por interrumpir pero, Asami, cariño, ¿cómo es qué no te encuentras bien? — Interrumpió Senna preocupada.

— Mamá, ayer Asami estuvo vomitando toda la noche y sufrió de varios mareos... Tuve que cargarla hasta la cama para evitar que se cayera. — Habló de inmediato la morena para evitar que su novia mintiese acerca de su estado de salud.

— ¡Oh, espíritus! ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se interesó de inmediato la mujer de mayor edad en la mecánica.

— Ahora estoy bien, *no hay nada que una buena noche de sueño no cure. — Se apresuró a decir Asami antes de que alguna idea extraña empezara a brotar en la mente de la madre de su pareja.

— ¿Quieres que la llevemos con Katara? Ella podría decirnos que le pasa. — Ofreció Tonraq mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

— No, yo misma la llevaré cuando regrese. Así tengo otro motivo por el cual volver temprano. — Respondió sonriente la morena. — Lo único que pido, es que la cuiden...

— Cuenta con ello. — Afirmó el padre de la avatar mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Korra se alejaba montada en su fiel perro-oso polar Naga al mismo tiempo que agitaba su mano en señal de despedida. Tardaría aproximadamente una hora en llegar hasta su destino, una vez ahí solo Wan Shig To sabía cuanto tardaría en poder conectarse con Aang y hacer todo el numerito de re-conexión. Lo qué más le preocupaba era que el tiempo, cuando estaba en sus deberes de Avatar, era inexistente. Para ella podía haber pasado tan solo unos minutos y en el mundo terrenal tres o cuatro días y eso era algo que no quería. Mejor dicho. No deseaba preocupar a Asami por su ausencia y menos ahora que su estado de salud no era el más adecuado. Suspiró resignada, si por ella fuese se quedaría cuidando de su amada ingeniero en vez de ir a un iceberg que de seguro ya no existía; pero sus deberes como Avatar eran primero, su deber con el mundo era primero y eso la ingeniero lo sabía y aceptaba. Por eso la amaba, porque la quería tan y como es con defectos, porque la compartía con el mundo a pesar de que sabía que Asami la quería solo para ella. Cuando ya no diviso a su familia le ordenó a Naga acelerar el paso, no quería perder ni un solo segundo.

Asami vio como poco a poco su novia era envuelta por la fría neblina polar, mientras más se alejaba, menos visible era. Cuando no logró divisa señal alguna de su morena bajó su mano con lentitud y sintió una opresión en el pecho. _«Vamos, Asami, solo se irá por unas cuantas horas, no puedes estas así de preocupada por ella. No va a desaparecer por otros tres años.»_ , trataba de calmar su alma la ingeniero, pero sabía que era muy difícil después de todas las cosas que había vivido. Tres años de ausencia sonaban demasiado tiempo para una persona normal, ahora imagínense lo que debió ser para una persona locamente enamorada cuya alma gemela estuviese atravesando por un momento más que oscuro y que el único contacto que tuvieses con ella fueran meramente cartas esporádicas que escribía solo para contarle dónde estaba y que aún estaba respirando. Aquellas letras que Asami leyó del puño y letra de Korra le llegaban a destrozar a veces, la impotencia que sintió esos treinta y seis meses jamás podría superarlos del todo. Se recluyó en su trabajo y no habló con nadie, no le escribió a ninguna persona que no fuera Korra o si se trataba de alguna carta formal que debiese ser redactada por ella. Después de esa experiencia tan retadora cada vez que la Avatar salía a la ingeniero le invadía un sentimiento de temor que seguía sin concebir explicación aparente. Miró a los padres de su novia que al parecer vieron el pequeño hilo de temor que empezaba a florecer en su piel y, como si ellos fuesen agua y ella una garganta reseca, le invitaron a pasar y a distraerle un rato. La chica de bellos ojos verdes les sonrió a la pareja y les acompañó al interior del palacio con paso lento. Antes de que entrara, Asami dio un último vistazo sobre su hombro y susurró para ella un simple "regresa" antes de penetrar en el lujoso palacio de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Ya había recorrido más de cinco kilómetros, el clima estaba de su lado así que no tenía que preocuparse porque la nieve le alentara su paso. Tenía que concentrarse, debía hacerlo, estaba apunto de conectarse con Aang, su vida pasada y la única faltante para volver a ser un Avatar completo. Pero no podía. Su mente jugaba con ella de la manera más baja posible. No podía sacar de su cabeza a Asami. ¿Desde cuando se había empezado a sentir mal? ¿Cuántas veces se mareó y ella no se enteró? ¿Cuántas veces regresó su comida y ella jamás lo notó? ¿Por qué debía ser tan ella? Movió su cabeza con vehemencia tratando de que aquellos pensamientos le dejaran en paz. Pero no se iban. O eso creía ella hasta que logró escuchar a la distancia un cabalgar extraño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba hasta la nada juntamente dónde ella quería llegar? Sin tardar le pidió a Naga que aumentara el paso, si era Asami siguiéndola juraría que no iba a volverle a cumplir otro de sus extraños antojos de media noche. Pero el trote no paró y Korra ya se había cansado de correr. Con un simple ademán de manos y gracias a que casi todo su alrededor estba cubierto de nieve, inhabilitó a su seguidor aprisionándolo en una pared de hielo. Rezaba porque no fuera su novia pues, sí así era, sería ella quien pagaría los platos rotos que la ingeniero había aventado contra el suelo. Se bajó de Naga con la guardia en alta y se fue acercando hasta lograr divisar a su perseguidor. Giró con rapidez sus manos al encontrarse con un pequeño cachorrito de perro-oso polar que seguía a su madre con devoción. Suspiró cansada, su mente estaba fuera de equilibro y la única persona que podía mantenerla en un estado absoluto de paz no estaba con ella. Le esperaba una larga tarde sin duda alguna.

Al fin había llegado hasta el iceberg, o lo que quedaba de el, dónde habían encontrado a su vida anterior su maestra Katara y su hermano Sokka. Se bajó de Naga y le pidió con dulzura que se quedara quieta, que no tardaría. Se encaminó en dirección a una masa de hielo gigante en forma de esfera que estaba parcialmente destruida. Según le contaba su maestra, cuándo ella tenía catorce años ella y su hermano encontraron a Aang ahí por mera casualidad ya que en un principio sus intenciones eran pescar algo para llevar a su tribu. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al toparse con una masa de hielo enorme que tenía adentro a un niño de, en ese entonces, doce años de edad. Korra rio en voz baja al rememorar aquella historia, todos los Avatares del pasado habían sido y eran importantes, pero no tanto como su vida anterior. El gran Avatar Aang quien a una corta edad fue golpeado por varias catástrofes, tanto emocionales como físicas, pero jamás perdió aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba ni su verdadero ser, cosa que ella su llegó a dejar de ver por un tiempo. Tenía unos grandes zapatos que llenar, pero sin duda alguna ella también había entrado entre los grandes Avatares, quizá no a una edad tan menor como su predecesor, pero si que ocuparía un lugar entre el Avatar Rokku, Kyoshi, Wan y Aang, quienes eran las figuras más reconocidas por todos y la aspiración de todo Avatar ya sea joven o viejo. Aquellos, con sus acciones, lograron grandes cosas y, ahora, ella estaba dispuesta a recuperar todas aquellas experiencias para que su sucesor también tuviese la capacidad de forjarse un lugar entre los grandes, junto a ella y los otros quienes estaban dispuesto a darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Con sus grandes habilidades físicas, empezó a trepar el iceberg que se mantenía estancando en esa misma posición desde hacía años. Con cada paso que daba, sus ojos resplandecía con aquel brillo azulino que representaba su próximidad a entrar en estado Avatar. Mientras más subía, su mente era invadida por miles de recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Guerras. Hambrunas. Momentos de paz. Conflictos. Desgracias. Muertes. Felicidad. Amor. Deseo. Conocimiento. Aventuras. Amistades forjadas. Amistades perdidas. Elecciones tomadas. Responsabilidades obtenidas. Tantas cosas que muchas generaciones de Avatares anteriores habían vivido y que ella por su poca o casi nula experiencia en el ámbito espiritual había perdido o ignorado con el paso de los años y que podría haberle sido útil en su momento. Se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, entra más al centro llegaba más información recibía su cabeza y, a su vez, Ravaa crecía en su interior. _«Espíritus... Espero poder aguantar todo esto...»_ , pensaba la morena con ahínco para no ceder ante la tempestad que ahora agitaba su cabeza y su propio espiritu.

Al llegar a la cima notó un pequeño agujero en el centro de la gigantesca bola gigante, sin dudarlo, se adentró en ésta y sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco era más ligero. Cerró los ojos y se trató de concentrar, pero su mente tenía otra cosa más importarte en la cual centrar su atención. Involuntariamente pensó en Asami. En su hermosa ingiero y en aquel cálido sentimiento que percibía cada amanecer cuando, al abrirá sus ojos, lo primero que veía eran esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa radiante mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. _«Korra, no la trajiste para que su estado de salud no empeorase y no te distrajese de tu lavor...»_ , pensó con cierto reproche la Avatar al pisar hielo firme después de una caída que de seguro había tardado por lo menos diez minutos en su tiempo. Tan solo esperaba que aquella medición no fuese distinta al mundo de allá afuera.

— No la trajiste para no pensar en ella y aún así invade tu mente con insistencia... Cielos, Avatar Korra, si que estás flechada por esa mujer. — Escuchó una voz que la estremeció por completa. Lentamente giró su rostro y, al toparse con unos ojos grises, su quijada casi se cae de golpe.

— ¿A-Avatar Aang? — Cuestionó con incredulidad la morena.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo. — Comentó el sabio maestro aire mientras se acercaba a su vida actual.

— ¿C-Cómo es que llegué contigo? Quiero decir, se supone que debo hacer algo que estabas haciendo en vida y al mismo tiempo para poder contactarte. — Explicó atropelladamente la maestra agua.

— ¿Rokku te dijo eso? Vaya, creo que él preparo su conexión de emergencia muy elaboradamente. — Musitó más para sí mismo el gran Avatar pasado que para su acompañante.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Se interesó Korra alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando contactaste a Kyoshi? — Preguntó Aang sin reparo alguno provocando un sonrojo evidente en la tribal.

— Yo... prefiero no hablar de ello... — Susurró con un puchero Korra desviando el rostro.

— Tengo plena conciencia de los actos que hacía Kyoshi, anda, puedes decirme. — Le invitó a hablar Aang con esa cálida sonrisa que te hacia entrar en confianza con él.

— Pues... — Se rascó con nerviosismo su nuca. — Yo... Ah... Estaba a punto de acostarme con mi novia. — Soltó lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Que sentías en ese momento? — Aquella pregunta a pesar de ser demasiado intima no cohibió demaciado a la morena.

— Sentía... un deseo profundo... Le quería arrancar la ropa ahí mismo y saciar mi sed de ella. — Explicó la ojiazul aun aturdida por el motivo por el cual le decía todo eso a su vida pasada.

— Y eso es justamente lo que Kyoshi sentía en ese lugar. Ahora, dime, ¿en qué pensabas cuando bajaste aquí? — Aquella interrogante empezaba a unir cables en la cabeza de la actual Avatar.

— En lo hermosa que es Asami cada mañana, en que lo primero que veo después de una noche de sueño son esos hermoso ojos verdes y esa sonrisa angelical que me enloquece. — Expresó Korra sin recato alguno.

— ¿Y qué sentiste? — Interrogó Aang con una sonrisa.

— No sé... Una paz interna extraña... Cómo si mi vida estuviese destinada a ver ese hermoso rostro cada mañana. No sé, es difícil de explicar. — Habló con cierta vehemencia la Avatar. — Pero, a todo esto, ¿por qué esa pregunta?

— Porque, aquí, dónde estamos parados fue donde vi por primera vez a Katara... Cómo tú dices, sentí que mi vida estaba destinada a ver esos hermoso ojos azules cada mañana el resto de mis días... — Confesó el maestro aire con una sonrisa en el rostro. — La extraño bastante y la espero pacientemente en el otro lado para poder volver a sentir ese cosquilleo que disfruté cada mañana de mis días con vida a su lado.

— Debe ser duro, quiero decir... Tú aquí y ella acá... — La sonrisa de Aang no pareció disminuir con el comentario de la joven.

— Lo es, y bastante... Pero la amo demasiado y ese amor que le tengo me hace ser paciente. Además, disfruto verla sonreír a la distancia, me recuerda a cuando era joven y solo podía observarla a lo lejos. — Contó el anterior Avatar con un aire nostálgico. — Pero cómo sea, no creo que estés aquí para saber mis dramas románticos con Katara, de seguro ella te los habrá contado todos. Ven, acércate... Vamos a volver a ser un Avatar completo.

Aang se acercó a Korra y, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás, colocó un pulgar en su frente y el otro en su pecho. Ambos ojos brillaron con aquel destello iconico del estado Avatar. Con esa sola acción, en la parte trasera del maestro aire empezaron a dibujarse siluetas fantasmales; primero fue Rokku, después Kyoshi y posteriormente todos los Avatares que habían precedido a Korra y a los otros se empezaron a aglomerar ahí, uniéndose y volviendo a restablecer el lazo perdido. Ahora sería más fuerte, inquebrantable, los Avatares del pasado estaban plenamente unidos a Korra y, cuando ella muriese, su sucesor también tendría que pasar por aquel ritual que la morena había empezado. No volverían a dejar a un Avatar incompleto, esa historia no se debía repetir de nuevo. La vida de un Avatar era dura y sus vidas pasadas eran el apoyo que el que portaba aquel nombre en turno necesitaba cuando no sabia que camino elegir o como actuar en ciertas ocasiones.

Korra al sentir toda aquella carga espiritual no tardó en entrar en estado Avatara. Sus vidas pasadas se desvanecían conforme ella creaba un remolino de aire que la elevaba del suelo, a su alrededor empezaron a flotar rocas de un tamaño considerable que demostraba su dominio de la tierra control. La nieve empezó a danzar a su alrededor de manera ligera y elegante formando una cadena que poco a poco se convirtió en agua azulina. El fuego no tardó en aparecer, surgió de sus manos y bailó con el agua en un va y viene semejante al que hacían los espíritus del mar y la luna. Ahora estaba completa. Era un Avatar en toda la extensión de la palabra. Maestra de los cuatro elementos, puente entre el mundo espiritual y el material, persona que cuidaba el equilibro del mundo, la paz entre las naciones, ser que ha sido reencarnado durante cientos de años y que, ahora, volvía a tener su conexión con sus vidas pasadas. Era la Avatar Korra. Su unión con Raava era más fuerte que nunca y nada ni nadie podría romperla jamás.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con el señor Tonraq y **la señora Senna en el palacio de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Los momentos compartidos con la veterana pareja fueron maravilloso para la joven ingeniero. Se enteró de varias cosas curiosas por boca de los padres de su novia, como por ejemplo: El primer elemento que Korra había aprendido a manejar había sido el fuego, la cara de Asami fue un poema al reconstruir en su mente el rostro incrédulo del jefe tribal al ver a su pequeña hija de tez morena y ojos azules lanzar llamas por doquier. Otra anécdota que le contó la pareja fue acerca de como su novia hacía berrinche cada vez que era hora de su baño, siempre tenían que corretearla -usualmente desnuda- por todo su hogar evitando rocas, agua y llamaradas de fuego. _«Por Raava, y ahora tú no quieres salir de la bañera»,_ pensó con picardía la mecánica mientras se limpiaba una lagrima traviesa de tantas carcajadas exhaladas.

Eran pasado de las tres de la tarde cundo escucharon a la distancia unos ladridos que les eran familiares y un galopar apresurado. La primera en correr a la salida fue la CEO de Industrias Futuro quien reconocería aquel aullar dónde sea. Había llegado, Korra había regresado en menos tiempo de lo que ella pensaba. Atravesó el gigantesco umbral del palacio y su mirada se enfocó en un gran perro-oso polar que venia en su dirección. Sin bajar el paso, siguió corriendo en su dirección, logró divisar como su novia se bajaba de un brinco de su mascota para emprender una carrera a su encuentro. En cuestión de segundos ambas chicas ya se abrazaban como si no se hubiesen visto en semanas o, inclusive, meses. Korra respiró con fuerza el dulce olor a jazmín de Asami y, ésta, se extasió con el aroma a nieve recién caída de su amada morena. Se separaron solo para darse un beso de bienvenida y juntar sus frentes como ya era costumbre.

— Volviste... — Susurró la ojiverde.

– Te dije que lo haría... No pienso irme de tu lado por tanto tiempo jamás... — Juró la morena mientras entrelazaba sus manos. — ¿Cómo te has sentido esta tarde?

— Gracias a tus padres y a un té que Senna me preparó, las nauseas saciaron y los mareos no son tan recurrentes como antes. — Explicó Asami ya encaminándose de nuevo al palacio.

— Me alegro, pero aún así te llevaré con Katara... Apenas salude a mis padres nos vamos tú y yo a ver a la maestra Katara. — Sentenció la Avatar.

— De acuerdo, señorita — Accedió la chica de bello cabello negro.

La joven pareja siguió caminando hasta toparse con los padres de la Avatar, el jefe tribal abrazó a su hija y le contempló para darle un beso en la frente en señal de que había regresado con bien. Luego llegó el turno de su madre, quien simplemente la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró palabras de cariño. Asami no podía evitar no sonreír ante tan tierna escena. A la ingeniero le encantaba ver la relación de su novia con sus padres, la remontaba a aquellos días dónde ella era así con su propia familia, esos hermosos tiempo dónde su madre vivía y su padre era el hombre más amable del mundo. Sin darse cuenta, el jefe tribal la tomó del brazo y la unió al abrazo familiar que estaban compartiendo en ese momento Korra, Tonraq y Senna. Sonrió con dulzura y se dejó mimar por esa vez. Aquellos recuerdos se quedarían con ella el resto de su vida, no tenía duda alguna de ello y eso le ponía inmensamente feliz.

Korra, después de los momentos melosos, pidió disculpas a sus progenitores y tomó a Asami de la mano para llevarla hasta dónde estaba Naga; ahí la tomó de la cadera y la subió como si de una novia se tratase. La ingeniero le sonrió ante tal lindo gesto por parte de su novia, esas pequeñas cosas le daban un toque especial a la hermosa relación que tenían. La morena se aseguró de que su novia se acomodara bien y ella montó también, una vez sintió que su pareja se aferró a su cintura, se acercó a su fiel perro-oso polar y le susurró con dulzura que empezara a caminar. El enorme animal, al escuchar la petición de su ama, sin chistar movió sus patas y empezó a avanzar con paso lento a pesar de que su amiga humana quería que fuera un poco más aprisa, pero ella también tenía cierta noción de que Korra adoraba estar así de cerca con Asami, así que. ¿por qué no ayudarla?El viaje fue placentero, la respiración de Asami relajaba su cuerpo de una manera inimaginable. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambas mujeres era tan centellante que podría emular con facilidad el brillo cotidiano del portal de los espíritus.

Tardaron aproximadamente treinta minutos en llegar hasta una pequeña cabaña alejada de la ciudad, era humilde, pero con suficiente espacio para que alguno que otro niño corriese, de seguro el Avatar Aang y la maestra agua habían erguido aquel hogar para que sus nietos corriesen. La Avatar ayudó a su pareja a bajar de la bonachona Naga, se pusieron frente a la pequeña puerta de madera y tocaron son sutileza; solo pasó unos cuantos minutos antes de que una mujer alta, morena, ojos azules, pelo grisáceo y con un collar en su cuello les abriera la puerta. Korra reconoció a la mujer ya mayor quien les sonreía con dulzura al instante. Kya, la hermana mayor de Tenzin, una gran maestra aguda, pero aún mejor sanadora. La única pareja de la mítica pareja era una eminencia si de sanación se trataba, así no era extraño que estuviese ahí, puesto que de seguro Katara se había puesto mal. La joven Avatar le dio un abrazo a la mujer seguida de Asami y entraron a la casa de la familia de la vida pasada de la joven morena de cabellera corta.

***— Hola chicas, ¿qué las trae por aquí? — Preguntó con dulzura la veterana maestra agua.

— Hola, Kya. Pues, Asami no se ha sentido muy bien desde hace unas semanas... Así que pensé en pedirle a Katara que le diera un pequeño vistazo. — Explicó la ojiazul caminado al interior del hogar.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? También sabes algo de curación. — Reprochó Kya entre risas.

— Créeme... haría todo menos sanarla. — Bromeó la Avatar haciendo que su pareja se sonrojara.

La veterana maestra agua guio a la pareja hasta un cuarto algo apartado de la casa en general, abrió la puerta de madera con cuidado, unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaban traviesos por la ventana iluminando a una ancianita que miraba sonriente el exterior, apenas se percató de sus visitantes las miró con aquella dulzura típica que se adquiere con la edad.

— Korra, Asami, que alegría verlas por aquí de nuevo. — Saludó la maestra agua.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó la morena acercándose a ti.

— Bien, pero... — Susurró la Avatar mirando a su novia.

— Asami, pequeña, ven... puedo sentir algo extraño en tu interior... — Mustió la viuda de tez chocolate.

— Eh... si... no he sentido muy bien últimamente. — Confesó la joven de bellos ojos verdes.

La ingeniero, algo temerosa, se acercó con cuidado a la vieja Katara. La maestra mandó a traer a su hija un balde de agua y a Asami que se quitara su ropa y quedara en meramente lencería. Es por demás decir que Korra se sonrojó al ver la blanquina piel de la mecánica expuesta tan libremente, además de que ciertas marcas aun rojizas que adornaban el bello cuello de la joven Asami al par de ciertas mordidas que empezaban en la parte baja central del pecho y que se extendían por todo su abdomen hasta perderse en su pelvis no ayudaban mucho a la situación por la que estaba pasando la chica de piel achocolatada que no sabía dónde meter su rostro por la pena. Pero ella no era la única que sentía el calor subirle al rostro, la CEO de Industrias Futuro también estaba igual o más apenada que su pareja por ser ella quien portaba los estigmas de una pación descontrolada.

— Por favor, acuéstate en la cama. — Pidió con una amabilidad abismal Katara quien no parecía interesada en los hematomas que portaba la ingeniero.

— C-Claro... — Accedió la chica de ojos verdes con un respingo, tanto por el frío como por el temor de que la mujer de edad avanzada le dijera algo acerca de las marcas que poseía su cuerpo.

— Korra, tú igual te quedas. — Sentenció la maestra agua a la menor al ver un vano intento de abandonar la habitación por su parte, no le reprochaba aquella acción puesto que cuando su hija viera el inusual estado de la ****epidermis de la conductora seria blanco de bromas.

— Aquí está el agua. — Se escuchó una voz femenina decir al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

La Avatar sintió un potente escalofrío recorrer cada nervio y fibra de su ser, cómo pudo trato de ocultarse antes de que la veterana maestra aguda de collar se fijara en el cuerpo de su pareja. Pero fue inútil, para empezar no había lugar alguno para esconderse y, a parte, Katara la miraba con ojos brillantes que daban a entender que no podía correr.

— Bien, tráela aquí. — Ordenó la ex-esposa del Avatar Aang a su primogénita.

— Vale. — Acató Kya sin reprochar.

La mujer de cabello grisáceo largo se empezó a acerca a dónde estaba su madre y depositó con cuidado una jarra de agua que usaría su progenitora para analizar primeramente a la ingeniero. Apenas puso sus azulinos ojos en pálido cuerpo de la CEO una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios y Asami giró los ojos al presentir lo que venía a continuación. Kya y ella habían convivido bastante después de que la ingeniero regresara de sus vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual ya que usualmente ella tenía la mala costumbre de trabajar noches sin descanso y en más de una ocasión se llevó una que otra herida que Korra no debía ver y recurría a aquella mujer para que la curase. Cuando Kya se enteró de la relación entre su usual paciente y la hija casi adoptiva de su hermano menor, prácticamente dio saltos de felicidad pues ya tenía una sospecha ligera de que esas dos tenían algo más que una simple amistad demasiado melosa.

— Uy, veo que Korra es bastante violenta... Con razón te estabas empezando a sentir mal. — Bromeó la sanadora con una risa maliciosa que hizo sonrojar a ambas chicas.

— Kya, no te metas con las niñas. — Le retó su madre. — Son jóvenes y están enamoradas... Aún recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo...

— ¡No, no, no, no! Entendí el mensaje, dejémoslo así. — Intervino de inmediato la mujer de cabello largo gris al ver a donde se encaminaba esa charla.

— De acuerdo, ahora... empecemos.. — Sentenció la Katara poniendo una mano sobre la jarra y ordenándole al agua que bailara en su mano.

Respiró con profundidad llenando sus pulmones con todo el oxigeno que éstos podían encerrar. Estaba nerviosa, en su vida había experimentado tales sensaciones de una curación, más jamás alguna persona había analizado su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con tal fuerza que frunció su ceño al sentir el agua fría contra su piel desnuda. Era el sentir más extraño que había sentido, era cómo si miles de pequeñas hormigas-toro caminasen por su todo su cuerpo incluyendo partes que solo su amante había tocado en sus cesiones de intimidad. A pesar de que Katara no la tocaba directamente, sentía como el agua que la recorría de arriba a bajo se metía en sus poros y hacía un jornada imparable por todo su ser deteniéndose en cada órgano vital, músculo y ligamento que pudiese estar dañado ya sea por un las cesiones de ejercicio que compartía casi todos los días con Korra o las experiencias nocturnas. Un escalofrío acarició con perversidad todas sus señales nerviosas cuándo el agua se concentró en la parte baja de su abdomen. Su bello se erizó cómo espinas y una gota de sudor se pudo observar resbalar por su impasible rostro. Un miedo profundo se apoderó de ella, no sabía el motivo, pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando la cara de Katara mostró incredulidad para después llamar a su hija para que sintiese lo mismo que ella estaba notando. Sea lo que fuese, no era nada bueno.

¿Aquello que sentía era real? ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? En toda su vida jamás había percibido algo semejante a lo que en esos momentos su elemento materno le confesaba con recelo. _«Debo estar ya muy vieja... quizá mis dotes sanadores empiezan a fallar. Si, eso es. Ya no soy tan joven como antes y puedo cometer errores. Quizá Kya pueda decir exactamente que es pues si no es lo que yo estoy sintiendo, Asami necesitaría una curación urgente y es mejor que lo hagamos entre las dos. Este tipo de cosas pueden causar problemas en una relación y más si es así de joven.»_ , pensó para sí misma la vieja maestra agua mientras le pedía con la mirada a su hija que se acercara y que diera su punto de vista acerca del tema. Kya, algo extrañada de que su madre pidiese su ayuda en algo así de simple, se acercó a la ingeniero con familiaridad ya que conocía a la perfección parte de su anatomía; pasó una mano por el jarrón acogiendo un poco de agua e hizo el mismo recorrido de su madre a diferencia de que ésta se concentró dónde Katara le había indicado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percibir un pequeño palpitar que no pertenecía para nada al corazón de la ingeniero. Con algo más de seriedad trató de identificar cómo era que eso había sido posible y, al sentir la esencia de Korra y de Asami conjuntas entendió porque su madre le había pedido ayuda. _«Esto es... simplemente... imposible.»._

Ya se estaba desesperando y a la vez un terror empezaba a surgir de su estomago hasta su garganta. ¿Por qué Katara había cambiado de expresión tan drásticamente? ¿Por qué Kya había metido mano en la sanación que estaba haciendo su maestra? ¿Por qué su cara también se desacomodaba? Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y apretó sus puños con fuerza al ver como ambas maestras agua compartían miradas de asombro e incredulidad. Tragó saliva con horror al ver como le pedían a su novia que se vistiese y que por favor esperase junto con ella pues debían de hablar acerca de algo que las incumbía a ambas por igual. Sin dudarlo un segundo, cuando vio a ambas mujeres salir de la habitación, fue corriendo a ayudar a su novia a vestirse. Cuando Asami ya estuvo provista de toda su ropa, ambas se fueron a sentar en unas bancas de pieles que tenía Katara ahí justamente para sus visitantes, se tomaron de la mano y compartieron una mirada que reflejaba todo su apoyo. Korra tenía miedo, miedo de que algo muy malo le pasara a Asami y que ella se hubiese dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Tuvo que aguantar con gran ahínco las ganas inmensas de llorar en ese lugar, con tan solo la llana idea de que su novia tuviese algún mal la destrozaba internamente.

Pasaron los minutos más largos de la vida de ambas, el tiempo era un ser caprichoso que le gustaba jugar con su percepción y más en los momentos que uno desea que pase más rápido. La angustia se empezaba a apoderar de ambas chicas, pero no perdían su semblante de seriedad. Compartieron una última mirada con un juramento mudo. No importaba que les dijeran, ellas dos lo afrontarían juntas y lo superarían como siempre pasaba. La puerta se abrió en ese justo momento y observaron como Kya ayudabas a su madre a sentarse en la sillita especial dónde se encontraba antes de que ambas llegasen, sus miradas seguían teniendo un leve residuo de incredulidad, pero a su vez de asombro. Katara recorrió con sus cansados ojos azulinos a la joven e inexperta pareja que se encontraba frente a ella y dudó por un segundo en decirles lo que su hija y ella habían encontrado en el cuerpo de la ingeniero. _«No... deben saber la verdad.»_ , se dijo a sí misma la maestra aguas antes de suspirar y pensar con cuidado las palabras a escoger para dar tal noticia. En todos sus años había dado la misma noticia con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en esta ocasión era totalmente distinta.

— Korra, Asami. — Llamó la anciana a las jóvenes. — Tengo una noticia que darles, es acerca de lo que Kya y yo notamos.

— Puede decirlo, maestra Katara, estamos listas para enfrentar lo que sea. — _«Pero esto no es algo que se pueda enfrentar...»_ , pensó la maestra agua dando un suspiro.

— *****Asami, ¿qué has sentido exactamente y desde cuando lo has percibido? — Interrogó Katara con seriedad.

— Desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente. — Respondió la ingeniero apretando la mano de su novia. — Todo empezó una noche que sentí nauseas, después fueron mareos y hace unas noches todo empeoró...

— ¿Has tenido antojos extraños? — La mirada de Korra palideció, no, eso debía ser un chiste.

— M-Me ha pedido cosas realmente extrañas... Pescado con chocolate... Bananas con carne... — Respondió con voz entrecortada la morena.

— No hay duda alguna, Kya. — Musitó la maestra agua para su hija.

Katara miró con una total seriedad a la parejita que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa conforme los segundos se transformaban en segundos. La tensión en el ambiente crecía y el único sonido apreciable era el de la respiración agitada de la ingeniero y la Avatar. Sus manos sudaban y el nudo en el estomago que tenían se volvía cada vez más y más grueso e, inclusive, la CEO podía jurar que las nauseas regresaban a ella.

— Asami, no sé como tomarás esto... Pero felicidades, estás embarazada. Serán madres dentro de algunos meses. — Anunció Katara con cuidado.

— ¿Q...Qué? — Pronunció con incredulidad la ingeniero.

— E-Es imposible... Asami solo ha estado conmigo y... —Pero de inmediato la Avatar fue acallada por la hija de la legendaria maestra agua.

— Y así ha sido, Korra... Ese bebé es tuyo y de ella. No hay otra esencia ajena a la de ambas. — Explicó con detenimiento Kya antes de que la morena tuviese ideas erróneas acerca de la fidelidad e su pareja.

— Korra, sé que es difícil de entender, pero tú y Asami serán madres y... — Pero la morena no quería escuchar explicación alguna.

— ¡¿Difícil!? ¡Asami es una mujer! ¡Yo soy una mujer! ¡Es biológicamente imposible que podamos procrear! — Gritó la ojiazul notoriamente molesta. — ¡No me quieren decir que le pasa a Asami, eso es! ¡¿Saben?! ¡No me importa! ¡Yo misma investigaré y sabré que le pasa!

— ¡Korra, no tienes derecho a...! — Empezó Kya, pero enseguida sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era su madre quien le pedía mudamente que parara.

— Korra, sé que estás nerviosa y si eso quieres hacer, hazlo, te enseñé lo suficiente para saber si una mujer está embarazada y quienes son los padres del bebé. Así que, es tu decisión ahora. — Sentenció la maestra agua.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Vamos, Asami! — La morena tomó a su pareja del brazo quien seguía en estado de shock por la noticia. — No quiero estar aquí más tiempo...

Korra tomó a su novia y salió de la casa de la experta maestra agua molesta, montó a su novia a Naga y emprendió una carrera para alejarse de ese lugar. ¡Por Raava! ¿Asami embarazada? ¡Claro! ¡Y ella era un oso-pato que comía gusanos-langosta! La idea era simplemente descabellada, sabía cómo surgían los bebés y ni ella, por ser el Avatar, tenía tanto poder como para engendrar vida, eso ya era cosa de los espíritus y de la biología humana. Su furia crecía mientras su fiel perro-oso polar avanzaba. ¿Por qué le mentían de esa forma? ¿A caso su hermosa chica tenía algo tan grave que le impidió a su maestra fabricar una mejor mentira? No lo sabía, pero si daría con la respuesta. Miró al cielo y notó que la luna ya estaba en lo alto y aún les faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar hasta su hogar, todo indicaba que esa noche tendrían que acampar en algún lugar. Buscó con la mirada algún lugar seguro para resguardarse hasta que el sol volviese a salir y, para su suerte, una cueva escondida entre la espesa nieve le llamó la atención, era grande y al parecer ningún animal vivía ahí, así que optó por pedirle a Naga que se dirigiese a ese lugar, si Asami no se encontraba para nada bien, no quería arriesgarla con un viaje en plena noche y con el frío elevándose cada vez más y más.

No sabía que pensar, su mente de repente se había quedado en blanco y las ideas que siempre corrían libremente por su cabeza se detuvieron por un instante. ¿Ella... estaba... embarazada? Era impensable, más que eso, imposible. El tiempo se detuvo por completo, bajó con horror su cabeza y contempló por unos instantes su abdomen. ¿Y sí lo estaba? ¿Y si por alguna extraña razón ella realmente estaba esperando un hijo de... de... de Korra? No, no podía, no debía. Ella era Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro y miembro del equipo Avatar, no tenía tiempo para criar a un niño. Además de eso, su pareja era Korra, la Avatar Korra, maestra de los cuatro elementos y ser quien mantiene la paz entre las naciones. Solo Wan Shing To sabría cuando una guerra estallaría de Nueva cuenta y tanto su prometida como ella deberían ir al frente de batalla a luchar por la paz, la igualdad y el balance del mundo. Sus vidas no se prestaban para tener bebés, estaría mintiendo si dijera que jamás pensó en tener una familia con la morena. Pero ahora, que la idea era latente y la duda se había incrustado en su ser, la aterraba, no, le horrorizaba. El hecho de tener un bebé le daba miedo, miedo a no poder estar a la altura, a dejarlo huérfano por sus deberes, a ser una pésima madre gracias a su maltratada historia familiar. ¿Qué haría ella con un niño? ¿Llevarlo a la guerra? ¿Someterle a una vida de estrés? No, no quería pensar en ello.

Sus sentidos volvieron a tener conexión con su cerebro al sentir un calor anormal. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la casa de Katara sino en una cueva con una fogata que de seguro había hecho su novia mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos más profundos. Percibió unos brazos alrededor de ella, eran algo robustos pero muy cálidos a su tacto. Viró el rostro con delicadeza y encontró a cierta morena mirando directamente a la fogata, estaba tan mentalmente indispuesta como ella de seguro y no la culpaba. No todos los días te dicen que tu pareja, del mismo sexo, está embarazada y que tú eres el responsable de la inseminación. Si bien Korra no era una experta en temas biológicos, si sabía lo básico que todo el mundo sabe. Un hombre y una mujer solo podían procrear, ya habían armado un revuelo con lo de su relación argumentando que los espíritus carecían de genero, pero esto, esta extraña y enfermiza broma iba a otro nivel. ¿Cómo explicarían aquello? Primordialmente, ¿cómo era esto posible para empezar? Y sobre todo, ¿era real? ¿Katara enserio había dicho aquella barbaridad para ocultar una cruel y dura verdad o era real? ¿Ella legítimamente estaba embarazada de Korra?

— Amor, si te quedas mirando a la hoguera acabarás ciega. — Murmuró la ingeniero con el afán de distraerse un poco de su propio martirio mental.

— Oh, perdón... — Reaccionó la morena ante la voz de su pareja. — Solo... estaba pensando...

— Te entiendo... — Asami dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena compartiendo como objetivo visual las llamas danzantes.

— Asami... ¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que dijo Katara? — Se interesó la Avatar con cierto temor.

— No lo sé, Korra... Es simplemente imposible y sabes a que me refiero. No puedo estar en cinta, tanto tú como yo sabemos que nuestros encuentros íntimos son bastantes y que en todos ellos jamás viste algún indicio de que te fuese infiel... — Argumentó rápidamente la CEO pues ese era uno de sus mayores temores, el que su novia pensara cosas que no habían pasado.

— Lo sé, lo sé... Jamás me engañarías... Además, me abría dando cuenta, conozco cada parte de tu piel y sería muy notorio que alguien más la hubiese acariciado. — La tranquilizo su pareja al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pelo negro.

— Entonces... ¿qué haremos? — Interrogó la ojiverde.

— Creo que haré mi propio análisis... Cómo Katara dijo, ella me enseñó como hacerlo... ¿qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos? — Preguntó Korra con cierto miedo.

— Haz lo que sientas que debas hacer, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. — Aceptó la mecánica.

— En ese caso, creo que será mejor que te acuestes, alces tu blusa y bajes un poco tu pantalón. — Pidió la castaña parándose. — Iré por un poco de nieve...

Korra se dirigió a la salida de la cueva dónde había hecho con su tierra control una especie de puerta que consistía en un pedazo enorme de roca que se interponía en el rocoso umbral. La bajó y cogió un poco de la nieve que había caído recientemente gracias auna pequeña nevada que se dio. Volvió a entrar y puso en su lugar la roca para evitar que el frío se colara, caminó algunos pasos antes de toparse con su pareja acostada en el piso tal y cómo le había pedido estar. Se agachó a la altura de la ingeniero y, con su dominio del agua control, cambió el estado de la nieve a uno liquido.

— Allá voy... — Alarmó la joven Avatar.

— Confío en ti, Korra. — Dicho esto, Asami cerró los ojos y dejó que su novia hiciera lo que debía hacer.

La maestra agua hizo danzar su elemento entre sus manos, brillaba con un tono azulino fosforescente que indicaba que iba a hacer una sanación. Tragó saliva algo nerviosa. Puso sus manos en el abdomen de su novia y respiró despacio para tratar de controlar sus nervios y poder concentrase en los estímulos que el agua le daba. Aquella técnica no tenía mucha ciencia, el cuerpo estaba compuesto en su mayoría por agua, así que usando un poco de ésta de manera externa lograba comunicarse con la interna del cuerpo, los sanadores podían ver en su mente una representación gráfica de todo el sistema interno de su paciente, así podían un dentificar el mal que tenían y atacarlo a su vez con técnicas más avanzadas de liberación de chi. Korra debía acatar ese procedimiento para poder hacer un escaneo exitoso, no iba a negar que lo había hecho antes, pues llevó clases de curación junto con Katara cuando estaba aún aprendiendo la técnica del agua, pero no lo practicaba desde que alcanzó el mayor rango que un maestro agua podía adquirir y eso fue hacia varios años atrás. Mucho antes de que tan siquiera aprendiera tierra control como se debía.

Le ordenó al agua que se introdujera por los pequeños poros de su novia, así tendría una mejor percepción de toda su anatomía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las imágenes que venían a su mente. Sus músculos estaban sanos y bastante bien trabajados, eso no la asombró para nada, ella misma veía como se ejercitaba su pareja todos los días. Se concentró ahora en sus órganos, pero ninguno parecía alterado o diferente a lo normlas. Bajó un poco hasta toparse con el latir de un corazón. Por pura inercia abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba en el pecho de su prometida, pero su sorprsa fue monumental al ver que estaba abajo de su obligo. Su rostro se contrajo y de inmediato se puso a indagar en el aura que aquel objeto extraño emitía. No podía ser verdad. No debía ser cierto. Pero cuando percibió el aura de Asami y la suya en el mismo punto supo que no podía ceguir negando lo que ya ella misma había comprobado con sus propias manos usando la técnica que su maestra le enseñó. Ya no tenía más metieras que ponerse ni excusas que darle, ahí estaba, no había duda. Adentro de Asami había algo que dentro de unos meses se convertiría en un bebé. En su bebé.

Apenas se dio cuenta de esto, se separó con brusquedad de su novia mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sus pupilas se movían con rapidez, colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de drenar aquellas imágenes que su elemento madre le había dado. Asami, al ver el actuar de su novia, se acomodó la ropa como pudo y enseguida fue dónde la morena estaba. Korra se había colocado en posición fetal y temblaba con violencia. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había visto? La llamó con insistencia y un pequeño despojo de miedo se apreciaba en su quebradiza voz que clamaba su nombre, pero no parecía reaccionar. La movió, sacudió y, cómo último recurso ya cayendo en la desesperación, alzó su mano enguantada y la estampó con fuerza en la morena mejilla de la Avatar, el impacto fue tan poderoso que logró hacer mover la cabeza de la ojiazul quien permanecía con sus ojos abiertos, lentamente viró el rostro para encontrarse con esas bellas joyas color esmeralda que la CEO de Industrias Futuro tenía como ojos. Sus retinas se encontraron y lo que Asami vio en los ojos de su novia fue temor, un temor que jamás había visto nunca y la alteró aún más si eso era posible.

— Asami... — Llamó la morena.

— Korra, ¿qué pasa? — Exigió saber la ingeniero. — ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Qué viste?

— No vi nada... Sentí algo... — Empezó a explicar la maestra agua. — Un... Un latido...

— No entiendo, Korra. — La pelinegra se empezaba a desesperar.

— Asami, estás embarazada y... "eso"... "eso" es mío... — La joven Avatar no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. — Mi aura está ahí, la tuya también, se está combinando para crear la de él... Asami, estás esperando un bebé. Nuestro bebé. — Fulminó la morena con tono serio.

La joven ingeniero dejó sus brazos y rodillas caer directo al suelo, no podía creer lo que su pareja le acababa de decir. Ella estaba esperando un niño, un niño de ambas, de dos mujeres. Escuchó un sollozo a la distancia y alzó el rostro para ver a su novia llorando mientras se mordía el labio y maldecía en una voz demasiado baja cómo para que ella misma captara todas las blasfemias que salían de la boca del ser que se suponía debía ser un ejemplo para todas las personas.

— Esto no puede ser cierto... — Murmuraba la Avatar. — Mi vida está arruinada ahora.

— ¿Perdón? — Reprochó la ingeniero en el acto.

— ¡No puedo tener un niño, Asami! ¿¡Sabes la responsabilidad que conlleva eso!? ¡Soy el maldito Avatar! ¡Tengo tan solo veintidós años! ¡No estoy lista para ser madre! ¡Por Raava! ¡Mi vida es estar yendo de guerra en guerra! ¡Siempre estoy a punto de que un loco desquiciado me mate, quite el poder o cualquier idea que se les ocurra! ¡Yo no soy una madre! — Gritó a todo pulmón Korra parándose al igual que su novia por le euforia del momento.

— ¡Ah, pues usted perdone, gran Avatar Korra! ¡Se me había olvidado que todo debe girar entorno a usted! — Contestó a berridos Asami. — ¡Al parecer se le olvida que soy la jefa ejecutiva de Industrias Futuro, que un demente me ha amenazado de muerte, que siempre estoy expuesta a peligros cuando trabajo y que mi horario me impide hacerme cargo de un bebé! ¡Además de ser su compañera en todas las tonterías que al mundo se le ocurren! ¡Mi vida es la que está realmente arruinada porque, de seguro, usted se lavará las manos y yo terminaré encargándome de todo!

— ¡Es porque soy responsable del mundo y no de una fabrica cualquiera!

— ¡Pues esa fabrica cualquiera tiene el mundo que usted protege en sus manos!

Cielo y esmeralda se encontraron, el miedo les había hecho decirse cosas de la garganta para arriba y eso era más que notorio. Un silencio profundo se apoderó del ambiente y en cuestión de segundos ambas miradas bajaron con vergüenza. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se habían gritado semejantes cosas? Korra miró de reojo a su pareja que parecía haber empezado a llorar y esas lágrimas derramadas fueron las necesarias para que la realidad le estrellara en su cara. Le había gritado a Asami, a su Asami, la persona que más amaba y la que ahora esperaba a un bebé. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos y la culpa empezó a ser estragos en su ser. Había sido una estúpida al reprocharle esas cosas a su ingeniero, no debió culparla así, ella tenía igualmente la culpa por lo que ahora pasaba aunque no sabía exactamente de que manera.

— No... No llores, Asami... perdóname, fui una idiota al alzarte la voz así... — Se disculpaba la morena mientras de poco a poco tanto ella como su pareja se sentaban en la cueva apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes rocosas.

— No es tu culpa, Korra... Yo también te grité y dije cosas que no eran ciertas... Es solo que... tengo miedo... — Confesó entre sollozos la mecánica.

— Yo igual lo tengo... Crecí para ser el Avatar, jamás pasó por mi mente ser madre... Solo pensaba en eso en mis momentos más cursis contigo, pero nada serio. — Los brazos de la morena acogieron a la ingeniero y la obligó a poner su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Korra? Ni tú ni yo tenemos el tiempo necesario para este niño... — Los dedos de la maestra agua empezaban a recorrer su cabellera con delicadeza.

— No sé... tú eres la lista de las dos, ¿qué sugieres? — Preguntó la castaña sin secar en sus caricias.

— Podríamos no tenerlo... ya sabes... — Inquirió con sutileza la mecánica. — Existe el té de las almas negras...

Los sutiles mimos que la morena le brindaba a su novia se detuvieron en el acto y su tez palideció. Había escuchado de aquella bebida, era más que tóxica para el cuerpo y era usado principalmente para cometer suicidio, en bajas dosis podría acabar con cualquier ser vivo dentro del organismo lo cual le daba una gran efectividad como desparasitarte, pero también podía causar estragos en una mujer en cinta, por eso se les prohibían rotundamente la ingesta de esa bebida.

— Podríamos tenerlo, tienes suficiente dinero para contratar una niñera, le llenaríamos de lujos y... — Pero de inmediato las palabras de la Avatar fueron acaparadas por las de su pareja.

— Crecer así es horrible, Korra... Tanto cómo la misma muerte, lo sé por experiencia.

— No podemos matarle, Asami. Es un ser inocente. — Argumentó Korra con una sensatez que jamás había sido vista por su pareja. — Merece vivir tanto como tú y cómo yo. No debe pagar por nuestras tonterías.

La mecánica suspiró apenada, su prometida tenía razón, ¿qué derecho tenía ella para decidir sobre la vida de su pequeño que no había conocido?

— Tienes razón... pero en ese caso... no sé que hacer. Obviamente no lo podemos tener, no por falta de recursos sino por nuestro estilo de vida. — La morena se quedó pensando unos segundos, debía encontrar una salida que no culminara en la muerte del bebé.

— ¿Y si lo damos en adopción? — Soltó la ojiazul dejando flotar la alternativa en el aire.

— ¿Eh? — Fue todo lo que Asami pudo decir ante tal idea.

— Demos en adopción al bebé... Así tendrá una familia normal que lo mime cuando sea necesario, un madre y un padre que le de caricias y cuide cuando enferma en vez de dos madres que siempre estén dando vueltas por el mundo salvando gente con la amenaza constante de que no regresen a casa o que en vez de llegar caminado por la puerta aparezca Mako o Bolin para informarle que su única familia jamás regresará y que ahora está solo en el mundo. — Explicó Korra contemplado un punto inexistente en la pared paralela a dónde se encontraba ella.

— Me parece razonable, podríamos buscarle una familia bien acomodad y decirles que encontramos al pequeño en uno de nuestros viajes... ¿O les dirás que es nuestro? — Contextualizó la ingeniero.

— Asami, soy el Avatar... Ya en toda mi vida he arruinado la imagen social de ese título y me costó demasiado volver a regresarle la gloria que Aang le dejó... Lo mejor sería mantener esto entre nosotras, Katara y Kya... Por cierto, debo pedirles una disculpa por alterarme así con ellas. No mentían después de todo. — Aceptó algo apenada la tribal.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto lo que piensen de ti? Creí haberte aclarado eso hace mucho tiempo atrás... — Comentó la CEO tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

— 'Sami, esto no es por mera popularidad... Si Tenzin, Peema, Lin, Mako o mis padres se enteran no nos dejaran darle en adopción... Mucho menos mi padre... Además que nuestro objetivo es darle una vida normal y no que viva bajo es estigma de ser "el bastardo de la Avatar" o "el niño que la Avatar no quiso"... No podría vivir con esa carga. — Argumentó Korra con habilidad.

— Es cierto, yo mejor quien nadie sabe lo que es vivir bajo las etiquetas de la sociedad. Será mejor que eso quede entre nosotras... — Accedió la ingeniero acurrucándose más a su pareja.

— Y así será... El bebé nacerá y nos aseguraremos de que tenga a los mejores padres y un estatus social decente. — La Avatar le dio un leve y tierno beso a su novia. — Te amo... No importa los obstáculos que nos salgan, estaré siempre a tu lado.

— Te amo, Korra... Saldremos de esta como siempre. — Aseguró la ingeniero.

— Apenas amanezca iremos a ver a Katara y a Kya para decirles de nuestros planes, solo espero que no se opongan. — Exhaló la morena.

— Si le explicas nuestra situación así como me lo dijiste a mi, no creo que se nieguen. Estaré ahí para apoyarte. — Una mano achocolatada se juntó con otra lechosa en dulce contacto.

— En ese caso, es mejor que descansemos... Mañana nos espera un día cansado. — Propuso la Avatar acomodándose para hacer de cama a su novia.

— Me parece perfecto.

Una vez ambas chicas acomodadas contra la pared, cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que el sueño se apoderara de ambas.

Una vez el sol salió, Korra y Asami regresaron al hogar de la legendaria y dulce maestra agua llamada Katara, la persona quien las recibió fue nada más y nada menos que Kya, la morena al ver a la mujer enseguida pidió disculpas de antemano por haberle gritado a ella y a su madre. La sanadora la miró con ternura y la acogió entre sus brazos aceptado su reacción, después de todo era natural actuar así ante tal noticia. Pasaron de largo hasta el cuarto de Katara quien también recibió sus merecidas justificación provenir de la Avatar en turno. La maestra agua aceptó las palabras de arrepentimiento de la joven morena de ojos azules y enseguida empezó la charla más incomoda que jamás habían tenido. El plan de acción de la joven pareja. Está por demás decir que tanto la ex-esposa de Aang cómo su hija se negaron al principio, pero después de una larga deliberación dónde expusieron todas sus cartas, terminaron por acceder a guardar el secreto, pero no les aprobaban para nada que deseasen alejar al pequeño de ellas pues era un milagro, un milagro que era prácticamente imposible que se volviese a dar.

 _«Imposible, ¿eh?»_ , pensó Korra mientras miraba alejarse a la distancia su ciudad natal, no pensaba regresar hasta que Asami hubiese dado a luz y que el vientre hinchado que de seguro tendría hubiera desaparecido en su totalidad. Nadie debía enterase de la cosa "imposible" que crecía en las entrañas de su novia. Tomó de la mano a su amada ingeniero y se adentraron a la cabina del dirigible que ya tenía pautada la ruta de regreso a Ciudad Republica, sabían que las cosas entre ellas serían diferentes a partir de ahora, para empezar indagarían en cómo aquello pudo darse, quizá visitarían de nuevo la biblioteca de cierto espíritu para que les diera algunas respuestas, después tratarían de regresar a sus vidas normales para que nada pareciese extraño entre ambas. Solo podían rezarle a los espíritus para que todo saliera bien en esos arduos nueve meses que les faltaban por cruzar. Una vez adentro compartieron un abrazo cargado de todos los sentimientos que tenían por ambas, el viaje sería duro, pero permanecerían juntas. Siempre juntas.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Primer*: Eso me lo decía (y sigue diciendo) mi madre cada vez que me pongo mal por las noches... Irónicamente, si me ha funcionado para molestias leves...
> 
> Segundo**: Si la señora Senna... ¿También desayuna? Ok. Mal chiste.
> 
> Tercer***: Cuando empecé a escribir esto estaba realmente nerviosa... No de una mala manera, sino que era emocionante, no sé si me doy a entender... Desde que escribí "Familia" quería redactar esta escena como no tienen una idea... Mierda... no saben lo feliz, nerviosa y a su vez emocionada que estaba. Mis compañeras de clase (quienes me ven escribir en la universidad) tuvieron que gritarme básicamente "¡ESCRIBELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ ANTES DE QUE SE TE VAYA LA IDEA!", porque no cabía en la emoción de saber que al fin estaba pasando esto... Se veía tan lejano cuando empecé a escribir y ahora ya está aquí... Dios... Simplemente, me siento realizada.
> 
> Cuarto****: Historia cómica, pasé como diez minutos en una discusión mental en si enserio la parte superior de la piel se llamaba "epidermis", yo tenía total confianza en que así era, pero una voz pequeñita me decía que no, que eso no podía ser... Así que lo terminé buscando en Google y casi bailo de alegría al ver que si tenía razón.
> 
> Quinto****: Esta fue, sin duda alguna, la parte que me costó más trabajo de redactar puesto que, a pesar de que trabajé una temporada en un laboratorio clínico y daba esta noticia... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como escribir esto...
> 
> DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Si no te ha gustado lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, porque sé que la decisión tomada por Korra y Asami no es fácil de aceptar para algunas personas, te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí y que hayas seguido la historia.
> 
> Este acto ha sido el momento que he estado esperando porque gracias a esto empezará una historia más dramática tratando de NO LLEGAR al MELODRAMA (cosa que intenté en este capítulo para ver que tal me iba). Por favor, comenten si está bien trabajada este tipo de escenas y no parece novela mexicana… Los paisanos sabrán a que me refiero y los que han tenido contacto con este material también.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, había querido que la "revelación" de la relación de Korra y Asami fuera más trágico, odiado, etc… Pero me di cuenta de algo: El mundo de Avatar carece de ese "odio" que nosotros posemos gracias a nuestras creencias que vienen desde hace años ya que en su mundo, como escribí en el Fic y según yo, todas sus creencias son los espíritus, por lo tanto, al poner el argumento de que los espíritus no poseen sexo y no les interesa nada de eso, a la sociedad no les queda más remedio que acatarlo ya que son sus guías los que le dicen eso.
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.
> 
> Zakuro Hatsune.


End file.
